Supremacy
by lady of arabia
Summary: Start with:Crushed/Hope/Offspring.AU: It all started when a house fell on Sam and his brother moved heaven and hell to get him walking. Now years on the story concludes with a final battle to save Sam and the family both he and Dean love.
1. Chapter 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey kids, miss me?**

**So…there's a lot for me to do, what with the young'uns going hunting and Dean unleashing hell (again). **

**This first chap is a set up but I like it…it'll give you a need to know more. There's a little humour but it's all a bit sad too.**

**I did promise porn and it's coming…I have great plans. One thing I never considered doing is a crossover fic and I'm not about to start but I have borrowed a fictional town for this story and you'll see later, only cos it was easier. **

**Anyway, there's an old face coming back. Dean's just fantastic…as for Cole and Hope? They're bonding.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the man stepped off the small propeller plane onto the short metal staircase he looked around him in shock. The air was beyond freezing and frost was already forming on his eyebrows as he pulled the hood of his designer ski jacket tighter around him. "Jesus." It was so cold; the mist from his breath almost froze mid air. His cold hands gripped his bag and he squinted as a large black SUV drove onto the small airstrip. He descended the few steps with a frown.

As the black vehicle pulled close to the plane he noted the lights on top and the insignia on the side and his frown deepened. It drew to a halt and the door opened causing the air to catch in his lungs.

"Ok now I have seen it all." He said finally with a laugh. "Did the plane just fly into a parallel Universe?"

Dean stood in front of him with his arms open and spun in a slow circle. He had refused to wear the full uniform and still wore his jeans but the heavy windbreaker with the badge was keeping him warm and he needed it. He had a woollen hat pulled down over his fair hair and he smiled as he went to greet his visitor.

"You're a cop?!"

He paused. "Dude I'm the freakin' Sheriff of Dodge. How's it goin'?" He said hugging Han. "I'm so glad you're here."

Han slapped his back in shock and still couldn't find his voice as Dean took his bag and went to put it in the back of the truck. "C'mon, I got a lot to fill you in on."

"Ya think?" He said as he climbed into the passenger side.

Dean got in next to him and started the engine looking over his shoulder as he reversed away from the plane. The stereo was blasting out classic rock like the ride had changed but its driver never would. When he looked back at Han and slipped the car into drive he had to grin. "I know man, even I can't believe it, but it's only temporary."

"What the hell happened?"

"It's a real long story so I'll just give you the short version." He said as he drove easily through the snow. "Basically we were kidnapped by the Government and held in a facility a couple of hours from here. They released us but took Cole, that's when Bonnie got hurt. So I went to break him out with a bit of help from some of Luc's mercenary pals."

"So far so Winchester."

"Yeah, unfortunately we got a bit overzealous with the explosives and managed to release a few angry creatures onto the general population."

"Like what?" He asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "It started with a couple of vamps but since I spoke to you on the phone me and Sam have ganked a demon and one really pissed off Rawhead. That's just in two days"

"Do you know how many are out there?"

"Nope."

"Genius move."

Dean ignored the comment knowing he'd messed up but at least no one had been hurt.

The radio crackled to life and a woman's voice started speaking. "Boss, there's been a report of screaming from the Lawson place."

Dean rolled his eyes and picked up the receiver pressing down on the button. "Hey Sylvie, the usual?"

"Yep."

"Ok, I'll call in. Over."

Han had to laugh as he put the receiver back in its cradle. "We gotta make a quick detour, nothin' demonic…just a domestic." He said as he turned the wheel and moved off the main street.

"So how come you're Sheriff?"

"The other guy was ill, personally I think he shit himself and did a runner but hey…" He shrugged. "I couldn't just leave 'em to deal. Unfortunately I don't get to pick and choose my call outs."

"Only you Dean." He shook his head.

"Don't you start. Sam hasn't quit bitchin' since it kicked off. I've had it up to here." He indicated a point somewhere two inches above his hat.

"And the others all left?"

"Yeah, it's just me, Dudley Dooright, the girls and Sam's kids."

He paused. "How's Bonnie?"

His face grew serious and he looked across at him. "I'm hopin' you can tell me. I wanted to airlift her out but I don't know if…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Ok. You know I'm no expert right?"

"I know but I need someone I can trust. I don't know what to do any more."

"Has she even had a scan?" Dean had told him what had happened on the phone and Han played his cards close to his chest but it wasn't looking good.

"Not for weeks. There's nothin' like that in town. The only thing we have is defibrillators and now I'm sheriff I can carry them around which sorta means I'm the three emergency services rolled into one. I swear people call 911 for anything. I'm just waitin' for a cat stuck in a damn tree and my life is complete."

"I know you can get yourself into some messes Dean but this is unreal. I'll see what I can do, I brought all the medicine I could with me."

"I really appreciate this, honestly. Hey, how's Mae?"

He smiled. "Really good. You know we had a little girl?"

"Johnny said. Congratulations."

"Thanks, she's amazing, the whole thing is."

"Changes you doesn't it?"

He smiled at him. "Some more than others."

"I never was the pipe and slippers type but I love 'em just the same." He pulled the SUV in front of a ramshackle bungalow and Han could hear screams coming from inside and then the sound of glass breaking. Dean turned off the engine. "Wait here." He said with a sigh.

He got out of the truck and Han watched as he strode confidently up the walk. Han had no idea what training you had to have to be the Sheriff of a small town but he reckoned it required more diplomacy than someone like Dean had.

Dean paused on the porch and knocked loudly with the side of his fist. There was no answer and he could hear Mrs Lawson screaming.

"Hey asshole, it's your friendly Sheriff. Open up!" He said banging again. "Don't make me come in there!"

He took a step back as he heard footsteps. The door swung open and a large man stood in the frame glaring at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I came to read your meter, what the hell do you think?" Dean looked over the man's shoulder and saw his wife on the floor crying. "You ok Ma'am?"

"She's fine." The man went to close the door and Dean blocked it with his foot.

"Maybe I wanna hear her tell me."

"I'm ok…just go." She sobbed holding her face in one hand.

"You heard her, get lost."

Dean pursed his lips and nodded. "Ya know what pisses me off more than dicks like you beatin' on women?"

The man looked at him sarcastically. "No what?"

"Writing freakin' reports. So, I'm not gonna take you in…I just don't need the hassle."

"Yay for me." He said with no enthusiasm.

"Only problem is, I can't sleep at night knowin' justice hasn't been done." Dean pushed the door open taking the man by surprise. He staggered back and the woman screamed as Dean walked inside. Mr Lawson squared up to him and made a feeble attempt at a punch. "Men not quite so easy to hit?" Dean asked as he swung up his foot and kicked the man full in the balls.

He fell to his knees whimpering and Dean grabbed his arm and dragged him across the room to the old cast iron oven in the kitchen. Reaching into his back pocket he removed his cuffs and fastened them around his wrist looping the other end through the solid pipe above the hob. His arm was stretched painfully above his head as his other hand massaged his nuts.

Dean threw him a back handed slap and stared into his face. "Only pussies hit their wives. Just be thankful you don't have kids in here cos then I'd have to shoot ya. I'll come uncuff you in a few hours, give you some time to think about what a loser you are."

Standing up straight he walked over to the woman. She could only have been thirty but looked old. She wasn't badly hurt and he could imagine she'd had worse. He held out a hand and she took it. He pulled her to her feet and walked her to the door. "You got somewhere to stay?"

"Yeah."

She took her coat from a hook as he guided her out of the door. Her husband begged her not to go. "Hey, don't piss me off!" Dean warned him as he closed the door behind them.

He removed a card from his pocket. "This is my direct line. Use it if you need to, but do me a favour and consider your options."

She nodded and removed her car keys with a shaky hand. He took them from her. "You need a lift?"

"No, I'm ok, I have a girlfriend who doesn't live far."

He nodded and opened the car door for her. "I mean, there are tonnes of guys in this town, why marry an asshole?"

"Cos he asked." She said like it was obvious.

Dean rolled his eyes, she wasn't the best looking woman he'd ever seen but if you put lipstick on a moose it'd get laid in Point Hope. "The sooner you get rid of that idiot, the sooner you'll find some self-respect. Now, go visit your girlfriend, watch some Sex in the City and get drunk."

She smiled shyly at him. "Thanks Sheriff."

He smiled back. "Don't mention it."

He stood back and watched her drive away before going back to his SUV. He got in with a satisfied sigh and gave Han a really smug grin.

He shook his head in amazement. "Trust you to get a badge and turn into John Wayne."

Dean started the engine and turned up the stereo. "God, I rock at this job." He said still smiling as 'Hells Bells' blasted out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole pulled his truck into the motel parking lot and stopped. "Are you sure this is it?" He asked his sister as he cut out the engine.

She looked at the sign which read 'The Drop Inn'. "Name's changed. It used to be 'The Yew Tree' but I'm sure." She opened the journal and showed him a photograph.

He looked at it and then at the reception building. "So this is where they met huh?"

"Looks like."

"Tell me again what are we doing here?"

"I figured we need to hole up somewhere and we were in the neighbourhood. May as well right?"

"Ok." He shrugged and they got out of the truck.

Once they had reached Bethlehem they hadn't hung around. Cole got his truck and they broke into Sam's old place taking a few things they would need including his laptop, some clothes and weapons. They knew he wouldn't mind and they could always return it. They had hit the road and driven towards New York and the storage lock up. On the way they had decided to stop off in the town where their parents had met to get a better idea about some of the places they had heard about.

Cole opened the door to the main building and let Hope go in first. It had probably changed but it was still strange to think that it was in that very room where their history had been born. Of all the motels in the town Dean had chosen that one and on the day that Bonnie had been working. Cole didn't know much about it but apparently his Mom had given Hope a blow by blow account of that moment right down to what he had been wearing that day.

The spell was slightly broken by the large unkempt man who now ran the desk. Cole reached into his pocket and put down a card that Steve had given them until they could get back on their feet.

"Evenin'. What'll it be?"

"A twin."

Hope stepped up. "Is room eight free?"

"Just a sec." He looked at a computer screen. "Yeah. How many nights?"

"Just one." Cole answered as the man took the card. "Do you know if there's a bar called Chipshots in town?"

"Sure is." He answered gruffly. "Downtown." He handed over a card for the bar along with the room key.

"Do you own this place?"

The man frowned at the question but decided the young girl was just being friendly. "Goin' on twenty five years."

She looked at her brother and he shrugged. "I don't suppose you remember someone who used to work here a long time ago…Bonnie Coccina?"

He snorted. "You don't often forget the employees who blow your place up."

Hope fought not to smile. "She blew it up?"

He scratched his chin. "She seemed pretty normal, works here six months, no problem. Then one night she throws all the guests out, sets off the sprinklers, graffiti's some devil crap all over the place and boom."

Cole raised his eyebrows. "Pretty wild."

He shook his head. "Ya know, I thought some bikers shot through here or something, even filed a missing persons report on her."

"What happened?" Hope prodded.

"Turns out she ran off with some bastard who rented a room for the week. Why'd you ask?" He stared at Hope suspiciously and cocked his head as though seeing a resemblance. "Hey, you look a lot like her."

Cole coughed. "Actually we're students…doing a paper."

"On what?"

"Killers." Hope said quickly.

"She killed someone? Figures."

They didn't bother saying any more. Cole took the cards, said goodbye and walked out.

"Christ, I thought he was going to charge us for the damage then." Hope laughed.

"It's so weird to think of her like that." He said as they got their stuff from the truck. "I mean, she's never hunted or anything and when you think about what she did for Dad…"

"Seems like another person? She was only a few years older than we are now though and she reckons Dad was really hot too."

"He would have to be." He said as he locked up the truck and they walked to room eight. He opened the door and they paused on the threshold. It was just a room like any other; standard furniture, boring décor and a TV. He didn't know what they expected but he was almost disappointed like it should have a plaque in it saying this was where Dean and Bonnie Winchester had shared their first kiss.

They walked in and dumped their bags on the twin beds.

Hope immediately unplugged the TV.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Help me with this." She said gripping the dressing table. "I wanna check something."

He helped her move the dresser a few feet and she knelt down pulling a knife from her pocket. She flicked it open and ran it along the base board getting her fingers under the carpet pulling it back. She huffed in shock. "I don't believe it."

"What?"

She stood in a crouch and pulled the carpet further back and looked at him. "It's a devil's trap. It's Dad's."

"Oh my God." He looked down at it on the concrete floor and sat heavily on the edge of one of the beds. "Makes you think."

"What?"

"If you went to every motel in the States and pulled up every carpet, I wonder how many of those you'd find."

Hope sat back on her heels as she looked at the faded markings and suddenly felt closer to her parents than she ever had in her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is where you all spent Christmas?" Han asked as Dean pulled up outside.

"We had a tree." He said like it made the difference. He got Han's large bag out of the back and led the way to the door as it was flung open.

"Uncle Han!" Dylan shouted as he bounced in his socks in the doorway.

Han smiled and was about to hug him when Nitro appeared and started to growl menacingly at the new arrival. He jumped back with a start. "Crap!"

Dean walked through the door and yanked the dogs' collar. "Hey, chill out. He's family." He said to Nitro. "Don't mind him, he's harmless."

"Did he come with the job?"

"No, we kinda inherited him on a hunt."

"Right. Hey Dylan." Han got the same shock he always did when he said the name. He picked the little boy up and walked into the small house.

Sam walked through from the kitchen. "Han. I can't believe you're here."

He put Dylan down and hugged Sam. "It's a bit further than I normally go for a house call but I'll make an exception for you guys."

"Let me take your coat."

He shrugged it off and saw Dean disappear through a doorway. "Dean hasn't said much. How is she really?" He whispered as he watched to see Dylan wasn't listening.

Sam shook his head. "He's in denial. It's bad."

"Ok. I better go see her, through there right."

"I'll show you." Sam looked at Dylan. "Can you make some coffee please Dyl?"

"Sure."

They went through to the bedroom. Brooke had been sat with her in Dean's absence and she walked out of the room when they got there. There were more fond greetings when she saw their visitor.

"You look tired Brooke." Han took her face in both hands and pulled her eyelids up. "You're anaemic. I have some iron supplements in my bag. I'll give you an examination a little later."

Sam smiled at him and felt a little better having him there. "That would be great. Why don't you head on in and I'll bring the coffee in a minute."

Han nodded and opened the door. He saw Dean sat on the edge of the bed obscuring his view of Bonnie. Dean looked up and Han turned from friend to doctor in an instant as he saw the fear in his eyes.

"Let me see the patient." He said stepping in and closing the door behind him. Dean stood up and Han tried to control his features when he saw her. "Bonnie. Hi."

"I can't believe he dragged you up here. This is ridiculous, I was so mad when he told me. I mean you have a baby. How is she?"

He took the seat Dean had vacated and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Baby Ling's great although I doubt she'll appreciate the fact we all call her that when she gets older."

"It's a good name."

"I have a present for you."

"What?"

"I have to admit I forgot your birthday but someone told me there was something that you wanted."

She frowned at Dean who shrugged with a smile. "What is it?"

Han unzipped his bag and pulled out a smaller one. It was a freezer bag. He opened it and removed a brown paper package. "Here."

She smiled and looked inside. "Oh my God, strawberries?" She laughed. "I've been craving these."

"They came all the way from New York just for you."

"That's the sweetest thing ever. Thank you."

He took them from her and handed them to Dean. "You want to put these in the fridge or just outside?" He laughed. "Give me a little time."

Dean took the package, winked at his wife and left them alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole and Hope sat at a booth in Chipshots with the laptop between them. The place was raucus, it was almost New Years Eve and everyone was in the party spirit. There was football on the massive screens and the beer was free-flowing.

"What's the plan?" She asked.

He stared at the screen rather than her. "Find a hunt, drink some beer and hustle." He smiled.

She clinked bottles with him. "Cool."

They didn't have their fake ID's but it never seemed to matter. The thought she might look twenty one depressed her but her Dad had understood that and once told her that if you were good looking enough you never got carded in bars. She guessed he was right and the thought was pretty sad.

Despite the fact they came from a family of people who were blessed genetically they had never taken it for granted. Dean had brought them up to understand that their looks and strength could be taken away from them in an instant and it wasn't something they cared about too much. That compassion for those less fortunate would always be Sam's legacy and they were all better people because of it.

"Ok so I'm searching and wondering what to look for." He looked at the journal. "Dad made a note of some websites and stuff but it's all a bit lame. Nothing screaming supernatural."

"Try me."

"This time of year, it's mainly suicides. There are so many lonely people in the world."

"Spare me, there has to be something."

"Plenty of it is weird in itself but worth the drive? No."

"Which State are you searching in?"

"Er…at the moment…more locally, East Coast."

"Take the bull by the horns, go National." She watched him tap away at the keyboard and scanned the crowd. Her Dad had never let her hustle with him but it didn't mean to say she'd never done it. The Sports Bar had four pool tables, a small basketball court and a batting cage as well as video games, dart boards and giant Jenga.

In a place like this gambling was illegal, it wasn't like a Roadhouse where you could do what you wanted. They would have to be discreet and underhanded. Hope was good at pool but not like Cole. He picked up skills like that just by watching others and witnessing him clear a table blindfolded was something no one ever forgot. He could master things like that easily whilst she had to rely on her wit and balls just like her Dad.

"I might have something here." He spoke up suddenly sitting forwards.

"Ok. Where?"

"Dillon, Texas." He said reading from the screen. "Double suicide."

"So?"

"Not many people kill themselves by evisceration."

"Huh?"

"Pulling their own guts out?"

"Ouch. Ok, why isn't it murder?"

"Because there was a witness that saw them do it."

"Nice. Where's he now?"

"_She's_ in a mental hospital which is kinda understandable."

"So what's the article say?" Hope glanced up and saw a guy checking her out. He was gorgeous and she could feel the familiar stirring in her but ignored it as she focused on the task at hand.

"No reason for them to do it. Just two high school seniors at a party who decided on a whim to just slice themselves open. It's perfect."

"So we're going to Texas then?"

He smiled and shut the laptop down. "We have a hunt."

"So, what? We question this chick in the crazy house?"

"Uh-huh." He took a swig of beer. "Then we re-enrol in school."

Hope's bottle almost slipped from her hands. "What?"

"Looks like there's a vacancy at Dillon High."

"For what? A nympho and Donnie Darko?"

He laughed and took another sip. "Looks like the Dillon Panthers are short one Quarterback and a Head Cheerleader. Sounds like our kind of gig sis."

"Cheerleading? Oh crap."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all sat nervously in the den waiting for Han. Dean was fidgeting incessantly but no one had the heart to tell him to stop. Sam and Dylan were playing chess whilst Brooke pretended to read a book. Even Nitro paced restlessly ignoring his bowl of food, sensing the tension.

It had been almost ninety minutes before Han emerged and went straight to the bathroom. They figured he needed to wash up. Dean stood up wanting to go to his wife but also wanting to hear what his friend had to say.

"Checkmate." Sam said making his move and ending the game. He could have done it a while ago but had been humouring his son. "Dylan. Can you take your sister to the bedroom please?"

Dylan didn't want to be left out and they all knew he could tell what was happening but this was adult time. "Ok."

Brooke put her book down and handed him the baby who had been sleeping on her lap. "If she wakes up…"

"I know," He said taking her. "..whisper on her head."

"Good boy." She smiled as he walked out passing his Uncle on the way.

Han looked at Dean as he walked in. "Sit down."

"Well that's a great start." Dean looked sick as he sat on the floor and Han took the armchair. He rubbed at his face and wondered if he could handle this.

Han had his Doctor head on as he leaned forwards and looked at Dean. "You know that was a rudimentary examination at best?"

"Yeah."

"I'm no specialist but you called me here for my opinion?"

"Yeah." He could feel his guts churning.

"We need to get her out of here."

"Ok."

Han took a deep breath and kept a steady gaze. "It's not a case of 'if' any more Dean. It's 'when'. I'm sorry."

"But you just said…"

"This is hard for me to say but the best you can hope for right now is that the baby lives. The only way that will happen is if we get her to a hospital and keep her going at least one more month which is still pushing it unless they have a really good neo-natal ward."

Dean could feel Sam's eyes on him but he couldn't look. "Yeah, but without all the scans and stuff you can't know for sure."

"Dean, medicine was going on for hundreds of years before technology. She's dying. I don't need a medical degree to tell you that."

"If we got her out tonight..?"

Han bit his lip. "Won't matter."

He sniffed. "I've stopped it before…I can do it again."

Han hated having to do this and looked to Sam for help.

"Dean." Sam said.

Dean looked at his brother like nothing was wrong. "They've been sayin' this for years Sammy, she'll be fine, she always is."

Sam got up and hunched down in front of him. "When we cast that binding spell to save the baby, we went against nature. Her body can't handle this..." he paused. "She wasn't meant to have this child and I think she knows that. You can still save your son Dean."

"No. This is bullshit."

"Sam's right." Han said. "She's a step away from organ failure and if that happens here then neither of them will make it."

"My wife's not a freakin' incubator. I won't just pump her full of drugs and then let her go." He tried not to shout as he stood up.

Sam got up too but Brooke moved him gently aside and took Dean by the shoulders. "I know you want to run outside right now and try to find some way to save her but it's time to let her go. She made her peace with this a while ago. She'll do anything to have this baby but she knows what's coming."

He stared at her, struggling to comprehend. "I just sent my kids away and now you're tellin' me my wife's gonna die? I don't believe you. She wouldn't leave me."

Sam moved closer and Dean shrugged him off. "Dean?"

"No. Leave me the fuck alone."

"Dean. This isn't a decision you get to make this time. There is no choice here. You can't save them both." Han told him gently. "I'm going to make some calls, I know people, some of the best…."

"What good is that?"

Han was done with the soft approach as he saw Dean get indignant. "Listen to me. Your son is severely underweight but he's hanging in there because that's what Winchester's do right? Bonnie knows what's happening and she accepts it. You need to get on board and deal with this because there's nothing you can do to change it this time. She got about fifteen more years than she was due because of your sheer determination but the poor woman's tired. She's using up more energy making you believe she'll be ok than she is in looking after herself!"

Dean couldn't believe that they all seemed to know what was going on with his wife better than he did. "I can't leave here. The hunt…"

"I can do that Dean." Sam said.

"Oh God." It was another horrible choice to make. Should he leave with his dying wife or leave his brother alone to battle whatever came in the direction of Point Hope? He couldn't face it and they watched as he went to the bathroom.

They heard the sound of violent retching a moment later and they all looked at one another. Brooke put an arm around Sam's waist. "Maybe we can get Luc to come back and help you here?"

"No he's not coming back." He smiled down at her. "If Bonnie goes then you and the kids are flying out with her."

"What?"

"It's too dangerous here, I don't want you to stay."

"Look, I can sort some things out at home and I can go with Bonnie, Brooke and the kids." Han told them.

"You'd do that?" Sam asked.

"I can deal, Mae'll understand." He paused. "I want to do what I can, I mean I worry about Bonnie but I have no idea what's going to happen to him."

Sam looked at him. "I can tell you exactly what's going to happen. If he loses her all Hell's gonna break loose."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**How crap eh? Dean's greatest fear may come true but what will he chose to do? Same as when Hope was born and the Triad hit squad came a calling. Sam or Bonnie? I'm so evil!**

**Cole and Hope visiting the places where their parents fell in love - way to go! I am feeling so fuzzzy right now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and alerts! Amazing as always. I have to say that you're a fickle bunch. Everyone hated Bonnie at first and now you're all begging me not to kill her, tsk. I'm not giving anything away so just stay tuned!**

**This is a really angsty chapter which can't really be helped under the circumstances as Dean attempts to deal. Not to worry though…Sam's there to pick up the pieces. Swooooooon!**

**This is mainly Sam and Dean, gotta be said. There are some funny moments here and the long awaited porn (more coming though). Isn't it strange how with my OC's Dean is more sensitive with his wife than Sam sometimes? Anyhoo…..Baby's unleashing the python so take cover girls cos that thing spits when it's angry!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hold still."

"Stop pulling."

Hope slapped her brother's head. "So hold still idiot." She grabbed his bare shoulders and steadied them against the hard backed chair. Draping a towel over him she picked up a comb and scissors attempting to tidy up the mop on his head.

"Why did you cut it?" She asked him quietly.

"I don't know, new beginning, a way of saying goodbye maybe."

"Kinda like a chick getting dumped."

"You've got the sensitivity of a rhino you know that?"

"Ok, don't get hormonal. If you must know I think what you did was romantic."

He was quiet for a moment. "I wanted her to have something of mine and it was all that I had."

"That's kinda sad."

"Yeah well…"

She stood between his long legs and measured the lengths of hair at the front. "You must really miss her."

"Yeah."

"It's weird how things work out." She pondered slowly. "I mean, Sam felt the same way as you once, he lost his first love. But if she hadn't died then we wouldn't have Dylan or Lily."

"You could argue everything's down to fate."

"Maybe it is. I mean look where we are, it's where their lives took a different path, that wouldn't have happened unless Sam had his accident. Neither of us would be here."

"Yeah and Dad woulda met some other cool chick and someone else would be having this conversation."

"You don't believe in destiny?"

He sighed. "I believe our choices have consequences but some cosmic plan? Nah."

"I mean, think about it…most people just have kids but we were picked out."

"What are you talking about?"

Hope paused a second and took a step back looking at him. "When we were trying to find out about the demon kids Grandpa regressed me."

"Ok."

"I saw this place. I don't know how to describe it but it's like a waiting room of souls waiting to be born, the weirdest thing. All Sam's lost babies were there."

"That's depressing."

She shrugged going back to her task. "I like to think that our bodies may have been created in a lab but that we were picked out of all those souls."

"For what?"

"To help the fight, save the world, I don't know." She said as she ruffled the hair in her fingers. "Done."

He took her hand from his hair and stared at her for a second. "I don't know where my soul came from but I doubt it was from there."

"Maybe not, but as soon as you were delivered your slate was wiped clean Cole. It's all yours now." She told him with uncharacteristic seriousness.

He got up, breaking the moment and looked at his reflection in the mirror above the dresser. She had managed to make it look pretty good considering, it was short enough to please their Dad and long enough to still be Cole. "Not bad sis."

"I have skills."

She took the towel she had been using and went to the bathroom to toss the hair as he collapsed onto one of the beds. She came back a second later sitting down on the other. She sighed and looked around the room. "He must have been lonely."

"Who, Dad?" Cole turned on his side and propped his head on one hand.

"I mean before Sam. Could you imagine hunting on your own with no one to care whether you came back or not?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Why do you think he has such separation anxiety issues? He can't stand being alone, it terrifies him more than anything else out there." He paused. "Did Mom tell you everything about when they met?"

"Yeah, and believe me I wish she'd kept some of it to herself." Hope smiled and stared off into the distance like she could imagine the two of them there in the room. "She said she was a total dork, whenever he walked into a room she'd drop or spill something." She rolled her eyes. "She still is a moron over him if you ask me."

"It's kinda cute if you think about it, I mean they've been together all this time and they're still crazy about each other."

"Yeah, who am I kidding? I guess monogamy's not really my thing."

"What? You won't be faithful to Luc?"

Her eyes widened. "I don't know when I'll see him again. I can't last that long."

"Sure you can."

"You don't know what it's like. I love the guy and I'd rather be with him but sometimes…"

He sat up and faced her. "Dad told me I had to help you control some of those urges and that's what I'm gonna do."

She laughed. "How exactly are you gonna do that? Stick me in a cheerleading uniform and let me loose on a bunch of rampant jocks? Bang up job."

He laughed with her. "Yeah as far as plans go it's not genius but we can work on it. I'll give you half an hour alone in the room every day or something."

"Whatever." She sighed. "Mom told me that when they first got together she was at his beck and call. He was almost thirty and he couldn't control it."

"But he never cheated."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Cos it's Dad, he's taken loyalty to the level of art. He'd rather die than be with another woman."

"Yeah, I know you're right." She sighed.

"Should we call him?"

She smiled. "Yeah, he'll be stoked when he hears where we are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Dean came back from the bathroom he walked into the den and sat heavily on the couch letting his head collapse into his hands. Sam sat next to him and put a hand on his back. He didn't have anything to say to him and it hurt.

"Maybe you should sit with her for a little while." Sam told his wife. "Tell her Dean will be there in a bit."

As Brooke went to leave she paused and stooped to kiss Dean's cheek. "Don't forget, we're all here for you."

He tried to smile but all he managed was a terse nod. "Thanks."

"What are you going to do Dean?" Han asked. "I don't want to push…"

"No you're right." He rubbed at his face and tried desperately to think. "I'll go back to the station see what I can do. The nearest hospital's in Anchorage, freakin' miles away."

Sam looked at Han. "You have to go with her Dean."

He shook his head. "I'm not leavin' you or anyone else to deal with my mess."

"I can cope."

"That's sweet Sam but no."

"Dean…"

"I said no dammit!" He glared angrily at him.

He hated having to make this choice, how could anyone decide between two people they loved so much? The reality of it had made him sick, he was never weak except at times like this when responsibility weighed on him, crushing him so he couldn't breathe.

The fact was he couldn't change Bonnie's future but he could do something to make sure Sam still had one to look forward to. Ideally he would like them all to go but he knew he wouldn't survive more than a day alone. Not because it was dangerous but because he needed someone to be with him and keep him strong.

"Ok." Sam tried to keep his voice steady. "Han said he'd go with her, I'm sending the others too."

Dean looked at his friend. "Can you do that?"

Han nodded knowing Dean would do the same for him. "Sure." He looked awkward for a second and took a deep breath. "We're going to need a power of attorney."

"A what?" Dean frowned at Sam.

"So someone can make decisions about Bonnie's treatment in your absence, ya know, if she can't."

"You want me to pick out a coffin now too?" It wasn't fair but he couldn't help it.

The silence was broken by Dean's phone ringing. It played the theme tune for Hawaii Five O and usually made people laugh, now it just seemed a stark reminder of a life he didn't want. He reached into his pocket and checked the display. "It's Cole." He said looking up with a sigh.

"You want me to take it?" Sam asked.

Dean paused and stood up. "I got it." He flipped it open and started to pace. "Hey, how's it goin'?" He said in a remarkably calm voice.

"Hey Dad. We're good. Guess where we are?"

"Where?"

"Schenectady."

Dean paused. "What are you doin' there?"

"We wanted to see where you and Mom met. We're in your old room at the motel now."

The memories came flooding back and Dean leaned against the wall for support. He cleared his throat. "Wow."

There was a pause on the line as he imagined the phone being snatched. "Dad, we found your devil's trap under the carpet. It's still here after all these years and the guy at the desk remembers Mom. He doesn't like her much but he remembers." Hope babbled as Dean rubbed at his sore eyes.

"That's great."

"Are you ok Dad?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is Mom there? I wanna tell her."

He coughed again and looked across at Sam. "Yeah hang on. Don't keep her too long though, she's tired."

"You sound weird."

"Just a long day." He said as he walked to the bedroom. "You two ok?"

"Yeah, we found a hunt."

"Good job, where?" Dean walked into the room and was glad to be on the phone as it was a distraction from the renewed shock of seeing how pale Bonnie was.

"Texas. We'll tell you about it another time."

He sat on the side of the bed as Brooke left. Bonnie shifted so she could lay her head in his lap as he passed her the phone. "It's Hope."

"Hi honey."

Dean ran his hands through her hair as he listened to the one-sided conversation.

"No, he's fine. He's right here. He's just in a grump cos Nitro chewed his favourite boots." Bonnie shrugged up at him apologetically and he shook his head in amazement.

She listened for a minute then chuckled. "You're kidding? Dean did they tell you where they are?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"God, that man was a bastard. He's still around? Wow."

Hope talked excitedly a little while longer and Bonnie listened patiently. "I'm glad you're there. Let me speak to your brother quickly…I love you too."

There was a brief pause and Bonnie reached for Dean's hand and held it as she spoke briefly to Cole. Something made her laugh. "Yeah, I don't think Point Hope has big plans for New Year. We'll call you at midnight though." She sighed. "Me too. Goodnight."

She handed the phone back and Dean sat rigidly as she looked up at him. "Can you believe they're there, where it all started?" She asked quietly.

"They're cool kids." Came the gruff response.

"You know, that first time I saw you I knew you'd change my life."

"You did?"

She smiled and he saw some of that old spark. "I just thought I'd have a new regular in the spank bank, I never dreamed you'd want me too."

He laughed. "I'm a bit slow on the uptake sometimes but I get there in the end."

"You had me pregnant inside six weeks Dean, slow isn't the word I'd use." She gazed up at him thoughtfully. "You've got that look."

"What look?"

"The one you get when you realize you can't save everyone."

"You're not everyone."

She went to sit up and he relaxed a little as he pulled her onto his lap. They held onto one another and he could feel her shallow breath against his neck. "I'm glad you know."

It was then he came to the realization that all the time he thought that he had been protecting her it had been the other way around. For the first time he didn't make any bold statements or promises he couldn't keep, he was just her grieving husband. "You should have told me."

"Would you have listened?"

He sighed. "No."

"You're sending me away and you're not coming with me are you?"

He shifted slightly and looked into her eyes. "I want to but I can't."

"It's ok, I understand." She said a little too quickly.

He felt like a total failure for letting her down when she needed him most but there was nothing else he could do. He knew she accepted it but it didn't make things any easier when he was also aware that without him she would fade faster. The fact that she didn't make a big deal out of something as huge as this made him love her even more.

"I'm so sorry."

She silenced him with a kiss. When she pulled away she was smiling. "I don't have any regrets, not about anything. At least I'll have a little part of you with me until you get there, and who knows, you might even make it to the birth this time."

His eyes searched her heart shaped face. "You're incredible, how can you be so calm?"

"Like freaking out's going to help. You'll do that for the pair of us."

She knew him too well and he was wound tighter than a coiled spring. He couldn't wait to start hitting something but he was tender as he settled her back on the bed and tucked her in. "I have to go out for a little while but I'll be back soon." He bent down to kiss her and hesitated to leave.

"It's ok, go. I can't deprive the poor women of Point Hope of their nightly porn."

As he left he broke the habit of a lifetime and turned at the door for one last look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean put on his windbreaker. "I'm gonna go sort things out." He said to Sam and Han as he put on the hat he hated. "I'll take Cujo with me." He said as he slapped his thigh and Nitro came running.

"Wait, I'm coming too." Sam jumped up and grabbed his own jacket. He'd made himself a promise that no matter what happened he wasn't leaving his brother alone. Sam had some idea of what he was going through but had no idea how he would deal with it. Until his brother came to terms with this, then Sam was going to be his constant companion and be there to handle the fall out. Dean didn't argue and Sam was glad, it meant that he wanted to talk.

They went out to the squad car which Dean opened. Sam let Nitro in the back and got in next to his brother. He couldn't believe how comfortable Dean was in his role as Sheriff, Sam had always had him pegged as a villain but it suited him to be in the role of town protector, maybe because no real laws seemed to apply in somewhere so remote.

Dean said nothing as he began to drive until he got to a quiet road and pulled over. He shut off the engine and Sam waited, he didn't know whether he should comfort him or take cover so he did nothing.

Dean sat back and stared at the snow falling in the headlights. "I knew it was coming, but I didn't wanna see it. What the hell am I supposed to do without her?" He asked sadly.

Sam felt for him but the truth was he had only been with Jessica for eighteen months, even their Dad had only been married a decade. Dean had loved the same woman twice that long and shared everything with her and now he had to watch her slowly die when there was nothing he could do to stop it. Sam couldn't comprehend the pain and only prayed the baby made it.

"Honestly? None of us can understand what you're going through. All I know for sure is that you're going to have a baby depending on you to hold it together. Don't let him grow up like us."

"Pretty hard not to get bitter Sammy, she's forty. Of all the things…it had to be somethin' I couldn't save her from."

"She's had almost twenty years of happiness, it's more than most people get." Sam knew it was a lame platitude but he was struggling.

"And what about me and the kids, huh? We just have to keep on goin'? Cole just lost his girlfriend, how do I explain this? What about Rita?" He leaned his head on the steering wheel. "Oh God. I can't do this..."

Sam rested a large hand on the back of his neck. "One thing at a time Dean, you're not on your own. I'll be with you every step of the way, like you were there for me."

"I just want a few more years Sammy, then at least then he'd know her." He looked at Sam on the verge of tears. "And he'd know what I could be like, cos I don't know what I'll turn into without her."

Sam knew the guilt would gnaw at his brother and it's not like he could send him to a shrink. Dean's type of therapy came sealed in a bottle and that was a slippery slope that Sam couldn't let him ride. When this had been Sam, they had both been young, Dean was single and it wasn't so tough on him. Now Dean would feel he was living on the sidelines of his brothers' life, a life that included a daughter who needed a lot of attention and a son who needed guidance. Gone were the days when they could simply hit the road and fight their troubles away.

"You're gonna be his amazing badass Dad, same as you were for the others, and he'll give you a reason to carry on. Have faith Dean."

He turned the key in the ignition. "Don't even get me started on God Sam. He's pissed me off big time and we weren't exactly on speaking terms as it was." He wiped at his eyes and started to drive. "We have to make a pit stop on the way to the station."

"Where?"

"I cuffed Gary Lawson to his oven. I have to let him go…much as I would love to let him rot, apparently it's against the freakin' law!"

"What did he do?"

Dean looked across at him and a vein bulged on his forehead. "He beat up his wife."

The way his brother was feeling right now, Sam was glad he was there as Dean was capable of killing the man otherwise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to the bungalow Sam could sense the tension coming off Dean like heat from a flame.

"Gimme the keys, I'll go." Sam said holding out his hand.

Dean had to admit he wanted to beat the man to death and it probably wasn't the best idea so he rummaged in his pocket and handed the keys to the handcuffs over. "Let the pooch out too, he needs to take a dump."

Sam did as he was told and Dean leaned back in the seat listening to some music as he watched Nitro cop a squat. He knew as Sheriff he would have to pick up after him, he was used to dealing with other people's crap so it was nothing new. He glanced at the dark house and saw Sam quickly pick the lock and go inside calling out something he couldn't hear.

He listened to the tunes and tried to get his thoughts together. He could vaguely remember a time when Sam had been his only responsibility but he didn't miss it. He had been with his wife so long he knew there was no going back. He thought they would be together forever despite everything and he had tried so hard. At least with Sam and his kids he stood a chance. What she had couldn't be stopped by a bullet or a spell anymore, this was the real deal.

His thoughts screeched to a halt when Nitro started to bark. Dean sat up and watched him as he bounded up the three steps to the porch and stopped outside the closed door. He looked back at the truck and Dean felt his heart pound.

"Shit!" He grabbed the service rifle from the rack behind him and checked his holster as he opened the door. "Sam!"

"Dean! Get the fuck in here!" He heard the yell come from inside as he measured his paces and hit the front door with his right foot. He didn't pause as he cocked his weapon and burst into the house ready to fire.

Sam was stood in front of the oven staring at a severed arm hanging from the cuff. Sam wasn't being attacked but he was unarmed which is why he had called out. "Whatever it is, it's still here." He told Dean who stared in shock at what remained of Mr Lawson.

Dean removed the weapon from his holster and handed it to Sam with a spare magazine. Shouldering the shotgun he turned in a slow circle. Nitro sniffed at the bloody limb and trotted slowly past them into the back of the kitchen.

Dean shrugged at his brother. "Looks like Cujo's getting' on board with this stuff." They moved towards the dog who sniffed impatiently at the garage door.

"Wait." Sam said. "We don't know what did this, we might need the colt."

"It's in the truck. Be my guest." He told Sam as he put his hand on the doorknob.

Sam stayed behind him as he opened the door and spun around it holding the weapon out in front of him.

Nitro growled and Dean raised from his crouch causing Sam to frown. "It's just a bear."

"Huh?"

"It's a bear Sam." Dean stepped aside and Sam joined him in the doorway as they watched the six hundred pound grizzly tear Lawson's remains to shreds in the cold, dark garage.

"Dean." He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"There aren't any grizzlies this far North and even if there were they don't break into houses."

They both watched as the animal turned to stare at them with something human in its eyes. Dean let off a shot hitting it in the hide, causing it to growl angrily. "It's a skin-walker!" He shouted as he pushed Sam away and pulled the door shut.

Nitro was going ballistic trying to get to the creature as Dean struggled to keep hold of the door as the half human animal tried to get in for dessert.

"Any bright ideas?" Sam shouted.

"Gettin' the Colt might help Sammy."

He turned to leave when the banging abruptly stopped and he turned back with a frown. Dean relaxed slightly and grimaced. "What are the chances he got bored?"

"Slim to anorexic. It could be changing into any animal right now."

"We need to cover the exits, I'll go out front. Stay!" He shouted as Sam froze in his tracks causing Dean to smirk. "Dude, I was talkin' to the dog, but good to know."

Dean ran back to the truck and saw some people had come out of their homes to see what was going on. "Police business folks. Stand back." He opened the door and unlocked the glove compartment removing the Colt.

He walked slowly back to the house holding the Colt in front of him as he approached the garage door. He tried it and found it looked. He bent to pick the padlock and jumped when he saw a mouse sliver underneath.

Dean levelled the Colt and obliterated it with one bullet.

One of the men standing nearby turned to his neighbour with raised eyebrows. "One way to handle pest control I guess."

"He's the best Sheriff ever." His wife said looking slightly flushed despite the fact her slippers were frozen to the tarmac.

He had the garage door open and pulled it up in one movement crouching to cover the room. He saw Sam in the open doorway and they both frowned at one another.

"Did it pass you?!" Dean shouted.

"No. You see anything?"

"I just shot a mouse. Wait. You don't think that could be it?"

Sam shrugged and walked past Lawson's remains and joined his brother to look at the splattered mouse. They both stared down at it like they expected it to resurrect itself and flip them the bird.

The neighbours all stared at the two men as they pointed their guns at the tiny rodent.

"How do we tell?" Dean asked him.

"I suppose you could take a blood sample but that'll take weeks."

They frowned, wondering what to do as Nitro joined them, took a sniff and ate the dead mouse.

"Well there goes that plan." Dean shrugged, looking at his brother.

"I'm at a loss." Sam answered "Nice shot by the way."

"Thanks." Dean said as they ambled casually back to the truck to call it in and order a body bag for Gary Lawson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few hours later when Sam finally got to bed. It had taken hours to get through everything with removing the body and filing the paperwork. It was something they had never had to worry about before and it was as tedious as hell.

They then had to get the flight sorted out. It was December thirtieth and nothing was going on New Years Eve. Medivacs couldn't get to them as they were too far away so they would have to take a standard flight. They were thankful that Han was there because he would have to keep Bonnie going through the journey. The logistics of it were scary but the fact Dean was now Sheriff held a lot of sway with the powers that be, especially when he was doing such an awesome job.

Nothing was confirmed but they were meeting with Bart in the morning to go over everything. When they eventually got home, Sam saw that Dylan was sleeping on the couch and took some time to stoke the fire before brushing his teeth and heading to his room.

He smiled when he opened the door and saw that Brooke still had the light on. "Where's Lily?"

She smiled and pointed down at the floor by the side of the bed. He frowned and walked over to find his daughter sleeping in a well cushioned drawer. He crouched down and touched her face. "I should feel ashamed that she looks like an orphan in some Victorian workhouse, but it's just too cute."

Brooke sighed. "I wanted us to have the bed to ourselves for once. It's been a while and with everything that's happened…"

He held up his hands. "Let's not talk about that right now. I don't want to feel any more guilty than I do that you're healthy."

"Ok. So we won't talk, just make love to me instead."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "That sounds nice but, I kinda want to tear off my clothes right now and jump your bones. Would that be totally uncool?"

She laughed and stood up on the bed walking towards him. Even then he still came up to her chin when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was just wearing a large tee-shirt and he loved it. She never needed any props to get him going.

He grabbed her under the thighs and pulled her off the bed as she wrapped her legs around him. "You're so hot it makes me want to cry." She whispered as he held her firmly and whipped the tee over her head in one motion.

"Don't do that. I wanna make you happy."

As he dropped his jeans she stared into his eyes. "You're going the right way about it so far handsome."

They collapsed onto the bed together and she tore at his shirt pulling it off his massive shoulders. "We killed a mouse tonight." He said cocking a brow as he kicked his sneakers off letting them fall to the floor.

She paused. "A mouse?"

"It tore a man to shreds." He smiled.

"I'll take your word for it babe. Right now though, I'm more interested in that Python you're concealing."

"Python?" He laughed.

"I thought Anaconda may be going overboard and Asp doesn't seem appropriate somehow."

"Nah, I'm good with Python." He nodded as he released it from captivity. He kissed her deeply loving the feeling but needing something more. He looked down at her breathing heavily. "I'm a little…"

"Tense?" She kissed him. "I can tell." This wasn't his normal style but she liked it. "Go for it Sam, don't hold back."

"You're sure?" He asked with the last bit of compassion he had in him.

She shifted and draped her legs over his shoulders lifting her pelvis in the air. "That the right answer?"

"I love you." He said as he brought his full two hundred pound weight onto the backs of her legs and finally felt the tension in him ease as he slammed her into the mattress.

He knew when her legs were starting to get numb from the expression on her face. He let them go after a few minutes and grabbed her around the waist flipping her over so she was now on top. Sitting up he kept her straddled on his lap as they moved together in a practiced rhythm.

"You're amazing." She groaned in his ear.

"And you're a snake charmer."

She laughed as she rotated her hips. "We've still got the mojo."

Sam couldn't speak and she held him close as his head fell back with a distorted sigh. He finally collapsed backwards panting as she sat on top of him.

"Wow." He managed after a couple of minutes.

"Did you do a spell with Dean?" She asked, still on top. "I mean, tell me if you did, I won't mind."

"Do I need a spell to have sex with my wife?"

"No of course not. I kinda like aggressive Sam, but you don't need an excuse to bring him out to play."

He reached up and pulled her off him. "No, that's not who I am." He said as she lay next to him. "I'm pissed off."

"I can tell."

"I just wanted to…"

"Let off steam? Hey, it's ok."

Sam stared at the ceiling. "Sex was always Dean's thing, he had to have it, all the time." He laughed. "I mean, you remember when they were at it constantly?"

Brooke sighed and leaned into him. "I remember."

"It's a medically proven thing that he needs it."

"What are you talking about Sam?"

He looked at her. "How many months do you think he went without it because she was sick? That's some dedication." Sam frowned.

"I don't know."

"I was thinking about it before. It used to be the most important thing and now…I dunno I just remember what it felt like for me when I thought I couldn't."

"And you got scared?"

"I guess. I thought about how he may never get to have sex with his wife again. Then I thought about you and how that would make me feel…I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding? You have nothing to be sorry for. Sex isn't the be all and end all, even for your brother."

"You always understand but ..."

"Bonnie does too, I swear if he sought it elsewhere she would understand, I don't know that I would but she's that devoted."

"I'm so worried about him."

"You'll get him through."

"I'm not so sure."

Brooke looked at him. "Sam, he worships you. I know we have the kids now and everything but this is it."

"What?"

"This is your chance to pay Dean back for everything. I'll take care of the kids, just focus on him that's all you need to do."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Dean is the head of this family, he's our base, without him everything else goes to shit and you know it. We wouldn't be living this life without him and you know what? Despite everything I like it." She paused. "Tonight Bonnie asked me to look after the baby, for good. Even she knows he's going to lose the plot when she's gone and it's horrible. She doesn't think he'll stick around."

"He wouldn't leave his son."

"Are you sure? He doesn't deal well with loss Sam. I'm the one who has to listen to what she wants at her funeral. I'm the one she talks to about raising her son and her hopes for his future, and what she wants me to say on Hope's wedding day! "

Brooke was getting upset and Sam frowned as he held her. "I had no idea."

"Neither does he, she should be telling him this stuff but she knows he won't listen."

"It's ok, I'll make him listen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ooooh ok, apart from some rodent murder not much humor but you better believe the humor is coming as is Dillon TX. My stories tend to be slow burners and I hope you like cos I'll just change the mood when it suits me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shockingly you loved Sam's pet python! Really predictable. So demanding yet again though – "We want Cole porn" you cry! It's coming! Yeesh. So off we go to Dillon where Badass Jnr is gonna get hearts pounding and clits thumping. As mentioned before I do style him on Taylor Kitsch who plays Tim Riggins on Friday Night Lights which is about the Dillon Panthers. He's just so hot and constantly in just his jeans carrying a beer! Ding dong!**

**If you've never seen it, we need to get their writers to move to Supernatural!! Kitsch said in a recent interview that they always write a shirtless scene for him into _every_ episode, no matter what it's about! Hey, it's the only reason I watch. Oh and the gimp sex LOL. Anyway, look forward to major Cole hotness as his sister goes for the LOL's. It's just like Dean cage fighting all over again! God love that boy!!**

**To get the full benefit of this chap you will need some Bonnie Tyler 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' What a tune…sob!**

**Enjoy**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole and Hope hadn't rushed to get to Texas but they didn't want to drag their feet either. School didn't start for a few days but they couldn't risk any more deaths. They had stopped off in Buffalo to raid their Father's weapons cache and moved on to one of his contacts in Louisiana who had fitted Cole's truck with a hidden compartment where he could store all the guns and ammo. He was pleased with the new addition and also how things had been going so far.

They had managed not to argue and in just a few short days of being together they were already closer than they had ever been. Hope made him laugh which was something he hadn't thought he would do in a while. When you got her away from an audience she was caring and insightful and it was a side of her that he had missed as it was always hidden beneath the layers of bravado.

They listened to music and enjoyed the scenery as they drove through each State. They had decided that once the hunt was over they would head to Kansas and see where Dean had grown up. He didn't talk about it much and they knew why but they still needed to see Lawrence for themselves.

When they finally got to Dillon it was late evening, they were tired, hungry but eager to get going. They found a motel easily and ditched their stuff, taking a moment to wash the road weariness away and change clothes. Anticipating the need to fit in with the High School elite Hope had forced him to shop which he hated with a passion. There was no ripping him away from biker boots and jeans but she made him get some new shirts that hadn't belonged to Sam for the last decade. For her part Hope went for anything that was skin tight and liable to get her noticed, Cole didn't bother to interfere, she knew what she was doing. Although it wasn't exactly warm in Texas, compared to Alaska they felt like they were in the Bahama's and they loved it.

"You about done?" He called into the bathroom.

"Don't rush me."

"We're meant to be hunting, not taking part in a fashion show." He yelled.

She walked into the room and he looked her up and down. She wasn't usually the type to dress up and he was shocked when he took in the tight black pants, heeled boots and skin tight shirt. He hated thinking it but he had to admit she looked hot.

"It's easy for guys, you just turn up in whatever you want and it's all good, these girls are gonna be the biggest bitches in the school and I'm not giving them any ammunition. I have to look the part."

"Mission accomplished, you look like a bitch to me. C'mon let's go, it's a small place, it's gotta be easy to find 'em." He grabbed the keys and blocked her playful punch as he opened the door for her and they went out to the truck.

Sure enough it wasn't hard to find the football team in Dillon. They were obviously the local celebrities and they could even spot where they lived from the signs in the front yard. Cole drove slowly past one big place that had a billboard out front stating that Quarterback Shaun Mullins lived there. The well tended front garden was festooned with flowers, candles and tributes. Even now some girls were crying out front.

"It's like Graceland or something." Hope commented as he drove on.

They drove around for a while getting a feel for the place. There was definitely a wrong and a right side of the tracks in a town like this and Cole wandered where they would fit in had they actually grown up there.

They eventually found a diner called Applebee's. "As good a place as any." He told her as he saw the other trucks in the lot. He found a space and pulled up. "Bingo."

Hope looked and saw that most of the trucks had Panther bumper stickers. "This is it." She said as he turned off the engine. "Ready to rock and roll?"

"Absolutely." He smiled.

The TV in the diner had music videos playing and the place was heaving with kids their age all chatting across the tables. Nevertheless as soon as they walked in people paused and looked at them. Several nudged their friends who also looked up. They tended to get this reaction anyway but this was pretty extreme. Cole hated it, it made him self-conscious but Hope was in her element as she met the openly admiring male gazes. The girls would have stared at her with hostility had they not been gazing at her brother with lust instead. Cole ambled casually over to a booth followed by his more confident sibling.

After a couple of moments the talk resumed and they no longer felt the heat of dozens of eyes on them.

"Well, I guess it's not hard to get noticed here."

"Yeah." He frowned.

Hope rolled her eyes at him as a young blonde waitress came to take their order. "What can I get you?" She asked Cole.

"A couple of burgers with the works and two cokes." Hope answered, as her brother stared off out of the window. He was definitely working the brooding bad boy thing to perfection, only she knew it wasn't an act.

The blonde nodded and left them to it as a shadow moved over the table.

They looked up to see a guy in a blue and white letterman jacket standing there. He was tall but not Winchester tall and athletic but not enough to give him a real shot. She could see how High School girls would find him attractive but Hope was used to 'dating' in the big leagues and was thinking twice about relegating her talents to the minors.

"I've never seen you around here before."

"That's cos we haven't been around here before." Cole glanced up but didn't smile.

"You transfers?"

Hope threw a grimace Cole's way. "Excuse my brother, he's not too good with new people."

"Really." The jocks' face was deadpan.

His expression changed when he looked at Hope and she could almost see the bulge in his jeans grow. She smiled inwardly as she extended her hand. "Hope Osbourne. This is my brother Cole."

He shot him another look as he took her hand. "Wade Jackson. Dillon Panther Quarterback."

"I thought the Quarterback was dead." Cole didn't have to look up to know what was coming and he avoided the clumsy punch easily as he slid out of the booth and rose to his full height in front of the kid who was forced to look up.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jackson tried to sound menacing as the rest of the team got up and stood in formation around him like a small army.

Cole leaned in so his face was only a centimetre away. "I'm the new QB."

He laughed in Cole's face. "Says who?"

"The coach, as soon as he sees me on the field. Hey, if you were any good you'd have been off the bench without someone havin' to die first."

Hope frowned at him. They had decided on their dual tactics but Cole was almost scary as Bad Cop. They had decided that someone must have had a beef with Shaun Mullins so Cole wasn't here to make friends. Hope on the other hand was going to be the Queen of gossip central and gain all the intel she could.

She could hear knicker elastic snapping around the room as the girls lapped up the danger. The more turned on he got the women the easier Hope's job would be as they fought to befriend her just to get closer to him.

"I'm gonna kick your ass stranger."

Hope noted that despite the threat he wasn't too eager to act on it.

Cole smiled. "Hey, you're welcome to try, I'm bettin' injury ain't exactly gonna improve your position on the team though."

The kid thought about it and one of his team mates rescued him from having to lose face. "We'll pound him to death on the field man."

It was just what Cole wanted, the harder they tried to bring him down, the better he would look in front of the coach when he obliterated them. "I'll look forward to it."

The fact was, Cole had never played in his life but if he could play Beethoven on the piano after only hearing it once, he figured watching the Superbowl with his Dad was all the training he needed. It'd be like picking low hanging fruit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah this is nice." Bonnie sighed as she lay back in the bath letting the warm water take some of the pain away. It wasn't like she found it that hard to hide it after all these years but now it really took it out of her and it was getting tougher to pretend.

She knew her husband was making a real effort for her on their last night together but the candles had shocked her. She let it go because he was trying so hard but she couldn't help but feel it was because he knew it was his last chance. Bonnie tried to forget about it and just enjoy the feeling that they were still together. He sat on the edge of the bath and began to wash her hair which was something that he knew she loved. She closed her eyes and just let his fingers wander over her scalp.

"I think you missed your calling Dean. You should have been a hairdresser."

"I think my balls just filled with sperm in an effort to prove my manhood."

"And there goes the romance…"

"What can I say? I can light the candles but if you want sweet nothing's then you came to the wrong dude."

She smiled. "I'll take you as you are."

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically. "Dunk."

Bonnie did as she was told and he held her hand pulling her back up after a few seconds. When she wiped the water and shampoo from her eyes she saw that he was now sitting on the floor still holding onto her hand. His face was level with hers and he was looking serious.

"You ok?"

He shook his head, she always wanted to know that no matter how she felt. "We need to talk."

Her eyes widened. "I think the last time you said that it was the day you asked me to have Hope. It's been a while."

"I know and I'm sorry. I guess, I just like to think I can read people and sometimes I get it totally wrong."

"What?"

"I know what you've been talkin' to Brooke about." She was going to say something and he put a finger on her lips to stop her. "Hear me out." He asked.

She nodded and he removed the hand. "You're right, I don't wanna talk about morbid stuff, I _really_ don't but you need to get it off your chest and I get that now. I am freakin' out here, big time but I want you to know that I'm ready to listen. I'm a one man Make-a-Wish Foundation."

"You're not going to take me to Disneyland are you?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh as he stroked her palm with his thumb. "I'd rather go to Hell."

"Good." She was serious but not sentimental at all when she looked at him. "I appreciate all the candles and effort Dean but I don't need you to do anything special or grant any wishes. I just want you being you and making me laugh and just being cute. I know why you're staying here and I get that, but I want your ass with me as soon as possible."

"Done."

He couldn't believe how strong she was being as she spoke, like it was a relief to finally say it. "But while we're on the subject, I don't want to be buried like a Hunter. I want a proper send off, somewhere where the kids can come visit if they want to."

Dean swallowed hard. "Anywhere special?"

"I don't think it'll matter much to me, you pick somewhere. I don't have any special requests, Johnny can do it all…he lives for that stuff and it'll give him something to focus on. Just choose a good song and don't for God's sake wear a suit or I'll come back to haunt your hot ass."

"Ok." He was finding this a lot tougher than she was but he vowed he wouldn't break.

"I want you to be there for the little one, that's all. Don't start drinking and fighting like a moron. Just deal."

He sat for a second and looked at her. "I don't make promises I can't keep, you know that."

"I know but you also wouldn't see your child raised like you were. Take some time, get it out of your system but remember being a Dad is the most important thing. Speaking of which, we haven't thought of a name."

Dean hated this with a passion and took a second to put some more hot water in the bath. He tried to be discreet as he wiped his eyes but he didn't have her fooled. He sat back down and cleared his throat. "You got any ideas?"

"I don't know, maybe Robert? Robbie."

"That's sweet but I dunno, not very rock star."

She smiled. "Still thinking one of them will end up on stage eh?"

He finally seemed to relax. "I wish Cole could have that. If it wasn't for this job it'd be my dream for him too."

"There's still time, he doesn't have to be platinum selling to be a rock star and he gets the girls screaming already."

"He is awesome."

"So what would be a rocking name?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Dylan came up with a cool one."

"Really? Ok."

"Logan. It's Wolverine's non-mutant name apparently."

She leaned back and thought about it. "Logan…Lily and Logan." She tested the way it sounded. "I like it."

"So?"

She grinned. "Why not?"

"Logan Robert Winchester it is."

"There's just one last thing." She said changing the mood again. "My mom. I know you don't see eye to eye but just make the effort. For me."

The fact was that Rita didn't know about the day job and although to the rest of the world Cole was their biological son, to Rita he was a mistake Dean had made with another woman during what she assumed was a drunken hook up. Although she didn't make him pay for it, she had never treated him the same as Hope and Dean couldn't bear it. Because of that he rarely saw her. He doubted that she would understand the truth and preferred to think he had fucked up but he couldn't inflict that on his son. There was no doubt that Hope still deserved her grandmother and that she was coming back into their lives but he didn't have to like it.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye out on her and make sure she gets to see him."

She smiled and he could see the relief in her face and thought that if he had done this weeks before he could have spared her some stress. She leaned over and kissed him. "You're so much better at opening up than you think. You shouldn't leave it 'til the last minute."

"I know."

"It wasn't a put down, I know what it takes for you to do this but you're a really sensitive guy deep, _deep_ down. Don't be scared of that, it's really hot."

"You better not start talkin' about me getting out there and dating again, or I'll leave you here to drown."

"Since when do you date? I've been with you all these years and I don't think you ever took me on one. Hell no, are you crazy? I expect you to stay celibate forever." She laughed.

"That's so not funny."

She sighed and took his hand again. "It's a little funny. Just do me a favor and don't waste yourself on a bimbo half your age."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Talk like you're already gone. It's not right."

"You wanna wait a few weeks and call me with a spirit board? I might be screening that night."

"I can't do this." He went to stand up and she stopped him.

"You're gonna have to Dean because this is our reality and if you don't talk to me now then you'll never know this stuff."

He took a deep breath. "I just..."

"Go on."

"I hate being left behind."

She frowned. "I'm not abandoning you Dean, but if you lose it, then that's exactly what you'll be doing to the kids and Sam. You know where I'm headed, I hope, I'll be ok."

He closed his eyes. "After everything that's happened, and all I've done..." He rubbed at his eyes. "When my time comes, I know where I'm going too and it's not the same place as you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of a school of over three thousand kids there was only one talking point. Who the hell was Cole Osbourne and was he as good as he said he was?

On the drive over, the local radio was full of speculation about this new pretender to the throne. The whole town was living in a state of mourning but despite this, football still ruled over it all and they knew Wade Jackson didn't have what it takes to lead the team to the playoffs.

Cole switched the radio off as they pulled into the parking lot. "I had no idea."

"That people in Texas like football? Grow a brain, that's like saying gays don't like Dollywood. You wanna stay under the radar bro then you're going the wrong way about it."

They had both stayed up late watching pro-Football in the motel and she knew he was confident in his skills. The fact was Cole was playing a character and no one but Hope would know that he was probably the most shy and sensitive guy anyone could meet. This attention was killing him but she thought it might be just what he needed at the same time.

Cole put on his gameface as they walked into the main building. The school was like most they had been to but the stadium was on a level he wasn't expecting. He could handle the game but the crowd was another story.

They made their way to the office as all eyes followed them. Hope couldn't care less even when she heard someone whisper 'slut'. She'd had worse and it was like water off a ducks' back to her. Cole had his hands rammed in his pockets and his head low giving the overall impression of someone who couldn't give a fuck but she knew different.

"Here it is." She walked in and slapped two fat files onto the secretary's desk. "Hi, I'm Hope Osbourne, I was told to bring our transcripts."

The secretary was middle aged and comely but she stared at Cole like he was the new Messiah. "Just a second." She got up and shuttled off to the Principal's office faster than it looked like her large body could carry her.

"Awww, you've got a fan, so sweet."

"Eat me."

"Nah, but I bet she wants to." She coughed as the woman walked back out.

"The Principal will see you now."

They walked through to the office. For Hope it was the first time she'd been in a Principal's office without the cops being there. It was a new experience that wasn't wholly unpleasant but she wasn't fooled.

The middle aged man stood to greet them and shook their hands. "Sit down, please." He said with a smile. The plaque on his desk said Principal Hackett. He sat down with a sigh and folded his hands on the desk. "You know how to make an entrance young man."

Cole remained impassive as he looked at him.

"I'll just say one thing. No one disrespects Shaun Mullins in this town, it won't make you any friends."

"I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to play football Sir."

The man raised his eyebrows. "Well I hope you got the skills to back up that dick of yours son." He said in his Texan drawl. "Half the town's gonna be here to watch you try out."

"When?"

"Noon. You better be ready cos those boys won't be goin' easy."

"Good."

He flicked through the doctored files. "And what about you little Missy?"

Hope fought the urge to sneer and gave him a simpering smile instead. "I'd like to lead the cheers." Cole nudged her with his foot but the smile never left her face.

"Pretty girl like you should have no problem getting on the squad. Says here your Daddy's in the military?" he looked up.

"Yes sir." She answered obediently.

"You never lived overseas?"

"I have a problem with my bowels." She shook her head sadly. "I prefer to stay Stateside."

"You wanna watch yourself on top of that pyramid then. Where is he based now?"

"He's retired. We're just waiting for our parents to wrap things up and they'll be joining us."

"You're living alone?"

"Just for a little while." Cole answered.

"Is it true you Texans have the best beef in the world?" Hope asked deflecting the conversation in the only way she knew how.

He looked at her and coughed pulling at his collar loosening his tie slightly. "Why yes it is."

"Oh I can't wait to wrap my mouth around a juicy T-bone."

"So what's our first class?" Cole interrupted as Hackett tore his eyes away from Hope reluctantly.

He coughed. "Ms Granger will give you your schedules I assigned you a student guide each, they should be waiting for you now."

Hope wanted to roll her eyes at the thought of being inflicted on a geek but resisted the urge. They didn't intend to stay in classes for long but for the time being they had no choice. "Great!"

They stood up following his lead and he looked at Cole again. "I'll see you on the field son."

He gave him a small smile, nodded and then they left.

Ms Granger was waiting for them when they got to the outer office. Two students were waiting. As expected, one was a total geek boy but the other was a pin up. It could go either way.

"Cole, this is Richie, he's the Panther's Waterboy. He'll be showing you the ropes." The kid nearly pissed himself with excitement at the thought and Cole turned and gave his sister a look.

"Hope, this is Tyler. She's the new head cheerleader."

"Really?" The two young women hated one another on sight. Hope smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You too!" She was so false and blonde Hope wanted to gag but reminded herself she was here to do a job. It was going to be a long day.

xxxx

"So what exactly happened to Shaun then?" Cole asked Richie. He hadn't brought a book bag or even a pen and simply walked alongside the small kid as he showed him around.

"Who knows apart from Lacey and she's on lockdown."

"There's gotta be a story though right? No one does that without reason."

"Nah, everyone loved him. Real nice guy and I'm not just saying that." He pushed his glasses higher on his face. "Most of the team put up with me but he was actually nice."

"And his girlfriend?"

"Gretchen? Not much to say, classic story…QB and head cheerleader. They were gonna get married as soon as he finished college."

"So they loved each other then huh?"

Richie frowned at him. It wasn't something he expected him to ask. "They were married since he was in PeeWee. I don't think it was something they thought about."

"So why do it?"

He laughed. "If someone like me can survive in this snake pit then I don't know why the King and Queen would want gone."

"Did anyone have a reason to hurt them?"

He laughed again. "Dude, they were like the golden couple, everybody loved to hate them."

"Right. What about Wade?"

"Right now he just wants to kill you."

Cole smiled. "I'm getting that feeling."

"What is it about you guys? You want to get killed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Those guys are going to slaughter you out there in front of the entire town."

"Maybe."

He stopped and looked at him. "Where did you come from? No one's ever heard of you."

"Why would they?"

"This is High School Football, The Panther's are State Champions and you just walk in and say you can do better. If you were that good the Coach would know your name."

Cole was genuinely confused. "How?"

He stared at him. "Because he knows every team there is to know in the entire country. It's his job."

"Right, that's why then."

"Huh?"

"Cos I never played on a team before." Cole started walking again leaving the kid staring open-mouthed at his back.

xxxxx

"I hear you wanna be on the squad." Tyler fished.

"News travels fast."

"It's a small town, you can't hide anything here."

"I wouldn't bet on it but seeing as though you ask…yeah, I wanna be on the squad."

"We won the Nationals last year."

"And?"

"We don't just let anyone join."

"If you wanna go for a second stringer and lose the next Nationals then be my guest."

"We'll do fine."

"I'm thinkin' fine doesn't win the shiny trophies now does it?"

"You think you're the shit." She said turning to face her.

"I know I am."

"Bring it on."

Hope shook her head. "My God, you're such a cliché."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam took the squad car to the airstrip with Han, Brooke and the kids in it. They were all quiet when they got there and Han sensed the tension and left them to it.

Brooke looked across at him and knew she had to be strong for Dylan's sake. She didn't want to leave but Bonnie was her best friend and she knew it was right for the kids.

"I don't wanna go Dad."

Sam turned to the back seat and looked at his son. "Ok, you can stay."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, course. Only thing is, what about Lily?" Sam took a second. "You know your Mom's gonna need some help and with me here she's going to worry. I guess she'll get over it. I mean, it's not like she can't protect herself and your little sister at the same time."

Dylan frowned and then eyed him narrowly. "You're trying to trick me."

"Can't get one over on you."

"I get it." He sighed.

Sam reached over and Dylan met him halfway for a hug. "You're the man of the house now. You have to look out for your Mom and little sister 'til I get there."

"I will."

"I love you."

"Me too Dad."

"Now scoot, give us a second alone."

Dylan got out and went to join Han in the small cabin that passed for a terminal.

Sam took Lily from his wife and held her up so her shoulders were hunched around her ears. She stared at him with her big eyes and he thought she was the most perfect little thing he had ever seen. He was going to miss holding her so much, no matter how tired she made him. One of the ladies at church had knitted her a hat and mittens and she was adorable. She kicked her legs and gave him a gummy smile which made Brooke laugh.

"Did you see that?" He asked as he kissed the baby. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"It won't be long right Sam?"

He sighed. "We don't know how many things are out there but now we don't have to stay so close to home we're going to take the fight to them. It'll be over soon."

"Please be careful."

He handed Lily back to her. "We'll be fine. I think you'll have the tough job."

She sighed. "It's not going to be easy."

"He'll call every day and that'll help but I don't know what to say to you. She's going to crash pretty quick without him, just keep her going any way you can until we can get there."

"I will." She watched as the Impala pulled onto the strip. They could hear Bonnie Tyler and even she wanted to cry as she imagined the scene inside. "Oh God."

Sam leaned over and kissed her with a sense of urgency born from the fact that his brother was worse off than him. Brooke's mouth opened as she kissed him for what might be the last time in a while. When they finally parted she ran a hand over his stubble and looked at him. "Love you."

"Me too. I'll call you tonight to make sure you got there ok. I'm sorry to leave you like this."

She gave him a weak smile. "I knew what I was signing up for. Look after your brother and look after yourself, that's all."

He nodded and got out of the SUV trying hard not to glance at the Impala as he opened his wife's door and helped her out.

xxxxx

Listening to 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' wasn't the best idea they had ever had. The truth was he would never be able to listen to Bonnie Tyler again without it tearing his guts out.

"You remember the day you came to whisk me away from the diner?" She asked him.

"How can I forget? I felt like such a dick." He laughed.

"You looked amazing."

Dean looked across at her like she was about to evaporate. He didn't want to believe this might be the last time they would sit in the car together but it was probably true. He couldn't touch her, didn't want to.

"I'll see you soon." She told him as his head rested on the steering wheel. "This isn't really goodbye."

He took a moment and finally looked up staring out of the windscreen at Sam. "I feel like I'm lettin' you down."

"If you left, you'd be letting down an entire town and your brother. I know you and you couldn't live with that."

"I want it to be me instead of you."

"Don't talk like that. C'mon." She pulled him over to her and laid his head on her shoulder kissing his hair like he was a child. "The flight leaves in a few minutes. Just do your job Dean and come home, that's all."

"Yeah." He leaned down and kissed her belly before sitting up and looking at her. "I really love you, you know that right?"

"I know." She was so calm it was amazing. Dean didn't even feel angry any more, he just felt empty.

The song was over and the tape came to a stop and there was nothing more to say so he held her quietly in the front seat of his car as they watched the others board the plane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the first time in the history of Texas High School football that a try out was being broadcast live. If Cole was all mouth and no trousers, he wouldn't just have egg on his face he'd be run out of town with his balls in a sling and they all knew it. The whole town had shut down for the day including shops and offices. Most of the school had showed and unbelievably recruiters had turned up too.

Maybe it was word of mouth, maybe it was curiosity of wanting to see a kid getting his ass kicked but it was big business and everyone was in.

Hope walked into the men's locker room. It wasn't the first time she had been in one but with the team on the field already, there were a lot less cocks on display. They hadn't even met the coach yet and when she walked in it was just Cole and his geeky guide talking quietly as they heard the noise from above filter down.

Cole was already in the tight blue pants and boots and Richie was helping him with the shoulder pads. He shrugged trying to get them settled.

"Man, these are uncomfortable."

"You'll get used to them."

"I doubt that. Take them off."

"What?!"

Cole pulled them over his head throwing them down on the ground and reached for the jersey that seemed huge when he slipped it over his bare torso.

"You have to wear the pads!" He almost shouted.

"It's a tryout, I'll wear 'em for my first game."

"If you live that long."

Cole laughed.

"Maybe you should wear them?" Hope told him.

"Rugby players don't need padding."

"And look how ugly they are." She didn't believe it for a second but still didn't understand men half the time.

"Nothing else I go up against requires me to wear a helmet either." He said to Richie who looked confused.

"All Quarterback's are suicidal then." He said. "What if someone hits you head on with their helmet?"

"Will it hurt more than a baseball bat to the head? I'm not stupid, give me the gum shield." He did as he was told. "Now get lost, I need to talk to my sister."

"Well…try not to get killed out there."

"Thanks."

When they were alone Cole leaned forwards fighting the nausea. He didn't have to say anything to her. He'd been through worse but he had a severe case of stage fright.

Hope sat next to him and rubbed his back gently. "I'll give you two minutes to hyperventilate then you're getting bitchslapped."

He laughed. "You a cheerleader yet?"

"The bell hasn't rung yet, gimme a chance. I tell you what though, I wanna gank half of them and I just got here!" She sighed. "Let's get you through this first."

"I'm waiting."

"It's easy. You know you can do it right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't go into it like a hunt, those kids deserve to live through this despite our better judgement. Try not to kill anyone."

"Not helping."

"Be Dad."

He looked at her. "What?"

"He's the most confident person you know next to me. It'll work. Mimic Dad, work the crowd, they'll lap it up."

"Ya think?"

"Trust me I'm a Cheerleader, well…almost." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek in an uncharacteristic display of tenderness. Standing up she looked at him "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OK, I know you'll hate where I left it but for what I have planned, you need to read in one go! It's so gonna rock so just be patient. **

**I hope you enjoyed the Cole porn. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a while but there's lots to do. **

**Cole finally has his tryout and so does Hope although she has a lot less stage fright! There is a little Sam porn and some family moments but it's overall quite..different.**

**Anyway, you need a couple of songs: 'U + Ur Hand' by Pink and 'Kids in America' by The Muffs**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get your hands right under it Sammy! C'mon!" Dean yelled out of the window.

Sam turned and growled at him as slush flew up into his cold jeans. "Ya know you could help me out here man!"

"I'm on the phone!" He shouted back from the heated truck.

Sam mumbled something derogatory as he flexed his shoulders and placed his hands under the rear bumper of the truck that was stuck in the snow. It wasn't bad enough that they had to stay in Point Hope to fight evil but on top of that they had to deal with all the other crap that came with the job too. Right now Fireman Sam was single-handedly trying to winch a truck out of a snow drift with his bare hands. He was good but there had to be a limit; he didn't even have any gloves. This sucked; he missed his kids and his wife and couldn't wait to get out of there.

He shouted to the driver to rev the engine on the count of three and took a deep breath. On his count the front tires started to spin. Sam tensed his arms and yelled as he lifted it clear of the drift and it shot away almost catapulting him into the road face first.

He stared at his bruised hands and stretched his sore back as the driver shouted his thanks and drove off. His shoulders slumped and he ached all over as he miserably walked back to the truck followed by Nitro and got in.

"I know man and I'm sorry but that's the way it is and if I have to deal then you better not give me any shit." Dean said into the receiver.

Sam pulled the door closed as Dean gave him a look that said he was both stressed out and upset.

"I don't have any choice here!" He sighed. "No, there's nothin' you can do there but can you do somethin' else for me?"

Sam saw Dean rub his face and listen. "Yeah, I get that but…listen." His tone changed from irritated to imploring in seconds. "I can't tell the kids on the phone. Can you just go down there and talk to them? Please."

There was silence for a moment and Sam turned up the heating holding his frozen hands in front of the fan.

"I dunno, some place called Dillon in Texas. Can you just go down there and let them know the score without panicking them?" Dean rolled his eyes. "I don't know…just make them aware that they're on standby, that's all."

He paused a minute as he listened. "Yeah, ok. Thanks…I really appreciate this."

Dean flipped the phone shut and looked at his brother. "Well that sucked."

"What did Johnny say?"

He huffed, his face a mask of fatigue. "He's getting to play Sally Field in 'Steel Magnolia's'. He's stoked."

"Dean, that's wrong, even for you."

"What d'ya want me to do Sammy? My wife's dying, there's no freakin' instruction book on how to deal."

"But he's gonna talk to the kids right?"

"Yeah of course. He's goin' now."

Sam sat looking at his hands for a minute. "Dude, you've seen 'Steel Magnolia's'?"

Dean started the engine. "I'm married Sam, I've seen every goddamn chick flick weepie goin'. I can tell you one thing for sure though, there's nothing romantic about a woman dyin' in the prime of her life'." He sighed and started to drive as he wondered how Johnny was going to handle the task Dean had given him. "Let's go find something to kill, I need it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Cole got on the field there was silence over the crowd and he was approached by two men. The older one was obviously the coach and was wearing Panther sweats with a baseball cap. He was in his fifties but still in good shape with a stern face. The other was over twenty years younger and lean. He was wearing Cole's usual uniform of jeans and plaid shirt with a heavy sheepskin jacket.

"I'm Coach Taylor. This is my second. He likes to be called Riggins. Where are your pads?" The coach asked.

Cole shrugged. "Don't need 'em."

"All my players wear them, you think I want a damn lawsuit?"

"With all due respect, I'm not your player yet. I'll sign somethin' I don't care."

The younger man raised his eyebrows and waited for the explosion of rage. It didn't come. "I don't give a shit if you wanna kill yourself son. I just want to get this over with so I can start my practice."

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

The man grabbed a ball and slammed it into Cole's chest. His face remained impassive as he took it and spun it in the palm of his hand as he waited for his instructions.

They walked away and the Coach shouted. "Jackson. Go long!"

Cole watched as Wade Jackson started to run down the field and turned at the nearest line waiting for the throw. Cole didn't do anything and Jackson paused staring at the coach with a shrug.

"What's the problem now dammit?!"

"I thought you told him to go long? I'm waiting."

The Coach was getting more angry as he waved his Quarterback on and he started to run again. Cole wrapped his long fingers around the ball and squinted checking the wind movement like he was firing a gun. He saw the kid hit mid field and he sensed the turn in his body as he pulled his right arm back and threw the ball. It sailed in a high arc through the air at a shocking speed. Jackson got under it as he ran and was thrown off his feet as he struggled to grab it. He landed in a winded heap in the distance.

The Coach stared at Cole and then at the man next to him and frowned. "Burton! Take his place." He picked up another ball and threw it at Cole. "Do that again."

The next kid ran into place as Jackson limped away. Cole knew his stuff now and pulled his arm back like a hammer and released the ball like a bullet barely giving Burton time to prepare. He jumped to catch it and it flew into his face throwing him back. Someone went to see how he was as the crowd murmured.

"Kids got a hell of an arm." The Coach muttered reluctantly as Burton stood up with the ball wedged firmly in the front of his helmet. "Let's see if you can run." He shouted.

"Nelson!" He called out to the running back who was his fastest team member.

The kid that stepped forwards was built like a sprinter and stared at Cole with a sneer. He didn't need to be told as he removed his helmet and shirt ripping off his pads and throwing them to the ground before walking over to the newcomer. The black kid was scarily muscular and didn't bother to put his shirt back on as he let his body do his talking for him. The Coach approached again and an assistant took up a place with a stop watch at the other end of the field.

"How fast can you run a hundred meters?"

"Don't know."

He rolled his eyes. "We'll try you on five hundred, give you a fighting chance."

Cole shrugged and also removed his shirt, he didn't need any more disadvantages as he had no doubt this kid would be fast. Cole was tall and lean, and better built for longer distances. The other kid smirked confidently as they took up positions side by side.

Hope watched from the sidelines her hands massaging one another as her knuckles turned white. Cole was fast, they all were but it wasn't like he had ever put it to the test before. In his prime Dean had been told he could push his body to be as fast as he wanted it to be but it was something that was reliant on adrenaline. She hoped that her brother's nerves would have the blood pumping sufficiently as the whistle blew.

The crowd were cheering for the running back who pounced like a hungry cheetah and pumped his legs frantically. Cole was behind him as the studs on his boots churned up mud. The muscles in his arms bulged as he pushed them to keep up with his lower body. Soon the two guys were level and the other kid glanced across briefly as Cole overtook him and the whistle blew again. Cole took his time to slow down and let his body recover as the time was given to the coach.

There was silence in the stands and on the field as the Coach approached yet again. He was pissed and it showed. "I'm giving you a full drugs test son. If you've wasted all our time today I won't be happy. Got that?"

Cole had his hands on his hips as he stared back. "Hey, I'll piss in a cup right now, in front of the whole town."

The younger guy in plaid smiled. "No need for that."

"What now?"

"Tackling. You sure you don't want those pads?" He asked as he waved at another assistant and four defensive line backers got into position on the field.

Cole looked at the guys and even though a couple of them were pretty big he wasn't worried. "No, I'm good." He said as someone passed him his shirt and he pulled it on.

"Ok, I want you to catch the ball and get through those guys." He said.

Cole shrugged. "That it?"

The man scowled. "Don't sass me son."

Hope relaxed a little. Cole was going to be in his element with tackling. If he could take down a couple of bloodthirsty vamps single-handed then this was going to be a breeze.

The newly recovered Jackson got behind the defence and threw the ball. Cole ran into its trajectory and caught it without missing a step. He secured it in his grasp and ran towards the incoming players. Ducking low he took out the first and threw him over his right shoulder. The guy somersaulted and landed with a splat of mud. Cole spun in a quick circle causing the next one to grab for air as he dodged him. There was still two more coming at him though.

Cole tackled the first; his shoulder connected with the kids' gut and he lifted him clear off the ground, carried him a few yards before dropping him like trash and jumping over his body.

He continued to run and saw the biggest one crouch low preparing to take him down. He wasn't going to go easy on him and Cole decided to take him out of the equation altogether. As he approached Cole placed a foot on the guys' knee and used him as a springboard. He sailed over number ninety one's head tucked himself under and landed with a thump on his back.

Without letting the ball go, Cole rolled up on his shoulders flipping back to his feet, digging in and running fast until he reached the End Zone.

He threw the ball to the ground and rested his hands on his knees as he panted. He couldn't hear anything and looked up as the air rushed in his ears. He saw his sister wink at him and it made him smile.

The crowd were silent for a moment and then slowly began to applaud as he looked at them. It wasn't such a bad feeling and he remembered what she had said about channelling his Dad. He wasn't quite there yet though so he simply raised a hand and nodded at them in acknowledgement before turning to face the Coach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is a hell of a file." Dr Vincent said as she juggled it in her hands.

"My brother-in-law's not the most organized of people but he takes his wife's care really seriously." Brooke told her. "He has records of every prescription, diagnosis, x-ray…"

"I can see that." The young woman said. "Yet she hasn't had a scan or a check up in over three months?"

"We've had some family problems, he had to stay behind to sort them out but he'll be here soon."

"Ok. And she's not had IVF this time?"

"She conceived naturally." Han answered as he looked at her across her desk.

The woman exhaled. "That's incredible. I mean, taking anti-rejection drugs for seventeen years should have made her infertile by now, not to mention the fact she was sterilized anyway." She looked at them. "It's in the realm of miracle."

"Believe me he's fertile enough for the both of them." Brooke smiled.

"I'll take your word for it. The main thing now is that we try to get her some strength back."

They had been there a couple of days and they liked the Doctor who was overseeing Bonnie's care. She always spoke in a way that Brooke would understand even though Han was a doctor too. Bonnie was on a drip and oxygen and they were now considering a feeding tube to get some much-needed calories to the baby. Both of them were underweight and Bonnie had lost her appetite a while back.

"She's lost a lot of kidney function so we're going to start dialysis later today. I have to warn you though the overall outcome is not positive."

Brooke looked at Han. "She knows what's happening. She just wants to have the baby. She'll do anything."

"She's told me, a number of times. She seems very calm."

"She's been ill for years. I think she's just relieved." She answered sadly.

"I'm working closely with Dr Yamakura who's our cardiologist and also with the team in Obstetrics. We'll do everything that we can. The baby's doing surprisingly well so far and we are hopeful."

"That's good." Brooke sighed. "Listen, I know it's slightly unconventional but she's not used to being on her own. With her husband gone we'd like to make sure that one of us is here with her."

"I understand." She smiled. "But only until she goes to sleep and I'm sorry but at this stage she can't be around children. It's just too risky."

Brooke slumped in the chair and wondered how they would juggle this but they would have to work something out.

Han leaned forwards. "There was something else actually; Brooke's daughter. I wonder if she could see a specialist. I think she has some hearing impairment."

Dr Vincent stared at them wondering how much bad luck they could have. "Ok, I'll speak to a Paediatrician and ask them to stop by."

"Thank you so much." They stood up and said their goodbyes walking into the corridor where Dylan was waiting with Lily.

Brooke squatted down in front of him. "You ok?"

He looked tired and a little despondent. "I'm fine."

"I'll stay here you guys go get some rest. You have money for a cab?"

"Yeah, thank you." Brooke stood up. "You're tired too though."

"Are you kidding? When I was an intern I could spend a hundred hours a week in a hospital. I only have one patient now, believe me, I'll cope."

She hugged him. "Ok, I'll wait here and see when the doctor can come look at Lily."

"What are they going to do to her?" Dylan asked as he held her.

"Nothing sweetie, she just needs an examination and some jabs."

"They're going to want to stick things in her head." He looked slightly panicked.

"What?"

"I think he means hearing aides."

"Well don't worry about that, no one's going to do anything to her. We're just getting her checked out and when your Dad gets here_ then _we'll discuss our options."

"Ok."

He still looked worried and Brooke sighed. "I tell you what. Why don't we go to the canteen and I'll get you a hot chocolate and you can call him alright?"

"Yeah!" He said perking up considerably. Being with just his Mom and sister was harder than he thought. Brooke was tired and Dylan was stressed. He needed to talk to his Dad and hear that he was going to be with them soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole's acceptance onto the team was pending the results of the drugs test. The local police had been so excited by his display they had driven his sample to the lab in Houston themselves and they were putting a rush on it so they could get the all clear for that Friday's game.

Cole and Hope still had to go to the hospital and see Lacey Stevens and there was still digging and research to be done. For now though, they were both in the gym as Hope faced the Cheerleaders.

Hope stood on the empty basketball court dressed in 'barely there' shorts and a cropped top. One of the male cheer-bitches put her CD in the player and she looked at Cole who was the only spectator and smiled.

Her hands were clasped together in front of her as she waited for the intro. Unlike Cole she had been on a team before the unfortunate 'pyramid' incident that had caused her to get suspended.

She had stayed on gymnastic teams though and she was a rocking dancer, if a little too sexy.

She didn't care though and went for it as the music started.

_Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see_

Hope threw herself into a series of back flips that took her to the end of the court. Taking a deep breath she came towards them in a hands-free tumble that was astounding in difficulty without a sprung floor.

She came out of a front flip and landed securely before rotating her hips sexily in front of them.She jumped into mid air splits and then landed on the ground as though she was going to do push ups. Rising into a quick handstand she started to rotate her legs like she was doing a pommel horse routine on the ground. She ended it spinning on her back like a she was Jennifer Beales in Flashdance.

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just u and ur hand tonight_

_Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight_

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

Jumping to her feet she started to dance again, barely out of breath. She did some hip hop, jazz and threw in a pirouette for shits and giggles.

Some of the cheer team were getting into it but Tyler was glowering as Hope performed a standing back flip and then started some freestyle rocking with full on air guitar.

_In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

_You know who you are  
High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?_

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand_

When she finally stopped everyone but Tyler clapped and Cole let out a loud whistle. She didn't get cocky, she knew what was coming.

Tyler stared at her a second. "Well that was lovely."

"Don't get too excited you might blow that vein that's bulging in your forehead." Tyler's fingers went to her head automatically as Hope smirked. "Psych!"

"Bitch." She muttered under her breath as some of girls sniggered. "Let's see your lifts." She glowered.

One of the Cheerosexuals went to get up and Hope raised a hand. "Thanks, but I brought my own, just 'til I know who to trust."

The CD continued to play and The Kids in America started to play as Cole stood up and dragged his feet over to her.

"You're getting a football player to cheer?" Tyler laughed prissily. "That's not right."

She stood with her hands on her hips. "No, my brother's helping me out. That ok?"

"I'm comfortable with my masculinity." Cole added.

Hope didn't wait for a response and turned to Cole who was crouched down with his hands cupped in a stirrup. She placed her right foot in and spun as he lifted her into a prop move. He held her feet in his hands and she barely wavered as he bounced her a little and pushed her upwards. She did a quick flip and he caught her in his arms and set her back on her feet.

Hope rolled her eyes. They wanted more. "Let's do the one Johnny taught us."

"It's not a cheer move."

"Fuck it."

He clasped her hands and lifted her in the air so she was doing the splits suspended above his head. She let go with one hand and balanced as the muscles in his right arm threatened to explode along with the assembled girls and gays.

Centering her weight she put her free hand on the top of his head and he held onto the other until she got into a handstand. He let go and moved his feet only slightly as he supported her weight above him. It was a move Johnny had taught them after he had taken them to the Chinese State Circus on their fourteenth birthday.

"I think they ran away from the circus." One of the guys said as Hope took her brothers' hand again and he lowered her back to the ground.

Cole knew she was done and they all frowned as he punched her in the arm playfully. "You did great."

She smiled as he left and she awaited the verdict.

"No girl's that strong."

"Excuse me?" Hope asked.

Tyler laughed. "You sure you haven't got a weener hiding in there?"

"The men in my family are all hung like donkeys." One of the guys stared wide eyed and gulped at Cole's retreating back as he let the gym door close behind him. "Do you really think I could conceal a penis in these shorts?"

Tyler raised her eyebrows and Hope sighed in exasperation. She dropped the shorts and thanked god she'd shaved that day. "Satisfied?"

The same guy who had perved on Cole a moment ago squealed and covered his eyes as Hope stood unashamed with her ladyflower on full display in front of the whole squad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's lovely to hear your little voice too Dyl. How are you coping?"

"I've been waiting around a lot. They won't let me or Lily see Aunt Bonnie cos they said we can make her sick, is that true?"

Sam sighed and Dean frowned at him as they walked into the station. "Yeah it is, but it's only cos Aunt Bonnie's real sick and sometimes kids carry germs that can make it worse. It's not your fault though, I'm sure she wants to see you."

"I know. But now they're gonna examine Lily."

"Really?" He hated not being there. "But that's good right? When you were born you saw doctors. It's normal."

"I know, I just wish you were here."

"Me too, but I'll be there soon. Your Mom says you've been amazing. Just be strong ok?"

"I will. Mommy wants to speak to Uncle Dean. I miss you Dad."

"Me too Dylan."

He passed the phone to Dean as he opened the station door and walked in. Sylvie was sat at her desk as usual but Bart was also there which was out of the ordinary.

"Hey, how is she?" Dean asked Brooke.

"I can't use the cell in her room but we're trying to get a phone in there. I think maybe tonight you can speak to her."

"What have they said?" He saw Bart and frowned but turned his back hunching his shoulders defensively and dropping his voice as he sat on the edge of a desk.

"She has to go on dialysis, for her kidneys. They rehydrated her though and she looks better but they have to put in a tube to feed her."

"God, how's she holding up and don't lie to me cos I'll know."

"She's quiet Dean, I don't know what to tell you but she's getting the best care. Han's with her now but they won't let the kids in so I can't spend much time with her."

"You need help, I get it. Johnny went to see the kids. "He grimaced. "I can call Rita to go look after her."

"Christ that'll be weird. I think you have to get her to come here though, Han can't keep up the way he's going."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm on it. I'll speak to ya later. Just…give her my love ok?"

"I will. Dean, there's something else." Her voice lowered.

"What?"

"She signed a 'do not resuscitate' order."

"What?! She wouldn't do that. Not without tellin' me."

"I'm so sorry. There's nothing I can do. I tried."

"Ok, I'll talk to her later thanks for the heads up."

He hung up the phone and turned to the others. "What's goin' on?"

"I need to talk to you Dean." Bart said.

"Step into my orifice." He said with no humor as he walked into the back and grabbed a seat. He really wasn't in the mood for kissing ass, he had enough going on.

"I want you to cut the shit Dean and tell me what the hell's going on here? I got Gary Lawson's remains on ice and reports of the weirdest things hitting town."

He sighed. "Yeah, I figured you'd suss it out sooner or later. What's going on? Everything supernatural you can imagine is hittin' town and they aren't taking any prisoners."

"What?"

"C'mon man, Enid's into all that New Age crap, you tellin' me you're not a believer?"

"In what?"

"The thing that killed Gary Lawson was called a Skin Walker, it can change into any animal, we have Vampires, Demons and what was the other Sam?"

"Rawhead."

"Rawheads. There's more coming and all we can do is go out and waste the bastards."

Bart paused. "You're kidding?"

"No, I wish. Look, I don't have time to convince you all I will say is that if you looked all over the world to find two people best able to deal with this situation then you'd find us. I've been fighting demons and Hellspawn since I was a kid, Sam too. We're here and we're dealing."

"Bit of a coincidence."

Dean was fed up. "Not really. We know where they came from and I'm probably directly responsible for their release into the wild. Am I sorry that wife-beatin' dick weed is dead? No. Do I want anyone else to get hurt? No."

Bart eyed him narrowly. "What can we do?"

Dean leaned forwards. "I tell ya what you can do. You can tell the people of Point Hope to stop callin' me when a fuse blows and they can't watch Oprah. You can tell them that I am no longer available to clean their gutters or to pull a goddamn peanut out of their kids' nose!" He shouted.

"Dean?" Sam said quietly.

He raised a hand. "I'm calm. Here's the deal. I am now only responding to calls that go _'help me! It's got fangs'_ or '_Oh my God my boyfriend just tried to eat my spleen'!_." He sighed. "I know this is a shock for you but I'm the best of the best and I can do this. Give me some space, keep the crazies away and just let me do my job."

"Vampires are real?"

"Yeah, and they're not hot young bucks that go around fallin' in love with teenage girls either. They eat them for supper."

"You're crazy."

"Hey, it's been said, but crazy's about all you have right now so hop on board."

"How will you know when the threat's gone?"

"We won't." He looked at Sam. "But we'll get rid of the worst and then bring in a replacement."

"What?"

"There are others like us who do what we do. We'll make some calls and get someone to take over who knows how to handle it."

"This is too much."

Dean stood up. "Welcome to my world. Now if you don't mind Mr Mayor me and my brother are gonna go kick some ass in this frozen wasteland you call a town."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope came out of the hospital and got into the truck. "Well that was special."

"What did Lacey say?"

She looked at him. "The bitch is catatonic! Even more than the rest of the cheer squad."

"So you got nothing?"

"I spoke to a nurse. She says she talks in her sleep."

"Don't keep me in suspense."

"There are more suicides." We have to hit the gossip and newspapers. "There's something else. "

"What?"

"Lacey tried to kill herself too, but she's not talking. I think something or someone is forcing them into this for sure."

"Ok. We'll go back to the motel and hit the net."

"What's this?" Hope asked as he drove. She picked up the fat file from the dash and flicked through it.

"Plays. I have to learn them for Friday's game."

"Are you serious? Do you even know what all this means?"

"Not yet, besides, you have to learn all the cheers."

"Please, I can write one now." She sat up and plastered a false smile on her face as she clapped her hands together.

"_He's awesome, he's quick and he has a massive dick. He's Cole, he's Cole, and he'll take us to the Bowl_."

He looked at her. "That's sick."

"C'mon, you're a vagina magnet and you know it!"

"You're the one who pulled her thing out in the gym!"

She grimaced. "You heard about that?"

"Way to go Hope. Not exactly undercover, now I'll be fightin' half the guys on the team just cos…"

"What?"

"Cos you're a slut."

"Excuse me? The definition of slut is someone who gives it away for nothing and I always make them pay, one way or another."

"Do you hear yourself? Where do you get this from?" He shouted.

"Are you embarrassed by me?"

"No." He said a little too quickly.

"You are!"

"I would just like you to have a bit more self-worth is all."

"This coming from the man who cries watching Dr Quinn re-runs! Bite me, I know who I am. I'm not playing a role here, they questioned my femininity."

"So you flashed them?"

She calmed herself. "I merely introduced them to the panty hamster."

"The what?!" He stared.

"It's not the most intelligent animal in the world but treat it nice and it won't bite."

"Dad warned me about the full moon." He said looking out of the windscreen.

"I bet he did, he never did understand women."

"Hope, you're not like most girls. You have more male hormones than the guys on the field. You can't go flashing your bits around!"

"Oh for God's sake, if it makes you happy then I'll stop. Where do we stand on nipples?"

"No nipples!"

"You're a bundle of laughs, you know that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pass from Point Hope to the outside world was still closed off but there was still an expanse of barren land surrounding the town that could hide a multitude of critters.

Dean, Sam and Nitro were on parol and had gone as far as the truck could take them. They got out and holstered up as they ignored the temperatures and ventured into the wilds.

"How's Bonnie?" Sam asked conversationally.

"Doin' The Riverdance."

"There's no need to be like that Dean. I miss them too."

He sighed. "I know and I'm sorry for being insensitive, I see your concern and I'll raise you a bite me."

"If I didn't know why you were being such a dick I'd kick your ass."

Dean turned around. "Don't let me stop you! Kick away, seems like everyone's taken a shot though so you might have to stand in line!"

Sam had had enough. "You're an asshole!"

"Thanks."

"No, you really are. Everyone's bending over backwards to try to get your life back on track and you're just….surly."

He laughed. "Surly? Newsflash Sammy! My wife is going to die and I'm going to be a single Dad in his fifties. That sound like much of a celebration to you?!"

"We're all aware of what's happening, but stop punishing _us_. We can't do anything either. The more of an ass you act now, the more fucked up your kid is going to be. Think about that _Butch_." He added sarcastically as he ploughed through the deep snow.

Dean was trying to think of some way of coming back from that when there was a flash of movement in the corner of his eye. He raised the Colt and Nitro started to kick off but it was too late.

Sam was side-swiped by the creature and flung ten feet away like he weighed nothing. Dean stared at the hairy monster in shock. _What the…._

He let off a shot but it was gone with Nitro snapping at its' heels. Dean ran over to where Sam was laying.

"Sam, you ok?!" He knelt in the snow and grabbed his collar slapping his face.

Sam snapped to attention with a jolt and winced.

"Are you hurt?! Sam!"

He winced as he moved. "I'm fine. What the hell was that thing?"

Dean looked up in the direction of Nitro's barks and took a deep breath like he didn't quite believe it himself. He suddenly smiled a really broad white smile. "That was a Sasquatch, Sasquatch." He laughed loudly. "Fuck!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay!!


	5. Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**After all the angst, pain etc I am going for the LOL's in this chapter. We have two great comedians in Hope and her Dad so I figured, let's make Cole and Sam pay! **

**The kids are such a reflection of their Dad and Uncle it's great and we also get the welcome return of Johnny as he comes to break the news. Even so, he does it in his own inimitable style. I love it!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe it." Dean said. It took a lot to put a smile on his face nowadays but this did the trick. "After all these years, we finally get to meet Big Foot."

"Yeah it's great Dean." Sam scowled as they trudged side by side through the snow. His back had taken yet another beating, his feet were frozen and he was pissed off.

"Who rattled your cage?"

"I'm fine." He responded with a set jaw.

Dean paused and recognized the look. "Hey, are you ok?" He pulled at his brothers' arm, concern flashing in his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Don't bullshit me. You're hurt." He started to check him over and Sam batted his hands away.

"Get off me!"

Sam wasn't normally so defensive. "What's wrong?"

He started walking away. "It's nothing, just the cold weather."

Dean frowned. "Since when?"

"Since we got here, other people age Dean, we can't all be Dorian Gray."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

Dean caught up to him. "It's not like it's my fault…I can't help it. You should have said something."

"And maybe you should realize your brother has a metal rod in his spine before you ask him to lift a truck out of the snow."

Dean could have kicked himself. He had been so wrapped up in his own issues he had neglected Sam. "God, I'm sorry. Maybe you should go back. I can take Harry and the Henderson's."

Sam smiled and threw an arm around his neck in a playful tussle. "I don't like feeling old but I'm not pissed at you."

Dean was relieved and shoved him away as Sam gave him a nuggie. "Good, cos I don't think I could deal with that too. C'mon, I'm lookin' forward to meeting your evil twin."

"Hilarious."

"What are the odds? I mean…we're in Alaska fightin' the Abdominal Snowman."

Sam chuckled. "You mean Abominable."

"That's what I said Dude." As they walked on they finally saw some footprints. "Jesus, they're almost as big as yours."

"Man-sized you mean?" Sam laughed at his face. "Some of us do have feet bigger than a five year old."

"All my bits are in proportion."

"Keep telling yourself that Dean."

They paused when they heard Nitro barking. Dean whistled loudly and cocked his gun when the dog bounded through the snow. Sam grimaced as he leaned down to ruffle his fur. "He's been swiped."

Dean checked the wound. "He'll live. Where is it boy?"

Nitro set off back through the snow leaving a smattering of blood in his wake. They would have to end this quickly and get him back to base to patch him up Dean thought to himself as he watched his brother move gingerly. It was like his eyes had finally been opened to how tired he was looking. Sam had the look that most new fathers shared but he always worried too much and it wasn't helping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole was in the middle of the motel room floor doing push ups as Hope sat on the bed doing research. "I don't get it. So many nasty injuries, suicide attempts and two majorly gross success stories. How did this not make the national press?"

"Cover up? A town that loves football so much might not want to believe in a curse." He grunted.

"You think that's what it is? Like some weird Voodoo thing?"

"Could be. When was the first bad injury?"

"Last season a linebacker called Dessman got a hit that had his knee pointed ninety degrees in the wrong direction."

"Damn, that had to hurt but that could happen on the field."

"Only no one can explain it, everyone said it was a normal tackle. It shouldn't have happened."

"What else?"

"The usual teen stuff, it just seems to have escalated recently. We need to talk to some more people, someone seems to be out to kill off the teams and it's not like we can draw up a list of frenemies."

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean, everyone pretends to love them as long as they're delivering the goods but who really gives a shit? They're a bunch of Nazi's."

He sat up and looked at her. "That's a bit harsh."

"Really? Neither of us have ever been bullied in High School but it's survival of the fittest and they're top of the food chain. They just pissed off the wrong person this time."

"We just have to find out who. You wanna hit the diner?"

She was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. Cole got to his feet and grabbed his gun from the nightstand and nodded at Hope who checked the spyhole. "Chill, it's just Mistress Pom Pom and her sidekick."

He frowned as she opened the door. Tyler stood looking at them as Cole put the gun under his pillow. She was joined by the well built male cheerleader who stared at Cole's shirtless body in open admiration. Tyler glanced at Hope's boxers and tee.

"Well isn't this cosy?"

Hope shrugged and smiled. "Home sweet home, you wanna come in? I'll ask the butler to put some champagne on ice."

"Cute."

Hope stepped back and Tyler walked in looking around the dingy room in distaste until she got to Cole. She seemed to inhale him as she stared at his bare chest. "News on the grapevine is you're the new QB. You know what that means?"

"I have to read the play book?" He asked brushing the hair from his eyes.

She smiled. "I'm your rally girl."

"My what?"

Hope slammed the door. "She's your bitch Cole. Welcome to the land that feminism forgot."

The overexcited butch blonde almost pushed Tyler to one side as he introduced himself to Cole. "I'm Max, it's an honor to cheer for you."

"Oh purlease." Hope muttered. "Did you come here to fawn all over my brother or do you have a reason?"

Tyler crossed her arms. "You're on the squad but you have to be cheer-ready for the pep rally on Friday, so you need extra practices."

"Ok."

"Max is going to take you through the paces."

Hope clapped. "My very own Queerleader, it's my birthday every day!"

"Less of the queer!"

"I get it. Your interest in my bro is purely to do with football, way to hide the obvious there."

"God you're a bitch." He said.

"Looks like I found my target demographic then. Ok, when do we start?"

"Half five."

"Where?"

"The gym."

"I'll be there Elton."

He stared at her slightly afraid then glanced back at Cole and waved as Tyler sneered at Hope and pushed him out of the door.

Hope slammed it shut and looked at her brother. "See what I mean?"

"The only bitch in this room is you."

She rolled her eyes. "You are so clueless. You're in your own little world, when are you going to realize that this is how you deal with people like that."

"I'm just not into that stuff."

"Good for you. I just got called a bitch, why?"

"Because you are?"

"I'm snarky, I'm sarcastic and I tell the truth. I'm dad in a skirt, only people think he's funny. That's injustice."

"So you're a feminist cheerleader? That's an oxymoron."

"You're the moron."

Cole shook his head and laughed at her. "Let's go get something to eat sis."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Sam followed the trail of footprints and eventually found the creature. They were crouched behind a log not too far away watching it. Sam had his arms around Nitro to silence him. They stared at it for a second just watching as it piled twigs in front of itself.

"What's it doin'?"

Sam huffed as he stared at the massive hairy creature. "I think he's building a fire Dean. This is unbelievable." He whispered.

"Yeah, I'll get right on the phone to Ripley's." He leaned forwards and cocked the Colt.

Sam grabbed his arm. "You can't just shoot it."

"Why not?"

Sam frowned. "Just 'cos."

"Brilliant reasoning Einstein, it's a real shame you never made it at law school.

"He hasn't done anything."

"He?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Jesus Sam. He threw you around and almost skewered Cujo. We can't let_ it_ roam around. What the hell's it going to eat?"

Sam thought about it. "I guess, but it's such a shame. He could be the missing link."

Dean stared at him. "To what, your quest to find your biological family?"

"Just think, a species that has existed outside of ours for millennia."

"And this is why I swear you're adopted."

"Let's just think about this."

Dean faced him. "What?!" He said in a stage whisper. "You wanna knock him out and make him our bitch? I was just jokin' about Harry and the Henderson's before."

"He might have a family somewhere."

"Sam? I love you, but you're a freak."

The Sasquatch eventually got a spark from the two rocks it rubbed together and stoked the fire until it lit properly. Sam was in awe, it looked like a real man only covered in hair and absolutely huge. He kept a hand on Dean's arm to stop him from alerting the manimal to their presence. He felt sure it knew they were there but wasn't threatened.

The Sasquatch stood and walked quite normally over to a cluster of rocks covered in snow. He bent down low and picked something up in his arms.

Dean's breath caught in his throat as he watched and felt Sam's grip on him tighten.

"Are you seeing this Dean?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I don't freakin' believe it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope stretched and yawned. She was used to early starts and physical exercise but Max had really put her through her paces. She had found out some stuff but was late for class and had to show or it would cause no end of grief. She had thrown on jeans and a tee but her hair was still wet from the shower as she opened the door to the classroom.

Cole sat up as all eyes in the room turned to her. It was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra and all the girls glared as she smiled at her brother. The teacher wasn't there and so she rushed through the room and sat down excitedly next to him.

"Hope." He growled.

"What?"

"Where's your bra?"

She frowned and looked down her top as the Panther next to Cole sniggered. "I guess I forgot it. Listen, I think I may know what's going on."

Cole smiled, he would never change her and the best he could hope for was to keep her from popping someone's eye out with one of those things. "What?"

"Too much." She said as the door opened and Principal Hackett walked in. "I'll tell you later. What class is this anyway?"

"No idea." He said as he lounged in his seat flipping the empty table attached to the arm.

The Principal addressed the class. "Ms Frobisher is sick today so we have a substitute." There was a loud volley of cheers and whistles which he tried to calm with his raised hands. "I trust you'll treat Mr….Rosenbaum with the utmost respect whilst he's with us." He turned to leave. "They're all yours."

Hope sat up abruptly and slapped Cole's arm frantically. He glanced up at her and saw her expression of shock. "What?"

She smiled and he looked to the front of the class as the new sub was writing his name on the whiteboard. "I am Professor Rosenbaum…apparently." He shouted and turned around with a flourish.

Cole sniggered into his hand as the class stared at his Uncle Johnny in shock. He must have arrived on his motorbike because he was still wearing his leather pants with a vintage 'Celine in Vegas' tee.

He rubbed his hands and sat on the edge of the desk swinging one steel toe capped boot as he looked at them all. His face showed no recognition when he saw them and he got into his role. He must have been the first sub to get their attention immediately. "So boys and girls, what are we studying?"

One girl at the front of the class spoke up. "English."

He slapped his hands together. "Fantastic, I already speak that."

She coughed and held up a book. "We're doing literature."

"Right." He grabbed the book and looked at it. "This looks a bit grim." He frowned as he flipped it over. "Translated from Russian? That's why." He tossed it over his shoulder and clasped his hands on his knees kicking his feet. "Let's talk about you."

"Huh?" One of the geeks at the front asked.

"Ya know, your hope's, your dreams…who's going to ask you to prom?"

They looked at one another. "We're gonna kick ass Friday!" The guy next to Cole shouted to rapturous applause and high fives from the back.

Johnny shrugged. "Why, what's happening?"

"The Panthers man!"

"You mean Football?"

"Yeah!"

He groaned and stood up. "Ok, I'll bite."

"We got our new QB and we're gonna rock." Said a girl in the corner as she glanced at Cole and blushed.

"A what now?"

"Quarterback…..Sir." Hope answered.

"And who pray tell is this great man?"

Hope pointed her thumb in Cole's direction as his face reddened and he sank lower in his seat. Johnny sidled down the aisle towards him. "Well, well are you the man of whom they speak?" He asked bizarrely.

He coughed and shifted. "I guess."

Johnny grabbed a bicep. "Nice work there Ninja." He winked. "So, English lit. Not something you want to say three times in a row whilst drunk but nevertheless..." He shouted as he went back to the front.

He watched as they practiced saying it to themselves and finally got the joke.

He pointed at the jock next to Cole. "What's the last book you read?"

"Playboy!" He answered getting a high five.

"Isn't it a bit hard to read with all the pages stuck together?"

Everyone laughed.

"How about you?" He pointed at someone else.

"Pride and Prejudice." The girl answered shyly.

"Get over it. I think I just proved that all men are wankers, the sooner you realize that the happier you'll be."

The girl looked close to tears as her illusions shattered. "Another great literary figure created. Mrs Haversham!"

"Who?"

"Great Expectations by Dickens!" He said dramatically. "Mrs Haversham got left at the altar and retreated into a room and stayed there in her wedding dress until she died years later surrounded by cobwebs and shattered dreams."

"That's so sad."

"Yeah, well in those days they didn't have Margarita's and Dirty Dancing, whatcha gonna do?"

Hope snorted sounding just like her mom making Johnny stop short and stare at her oddly. He recovered quickly and walked over to a bookshelf in the corner. "Let's see…Lots of Shakespeare here."

"Yeah, he sucks!" Someone shouted.

Johnny cocked his head in agreement and pulled a book from the shelf. "He was also pretty hot on role play, cross-dressing and porn. Lemme guess, just like a normal Saturday night for you guys right?" He smiled and sat down again, getting into the role of teacher. "Books are great and you know why?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Because they tell us about how people once lived. A painting or a picture can capture a moment in time but words, they really suck you into people's lives and into their feelings. And the beauty and pain of them is...words last forever, even after the page is gone they stay here." He pointed at his head. "You read a book and that thought stays and you pass it on."

Hi face was serious now as he watched all the young innocent faces in front of him. He suddenly felt old and introspective as he held the book in his hands.

"Ya know, one of my best friends recently asked me a favour. He's an amazing guy, I mean, if you were gonna write a book, he'd be your hero. He's strong, he's badass, and so hot…" One of the jocks made a noise as Johnny looked at his niece and nephew. "…and he's really, really cool."

He stared around the room. "This man is a warrior but he came to me and he told me that he was in love." There were some stupid sounds around the room. "He was so in love that he wanted to write a letter to the woman that had made him feel that way. He had never written a letter before and he didn't know where to start even though he'd been married to her for almost twenty years and had two amazing kids with her."

"What did you tell him?" Asked a girl as she leaned forwards.

"I gave him this book." He held it up. "It's the love letters Napoleon wrote to his wife Josephine from the front line." He opened it to a random page and read. "_Oh my adorable wife, I don't know what fate has in store for me, but if it keeps me apart from you any longer, it will be unbearable."_

"Sounds like a pussy to me." One jock said.

Cole sat up banging his chair legs loudly as he glared at him. "Just listen to him ok?"

Johnny looked at the boy, because that's what he was. "You ever been in battle sport? I mean, apart from against another team wearing pads?" He smiled. "In Napoleon's day they didn't have any padding or referees, all they had were their wits and their bravery. Imagine how it feels to be cold, hungry and far from home. You will latch onto anything that makes you feel warmer. That is why some of the greatest warriors in history were also the greatest poets." He held up the book again. "Napoleon was fighting indescribable odds but the whole time, whilst he tried to win that war his wife Josephine lay dying at home."

The class was silent as he opened the book and started to read. "_So, it is true that you are pregnant. Murat has written to me; but he tells me that it is making you ill and he thinks it unwise for you to undertake so long a journey. So I must still be deprived of the joy of holding you in my arms. I must still spend several months far from all that I love! __Is it possible that I shan't have the pleasure of seeing you with your little belly_?"

"That's so romantic." The Austen fan said.

Johnny stared at Cole and Hope as he closed the book. "Isn't it just?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we going to do Dean?" Sam asked as the Sasquatch laid Jo down in front of the fire and tried to keep her warm.

Dean was wide-eyed. "Invite them to a neighbourhood watch meetin'? I don't know man! Do you think they're….ya know?"

Sam shrugged as he held Nitro's muzzle. "I don't want to think about it."

"I know I'm a tough act to follow and all but this is ridiculous." The Yeti had his arms around Jo and she seemed perfectly at ease. "Maybe it's like a Fay Wray deal?"

"King Kong? Seriously?"

"I dunno man but she's practically boinkin' a monkey!"

"She's not….boinking him Dean. He's keeping her warm. Nitro would do the same if you were freezing to death."

Dean stared at the dog and frowned. "I don't think I'd be quite so receptive Sam."

"And you haven't spent almost twenty years locked in a cage!" He whispered.

"Well we can't just leave 'em here and something tells me if we try to take her he's not going to be too cool with that."

"Well we can't just kill him, he's not doing anything wrong!"

"Yeah, ok….let's just take him out for a bite to eat. Look at him Sammy! He's hairy, and I don't mean Tom Jones hairy! It's gonna take more than a Brazilian and a nip tuck to get this guy presentable."

Sam growled at him. "I'll talk to them."

"Are you crazy? She's on demon LSD and he's a freakin' caveman!"

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe it is more your gig." Sam smiled and stood up. Dean made a grab for him but he shook him off.

Dean made a noise in his throat that wasn't unlike a caveman and followed Sam who kept a firm hold of Nitro.

The Sasquatch looked up as they emerged and immediately dropped Jo and stood in front of her letting out an almighty roar. Nitro strained at the collar and barked rabidly as Sam shushed him.

"Genius move Sam." Dean yelled as he held the colt in front of him.

"Say something Dean."

"Like what? UG?"

Sam half stood and half crouched as he held onto the dog. "We're not here to hurt you."

He glanced at Dean. "Put the gun down."

"The hell I will."

"Dean!"

He grumbled and lowered the weapon. He took his hat off and bent down ramming it over Nitro's head. It blinded the dog to the threat as he lifted it off the ground and calmed him.

Sam moved forwards gently with his palms raised. "We're not going to hurt you, we just want to check she's ok."

Dean followed with Nitro over his shoulder as Sam skirted the fire gently and looked at Jo. "We're her friends. We want to help?"

There was a chuckle that came from the ground. "You always were a soft touch Sam."

"Jo?" He looked at the creature and then back at her as she turned over.

"I used to be."

"Are you ok?" Dean growled, keeping his eyes on Harry.

"I'm free."

Sam suddenly felt more confident as he knelt down next to her. She was a mess but that was to be expected. "We're gonna help you Jo. We'll get you out of here."

She smiled at him. "God, you look just the same Sam, still a heartbreaker."

"You still got that widget in you?" Dean asked.

She laughed. "They got rid of that long ago."

"What?!" He frowned. "Then why'd they keep you?"

"Lost property no one came to claim." She replied sadly. "Hey, I don't blame you, after what I did."

"That wasn't you." Sam told her as he imagined what her life must have been like. "We'll call your Mom, she's still alive."

"Nah. Don't do that, just leave me here."

Sam frowned up at his brother. "We can't."

"Sure you can, you just stand up and walk away, people do it all the time."

"No offense but when you're gone isn't your boyfriend gonna get hungry?"

"Dean!" Sam hissed.

"He's a herbivore."

"That's not what my pooch says."

"Take a look at the blood on mine then. Who attacked who?"

They both looked at the blood encrusted on the Sasquatches fur.

"There are going to be other hunters Jo." Sam told her.

She smiled again. "He'll look after me."

"Sammy, just grab her and let's go."

"No!" She shouted as the creature roared again.

"Calm down, it's ok….we're not gonna take you anywhere against your will. Just give us a second alright?" Sam nodded at Dean who shifted the injured dog on his shoulder and joined him.

"Don't tell me you wanna leave her here with Captain Caveman?"

"What's the alternative?"

"Take her home, shave her legs and call her mom."

"It's that simple." Sam shifted. "She's been held prisoner for almost two decades. She's a mess."

"Ellen can get her some therapy Sam. We're not leaving her here and that's final."

"What about the…"

"Her boyfriend? Kill him." He saw the look. "What do you want me to do Sam?! There's no freakin' choice here. He isn't gonna let her go and it's not like he can integrate."

Sam struggled with it. "Maybe we can…"

"Set up an artists colony for them where they can paint watercolours and make hairy babies? Get real Sammy!"

"I'm not ok with this Dean."

He let Nitro down and grabbed the Colt. "That's why I'm the Sheriff and you're the Deputy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny closed the classroom door after all the other kids left and stared at the two remaining. Hope held out a hand across the aisle and Cole took it in his own.

"Is it true?" Hope asked.

He sat in front of them. "Yeah, your dad didn't want to tell you on the phone so he sent me. This whole charade just kinda happened. I'm sorry."

Cole took a deep breath. "Where is she?"

"In Anchorage, Han's with her and so is Brooke. Your Dad'll be with her soon."

"We should go."

"No. That's not what your Dad wants. She's ok for now, we have a while and we just need to leave her in peace until the baby's on its way."

Hope looked at her brother. "What do you think?"

He frowned as he turned to her. "I guess we respect his wishes. Can we call her?" He asked his Uncle.

"Yeah, they set up a line for her. I know her and you'll get due warning. Don't dwell on it, just do your thing." He coughed. "I am excited about this football stuff though, can I come to the game?"

"You're sticking around?" Hope asked.

"Until you tell me to get lost. " He got up and knelt down between them. "You're my kids and I love you both and everything will be ok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have kept you, but off we go back into the weird and wonderful world of my twisted mind. **

**Most of you picked up on what's going on. ****Sam and Dean had Bobby as their 'in case of emergency' and now Hope and Cole have Johnny as their surrogate Dad. They've decided to soldier on despite the news and Dean's going to try to find a new Sheriff. **

**A lot is going to happen soon so this is a set up chap which means the next one will rock out so be patient!**

**Get ready to fall harder for Cole, he's just tooooooooo hot…who hasn't dreamed of a guy with looks like Dean's but Sam's sensitivity?? He was always going to rock. Yay!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It should have been the first thing on the list, your Dad would shit bricks if he knew you didn't have them yet." Johnny whispered.

"We went this long without them." Hope grimaced as the tattooist's needle pierced the flesh on her shoulder blade.

"That's different he would be able to tell if one of you suddenly started acting out of character, you haven't honed that skill yet."

"I guess." Cole sighed as he leaned back in his seat flicking through the play book as he waited his turn.

They had already had practice and it was after eleven at night. He was shattered but Johnny had insisted they get the Winchester brand.

He took the time to try to memorize the plays but his head was swimming with fatigue. Hope had gotten a lead on who may be behind the deaths and injuries but they were unable to talk about it in the presence of a stranger.

She had been chatting to Max who had told her about a kid at another school who had been killed during a prank that had gone wrong the previous season. He didn't want to talk about it much. Cole had wanted to get stuck into the research but Johnny had told them that the kid would still be dead when they were done and it would have to wait.

The tattoo artist paused for more ink and Hope took the chance to stretch her ravaged muscles.

"Hey are you that new Quarterback from Dillon High?"

Cole was getting used to the newfound fame and word had obviously travelled as far as Houston. "Yeah, that's me."

"Brave guy."

Johnny frowned as Cole looked up. "Brave?"

He started to work again as the buzz of the machine filled the air. "It's just talk."

"What kind of talk?" Cole sat up and closed the book.

"Ya know kids kill themselves all the time right, but not the real popular ones."

"Sure they do."

He smirked. "This is like 'Heathers' man."

Hope frowned and Johnny spoke up. "Christian Slater…eighties classic, you have no culture."

"You think someone's driving them to do it?"

He smiled. "Maybe."

"What makes you say that?" Hope glanced over her shoulder at the gruff looking guy.

"Same thing that tells me this tattoo ain't just for decoration."

She stared at her brother who was suddenly wide awake. "What are you talking about?"

"You're into the occult right? If I had to guess, I'd say you're Hunters…pretty young though aintcha?"

"It's in their blood." Johnny answered.

"Pretty genius move, infiltrate the inner sanctum. You even play ball?"

Cole smiled. "Nope."

"You must be good." He paused again and removed his gloves as he stood up. "I'm Holden Yates." He held out his hand and Cole shook it. Hope and Johnny followed suit.

"Can you tell us what you know?" Cole asked.

He gestured for Cole to take his sister's vacated seat. "Where d'ya want it?"

Cole removed his shirt and pointed at his left pectoral. They had a template in their father's journal but Yates had taken the design directly from Johnny's own tat. He sat back as the man changed needles and prepared fresh ink.

As he began to ink Cole's chest he began to talk. "I'm not a Hunter but I know some, a lot come through here and hang out in the roadhouses nearby. I hear 'em talk about what's goin' on at the school but if most of 'em turned up sniffing around them kids they'd be locked up ya know? Not exactly the type to pass for teachers or even janitors."

"I guess we are unique." Hope said.

"Is it one of them deals like in 'Grease'?"

"Huh?" She shrugged.

"Ya know, thirty year olds passin' themselves off as high school kids?"

Cole laughed. "Nah, we're _actually_ seventeen."

"Shit. I only ever heard of one guy startin' out that young…some dude called Winchester. Bit of a legend apparently, the guys talk about him like he's God."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "What a shocker. So, what are the hunters saying about what's happening?"

He glanced up. "Last season some kids from Arnett Mead went graffiti mad on the Panther's trucks, as you can imagine, it didn't go down too well so they went to get some revenge. I don't know how they did it but a few of the players and some of the cheer squad hotwired the other QB's car and drove it into their indoor pool."

Cole frowned sensing there was more to the story. "Someone got hurt?"

He stopped the needle. "Arnett's quarterback was a real asshole rich prick, thought he was the bomb."

"So?"

"So he'd been screwing some poor girl that night in the backseat. Apparently it wasn't too consensual. He beat her up and left her unconscious in the trunk to teach her a lesson."

Hope's mouth fell open. "You're kidding?"

"Yep, so the Dillon players killed her and they didn't even know it."

"Christ, what happened?" Johnny asked in shock.

"Everyone knew the score and it threatened to take down the two biggest teams in Texas high school football."

"So they covered it up?"

He raised his eyebrows and nodded. "You remember the hazing scandals that shut down the Frat houses in the nineties? They put it down to a terrible accident. The Arnett guy hung himself a couple of days later. They reckon it was guilt…"

"You think it was something else though?" Hope asked.

"I'd be pretty pissed off too if I was that girl, also not many people hang themselves with razor wire."

"Could be someone in her family?" Cole asked. "What was her name?"

"Amber Kennedy, nice kid from what they say."

"Thanks for the intel'." Cole told him.

He smiled. "Anythin' for a Winchester, you tell your Daddy to stop by some time, beers and free tats on me."

Hope stared at Cole who shook his head with a smile even if he wasn't totally surprised that the tattooist had caught on to who they really were. The more time that passed, the more they realized just how much of a tough act their Dad was to follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was still giving him the silent treatment as Dean sharpened his hunting knife.

"Are you gonna stop sulking any time soon?"

"You don't always have to kill everything Dean."

"I thought we were over this. It wasn't human…"

"He wasn't going around eating people either."

"After a long winter without any organic veggies, he woulda." Dean tested the blade with his thumb. "Hold him down."

Sam sighed and stroked Nitro's fur as he restrained him. Dean used the knife to shave away the hair around the wound before cleaning it up. They had buried the Sasquatch and brought Jo home with them, Sam wasn't happy about any of it but at least it kept his brothers mind off his problems. Jo hadn't resisted coming with them but she hadn't said a word either which was almost worse.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know…call Bobby I guess."

"We need to get out of here."

"I know." Dean refused to look at him as he prepared the needle and thread. "I reckon once we get a replacement, it's gonna take a couple of days of hard driving to get to Anchorage."

"That's if we get through the pass."

"One problem at a time Sammy." He told him softly as Nitro flinched and Sam rubbed his ears to soothe him.

"It never gets any easier does it?"

"Did you expect it to?"

"Nope but I didn't think I'd still be hunting at my age either."

Over the years they had been through this so many times that Dean had lost count. It wasn't what Sam wanted but his sense of duty had developed over time until it was almost on a par with Dean's. The fact they had kids made him want to give up more but also made it impossible as they became targets themselves.

The biggest shocker of all had been Brooke. She supported the cause with a vehemence that Dean admired, she didn't back down from a fight and had even been a welcome sidekick before Dylan had been born. She was Sam's equal but also supported Dean in a way that few did. She could act as referee during their arguments and sometimes Dean had even gone to her with an idea before Sam knowing that she could turn him on to it.

Even if Bonnie had been healthy she wasn't interested in getting involved in hunting. She may be Dean's number one fan but she had also created her own role over time. it was like both women had unconsciously adapted to the strengths and weaknesses of their husbands so that everything in their lives moved as smoothly as possible with each separate hunt and crisis that hit. Dean figured that if anything was stopping Sam from calling it quits it was more than likely his own wife and Dean loved her for it.

He concentrated on the sutures for another couple of minutes and Nitro took it well. They had given the dog some whiskey and by the time they were done he was a fully fledged member of the team.

Dean ruffled the fur on his flank. "Good job." The dog licked his face and Dean lifted him down from the table and set him in front of the fire to sleep it off.

"How's your back?"

"Fine." Sam answered collapsing onto the couch with a groan.

Dean went to the kitchen and grabbed them a couple of much needed beers and opened one for his brother before prodding the fire and sitting down next to him. "Lemme see."

"It's ok."

"And you call me a bad patient." He said grabbing his shoulders and turning him. He pulled at his shirt as Sam shifted awkwardly.

Bruises stood up against the stark white of his skin, Dean touched his fingers to the marks and frowned as Sam winced. There was a hard ridge in the middle of his spine that poked through the blackened skin. The location of the steel reinforcement meant that Sam wouldn't be able to reach it but it would hurt like hell when he lay down.

"How does it look?" Sam asked looking over his shoulder.

"It's just a bruise but that's it for you, you're resting until we can get you checked out." He let the shirt go and sat back with his beer. He couldn't believe that Sam had suffered so long in silence and cursed himself for not picking up on it. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his mind focused on the things that he could fix immediately.

Dean was going to give himself ten minutes off to chill with his brother and then he was hitting the phone and getting them the hell away from there. He knew that he was heading for yet another test of endurance as he wasn't letting Sam do any more than absolutely necessary, not even carry a bag or share the driving. It was the kick up the ass that Dean needed though because no matter how established his sense of duty towards hunting was, it now paled in comparison when he considered that it was no longer just Bonnie's health that was at stake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of training Cole didn't see much of the other Panther's and it didn't bother him too much. He could get his information elsewhere from more reliable and talkative sources and that's what he had been doing.

He walked down the busy school hall with Richie at his side as he found out more about the fatal prank that had started all of this.

"Who was actually there that night then?" Cole asked him.

"Shaun and Gretchen obviously, Dessman, Wade, Burton and Tyler."

Cole nodded. "What about Lacey?"

"Nah she wasn't there but she knew about it. Most of the Panthers did."

"What did the coach do?"

"It all went on behind closed doors but I can imagine he went crazy. He's big on morals, a family man ya know? Riggins was a little more physical."

"How d'ya mean?"

"He spent a couple of days in jail for attempted assault on some of the kids. He has anger management issues."

"But no one was prosecuted?"

"The inquest said it was a tragic accident. The Principal was 'relocated' and the Mayor resigned, that's about it."

"What about the girls' family?"

"They left town."

"They did?" Cole paused with a frown.

"Yeah, she was their only child and her death gets covered up…who would want to stick around?"

Or who wouldn't want revenge, he thought to himself. He looked down the corridor at all the kids screwing around without a care in the world, oblivious to the dangers all around them. He no longer envied their 'normal' lives and loved the fact that his family would never let them turn into such hopeless assholes.

As if his thoughts had come to life, he saw some of the jocks wrestling one another banging into lockers and generally acting like dicks. A girl tried to skirt around them carrying books and was almost knocked off her feet. They crashed into her and she hit the opposite bank of lockers dropping everything she was carrying. Someone laughed but no one tried to help her which didn't seem to surprise her at all as she struggled to her feet.

Cole shot forwards and blocked one of the guys stopping him from trampling the girl who was now on the floor. "Hey!" He shouted. "Watch out."

They all paused and looked at him like he had two heads. Jackson was the ringleader as usual and looked at her on the ground. "She's ok, she has plenty of padding." They all chuckled and Cole suddenly felt really angry on her behalf. She was never going to be a beauty queen but they were treating her like dirt.

"Apologize." Cole said.

"Huh?"

Cole turned around to help her up. She stared at him in shock as he took her hand. "You ok?"

She nodded and blushed furiously.

"You owe her an apology." He said turning back to Jackson.

"Screw you."

"Were you raised in a barn? What the hell's wrong with you?"

Jackson got in his face. "This is our house and you're a guest here, watch your mouth."

Cole couldn't believe it. "No wonder the whole school thinks you're dicks."

"Say that again." Burton stepped forwards and glared at him even though he was only five ten at best.

"You deaf as well as dumb?" An image of his baby cousin crossed through his mind and he hated himself instantly. He shook off the anger and bent down to pick the girls' books up.

He could sense the boot coming at him and moved quickly leaving Jackson stumbling. Cole jumped to his feet with the books in hand and stared at them all. "A word of caution, don't challenge me unless you're sure you can win." He looked at the girl. "C'mon, I'll walk with you."

"You wanna be on this freakin' team you better start acting like it Osbourne!" Jackson shouted to his back.

He walked alongside the girl in silence for a while ignoring the confused stares all around them. He guessed people in school weren't used to seeing their star athlete going against the team for a geek. Cole had been brought up to protect those weaker than himself and that was pretty much everyone, no matter what they looked like.

He recognized the girl from a class and knew she was smart. He looked down at her as she stared at the ground. She was plain and a little overweight but she was cute in a shy way with petite features and nervous mannerisms. He pictured her life being an endless nightmare of confrontations she had to back down from, and it made him sad.

"I'm sorry about that." He said. "Not all football players are assholes. At least I'm pretty sure they're not."

She continued to watch her feet so he tried again. "I'm Cole."

She tucked her mousy brown hair behind her ear and that's when he saw it. He juggled the books in one arm and stopped her with a gentle touch of the hand. She looked up at him and he smiled. "Can you read lips?"

She looked surprised and paused before nodding. He had never heard her say anything in class but that was no indication. He tried to think of the signing he had learned but his hands were full. He took one of her hands in his and nodded at a classroom she looked alarmed but followed him anyway.

He set the books down on a desk and turned to her starting to sign. "Sorry, I'm still learning. I didn't realize."

She smiled and shrugged. "It's ok." She mouthed but didn't speak as her hands moved. "Thank you, for what you did."

"Not a problem. Can you speak?"

She nodded but looked at him warily.

"I'm Cole. I promise I won't make fun, I'm not a..." He wondered whether he could sign asshole without offending her.

She looked at him and curled the fingers of her right hand around an imaginary penis and shook her fist.

He laughed out loud. "I guess that's a universal sign."

"Audrey." She said after a minute. Her voice was nasal and slightly mechanical sounding and he figured she didn't speak at school for a reason.

"Hi." He smiled. "I was headed to the cafeteria. You wanna have some lunch with me?"

If he had asked her to take off all her clothes and run naked through the school she would have been less shocked.

"I don't know many people here and my sister's probably traumatizing the cheer team. You'd be doing me a favour."

"Ok." She shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope stood with one hand on a perfectly formed hip. "How's this for a spirit finger?" She said as she glared at Max.

"Classy."

"That's me all over. C'mon jazz hands and all that crap went out with Britney."

"How can you be a cheerleader with such a bad attitude, what do you get out of this?"

"The endless joy of your company Maximus." She took a breath and calmed herself. "Look, I know how hard you're trying I just have an issue with my hormones, that's all."

"I have more fag hags than I know what to do with, I've heard it all. I could tell you right now where each girl on this team is with her monthlies, you however…"

"Permanent PMS right?"

"What the hell is it with you?" He sat on the floor and crossed his legs as she joined him. "I mean, don't you want to make friends?"

"With the zombie Barbie's from Hell?"

"They're not that bad."

"Really? Are you saying that cos you mean it or because you're just grateful you're not on the receiving end?"

He smiled. "A bit of both I guess. If you can't beat them join them right?"

"Let me guess. You got pounded on at Junior High so you figure the jocks'll leave you alone as long as you take the girls shopping and keep them occupied whilst they whore it up?"

"You're smart."

"No, I just know the type. Just cos I look the way I do, it doesn't mean I don't have issues."

"Don't we know it."

"I don't take it out on the less fortunate."

"Ya think? The whole world's on the receiving end of your tongue."

She smiled. "You have no idea."

"You're such a slut, and that's why I love you."

Her eyebrows shot up. "What would Tyler say?"

He grimaced. "She'd pitch a fit."

"Are we bonding?"

"I think so."

"Am I still a bitch?"

"Hell yeah, but you're funny and you don't bullshit, there's too much of that in this school."

She sniffed and waved a hand in front of her face. "I'm having a moment."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't you take anything seriously?"

She fiddled with her sneakers. "Yeah, I take it seriously when people say my brother could get hurt because of a curse."

"He won't."

"How come?"

"The only ones who'll get hurt are the ones who know the truth about that night."

"You know."

He shrugged and looked genuinely worried. "I also saw Shaun and Gretchen after they did it. It was horrible."

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know."

"Trust me, I do."

"We all heard Lacey scream and ran upstairs. There was so much blood…" He rubbed at his spiky hair.

"Did she say what she saw?"

"She was talking crazy." He said getting up.

Hope grabbed him and pulled him back to the gym floor. "Even so, I'd like to know."

"She said that it was like they had no control over what they were doing. They got the knives from the kitchen and just sliced open their stomachs." He had tears in his eyes. "They didn't scream but she said they looked scared. I mean who the hell does that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had been on the phone most of the previous evening. He made sure that Sam got plenty of rest but stayed at home as he slept. He didn't think Jo posed a risk any more but he couldn't be certain either.

Mid morning he walked into Sam's room with a coffee and sat on the bed. His brother was lying face down still sleeping. Dean pulled the sheet away a little and looked at his back. Something was definitely out of whack with it he thought. Even if it wasn't serious the fact that they were miles from anywhere meant worry for his brother plagued his mind.

"Sammy wake up." Dean said in a voice that was deeper than usual from all the talking he'd done the night before.

He stirred a little and Dean waved the coffee near his face. "It's another beautiful day at the beach!"

"Go away." He groaned.

"So you don't wanna leave here then? Ok, I'll go on my own."

That got a reaction. Sam squinted up at him. "We're leaving?"

"On a midnight train to….Anchorage."

He grimaced a little as he sat up and reached for the coffee. "You got a replacement?"

"I got a replacement." He smiled happily.

"Who, and don't tell me it's Bobby or I'll throw this at you."

"It's not Bobby."

"Dean…I'm not in the mood for twenty questions."

The bedroom door opened suddenly. "Anyone for breakfast?" Luc asked as he propped himself in the doorway.

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "When did you get here?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"I thought you were in Russia?"

He shrugged. "I ran out of people to kill and had some time on my hands."

"That's too bad. So you're the new Sheriff huh?"

"Looks like. Croissant or Croque Monsieur?"

"Huh?" Dean frowned.

"Cheese and ham on toast."

"Yeah, that." Dean nodded. "Good job."

Luc left them to it and Sam cocked an eyebrow. "You did all this while I was asleep?"

"I figured you need the beauty sleep more than me."

"You're amazing."

Dean jumped off the bed. "Dude! Don't say stuff like that, it makes me uncomfortable."

Sam laughed. "Get lost, I'll be out in five."

He sat back against the pillows and groaned as Dean closed the door behind him. Although the pain was lessened by the news he couldn't shake it entirely and he also couldn't wait to speak to his wife and tell her that he would be with her soon. Although two days in a car was the last thing he needed he thanked God for his brother who had moved heaven and earth for them yet again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So it was a set up chap…not too heavy on the excitement but it's my day off tomorrow so here's what you're getting:**

**Hurt Sam (you like?) protective Dean (is there any other kind?) Badass Hope and caring semi-clad Cole…..PEP RALLY!! YAY!!**

**Stay tuned xxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I have to say that although the reviews have been great for the past couple of stories there was one thing that was missing. Your subtle hints did not go unnoticed (not so subtle in some cases LOL) so I am bringing back the monster combo that started it all off Hurt/Sam and Protective/Dean. I know you'll be hiding behind your hands a little as you wait and see what I have in store for Baby, I promise I won't disappoint!**

**Cole is also mirroring his Uncle as he continues on this hunt but Hope has his back. What better way to deal with angst Cole? Take your clothes off!! Yay!!**

**This is my longest chapter so far so I hope you like and it's pretty in-depth as hidden fears are revealed but there are still some laughs on the way and it all ends in a big flourish of spirit fingers!! Whoooop!**

**You need two songs: Jock Jam's 'Are you Ready for This' and Steppenwolf 'Born to be Wild' Go Cole!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat on the hood of the Impala with his phone still attached to his ear. He had packed his baby up and put chains on the tires. He had to be sure they had enough fuel, food and blankets without it being so heavy the chassis would drag on the rougher terrain. He still hadn't slept and it could be a while before he got the chance as he was doing all the driving but he didn't care any more, he just wanted to get out of there.

The phone was picked up the other end and Dean's balls shrivelled to the size of raisins at the sound of his mother in law's voice. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." He closed his eyes and waited.

"She's asleep Dean." No matter what she said it came out like an accusation.

He couldn't blame her for being mad at him, every time he knocked Bonnie up he seemed to leave her dying and disappear off the face of the Earth. "Could you wake her up?"

"It's the first real rest she's had in a while."

He might be an understanding guy but right now he wanted to throttle the woman. "I'm on my way to Anchorage now with Sam and it's gonna take a couple of days without any signal so I just wanna speak to my wife alright?"

He heard her sigh. "Just a minute." She may not be his biggest fan right now but she would know Bonnie would never forgive her if she missed this call.

There was a rustle and some muted talking but Bonnie finally came on the line. "Hey baby."

Dean's mood miraculously lifted at the sound of her voice. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Don't be silly, I love hearing your voice."

He smiled. "We're just about to head off."

"Really?"

"I can't believe I let you leave alone in the first place and now you're stuck with your mom."

He heard a small chuckle. "I'm just glad you're coming. How long will you be?"

"Couple of days. I won't be able to call so I want you to hang in there."

There was a long silence and he heard her send Rita away.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I miss you."

He got up and started to pace along the road. He hated having these conversations but on the phone it was even worse. "Don't cry."

"I'm not." She lied with a sniff. "I just…"

"Tell me."

Her voice was quiet when she finally spoke and he had to press the phone closer to make out what she was saying. "I can't be myself when you're not here."

Dean knew what she was trying to say; she was tired of being brave. "I know you're scared but I'll be there soon and I'll take care of you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." She sniffed again and he hated himself even more.

"Listen to me, I don't want you sayin' you're sorry any more, everyone wants to help because they love you. How's the little guy?"

"Growing."

"See? You're doin' a great job. I'm gonna hit the road now." He looked at his watch. "You got a clock there?"

"Yeah."

"Forty eight hours from now I'll be sat next to you, you believe me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ok, get some rest…I'll see you soon."

Dean hung up the phone before he started to lose it. There was no point in dwelling on it, he had to just focus on the mammoth journey ahead. He put the cell in his pocket and headed into the house. Luc had already moved in and was banking the fire as Sam finished his second coffee.

"Ok, we're all set."

"You going to say goodbye to Jo?" Sam asked.

"Nope." He didn't offer an explanation but he figured they had nothing to say to one another. "Keep an eye on her someone'll come pick her up soon." He told the Frenchman.

"Bart called, he says the snowplough's ready I'll come with you as far as the pass."

"Great." He offered Sam his hand and pulled his brother off the couch. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of the two of them Cole had always been the worst insomniac. Neither of them slept that much but they found that hunting and training for their teams had the added benefit of actually knocking them out by the end of the day. Cole was a light sleeper however and would wake up if a mouse farted two blocks away whilst his sister floated into her horny dreams in relaxed abandon and rarely woke until she was ready.

It was the early hours when the screams woke her and she was out of bed with a knife in her hand before her eyes opened. She blinked in the dark room trying to get her night vision into place. When she realized what was happening she put the knife down and switched on the lamp between their beds.

"Cole." She said gently as she sat next to him. She was wary of touching him for fear of a black eye as the nightmare tore through his mind and body. She shrugged it off and put her hands on his shoulders. "Cole!" She shook him as he continued to yell and a fist flew at her. She dodged it and caught his thick wrist in one hand pulling him to her.

His screams stopped when she held him but his chest was still heaving as she gave him time to wake up. "It was just a dream, you're ok."

They both jumped when the door crashed open and Johnny burst in holding a gun in his outstretched hand. Hope thought it bizarre that he could still look threatening whilst wearing a silk kimono but that was him all over.

"It's ok!" She raised a hand still holding onto her brother. "Just a nightmare. Ilike the style though." She added with a smile.

He exhaled and lowered the weapon glancing back at the shattered door frame. "Jesus! I thought someone was tearing him to shreds."

"I think they were." She whispered. "I got it, go back to sleep."

"You sure?" She nodded and he tried to control his breathing. "I need a drink. I'll fix this tomorrow." He left them to it and tried to prop the door up as best he could on his way out.

Cole's arms were wrapped around her like a vice as she soothed him. "You wanna talk about it?" He shook his head. "That's ok, we don't have to."

When they were kids and had nightmares their parents had learned quickly how to deal. Dean always went to Hope and he would talk about what had scared her, threaten to kill it and make a big show of checking all the corners of her room in some stupid way that would have her laughing hysterically at him. The same didn't work for Cole as he kept everything locked up tightly in his mind so onlyBonnie could calm himby rocking him gently until he finally went back to sleep.

Hope didn't remember the last time he had had a nightmare but it was hardly surprising considering what he had been through and she knew it was one of the things she would now have to deal with. She would have to remember he was more tactile and sensitive than she was and make sure he knew it was ok for him to be that way like her Dad had told her. Cole could be as scary as any of them when he wanted to be but he suffered from the same affliction as his Uncle, he had a conscience that plagued and taunted him at all hours of the day and night.

His arms relaxed slightly and she breathed a sigh of relief like she'd been rescued from drowning and could finally get some air to her lungs.

"Sorry." He said.

"Don't be." She replied in her normal voice. She wasn't overly maternal but she wasn't a robot either and she hated to see him like this.

He collapsed back against the pillows and threw an arm over his bloodshot eyes whilst she held on to his free hand and just sat with him as he chased his demons away. She waited patiently until he regained his composure before she spoke.

"Is it Mom?"

He shrugged. "Everything."

"Are you nervous about the game?"

"A little."

She smiled. This she could deal with. "You're gonna rock, you always do."

"You start the pep rally early?"

"I've always been your rally girl…only without the sex. Eww."

He smiled at her and moved his arm away from his face. "Why aren't you like this with anyone else?"

"Because you're special, and by special I do mean special bus special." She laughed at him.

"I guess both of us put on a front."

"You think we're the only people in that school wearing masks? They're all scared shitless." She got up and went to her bag pulling out a bottle of whiskey unscrewing the cap and taking a swig with a grimace. He sat up and she handed him the bottle.

"You think Ninj'll be ok?"

She sat back down. "He'll be changing his underwear and taking a valium right now but he'll be ok, he just worries."

"Thanks, for everything."

She raised her eyebrows. "Don't go soft on me bro."

"We're gonna have to talk about it."

"About what?"

"Mom."

She shook her head. "Not yet. Let's deal with this hunt and then we'll do the group therapy session."

"How come you're always so focused?"

"I'm not, I'mjust dumb."

"No you're not."

"I guess. Ialways thought I was and then Dad told me why I felt that way, my mind can only process things one at a time else it'll explode or something. I don't know maybe it's just an excuse for being a retard but focusing on the task at hand works for me. That's why being horny makes me a liability." She shrugged.

"And I think too much?"

"You said it. You wanna go for a run?"

He shrugged. "Don't you want to sleep?"

She stood up and stretched. "Nah, I got a case of morning glory, I was actually having a nice dream I figure the exercise'll do me good."

Cole sniggered and got up. "Ok but only if you promise not to hump any lampposts."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dylan put the phone down and did a wiggly little happy dance that made Brooke laugh. "I take it you're glad he's coming back?"

"Yay!"

"Am I that hard to live with?"

He stopped dancing for a second. "Nah, but I need some man time."

She laughed again. "It's been rough on you huh?"

He shrugged. "I can deal, I just missed him."

"Can you tell what he's thinking?" She asked suddenly.

"He's like miles away, do you want me to have a nosebleed?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"I can tell what _you're_ thinking though and you're worried about him. Why?" He asked sitting next to her on the motel room bed.

She tried to shield her thoughts as she tickled him making him squeal. "Because I love him and that's what I do."

The truth was that Brooke could tell something was wrong just from the sound of Sam's voice. He wouldn't worry her when there was nothing she could do about it but some sixth sense told her she was in for a shock when she saw him. On top of what was happening with Bonnie she prayed her hunch was wrong but comforted herself with the fact that he couldn't be in better hands.

They both lay back on the bed together slightly breathless. "Why don't we go out?" She said turning to him.

"To a bar?"

"Yeah right, I was thinking the park. Get Lily some fresh air and get some of that energy out of your system."

"Cool!"

She sat up. "Wrap up warm, the last thing we need is for you to catch a cold."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken almost four hours to get through the pass in the end. Dean and Sam were touched beyond words that almost the entire town had shown up with shovels to help them. Bart had told them about Bonnie and everyone had wanted to help get their Sheriff back to his wife. There had been some sad goodbyes but all in all they couldn't wait to get away. Luc said he'd call in a couple of days with a sit rep and with a car now filled with home cookedfood they took off.

Dean was good to his word and had made Sam take it easy the whole while which he hated as even women shovelled snow around him. Dean looked across at him in the passenger seat and asked him yet again if he was ok.

"Dude quit asking!"

Dean rolled his eyes and swatted Nitro's head away as it prodded at his shoulder. The dog ignored him and jumped from the back into the front settling down on the seat between them with his head in Sam's lap, he stroked it absent-mindedly as he stared out of the window.

Dean began to whistle 'Wind of Change' to himself as he tried to fill the pregnant silence that hung between them.

Sam stared at him and he stopped. After a minute his fingers started to tap on the wheel and even Nitro lifted his head in annoyance.

"Dean would you just put on some freakin' music!"

"I thought you might wanna sleep." He answered defensively as he switched on the stereo and Metallica came on.

"As if."

Dean reached across him to the glove compartment and opened it. They had to conserve gas so they had the heater off and it was freezing inside the old car. He took out his hipflask and handed it to his brother.

"What's this for?"

"For the pain." He replied staring straight ahead at the road. "You think I don't know you?"

Sam looked at him through narrowed eyes but openedthe flaskand threw it back taking a big swig confirming Dean's suspicions. He relaxed as he felt the liquid spread its' warmth through his sore body.

"It's killin' me." Dean said conversationally.

"What is?"

"Who the hell's Dorian Gray?"

"How long have you been sitting on that?"

"Since you started sulking."

Sam sighed. "He's a character in a book 'The Picture of Dorian Gray'?"

"I think it's safe to say I haven't read it unless it got serialized in Hustler."

"It's aboutthis good-looking young guy in the late nineteenth century. This painter called Basil becomes obsessed with his beauty…"

"Dude."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dorian's not gay alright?"

"Ok."

"So he paints this picture of him and all his pent up feelings go into it." He explained.

"Is he naked in it?" He asked with a frown.

"No, he's not naked in it or blowing anyone in it or anything like that, are you gonna let me finish?!"

"Go on, I'm listenin' Grandma."

"So, everyone who sees the painting loves it and Dorian's this pretty vain guy who soon realizes that one day his looks will fade and he's devastated."

"Poor guy."

"One day he makes a wish that he won't age or lose his looks and the wish is granted."

"Was it like a crossroads deal?"

"How do I know? Anyway, the knowledge that he's not going to get old and ugly turns him into a total asshole."

"I'm not seeing the similarity between us here Sam."

Sam had to smile. "He ditches the woman he loves and goes on this mad killing spree fuelled by sex and drugs…you getting it now Dean?"

"I should be offended but he sounds like the kinda dude I'd hang with."

"Every sin he commits and every bit of damage he does to his body changes the painting until it's a twisted and grotesque vision of his soul that he has to lock away in the attic so he doesn't have to face the truth."

"So he was like some big gay Wolverine, that's what you're saying? What happened to him?"

"He destroys the painting when he realizes what he's become and he dies."

"Cheerful stuff and you think he's like me?"

"That's not what I said. I said you don't age like other people."

"And it bothers you?"

Sam looked out of the window. "I'm your little brother, I'm supposed to watch you go through all this crap and show me how it's done."

Dean nodded. The thought that Sam was ageing faster than he was had never occurred to him, he looked ridiculously good for his age but Dean guessed these things weren't just skin deep. There were changes happening to Sam's body and he couldn't sympathize.

Sam hit him when he stuck a finger in his ear. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Checking to see if you got hair growing in there, what's wrong with you Sammy? I mean it's not like you're drawin' your pension just yet."

"This coming from the man who still tells people he's thirty nine?"

"Yeah ok, I guess I have my issues too but I don't know what else to tell you." He waited a minute."What's it like, is it like puberty in reverse?"

"I'm not quite there yet Dean."

"You feel older, I'm just askin' how?"

"You wanna know how it feels?"

"That's why I asked."

"If you're Dorian Gray, imagine I'm the painting. That's how I feel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, I'm gonna ditch next period and try find Amber Kennedy's folks, you in?" Cole asked his sister as they walked between classes.

She grimaced. "Do you mind if I don't? I know it's all about the hunt but…"

"What?"

"I have driver's ed."

He let out a groan. "You're trying again?!"

She shrugged. "Third time lucky? I should share the driving with you so it's kinda work related."

"You're not driving my truck sis so you can forget it but if it makes you feel any better then go for it. Just no cops this time ok?"

"I'll try."

Hope was an amazing driver, one of the best but she had no idea how to control herself long enough to pass a test and had ignored the highway code since she first got behind the wheel with Dean. Her last tutor had to take a week off to recover and the one before that peed himself when she took him on a high speed chase. She already had a fake license so that wasn't the issue but Dean had made her swear not to drive until she was legally declared fit to be let loose. It was one of the many ways he had tried to rein her in over the years as heattempted to make her understand that her recklessness could have an effect on other drivers.

"So I'll catch up with you later?" He asked as she saluted and turned on her heel.

As he headed out to the parking lot Tyler magically appeared in front of him and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." She answered as she exhaled. "Big day."

"Is it?"

"The game?"

"Right." He felt the butterflies as he remembered, damn!

"As your rally girl I have to make sure you're prepared."

He started walking and she trotted alongside him in her cheer uniform as she produced a basket from behind her back. "What's this?" He asked as she handed it to him.

"Muffins, I made them for you." She gave him a practiced smile. "I'm known for my muffins."

"I bet you are." He answered as he opened his truck and dumped the basket on the passenger seat. He turned to her. "Well, thanks."

"Where are you going?" She frowned.

"I have an errand to run."

"But what about your preparation?"

He raised his eyebrows in an open question.

"It's my job to relax you for the big game…." He shook his head and she rolled her eyes. "This is the biggest game of the season."

"Ok."

"Arnett Mead…?"

"Really?"

She put a hand on the door as he climbed in. "Where have you been Cole?"

"I've got things on my mind."

Her attitude changed yet again like the flip of a coin as she smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

He closed the door and looked at her as he opened the window. "I'm really not following you here Tyler….what is it?"

She almost screamed in frustration. "Do you want a blow job or not?!"

Cole looked around the parking lot and saw a few people stop and stare before laughing. He had no idea what to say and fought the urge to blush as he slipped his key in the ignition.

She turned serious. "Don't leave me standing here Cole. Please." She had tears in her eyes as she realized she was getting rejected for the first time ever.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the wheel in his hands, he didn't want her to lose face but this whole charade had to stop at some point. He sighed and reached out of the window to hold one of her shaky hands in his. "I'm sure most guys would jump at the chance, you're a really beautiful girl."

Her eyes closed and a tear escaped. "Don't say it."

"…but you're worth more than this."

"Maybe I'm not."

"Don't beg and don't sell yourself short." He smiled as he turned the key and put the truck into reverse.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hope frowned when she saw the drivers ed class was made up entirely of girls lined up the the parking lot checking their make up. Shepaused and spoke to the girl next to her. "What's going on?"

"Coach Riggins is taking class today…hot girls have an outstanding pass rate."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really?" She might actually pass this time, she thought to herself as she adjusted her cheer uniform that was mandatory on game day.

As if on cue the assistant coach appeared and frowned at the boxy little vehicle and the cones. "Ladies." He greeted them.

Hope hadn't really gotten a good look at him before and wondered if her radar was off kilter. Her loins suddenly went into overdrive when she took in the battered jeans and lean, honed physique. Having been surrounded by queerleaders and teens had made her crave a real man and she wondered if she would be able to control herself in a car with this one. In his mid-thirties he was in her target age range and he oozed the kind of apathy that came from knowing he was hot.

She remembered her promise to Cole and wanted to cry as she tried to picture Luc in her minds eye but failed miserably. "Oh God…" She muttered. Maybe it wasn't too late to catch up with her brother.

"Miss Osbourne." He said as he stood in front of her.

"Coach." She nodded as she stared at her feet painfully.

"Everyone calls me Riggins."

"Good for you."

He laughed. "You don't drive yet?"

She looked up but stared at an inanimate object over his shoulder. "Er…no." She started trying to picture skin diseases but her mind kept going back to him lifting her skirt and taking her on the hood of the test car.

"You nervous? It's ok if you are."

"I'm not nervous." She squeaked.

"I'll start you off slow."

"How slow?" She breathed.

He frowned at her. "As slow as you like."

"Oh god. And I'll be in the driving seat the whole time?" She'd crossed the line and she knew it but could no longer help herself.

"Of course. C'mon."

The other girls huffed angrily as they grasped too late that if they had used that ploy they would have gotten to ride alone with him too.

They got into the car together and Hope tried to concentrate but in the confines of the car his scent was all that she could think of. "Chilli dogs!" She blurted out suddenly.

He looked at her strangely. "Excuse me?"

"That's what you had for dinner last night, with three beers and a tequila chaser."

His eyes widened. "Do I need a breath mint?"

"No, it smells goooooood." She said as she stared through the windscreen shifting uncomfortably in her small shorts.

"Are you ok?" He touched her arm and she flinched making him hold his hands up like he had a gun to his head.

"I can't do this." Her head collapsed onto the wheel. "My Dad made me promise to control myself." She was almost sobbing.

He took a second. "I get it. Hope, were you in a car crash?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Was it a DUI?"

"Huh?" She looked up.

"Well, you could smell the beer, I just figured…"

"Yeah, that's it. I'm traumatized by a car crash. Jaws of life and all that!" She said a little too dramatically.

"I understand. We'll just take it a step at a time." He reached across her and she closed her eyes as she smelled his hair.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Seatbelt." He smiled as he sat back and snapped it home.

"Right." She took a deep breath as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Turn the key and check the mirror." She did as she was told and noticed that her pupils were so large it made her look like a demon.

"Put her in gear."

She wrapped her fingers around the stick shift and gulped before releasing the break.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stopped the Impala by the side of the deserted road. He needed to stretch his legs before he followed Sam and fell asleep. He got out and took in a lungful of fresh air as Nitro started running wildly in the deep snow. "Don't go too far!" He shouted as the dog barked happily.

Dean checked his phone, there was no reception so he shoved it back in his pocket. He walked around in circles for a bit and finally crouched down and scooped up some snow rubbing it over his tired face. It stung like hell but did the trick and woke him up.

He heard the other door open and glanced up. "You need to get some rest."

"I'm fine Sam. I just need some food and I'm good to go." He stood up and went round to the passenger side. "Let me see."

Sam knew it was useless to argue and turned as Dean lifted his jacket and ran a hand over his back. Sam flinched. "That hurt?"

"Your hands are freezing Dean."

"Sorry. You should lie down for a while."

"It's ok."

"Don't give me any crap, we gotta spend hours in the car and if I can feel the strain then so can you."

Dean opened the rear door and moved all the stuff off the seat dumping it into the road. He'd brought pillows and blankets with him and made up a bed. Sam was far too tall for it to be comfortable but it was the best he could do given the circumstances. "Ok." He grabbed Sam's arm and went to help him out.

"I can manage."

"The point is you don't have to, do you know how much crap Brooke'll give me when she sees you like this?"

Sam didn't want to think about what his wife was going to say to either of them but he knew he would feel better in bed with her rather than in the back of the impala with an over-excited dog. He settled in the back and Dean closed the door putting all their gear into the front seat. He rummaged around the food parcels and found something that surprised him. "Dude, steak."

"You wanna cook?"

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up whistling loudly. Nitro bounded towards him and Dean tossed the raw meat like a Frisbee that he jumped up and caught hungrily. "That dog eats better than us." He paused. "Pie! There is a God."

Sam chuckled. "So easily pleased."

"What do you want; sandwich, pie...? There's no rabbit food but don't even think of tellin' me you don't wanna eat."

"Sandwich."

Dean tossed a foil wrapped package at him and pulled out some water handing that over too. "It's ages since we did this; me, you and the open road." He scrambled over the seat and got back behind the wheel closing the door behind him and putting the heating on for a little while to compensate.

"We do it all the time."

"I can hear foil rustlin' Sam but no chewing. Eat!" He bit hungrily into his own sandwich and watched Nitro tear the steak to shreds on the tarmac.

"This car is like a time capsule."

"Oh God, here we go…"

"Ok fine." He answered snarkily.

"No it's alright Sam…philosophosize away."

Sam chuckled. "I'm just thinking that we're Dad's and everything now but when we're alone in this car it's kinda like I'm twenty something again and nothing's changed."

Dean thought about it. "That's not too dumb actually. I guess it's the same for me." He put his sandwich down and stared ahead again.

"What?"

"Promise you'll still do this?"

"Do what, act like a gimp? It's pretty much a given."

Dean ignored the comment. "This. Me, you and the car. When she's gone, you'll still want to do this right?"

"Yeah of course I will." He said quietly.

"Ok, good." He said as he carried on eating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hope emerged from the locker room Johnny was leaning against the wall outside. She turned on her heel and he fell into step next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't look at him as she pulled her wet hair into a ponytail.

"They still think I'm a sub and there's free coffee in the teacher's lounge." He pulled on her arm. "Ya know you hear the most interesting things in there."

"Really?" She said to her feet.

"What happened?" He asked her. "I'm not even going to believe he took advantage of you. I mean, I don't blame you cos he's so hot he makes me want to stick a brillo pad down my pants and do lunges but Hope…"

"I know…" He head fell into her hands and he wanted to hug her but they were in a crowded hall. "What did he say?"

"Nothing, it's just a general impression that all the male teachers are now on Defcon five when it comes to you."

"I didn't do anything."

"I know sweetheart but when you get that way it's hard not to notice."

"I just took two cold showers and had a, ya know…?"

He looked at her in distaste. "Too much information, there has to be something you can do?"

"Most of the time, but not now."

"Why?"

"I'm ovulating!" She told him in a loud whisper.

Someone turned to them with a frown. "Practising for the school play." He said with a smile and a nod. "Are you always like a sperm seeking missile when you're…?"

"Pretty much."

"You're like that woman out of 'Species'."

"Ok, what did she do?"

"She got sperminated, gave birth to an alien and then the government killed her."

"That's really helpful Uncle Ninj, thanks a lot." She started walking again and felt tears burn her eyes.

"You have to have sex for this to stop?"

"Yes!"

"I hate this Godfather stuff. Ok," He grabbed his phone and handed it to her. "Luc's in Alaska."

She stopped dead again. "What?"

He looked at his watch. "The pep rally starts in twenty minutes. Lock yourself in the boiler room with a bit of lead pipe or something and call your man because I'll be damned if I'm letting you mount some random for the hell of it."

She smiled at him and wiped her eyes. "I love you."

"I know you do, now go have an orgasm."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny took a seat in the large gym and smiled at the people sat near him as he started up his digital camcorder. He didn't get many moments like this and wanted to have it immortalized to show the others when they got to Anchorage. Both his kids had issues and the fact that they knew it and fought to be better people in spite of them made him so proud he couldn't believe it.

On top of that and the hunthe was surrounded by jailbait in tight pants and cheer queers, he was in his element and he wasn'tabout to miss a second of it.

There were a few kids from the band there and they started playing some tunes to get the crowd warmed up. The excitement was building when music piped in from the speakers and the cheer squad finally emerged to the strains of 'Are You Ready For This' by Jock Jams. 'Bring It On' was one of Johnny's favourite films and he had to stop himself from dancing as he stood with the crowd and tried to film.

Hope was the last one through and some blonde in the front gave her a filthy look for being late. Hope located him in the crowd and winked with a massive grin as they began their routine. He waved at her as she started to dance.

Hope had always been a natural gymnast and therefore a born flyer. She and a butch blonde queen rocked the crowd as he threw her in the air and she did the splits confident that he and the others would catch her. Johnny had seen her tumble before and he didn't know whether it was practice or the orgasm but she had height that the others couldn't touch. She looked amazing and he felt himself well up as he thought of showing this footage to Bonnie and Dean.

The routine ended all too soon and Coach Taylor got up on stage to the cheers of the crowd. Panther banners were hung from the rafters creating a rousing backdrop for the gruff middle aged man. He stepped up to the microphone and took off his cap.

"I just wanna say thank you for coming here today to support the team. As you know, any game against Arnett Mead is a big deal in this town." He seemed to stare angrily at some people in the crowd. "We're ready to take them on in a fair battle on the field." He coughed as he turned the cap in his hands. "Let's hear it for the Dillon Panthers!" He shouted without much enthusiasm.

The crowd more than made up for it as the players entered the gym like gladiators. There were a lot of them and Johnny couldn't see Cole until they all got up on stage.

The coach spoke again. "We've already had our memorial for Shaun and he's goin' to be greatly missed but I want us to extend a warm welcome to the newest Panther. Cole Osbourne. Come on up here Cole."

Cole had his hands rammed in his jean pockets as he stood next to the coach awkwardly.

Hope watched from the sidelines and begged for him to do something to get the crowd moving. "C'mon bro…channel Dad."

"What did you say?" Max asked.

"Nothing." Hope ran to the corner where she'd put her bag, after calling Luc she was late so she had brought her book bag with her. She lifted out a massive pink dildo and a hunting knife, stuck an orange under her chin and pushed the spare shoes to one side before she found the CD. Jumping up she crammed everything back into the canvas sack and ran to the DJ with the disk.

"Why don't you tell everyone what we can expect from you tonight?" The coach asked as the whole room stared at Cole.

Johnny could feelCole's pain and lowered the camera not wanting to capture it. Give Cole a guitar and he would bring the house down but stood on his own like this, his unease was palpable. Cole wasn't a jock used to big displays of machismo and it showed.

"Er…" He sighed as he looked into the crowd. He saw Audrey and she signed something quickly making him smile.

Suddenly there was feedback from the speakers and everyone winced. Hope appeared at the front of the stage and mouthed two words to her brother. _Be Dad._

He frowned as the music started and then the smile spread on his face.

"I'll tell ya what you can expect from the Dillon Panthers tonight…one hell of a fight! C'mon!" He yelled as he picked the mic stand up and hurled it to one side. The crowd started to roar and Johnny began to film.

_Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

The cheerleaders got the gist and started shouting at him to do something. Cole watched them all screaming and Hope stared at him making a ripping gesture with her hands. _Take it off!_

_I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

Cole shrugged and closed his eyes imagining how much his Dad would love this attention. He moved to the front of the stage and looked up from under his eyebrows unbuttoning his shirt as the girls went crazy.

Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die  
Born to be wild  
Born to be wild

Hope stared in shock as her brother transformed into a God in front of her eyes. He wasn't as shy as he made out as he suddenly whipped the shirt open and she saw that he had Q.B painted on his chest in large blue letters. Max shook her screaming wildly as she stood dumbfounded considering the fact that this was the same guy who had been crying in her arms only that morning.

Cole pulled the shirt off and threw it into the crowd. Max almost knocked her off her feet in his battle to get to it like he was the last single bridesmaid at the wedding reception.

_Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

Cole was seriously rocking by now and clasped his hands together as his pectorals performed a little dance making the letters jump up and down. He turned around and revealed the large number one painted on his back and that was all it took as even the female teachers risked prison sentences to join in.

_Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die  
Born to be wild  
Born to be wild_

By the end of the song all the Panthers were stripped to the waist except Jackson. The Coach looked on in bemusement as even the Hip Hop freaks started headbanging along with their new leader.

xxxxxxxxx

Once the music ended it took a while for the crowd to calm but nothing could change the mood like a blood curdling scream.

Hope looked into the crowd and saw someone point at the rafters in the ceiling above the stage. Everyone looked up at once like they were at an air show as Tyler fell kicking and bucking from the beams as she fought the rope tied around her neck.

Everything moved quickly as people fled bizarrely in panic like a fire had erupted. Hope didn't blink as she ran back to her bag and threw it open. She tossed the sex toy and unsheathed her knife running back to the stage quickly. Cole was still looking up as the players all stared at the dying girl in shock.

"Cole!" She screamed. "Gimme a boost." She said as she clambered onto the stage sticking the knife handle in her mouth.

Cole moved into place and everything seemed to slow down as the room paused to watch them. He made a stirrup for her and raised her high into the air. She pointed up with her thumb and Cole got a firmer grip on her feet and roared as he extended his arms. She was still slightly too far away but there was nothing she could do she inhaled and bent her knees jumping slightly and grabbing one of the beams in her right hand as someone below screamed.

Swinging like a kid on monkey bars she moved over to where the rope was tied, there was no way she could cut it one handed so she swung her legs up and hung from the ceiling like she was a trapeze artist. Hanging upside down she grabbed the knife. "You got her?" She shouted to her brother.

"Go!" He yelled.

Hope grabbed the rope and sawed through it quickly as Tyler's limp body and gravity did the rest. Everyone started to scream as she fell to the ground and Cole caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor.

Hope breathed a sigh of relief and took a second hanging like a bat to regain her composure as Cole started giving Tyler the kiss of life.

There was a shout from below. "Hope!"

She tilted her head back and saw Max and a friend with their arms creating a cradle beneath her. She smiled and unhooked her legs flipping backwards landing effortlessly in their combined embrace.

Max stared at her as she hopped down slightly flushed. "Who the fuck _are_ you?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I so love those kids!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! That last chap got a hell of a reaction…more hurt Sam you shouted from the rooftops!!! Be careful what you wish for…Gimme some protective Dean and NEVER LET COLE WEAR CLOTHES!!! **

**I have to apologize if the review responses seemed garbled, I was drunk but in my defence it was Saturday night and I had just permanently scarred a man for life by whipping out **_**my**_** panty hamster and almost snapping him in half as he nervously stared at pictures of Sam and Dean on my wall (yes, I do write from experience, I am Hope!).**

**Anyhoo, a few of you asked if I have been watching the new season and the answer is YES! Don't wanna spoil but I have noticed that they**_** are**_** stealing from me. I had Dean calling Brooke a wench way before Oktoberfest, I also had him singing Eye of the Tiger and climbing out of the Impala window ages ago. Don't even get me started on the fact that Sam and Dean were sat in a room full of unleashed pythons and that an upcoming ep has a character called Hope!  
I don't know if the writers are reading this fic but I have an image in my head of Sera Gamble sitting at home in a silk kimono (LOL) with a glass of red wine and a big pink sex toy as she works out how to get Dean to strip to the strains of Steppenwolf! I very much doubt that Sam will start using the belt trick in the actual show (although that would have a major effect on ratings!) but if they take on a Sasquatch or have one of them playing football then I'll be consulting my lawyers!**

**You need a tune…I love Rock n Roll…but I have changed the lyrics! Hee hee  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Goddamn beaurocrats…" Hope muttered out of the window. "I mean, I save someone's life, in a totally awesome way may I add and then some idiot tries to kick me out of school."

Cole glanced at her as he drove. "Well you did sexually harass a teacher and brought a knife to school, then there's the dildo."

"It was for emergencies." She growled.

"The knife or the dildo?"

"Both."

He laughed as he pulled his truck into the hospital lot. "Well, we have two hours before the game so we better try to make some headway with this case before anyone else gets hurt."

"I don't think Tyler will talk to me, I think you should go in alone."

"C'mon sis, you can't just talk to the victims you like."

"It's not like that…she'll just open up more to you, they always do."

"What?"

"Girls like telling you about their traumas."

"No they don't."

"Sure they do…it gets you all mean and protective and they live for that crap."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Ok, stay here. I'll be back soon, try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone ok?"

She made a face as he climbed out of the truck and slammed the door shut behind him. She managed to sit still for all of five minutes before she got restless and exited the truck. Hope hated hospitals with a passion as they had all spent time in one at some point but Bonnie more than the rest. The smell of disinfectant and death could linger in her nostrils for hours or even days after a visit and she couldn't face that right then. The thought of having to actually say goodbye to her mother in one was more than she could bear and she tried not to think about it as she looked up at the characterless block.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She snapped to attention with a shock and spun around coming face to face with the sexy assistant coach. "Riggins…hi." She actually blushed and she hated it. The fact that after her performance earlier she had actually had the nerve to declare her love for Luc over the phone shamed her. She couldn't help what happened to her body when she came into contact with a hot guy but she knew she would have to fight it. Easier said than done she thought wistfully.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Thought I'd stop by and see how Tyler is." He leaned against the hood next to her and kicked a stone with his boot.

"That's nice of you."

He shrugged. "I used to go to school with her mom, I kinda felt I had to…"

"That was a pretty public way to try to kill herself."

"I don't know what happened but she didn't do that."

"Seems like par for the course in this town…gruesome suicides."

He looked up at her as she feigned disinterest. "They're just kids who did somethin' stupid."

"That got a girl killed."

His jaw tightened as he remembered. "We've all made mistakes."

"Has she said anything?"

"She can't talk." He rubbed a hand over his throat. "Why aren't you in there, you're friends right?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "My brother went to say hi…she's his rally girl dontcha know?"

"I remember." He huffed. "That was pretty unreal."

"What was?"

"Climbing into the roof like that, you could have been killed."

She smiled. "Thanks for the concern but I know my limits."

He paused for a long meaningful second. "Somehow I doubt that."

"Are you flirting with me?"

He stood up casually and looked at her with a soft smile. "Now that would just be wrong."

She raised her eyebrows and felt the heat in her belly spread downwards. "And that's what makes it feel so right, alas…I'm promised to another."

"You're a bit young to settle aren't you?" He said as he looked at his feet.

She stood close to him no longer afraid. "Eggs over easy."

"You talking about my lunch or yourself?" He answered.

She laughed as she saw Cole approach with a frown. "You should watch your cholesterol."

"Right." He smiled again as he took a step away from her and turned to her brother.

"Hey." Cole said as he eyed his sister suspiciously.

"I better go, see you in the locker room."

"Ok." They both answered. Cole gave her a scowl as Riggins walked away with his sister watching attentively.

He opened her door. "Get in."

She gave him a smile full of innocence. "I didn't do anything."

"Then why do you look like the cat that got the cream?"

"It's nice to know I'm wanted, is that so wrong?"

"Where do I start?" He slammed the door and walked around the hood to slide in.

"Any news?" She changed the subject as he started the engine.

"She couldn't talk but I got her to write it down." He passed her the papers covered in scrawled writing.

"So it is a ghost?" She said reading quickly.

He pulled out of the lot and looked across at her. "Whilst you were busy trying to mount Riggins I was working." He reached for the glove compartment and pulled out some more sheets of paper. "Pete Kennedy, Amber's older brother."

"I thought she was an only child?"

"She was. Pete was her father's kid from a previous marriage. He killed himself when she was five, post traumatic stress from the war."

"Crap."

"Tyler said she saw a guy in uniform, the way I see it he might have wanted to be dead but he didn't think it was his sister's time."

"How did he kill himself?"

"He hung himself. Apparently he couldn't get over the fact that he saw his best buddy having his guts spilled in front of him in Iraq."

"Lovely. So was he at least buried?"

"Uh-huh, in Arlington Cemetary."

"Damn. What do we do?"

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and passed it to her. "I figure Grandpa's closest, we give him a call and get him on it and make sure the rest of the pranksters live through the game tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had set a long time ago and Dean's eyelids had grown heavy. He was determined to get to Anchorage but he didn't want to flip the car on the icy roads either. He knew he needed a break so he slowed the Impala down and pulled over a little needlessly on the still deserted road.

"Sam?" He turned in the seat as the sudden lack of noise and movement woke Nitro who blinked at him yawning as he stood up and shook himself.

"Huh?" Came the groan. "Are we there yet?"

Dean smiled. "You wish, we're only halfway but I need a break."

"You want me to drive?"

"Nah, look at this though." He nodded out of the windscreen.

Sam frowned and pulled himself up stopping suddenly. "Holy cow." He said looking outside. "Aurora Borealis."

"What?"

"It's the Northern Lights."

"Pretty cool, I didn't think you'd wanna miss it."

"Thanks, they're amazing."

"How do you feel?"

"Good."

"Now look me in the eyes and say it." He sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Where are you going?"

Dean opened the door. "Gotta go drain the main vein." He said gruffly as Nitro barked in agreement and they got out leaving Sam on his own.

Sam sat back, Dean wasn't fooled and he doubted his wife was either and before long Dylan would be in the loop that he was fucked yet again. He was in so much pain that he could hardly bear it. He had thought it was the cold weather at first but now he really thought that the encounter with the Sasquatch had dislodged something. There was nothing he could do to get comfortable and had to fight the nausea with every movement of the car.

Dean came back with a satisfied roar a minute later and got out the whiskey handing it back to Sam over his shoulder.

"It's colder than a witch's crotch out there, I almost froze my dick off!" He shivered and adjusted the rear view mirror looking at his bearded face as Sam drank.

"You have such a way with words, I ever tell you that?" He watched him in amusement. "What are you doing?" Sam asked as his mouth curved slowly into a smile.

"Ya think a beard makes me look like Bobby? I think maybe I need a shave." He said vaguely.

"And I need a new spine, life sucks sometimes doesn't it?"

Dean made a face and looked at him. "Do you ever wish you could just snap your fingers and be anywhere in the world?"

"And miss all these scintillating conversations that we have in the car? Never." He replied sarcastically.

"I wonder how many hours I've clocked up behind this wheel over the years." Dean muttered as he rubbed his hands over it. "If I could have any power I think it might be that."

"Scary thought, you need to get some sleep man." He groaned as he nursed the whiskey.

"It'd be cool though…teleporting…"

"Dean, you're delirious."

Dean leaned against the door and hunched down crossing his legs at the ankle on the passenger side. He folded his arms trying to keep some warmth in as Nitro nestled in the footwell. His eyelids drooped as he relaxed. "I'll get you home tomorrow Sam, don't worry." He whispered as his breathing turned shallow and he fell into an exhausted sleep.

Sam grabbed one of his blankets and draped it over Dean before he shifted painfully onto his side and settled down with the rest of the liquor for a long and sleepless night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny hugged Hope excitedly. "I feel sorry for that poor girl but…you solved your first case and made head cheerleader. I'm so happy!" He pulled away and she laughed again at his blue and white painted face, he was rapidly turning into an avid Panther fan.

"Thanks, but Cole solved the case really."

He shrugged. "I already congratulated him."

"It's not over yet."

"You're going to kick ass out there, in every sense of the word."

She smiled and inhaled nervously through her teeth. "I already came up with a new cheer."

"My babies grew up so fast." He hugged her again. "I just wish your parents were here to see this."

"Me too."

"Knock 'em dead."

He left her to head for the bleachers as she walked over to her squad. "Ok guys, are we ready?!"

"Hell yeah!"

Cole and Hope had sworn not to take their eyes off their teams, they figured Tyler would be ok but Burton and Jackson were sitting ducks. Hope had everything they needed from salt rounds to iron pipes to fend off whatever hit until Bobby worked his magic in Washington.

They ran out onto a field of driving rain but they didn't care as they began to get the cold and wet crowd going. The band were marching and squelching through the ankle deep mud as they came to the end of their set.

The Arnett Mead team came out to boo's and a smattering of cheers from their inferior squad as Hope marched in front of the shivering and drenched cheer squad like an angry drill instructor.

"Suck it up guys it's just water dammit!!" She lifted her face to the sky and let it wash over her face as proof. "God I love this! C'mon, we have a show to put on!"

They all smiled at her and the band started to play the music for 'I Love Rock n Roll' as the Panthers entered the stadium.

Hope and the others faced the crowd and got them to follow them as they clapped twice and stomped their feet once. Soon the whole place was reverberating with the mass rhythm.

_I saw him standing there looking mean  
I knew he musta been about seventeen  
The team was goin strong  
__An a Panther's never wrong  
An I could tell it wouldnt be long__  
Till you were with me, yeah me,  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Til you were with me, yeah me, singin'_

_I love our Q.B Cole  
So slot another ball in my end zone baby  
I love our Q.B Cole  
So come an take your time an sing with me!_

Johnny frowned and gulped as parents covered their offspring's ears and the teens went wild for the new anthem. Cole stopped midfield and glared at his sister as his new theme tune took off. She winked at him as she led the cheer squad in supporting the players.

_  
He rocked up and Coach asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said  
Cos I'll win the game_

_Said can I be alone,__  
So I can drive my balls home_

_Next he's movin on  
Arnett Mead, yeah Mead_

_Next he's movin' on  
Arnett Mead, yeah Mead_

The crowd joined in for the final chorus of the cheer as the Arnett Mead team started to look nervous like they were Christians being thrown to the lions.

_Sing it!_

_I love our Q.B Cole  
So slot another ball in my end zone baby  
I love our Q.B Cole  
So come an__d take your time and sing with me!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now that the boys were coming back and Bonnies' dialysis was over for the day both wives could finally relax as they sat side by side in the hospital bed.

"Where are the kids?"

Brooke smiled. "With your mom."

"Christ, haven't they suffered enough? I mean, I love the woman but she is to motherhood what Hitler was to race relations."

"She's not that bad." Brooke answered diplomatically with a giggle.

"Have you seen her new boobs? Dean's gonna freak…"

"Does he spend a lot of time looking at them?"

Bonnie gave her a look. "They're boobs and this is Dean we're talking about."

"Right. Well she's good with the kids and Dylan knows how to look after Lily anyway."

"He's turning into quite the little man."

"It kind of worries me sometimes. He used to be so innocent and now…"

"It's hard to let go right? I was like that with my kids too, I think Winchesters just grow up quicker than anyone else but they turn out fine in the end. He'll be ok he's a mini Sam so at least he'll have a great role model."

"Yeah, I know." She didn't want to get too maudlin and depress her friend so made a conscious effort to be upbeat. "They'll be back tomorrow at some point, bet you can't wait."

Goosebumps rose on Bonnie's arms at the mere thought of seeing Dean again as she looked at the gold bangle on her wrist. "Yeah, I really missed him this time."

"We've been through it all you and me."

"And then some. It's the final stretch for me…" She shrugged. "...but I hope it gets easier for you."

"No it won't, nothing will ever be the same again."

Bonnie nudged her. "Stop it, you'll set me off…I don't feel like being sad right now."

"Yeah, you're right." Brooke sniffed and wiped quickly at her eyes as she brushed the hair from her friends' shoulder. "Is your mom going to beautify you?"

Bonnie nodded. "I'd rather you did it though, I don't really want to look like an invalided hooker when he gets here."

"Don't worry, I may be useless with myself but I couldn't possibly mess you up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_So we're in the fourth quarter here in Dillon and I've never seen anything like this, it's history in the makin' folks'. _The announcer said to the people watching at home or listening on the radios. '_This game has been a one man show from the start. If Osbourne doesn't make it to the NFL then I'll eat my hat. The kid's on fire as he leads the Panther's to victory against their fiercest opponents. Nothin' short of a miracle can beat the Panthers now.' _

Coach Taylor waited on the sidelines as Cole jogged up to him. He grabbed the front of his helmet in his fist and stared at him. "Now's not the time to get cocky son. We got seconds on the clock and I want another six points you got that?!"

"Yes sir." He nodded. He knew the plays by now and the other players were ready as he ran back on the field. Some of them were flagging but he could keep going all night and he found to his surprise that he was loving it. In order to score a touch down from this distance they were going to play the Quarterback Sneak, it was something rarely used as there weren't many QB's as fast as him but he knew he could do it.

He called the play and the ball was passed back to him, he threw it again immediately to Nelson as Arnett's defence expected. Nelson was an awesome running back but he wasn't going to evade the entire line. Before being hurled to the ground he passed the ball back to Cole who had been left wide open having run up the field faster than most professional sprinters. He jumped and caught the ball as the crowd stood in unison.

'_Oh my Lord, I cannot believe this kid is human, in the final seconds of the game Cole Osbourne's going to score a touchdown from midfield!!! Un-freakin'-believable!_' The announcer screamed into the microphone.

Hope was screaming from the sidelines as her brother whipped past her with the ball. He only had two seconds to make it the final thirty meters and even she didn't know if he would make it.

The coach was running behind him screaming with the rest of the town as Hope saw something in the corner of her eye. The players left on the field were all just stood staring in shock as they focused all their attention on Cole. Burton was at the back and blissfully unaware of the ghost stood behind him.

"No!" She yelled as the rest of the town disagreed with her. She was ready though and ran to the bleachers. Her iron bar was there, she got her sneaker under it, rolled it onto her toe and flicked it up quickly catching it in her hand as she ran onto the field.

She heard a huge roar as Cole made the touchdown and the crowd went wild. No one was watching as she sprinted almost as fast as her brother into the centre of the field as the ghost of Pete Kennedy thrust his hand into Burton's body causing him to fall to his knees in agony. She swung the bar just in time and he evaporated as she fell into the mud. She was slightly breathless as she looked up at the rain falling onto her body. Rolling over she went to check Burton was ok.

"What happened?" He asked.

He was an asshole of the highest order but right now he just looked like a scared kid. "I guess you got over-excited." She said with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Like my chest is going to explode."

She looked up and saw half the crowd were now on the field surrounding her heroic brother. No one was looking their way until Cole muscled his way through the heaving throng ripping off his helmet and running back to her.

"You ok sis?" He panted as he leaned over them.

"Fine, it was Pete. Burton needs help."

Like he was the Pied Piper everyone was following Cole. He turned and shouted to the coach. "He's hurt!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam couldn't sleep, even worse, he had finished the whiskey and needed to piss. Dean was snoring in the front seat so he tried to be quiet as he opened the rear door which was easier said than done as snow piled against it and his back went into spasm. He realized they would have to dig themselves out when Dean finally awoke and it would cost them time. He looked back at his hirsute brother and wondered if he should wake him now but decided he needed a little more sleep. He struggled to his feet and closed the door again.

Leaning heavily on the trunk with one hand he unzipped himself with the other and knew immediately what Dean meant before. If he ever wanted to pleasure his wife again he had to make this quick or he'd get the most unwelcome case of frostbite known to man. He whistled slightly to hurry things along and vowed to stop more regularly to avoid such a lengthy display in future. At least he had a short name he thought stupidly as he carved it into the snow at his feet.  
Finally he was done and put little Sam back to bed with a relieved sigh.

When he tried to open the door again it was jammed. "Shit!" He had no choice now. "Dean?" He could hear him snoring even over the howl of the wind as he pulled his jacket around him.

Sam flinched as he banged a frozen fist on the window that was misted over by frost. He knew Dean couldn't hear him so he pushed on the roof and rocked the car. The snow pulled at it so it moved only a fraction. "Dean!" He was getting angry now as his teeth chattered and his legs collapsed under him making him fall into the snow in a heap.

Suddenly he could make out the beautiful sound of barking and heard movement in the car.

Dean sat up with a start in the cold interior, looked into the backseat and turned around quickly. "Sam?!"

"I'm out here!"

"What the hell are you doin'?" He shouted angrily as he tried to open the door.

"Freezing my nuts off Dean!"

"Stand back." He heard Sam shout something but it was lost in the wind.

Dean kicked at the door with both feet pushing it against the drift and opening it enough for him to slide his body through. He found Sam sat on the ground and crouched down next to him. "Dude!" He said grabbing his brother. "Are you crazy?"

He shrugged. "I needed to piss."

"So use a damn bottle don't go turnin' your dick into an ice pop! Here." He kicked at the snow around the rear door and pulled at the handle with his cold fingers. Sam was already shivering badly so he grabbed him under the arms and pushed him as gently as he could into the rear seat as Sam shouted in pain. Dean climbed into the cramped space behind him and closed the door against the driving wind. "It's a full on blizzard out there. Why didn't you wake me up?"

Sam couldn't speak for the chattering of his teeth but managed a scowl.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just slipped on the ice."

Dean was wide awake now as he shook the hip flask finding it empty. He tossed it and grabbed the blankets heaping them all on his brother. "It's ok…I can dig us out of here, I just pray the car'll start." He sat back with a frown. "Nitro, here." He commanded and the dog obeyed.

Sam was winded slightly as Dean grabbed the dog and pulled him over the back of the seat. "Hold onto him. He smells like Bobby after a dirty weekend in Hanoi but he'll keep you warm, it's a trick I learned from the Sasquatch." He smiled briefly as he climbed back into the front to see if the engine would turn over. When it wouldn't he felt his heart jump into his throat, without it they were all screwed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Hope and Cole watched Burton being carted off on a stretcher they looked at one another.

"We only have one option bro. I'll go to the hospital and cover the injured and you watch Jackson."

"We shouldn't split up."

"Ok, we'll both hit the boys locker room then and hope that Grandpa breaks into the largest military burial site in the world, locates the bones and burns them in time."

"You hate hospitals."

"And I love naked football players, see how dedicated I am to this job? Where are your keys?"

"You're not taking my truck."

She raised her eyebrows. "I'll hotwire it if I have to."

He stared at his uniform. "Well I don't have my keys so you're gonna have to." Came the despondent response.

She grinned smugly at him as he scowled.

Johnny suddenly appeared from nowhere looking like a breathless Japanese tourist on crack with his camera slung around his neck. "OH MY GOD! I don't know where to start!"  
They stared at him in shock as he looked between them with a face streaked with wet blue paint. "Cole…that was the coolest freakin' thing _ever_!!! Hope? Cheer porn to Joan Jett and public ghostbusting?! I think I'm going to die of excitement! I FREAKIN' LOVE FOOTBALL!"

"That's great." Cole replied impassively. "We appreciate your enthusiasm but we still have work to do."

"You're calling the shots, tell Ninj what you need." He clapped his hands together in anticipation.

"You can be our central command." Cole said. "Call Bobby and find out where he's at with the bones and let us know, we're gonna hold off the spirit 'til you give us the all clear."

He raised his thumbs. "Consider it done. You guys ROCK!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're screwed." Sam said quietly from where he lay in the back.

"No. We're not." Dean sat back and stared out at the driving snow as his mind worked on overtime. "I just have to get the car started and keep the bitch moving."

"How?"

He looked back at him. "You let me worry about that, I'm the one man A-Team right?"

"Don't go out there Dean, when we don't get to Anchorage someone will come looking for us."

"That's tomorrow but tonight we're both still alive and I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit in this car and watch you freeze to death."

"Dean you'll die out there for God's sake!"

He smirked. "Nah you'll bite it first, but don't worry Sammy, I promise not to eat you."

"You're crazy."

"More than likely, but I made a promise to Bonnie that I would be there tomorrow and I don't make promises I can't keep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**GRRRRRRRR I love Badass Dean. Ok so I was going to conclude the hunt and roadtrip in this chap but in all fairness I have been busy and rather sore from my various antics. You know you're getting a pre - ep update tomorrow though right?**

**OK so you know I love you but you have no idea how much...major sibling moments coming up...**


	9. Chapter 9

**You're all twisted, twisted women…the more I hurt Sam the happier you are! Who am I to deny you such simple and disturbing pleasures though?! The pattern of behaviour you may have noticed with me is that when I hurt one Winchester it pretty much all goes to crap…whoop! (evil laugh)**

**You're enjoying the way that this is going so far and I have to love the ideas, don't let it be said that I don't listen to you guys!  
No, the Impala is not just going to start itself…but, I'll see what I can do! No, Steve and Audrey are not forgotten and yeah, I would love to work on the show but could you imagine the scene?**

**Kripke:**** Any ideas for Season 5?**

**LoA:**** Ooh me, me!!! **

**Kripke:**** Great let's hear it.**

**LoA:**** So let's throw Sam down a flight of stairs and gimp him up.**

**Kripke****: Right….that's different.**

**LoA:**** He'll be ok though but totally fucked at the same time…in a hot way.**

**Kripke****: I don't know how Jared's gonna feel about this.**

**LoA:**** He'll be totally cool, trust me…he gets to sit on his ass and cry all season! Dean can get all protective over him and the girls will go mad for Baby on wheels especially when he uses his belt on them! **

**Kripke****: He's gonna whip them?**

**LoA:**** Duh! Of course not, he just uses it to get some traction during the love scenes….get Jared in here and I'll show you.**

**Jared:**** Hey guys.**

**LoA:**** Hubba hubba. **

**Kripke:**** The new girl has some er…interesting ideas for the new season.**

**Jared:**** Great, bring 'em on.**

**LoA:**** Wow, you **_**are**_** tall….grab a seat, I just want to demonstrate something for the boss.**

**(LoA whips off his belt and fastens it around her waist)**

**LoA:**** So, I climb onto him like this and then put my feet on his shoulders ok? Actually this _is_ a little harder than it looks, I can't quite lift my butt high enough…do you think we could get Jensen in here to give me a boost?**

**Ok….I'm stopping now but I think you get the picture!**

**This chap is light on Hope...it's all about the boys here; specifically Sam, Dean, Johnny and our favourite naked Winchester; Q.B Cole! Yay!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby had seen it all over the years and there was little that could shock him but he could never get his head around the idea of being gay. He figured people had their reasons for wanting to be that way but he couldn't work out the mechanics of where everything went, nor did he want to. Johnny fitted into every homosexual stereotype Bobby had except that the Chinaman was an amazing hunter and an even better fighter. Johnny loved to wind him up and watch him get annoyed, it had been at the crux of their relationship since the very beginning.

"Hey old man, where are you at with the bones?" Johnny asked him over the phone.

"Kid, I'm in my eighties, do you honestly think I'm diggin' anyone up right now?"

"So who have you sent?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Steve?! You sent a gay accountant to dig up a body and burn it, are you senile?!" He squealed.

"You wanna lower your voice so I can hear ya as well as all the dogs in the neighbourhood?"

"I can't believe you…"

"Don't get a hard on, it's a walk in the park, anyone could do it. It'll be good for him, builds muscle."

"I like him feeble."

"I thought you were the woman?" he asked genuinely confused.

"I may act like one sometimes but in bed I'm the man!" Johnny hung up furious with the old codger as he dialled Steve's number.

"Hello." He whispered.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The high pitch squeal had heightened in intensity.

"Ouch…that's my ear!"

"Where are you?"

"I just got to Arlington."

"You get your ass back home now!"

"Who came out and made you the Daddy?"

"Tom Cruise…you have no business getting involved."

"Stop being such a queen and help me out here. I have a map with the grave marked, I have a shovel too but there's a big gate."

Johnny tutted. "Haven't you climbed a gate before Shirley?"

"It's not exactly my forte."

"I dunno you seem ok at getting your leg over to me."

"I'm going now…"

"Call me when you're in you big glutton for punishment!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole was shocked when he got to the locker room and found it surrounded by reporters and random people he didn't recognize.

"What's going on?" He asked one of the players.

"It's your fan club." He said as they all spotted Cole and surrounded him suddenly.

"…_Can you tell us where you come from...?"_

"_..Which college are you going to…?"_

"…_Where are your parents…?"_

Cole's head started to pound as he pushed past the mass of people and burst into the locker room closing the door behind him feeling it vibrate with energy. They had already had the post game speech from the coach and he just wanted to find Jackson and keep an eye on him. If he managed to fit in a shower too then he would be happy.

As soon as he got to his locker he stripped off his shirt throwing it over to the laundry bin and ditched the pads. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the long bench in front of him. He took a moment to regroup as the rest of the guys celebrated around him. Although he had loved being out there he was painfully aware that he wasn't a true Panther. The only team he could ever play for was Team Winchester and the thought both depressed and exhilarated him.

Kicking off his shoes he noticed the room growing quiet making him look up with a frown. A few of the guys were whispering to one another, it was obvious they were talking about him but he wasn't too concerned. He had more to worry about than a few pissed off kids. Stripping off the rest of his clothes he slung a towel over his shoulder and hit the showers.

The hot water soothed him and he leaned against the tiles letting it wash over his long hair. He could sense movement behind him and looked over his shoulder to see half the team staring at him with Jackson taking the lead. Some of them were still dressed, some had towels wrapped around their waists and the object had obviously been to catch him at a disadvantage. He knew what was coming and sighed as he switched the shower off and turned around wiping the water off his face.

He stood naked and unafraid in front of them as Wade Jackson glared angrily.

"I'm not here to cause trouble." Cole said quietly.

"Really? 'Cos it seems to me that's all you been doin' since you and that trashy sister of yours showed up in town."

"Maybe I went a bit overboard tonight but don't you _dare_ talk about her that way."

Jackson laughed and ignored the threat. "A bit? There were goddamn recruiters out there and now all they want is you! We can just kiss all our scholarships goodbye."

He shrugged. "I'm not going to college and I'm definitely not going to the NFL so don't worry your pretty little heads about that. I'll be out of your hair soon."

Jackson took a step towards him. "Damn straight you will, see how many touchdowns you score from a hospital bed!"

Cole was ready for the onslaught but hit the floor quickly because of the wet tiles. He struggled to get his footing as studded boots slammed into him and he felt a rib crack, he didn't feel any pain but wasn't going down without a fight either.

He grabbed an arm and pulled himself to his knees as he started to deflect the hits and get in a few of his own but even so, he was up against eleven guys who all wanted to exact their petty revenge on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean would never in his life wish harm on his brother but right at that moment in time he was glad Sam was in so much pain. If it wasn't for that there was no way in hell he would be desperate and scared enough to find the strength to be doing what he was doing. He may be almost twenty years older since the beam lifting incident but he didn't feel it and the emotions and adrenaline felt fresh as they surged through him.

The snow was piling up all around the car and everything he needed including the shovel was in the trunk which was frozen shut. He'd tried shooting the lock but ice had sealed it tight. He blew on his red fingers and rubbed them together trying to get some feeling back in them. He was glad of the hat but his beard was crunchy with ice and if he took his jeans off right then they would probably be able to stand up on their own.

He tucked his fingertips under the rim and placed a boot on the fender as he willed all the adrenaline he had into his biceps and pulled. He screamed into the wind and felt a crack as the ice began to give. "Shit!" He yelled as he looked at his broken nails and bloodied hands.

He walked back to the rear and shouted at Sam through the window as he cleared the frost off it with his sleeve. "I need a boost Sammy. How bad does it hurt right now?"

Sam frowned then realized what he meant. "Like hell." He shouted back.

"How badly do you wanna get out of this freakin' place?"

"So bad I can taste it." He responded as Nitro howled.

Dean sighed and his breath came out in a white mist. "Can I do this?"

"You're the only one who can Dean."

He turned and blew into his hands again. "Well ok then." Walking back to the trunk he looked at it. "C'mon baby, let Daddy in."

Going back to his previous position he tensed his arms again and pulled with all he had as he pictured Bonnie in his minds' eye, he needed to be with her and his baby like he needed oxygen and it was last piece of the jigsaw for him. The yell came from deep within him as his ears registered the crunch and the trunk magically sprung open.

He wasted no time in piling his arms with everything he needed as he went back to the rear door and pulled it open with a clawed hand. He threw some books at Sam as he tried to shield him from the worst of the wind by blocking the gap with his body.

"Good job." Sam smiled.

"Whatever. If you think I'm gonna let you just lie here doin' nothing while I become infertile out here then you're wrong."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Start readin' Sammy and find a way to start this freakin' engine."

"You want me to find a spell to start a car, are you serious?"

"For once, yeah."

"Dude, these books were written before engines were invented."

"You're meant to be a genius right? Use your imagination." He answered as he slammed the door home with his foot and grabbed the shovel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve stood in the shallow hole panting heavily. He looked around him nervously and pulled out his phone, Johnny picked up on the first ring.

"Where are you?"

"In a hole."

"How far did you dig?"

"A foot maybe?"

"It's been an hour!"

"I'm not Dean ok? I can't just shovel frozen soil like a mechanical digger!"

"I'm sorry, I know. You need to get a rhythm going."

"Last time you said that it hurt, something tells me this is going to be similar."

"Don't give me any sauce hunter. Ok, you want to know something?"

"What, are you pregnant?" Steve laughed at his joke.

"Shut up, I'm trying to motivate you here."

"Ok."

"I got two kids here busting their asses to prove themselves and you're the only person who can help them right now. So you're going to grab that shovel and you're going to dig because lives are depending on you."

"Shit."

"Steve, we laugh about this job and we bitch about it but this is the real deal and people could die tonight."

"I got it."

"One last thing."

Steve could feel his heart pound as he listened to his lover.

"_I got rhythm, I got music, I got my corpse. Who could ask for anythin' more?"_ He sang the show tune enthusiastically.

Steve laughed as he hung up the phone and began to dig with renewed vigour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Audrey hung back quietly in the shadows as she watched the last of the Panthers leave the locker room. They couldn't see her but even if she was stood right in front of them she doubted they would notice her anyway.

Wade Jackson turned and walked backwards for a second as he joked with a team mate. She read his lips and her heart began to race as she glanced at the locker room door. She waited until they had gone and edged towards the locker room opening the door and peeking around it. The place was empty thankfully so she went in closing the door silently behind her.

She might not have been able to hear anything but her other senses were on full alert. Over the odour of sweaty socks and testosterone she could detect the unmistakable coppery smell of blood. That lit a fire under her as she walked through the steam emerging from the shower room and wafted a hand in front of her to see Cole lying face down and naked on the tiles as his diluted blood ran in rivers towards the drain.

She ran to his side and turned him over ignoring his nudity as she laid his head in her lap brushing the hair from his face. His right eye was swollen shut and his lips were split and swollen but he was still breathing. She could see that his knuckles were grazed and was glad he had at least gotten the chance to defend himself.

If she spoke she wouldn't know if he could hear her so she curled her right index finger and twisted the joint into the hollow of his sternum. His body reacted instantly as he kicked his legs and exhaled heavily. She let him go and he rolled onto his side coughing water up over her as she kept her hands clear. He touched his face and she saw pure fury in it for the first time; it scared and excited her in equal measure.

He looked up at her with his one good eye. "Have they all left?"

She frowned and shrugged because his lips were barely moving.

He shook his head and went to get up. Taking his arm Audrey brought him to his feet and looped it over her shoulder as she helped him limp back to his locker.

Cole wasn't really in that much pain and he knew that the cuts would heal quickly but he was slow on his feet and needed to speak to his sister. He grabbed the jeans out of his locker and sat down heavily but kept his arm around Audrey as he laid the denim fabric in his lap and retrieved his cell phone from the pocket tapping redial.

It went straight to voicemail.

_'This is me, if you're hot,horny and French then leave a message. If you're a total twat then you have no Hope.' Beeeeeeeeep_

He struggled to speak. "It's Cole, the guys jumped me in the showers and I lost Jackson. I'm ok but just keep your eyes out and be careful. I'm gonna go find him…he has to be the next hit."

He hung up and dialled his Uncle's number.

"Speak!" Johnny commanded when he answered.

"Hey, we got the bones yet?"

"You ok, you sound weird?"

"Fine."

"Maybe another hour on the bones."

"You're kidding? Who's doing the digging...Jerry Lewis? Ok, thanks Ninj, I'll be in touch."

"You sure…."

His Uncle's words were cut off when Cole hung up as he took a deep breath and finally let Audrey go. Cole turned to her touching his fingertips to his chin before extending them out to her. "Thank you."

She smiled and signed back. _You saved me first._

_Do you have a car?_

She nodded.

_Can you give me a ride?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean could no longer feel any of his extremities, he was covered in snow and had blisters the size of moon craters on his hands but he shouted with pure glee as he heard the engine start. He started to sing the theme tune of the A-Team loudly in the confines of the car as he gunned it and the chained tires started to move.

He finally stopped and looked over his shoulder at his brother. "I knew you could do it, Dude you're MacGuyver!"

"Of all the things we have _ever_ done Dean I think this is the weirdest!"

"How _did_ you do it by the way?"

Sam sighed. "Take your hands off the wheel."

"What?!" He asked as he finally picked up speed.

"Trust me."

Dean raised his eyebrows and tentatively lifted his hands from the steering wheel. "What the….?"

"I know."

"She's driving herself?"

"Don't get excited, she's only getting us to Anchorage then she's done."

"You didn't hurt her did you? Sam?!"

He laughed and dropped his last book into the footwell next to him. "It's a combination of conjurations Dean. I gave your car a mind of her own."

"Say again?" he touched the wheel and his hands jumped back as it moved without him.

"It's sort of like invoking a spirit only instead of possessing one of us, it possessed the Impala."

"Is this spirit a good driver?"

"It's not like I can check the license and registration Dean."

"I hope you're right about this."

The heater suddenly turned on without him touching anything and the fan moved in Dean's direction as he felt warm air wash over him.

"I think she likes you." Sam laughed.

Dean smiled as he caressed the dashboard. "Screw the A-Team, I'm Michael Knight!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Cole got to Applebees he could see the entire team inside as Audrey pulled up her wrecked car outside. As he went to get out she grabbed his sleeve.

_Are you sure about this?_

He looked at her and then back at the jocks, it wasn't just about the spirit any more or saving Jackson. Cole knew that he was saving himself too. He was done with being an outsider and feeling inferior to anyone, he wanted and needed to feel a part of something whether it was football or his family.

He looked at the girl next to him. Most people would glance at her and lose interest straight away but not him, they were the same and he understood how she felt living her life on the perimeter looking in at everyone else.

"I'm sure." He answered.

She looked slightly scared that he wanted a big showdown but he didn't. All he wanted to do was to keep an eye on Wade for the next hour and wait for the phone call that would tell him this hunt was over.

"C'mon. Let me buy you dinner." He told her as he got out of the car and stepped into the rain.

Cole had nothing to prove any more and he wasn't there to measure dicks but he could almost sense Audrey's reluctance as they walked in and everything stopped dead. It was like a wave of silence hit the room as he paused in the doorway of the diner. Audrey reached for his hand and he wrapped his fingers through hers protectively as everyone stared at his battered face and the players suddenly looked scared that he had come to bust them.

With his head held high he moved silently to a vacant booth and waited for Audrey to take her seat before he scanned the room silently once more and sat down facing the team.

The noise gradually returned to normal volume and no one dare ask what had happened to him as he picked up the menu and placed their order.

_You should go to a Doctor._ Audrey told him with her hands as the people at the next table stared until she curled her fingers into self-conscious fists.

Cole reached across and opened them back up again stroking her palms. "Don't let them get to you."

Audrey straightened her back and looked at him. She wanted to say something but he kept a firm hold of her hands so that she had to speak which was something she never did in public. "Why aren't you mad?"

"I am mad…really mad." He shrugged. "I figure that it's better to rise above it rather than to take a gun to school and shoot the place up."

"It's easy for you." She looked again at the next table. "You're good-looking and talented."

"And look how popular that made me." He tried to smile as he gestured at his face. "Shaun was the most popular guy in school right? Soon as I came along everyone forgot about him pretty much. Audrey, it's better to have one fan that really cares than a million who only love you when you're on the up."

"You should write a self-help book." She laughed.

"Yeah I'm just full of helpful platitudes, I'll get right on that." He huffed as he saw Jackson leave his table and head for the bathroom. He couldn't let him out of his sight but if he followed him he could risk the rest of the team thinking he was going for revenge. He looked around the table and grabbed the salt shaker flipping it up in the air and catching it. "I'll be back in a second." Standing up Cole walked back outside into the rain and jogged around the building.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Steve was covered in dirt and seriously in need of a weekend spa treatment as he finally fell to his knees on Pete Kennedy's coffin. Bobby had warned him the man had died over a decade ago and he was crapping himself. He grabbed his cell phone and hit the button.

"Did you do it?" Johnny didn't stand on ceremony.

"I'm scared."

"Is he there?"

"Who?"

"The spirit!"

"No but I'm sat on his coffin."

"Oh, ok." He sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you Steve, it's not going to be pretty…I remember my first she was a real rotbag."

"Focus!"

"Right, you have the salt and lighter fuel?"

"Yeah." He answered breathlessly.

"Ok, you're going to have to open that baby up. Stick the shovel under the rim and that's it."

"I'm putting the phone down now." He said nervously. "Will you stay on the line?"

"Sure, you can do this but you have to be quick and for God's sake, remember to get out of the grave before you set fire to it."

That hadn't occurred to Steve but he wouldn't admit it. "I'm not stupid. Hang on."

He set the phone down and faced the casket like it was a band aid that he had to rip off quickly. He placed the spade on the outside of it and pulled. It was easier than he thought as the cheap government wood splintered and gave with little effort. "Fucking war." He muttered as he flipped open the lid and pressed a hand to his nose. "God!"

He scrambled out of the muddy hole and rolled onto his back hearing Johnny's distant voice calling his name. He got up onto his knees and vomited before picking the phone back up.

"It's open." He said as he wiped his mouth.

"Good girl. Now burn him."

"This seems wrong, he's just a really ugly kid in a uniform."

Johnny took a breath. "Listen to me, that's not Pete Kennedy, you have to put all those thoughts to one side and burn him. NOW!"

Steve picked up the salt. "Ok."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Cole felt like a total spaz as he sneaked up to the window of the men's toilet at the back of the diner. There were some awesome aspects to this job but this wasn't one of them as he discreetly watched Wade Jackson hit the head from outside in the rain. "Goddamn." He whispered to himself.

He hated having to protect someone who was such an almighty bastard but he knew it was what his Dad would do. He considered their different attitudes and how Dean just took on the job, did it and then left. Cole couldn't accept the fact that he could just kill the spirit and leave town because the whole reason that it was there in the first place was because Dillon had a problem.

A town that made children into icons was leaving itself open to demonic possession and all sorts of supernatural curses as the kids struggled with their over-inflated egos. Something had to give and they needed to realize that they couldn't treat each generation like fresh recruits into this mad cult of theirs.

He was forced into action when he saw Pete appear out of thin air behind QB 2. Cole sighed and smashed the window with his elbow and cleared the glass away quickly.

Jackson looked at him in shock as he boosted himself onto the window ledge and shouted. "Get down!"

"Screw you!" He answered back with his piece still in his hands.

"Don't look behind you then." Cole said with a smile wanting to make him suffer just a little as he climbed over the shattered glass.

Wade spun around scattering piss all over the floor as the man in uniform descended on him.

"What the…?" He stared wide eyed. If he wasn't already peeing then he would have done anyway.

"You killed my sister you arrogant prick."

"Huh?"

Cole jumped into the room but paused with the salt shaker in his hand. Something told him that the spirit had to say his bit before he could truly be laid to rest.

"You didn't mean to kill her, I get that."

"Who are you?" He whispered as tears ran down his face.

"Amber Kennedy, you remember her?" He smiled. "No one else seems to. You just got off scott free and carried on like her life meant nothing!"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"People like you don't know what that means, but I'll show you."

Cole knew it was his cue to step in but before he had the chance to throw the salt Pete Kennedy erupted in a fury of flames in front of them.

Wade Jackson fell back into the urinal with a splash as he covered his face against the blast.

When it finally died down Cole was stood watching him casually leaning against the wall.

"What the hell was that?!" Wade shouted as he struggled to get out of the pool of urine.

"What was what?" Cole shrugged.

"That _thing_?!"

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about but that's a good look for you, I like it." Cole put the salt shaker in his jacket pocket and walked out of the bathroom and back to Audrey.

xxxxxx

"Are you sure this is ok?" It was tough to talk to Audrey whilst she was driving but she got it and nodded as she pulled her car up by the kerb in front of an exhausted and muddy Hope. She was stood next to his truck in the hospital lot and frowned when he drove up. He had told her everything on the phone but she still couldn't believe his face when she saw it.

"I'm gonna kill those bastards!" She said as he opened the door.

"Don't get all she-devil on me, I can look after myself."

She pointed at the hospital. "So why isn't the ER filled with Jocks right now?!"

"Violence isn't always the answer."

"So what? You wanna hug the world to death?!"

He shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. This is Audrey…the girl I told you about."

Hope tried to control her temper and bent down to look inside the car. "I'm no good at sign yet but you read lips right?"

Audrey looked slightly intimidated as she nodded.

"Well I have awesome lips so read away. You rock Audrey…anything you need, you got it alright?" Hope smiled at her kindly before she stood back up. "I don't know about you bro but I need to crash, this hunting game is a bitch!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OK guys, I am my own worst enemy as these chaps get longer and longer. I'm cutting it here as it's the appropriate place. The next one is all about the reunion… as Michael Knight, Kitt and Sammy the gimp finally get home!! Hurrah!!!!**

**I have the reunion of all reunions planned...tissues at the ready girls because Dean's pulling out all the stops here and Sam? Hell, he's just going to be as you want him...gimptastic and horny as hell!!!! I'm a genius**


	10. Chapter 10

**So do you think they will hire me as a writer? Possibly not but the idea that I could use a story pitch as an excuse for a threesome with the luscious J2 was well received!**

**As Cole and Hope prepare to move on Sam and Dean are just returning. Sometimes I plot things out in my head but as I write the story changes itself, usually for the better so the reunion I had planned has morphed into something that I hope you like as the Impala becomes instrumental in helping her master woo his woman.  
I struggled for inspiration and then came home from work and switched on the TV and as if by magic one of the most iconic film moments from my childhood appeared on the screen and that was it. Some of you will be too young to remember but the older ones will know exactly what I'm talking about when I tell you that the song you need is 'In Your Eyes' by Peter Gabriel. **

**Let's not forget Sam though…his homecoming may not be quite as energetic but it's still gonna rock as we all welcome gimpy Baby back with open arms LOL…all in all it ended up being more fun to write and more amusing than I thought it would be.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As frozen tundra's gave way to real roads and even a spattering of buildings Dean began to relax finally and took over the driving. More cars appeared alongside them and he finally felt himself breathe more easily. The spirit was still with them in the car and Sam was finally sleeping as he kept a gentle hand on the wheel and checked his cell phone seeing two beautiful bars flash up on the display indicating he finally had a signal.

It was late afternoon and they still had a little way to go but he could almost smell the city as they approached. It was already dark and snow had given way to rain as the light pollution diminished the galaxies of stars. Dean didn't want to call the girls wanting it to be a surprise as they were ahead of schedule. He still had to know where they were so he called Han and told him they were on their way and got directions to their hotel. His friend sounded tired and Dean felt bad and told him that he was free to leave any time that he wanted.

When he hung up he turned and looked briefly at his brother. Neither of them were in brilliant shape, Dean was muddy and his hands were ripped to shreds but he was still going strong. Sam looked grey and Dean worried about him, he wondered if he should just take him straight to the hospital but then reconsidered knowing he would want to see his kids and chill out first.

"Sam?" he leaned an arm back as he watched the road and shook his brother gently.

"Hmm."

"Almost there dude."

Dean had stopped to refill the engine a while back and to get some food inside them. Now they were on the home stretch the heating was on full and he had actually removed his jacket.

The mass of blankets in the back moved and Nitro suddenly appeared at Dean's side. The whole car smelled of wet dog but they were used to it, God alone knew what the others would say he thought as he ruffled the dogs' fur and considered that Dylan might have a fight on his hands for ownership of the pooch.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm still alive."

"That's it, positive thinkin'." Dean responded more cheerfully than he felt.

"How much longer?"

"I dunno…maybe a half hour? Traffic's not too bad."

"Great."

"Just think…a nice hot shower, a bit of a fondle from the wife and you'll be good as new."

"I can't wait."

"You've done well Sam, seriously."

"Could you be any more patronizing?"

Dean ignored his tone and knew that his brother would perk up as soon as he saw his family. For his part he couldn't wait to see Bonnie and as soon as he got cleaned up he would be back in the car to return to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole and Hope sat in the motel room that Saturday afternoon not knowing what to do or where to go. Johnny had headed off early to go congratulate Steve on the salting and burning of his first corpse and they were all alone once more.

"So should we look for a new hunt?"

Cole shrugged. "I think we should wait to hear from Dad, he should be getting to Anchorage soon."

"You think he'll need us there?"

"Maybe." They both knew the unanswered question that hung in the air about how much time their mother may have left. "I just don't want to start another hunt if we're going to be called away."

"So what do we do?" She asked.

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. He glanced at her and she sat up on her bed and put her hand on her gun as he slipped his shirt on and looked to see who it was. "It's ok." He opened the door. "Hey Coach."

Coach Taylor stood looking at him shaking his head for a second. "I'm so sorry Cole, you didn't deserve what happened at all. I'm gonna call the Sheriff in on this."

Cole shrugged as his hands burrowed in his pockets. The bruises already had a yellow tinge to them and the swelling in his eye had gone down enough for him to see through it again. "It's ok, I don't wanna press charges."

"Cole…" Hope butted in.

He gave her a look and she stopped whatever it was that she was about to say.

"At least tell me who did it and they'll be suspended, I promise you."

"It all happened so fast I couldn't tell you who it was, it's ok really."

He sighed, he was used to high school kids sticking up for one another but this one had nothing to prove. "You have to play with these kids on the field son."

"Actually, about that."

He frowned and looked at Hope as she averted her gaze.

"We have to go home."

"What?"

"Our mom's ill and…it's pretty bad." He shrugged again.

The coach swallowed down his objections. "Is there anything I can do? You put on quite a show out there…I can keep your place on the team and defer college try outs 'til you're ready."

"I won't be going to college."

"If it's about money…you'll get a full ride, I mean there's no doubt you have a real future in football."

"Thanks but I've made my mind up," He glanced at Hope who smiled faintly. "I'm joining the family business."

"You're Dad's in the Marine Corp right?"

"Yeah."

The coach couldn't help but be disappointed but it was still a noble calling. "Ya know the Marine's have a pretty awesome league right?"

Cole smiled. "Yeah."

"When are you leavin'?"

"Not sure yet, just waiting for a call."

"Well make sure to stop by for dinner before you go. You'll be missed, both of you." He took a last look at the sad little room and wanted to take them both right home with him there and then but he could tell they were a proud pair.

"Thanks for everything Coach." He said as he shook the man's hand. "You're a great leader."

He smiled sadly for a second and finally walked away with a wave as Cole closed the door behind him. When he looked at his sister she was just watching him quietly. "What?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked.

"To enlist? No. Hunting? Yeah."

"You don't wanna be an NFL hotshot with multi-million dollar endorsements?"

"Can you imagine?" He smirked and sat down on the edge of his bed. "It's not fair anyway ya know? I have a genetic reason for being gifted at football, it's not good karma to profit from that."

"You're such a goodie two shoes but you should at least get their asses slung in jail."

"They'll get what's coming to them."

She eyed him suspiciously, "What have you got planned bro?"

He smiled and sat back on his bed flicking the TV on effectively ending the conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Dean pulled up in front of the hotel it was with overwhelming relief. He sat for a minute in the still car and just felt his muscles relax. "We made it."

Sam huffed behind him but didn't waste any time opening the rear door.

Dean hustled out into the rain and went to help him out. "Take it easy."

Sam didn't resist the help and leaned heavily on Dean who kicked the door closed and shuffled inside with his brother who groaned as he saw the stairs. "Tell me there's an elevator."

Dean looked around, the front desk was unmanned. "Doesn't look like it Sammy, c'mon…this is the last leg just another effort."

With a railing on one side and Dean on the other he made it slowly up one flight. "Christ."

Dean gave him a moment to take a breath. They heard a squeal and the mad clatter of small feet on the stairs above them. "Heads up." Dean whispered as he went to intercept his over-enthusiastic nephew.

"Woah shorty!" Dean grabbed Dylan as he hurled himself full tilt at them.

"You smell. Dad are you ok?" There was no pulling the wool over his eyes.

"I've had better welcome parties from the nurses at the clap clinic." Dean said.

Sam smiled. "Hey Dyl, I'm fine."

Dean glared at his brother as he pulled his son from his arms and held him tightly. He could be a stubborn son of a bitch sometimes and rather than disappoint his kid he would just grin and bear it.

"God, I missed you." Sam said as he hugged him.

"Me too."

"C'mon, you wanna give your old man a chance to sit down?" Dean hauled him away and set him down on the steps. "Go make sure your mom's all gussied up for her man." With a gentle push on his bottom he zoomed back up the steps yelling to his mother that Sam was back.

"I'm ok."

"You're not ok Sam, you gotta promise me you'll take it easy and that means no rough housing with Dylan or Brooke."

"It was a hug Dean." He sighed as they made their way up the rest of the stairs.

"It's ok to be hurt, he's gotta know already."

"He does, but that doesn't mean he has to see me like this."

Dean couldn't argue with that, Dylan still thought his Dad was superhuman and Sam wanted to keep it that way as long as possible.

When they got to the next landing Brooke was waiting in the doorway for them holding Lily to her shoulder and it finally put a smile on Sam's face. He let go of Dean and shuffled towards her.

"Oh baby, what did he do to you?"

Sam managed a pathetic kiss. "The usual."

Dean raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. "I'll go get the things from the car, maybe grab a shower in Han's room."

Brooke wasn't listening as she took her husbands hand and led him inside gently closing the door behind them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't you guys worry about me…two days drivin', been in a blizzard…nearly froze my dick off, but that's cool…" Dean muttered as he turned and headed back down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

While Dean was getting their stuff Brooke took the kids to hang out with Han, Dylan wanted to stay with his Dad but she remained firm.

"It's just for an hour and once he's settled then I'll come get you ok?" She smiled at her son.

He grimaced as she kissed his cheek. "Ok."

Han walked her out. "He's ok right?"

"Yeah, no problem."

When she got back to the room Sam gave her a look of utter relief from where he sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't have to pretend with her; she wasn't going to blame herself, promise to fix it or spark a killing frenzy just because he'd thrown his back out. She was cool and quiet as she stood between his legs and gently removed his jacket dumping it in a heap on the floor. When she leaned back he stopped her for a moment and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her stomach like Dylan sometimes did, she stroked his hair and let him relax for a minute.

When he let go she hunched down in front of him and unbuttoned his shirt as he watched, she had the right balance of tenderness and confidence and it was all he needed to calm him totally.

"Let's have a look eh?"

He winced as she pulled his right arm through the sleeve and stood up again slipping the shirt off, tossing it down with the jacket. She pulled him to her again and looked at his back. He had some bad bruising so she knew he'd taken a fall but Brooke didn't ask how it had happened, it wouldn't help her to know as she ran a cool hand down his spine.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"You've slipped a disc which normally wouldn't be a problem for a chiropractor to fix but you're gonna need an x-ray."

"I can feel the screws and that's not good right?"

She knelt down in front of him. "I should get you to the hospital."

He frowned. "Not tonight, I just want to get cleaned up and sleep, spend some time with you and the kids."

"Sam…"

"Please? We can go first thing in the morning."

She tried not to look into his eyes but she couldn't help herself and there it was, the look she could never resist. "This is against my better judgement."

"I won't bitch, I promise."

She sat back on her haunches with a sigh and began to untie his boot laces. The leather was stiff from being wet and re-dried so much, she pulled them off one by one followed by the socks. "You smell of wet dog."

He smiled. "That's because I was sat next to one for two days."

"We only have a shower stall so I guess I'm going to have to get in with you." She looked up at him from under her lashes as she leaned up to unbutton his jeans.

"You're a selfless woman Brooke."

"Yeah, I'll get my sainthood right after I go to the launderette tomorrow. Ok, stand up."

She finally got him undressed and to the bathroom switching on the hot water as he shivered. "Watch your step."

He was like a newborn deer, all shaky long limbs and big brown eyes, it broke her heart and turned her on in equal measure. Sometimes Sam could bring out her baser maternal instincts even more than the kids could. Brooke removed her own clothes quickly and tucked her hair into a barrette before she slipped into the shower behind him and closed the curtain.

He stood with his bruised back to her leaning on the wall letting the hot water wash over him as Brooke grabbed the shower gel and began to wash him gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean emerged from Han's shower thoroughly satisfied. He was warm for the first time in days and after close inspection it didn't look like Little Dean had any frostbite.

He stood in front of the mirror wiped the steam from it and looked at himself as he cocked his head.

"Hey, ya think this beard makes me look like Bobby?" He shouted through to the main room.

"No!" Han answered.

"Yes!" Came Dylan's response.

"So much for askin' the audience." He muttered.

It would cost him ten minutes to shave but he knew Bonnie wouldn't care either way so the time may be better spent with her. He could give it a go, she might like the grizzled mountain man look. Dressing quickly in clean jeans and shirt he emerged a second later. "You got gel?"

"In the bag." Han nodded as he lay back on the bed holding Lily.

Dean needed to get his hair cut too but it didn't look so bad when he stuck some gunk in it. "Can I?"

Han nodded and Dylan sat crossed legged watching him as he sprayed the cologne over his neck and under his arms. Dean took a quick look at the TV. "Goonies, man I _love_ that movie!"

"She doesn't care ya know."

Dean put the bottle down and turned to look at the little boy. "What?"

"Aunt Bonnie. I was just saying…"

"Go on." He paused.

"If you turned up smelling like wet dog then she wouldn't mind."

"That's not the point. Speakin' of which, the hotel owner's a no pets allowed kinda dude so we're gonna have to sneak him in."

Han gave him a look. "I don't want a wet dog in here."

"Dylan can clean him up. He's a Winchester now so he doesn't sleep in the car, there's a fire exit at the end of the corridor…gimme five minutes and he'll be there." He stood in front of them. "How do I look?"

"Hairy." Dylan answered.

"That was just the look I was goin' for. Don't wait up." He winked at them both, grabbed his duffle bag and left.

xxxxxxxx

Dean had directions but it was like the Impala already knew where he was going and she was taking him this last step of the way. "I'm gonna miss you when you go." He said to the car as he sat back and relaxed his hands on the wheel.

The cassette tape switched off and he frowned as he gave it a tap. The radio came on suddenly and after a few seconds of static 'I'll Be There for You' by Bon Jovi came on.

"You're doin' that aren't you?" He said out loud. After all these years the Impala was returning his love and rather than finding it weird Dean was feeling ridiculously pleased with himself. "Me and you, we're a team baby."

The music changed again and Dean laughed. "Yeah?" He asked as Tom Jones sang 'Sex Bomb'. "Well alright."

He enjoyed the tunes for a little and then thought it inappropriate considering where he was going. It finally hit him and his initial jubilation at seeing his wife waned as he thought about it.

As if sensing the shift in mood 'Don't Cry' by Guns n Roses came on.

He could see the hospital up ahead. "I don't wanna be depressed." He said sullenly. "I want this to be nice. What the hell am I doin', I'm talking to a car."

The Impala stalled suddenly as it pulled into the driveway.

"Woah! I didn't mean it."

The car grew cold as he sat waiting. "I'm sorry?"

The engine restarted but the music was gone as he pulled up the driveway of the large building. He made to turn into the parking lot but the wheel wouldn't budge. "Where are we goin'?"

He let the car take him to the staff lot which was right up front. It didn't stop but mounted the kerb and ventured onto the wet grass before coming to a stop in the driving rain.

"What is this?" he shrugged. "Why have we stopped here?"

'When you love a woman' came on the radio and Dean covered his ears. "I'll do anything you say, just stop Brian Adams torturing me!" He yelled.

The music stopped once more and Dean looked out past the windscreen wipers at the floodlit building. "She's somewhere up there right?"

The horn beeped once and the headlights brightened.

"So it's about time for a romantic gesture that what you're sayin' Herbie?"

There was another short toot.

He pulled the collar of his jacket up and waited. This time when the music began he was in no doubt what to do. 'Say Anything' was one of Bonnie's favourite films and he smiled to himself as he channelled his inner John Cusack and opened the door as the volume rose.

Dean climbed onto the hood in the pouring rain and stood in front of the building and waited with his hands in his pockets as the music played.

_Love I get so lost, sometimes  
Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are_

All my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

In your eyes  
the light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
the heat I see in your eyes

Dean felt like a moron as people came to the windows of the four storey block to see what was happening. He scanned dozens of faces with his eyes searching for his wife among them.

_Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive_

Finally he saw her and he felt his heart start to pound and he smiled. She opened the window laughing like a kid as Dean opened out his arms and shrugged lifting his face into the rain. He could hear her voice over the music and the wind. "Get your wet ass up here!"

_And all my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside  
_  
Dean hopped off the hood with a splash and looked up at the building with a sigh. If a job was worth doing it was worth doing well he thought as he tested the gutter pipe.  
With the rain pelting him he began to climb up the outside of the building. He knew he must look like a mad man but he didn't care because she was worth it.

_In your eyes  
the light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light,  
the heat I see in your eyes_

He heard a shout from below as a security guard ran out onto the grass. "You can't park here!"

As if on cue the music stopped and the Impala's engine revved making the man turn in shock as she reversed herself off the grass. Dean had to laugh as he scaled up the pipe to his wife's window.

She was leaning out looking down at him as a nurse tried to pull her back inside. "Dean, you're crazy!" She shouted.

He made it the final few feet and gripped the sill. "Only for you. It just had to be the third floor!" He exclaimed with an exhausted grin.

The nurse let go as Bonnie grabbed his face and kissed him. The assembled staff were all shocked as she'd barely said two words since she'd been admitted and until now looked the way her chart indicated she should and not like the lovesick teenager before them now.

Without moving his lips from hers he got a grip on the window frame and pulled himself up. She let him go long enough for him to slip through the window and climb into the room where he stood breathlessly in a pool of water staring at her barely registering as other people burst in.

"I'm calling security." Someone said.

Bonnie turned. "No don't."

"Who is he?"

She smiled. "He's my gift from the Make a Wish Foundation."

"I almost wish _I_ was dying now." Another patient said as she stood staring in shock still attached to her IV stand.

"You can't just break in here, you have to leave, someone call security!"

"Can we just get a minute alone?" Dean asked in a deep voice as he wiped the water from his face without tearing his eyes away from her for a second.

"Can't you see she has to rest?" A well meaning nurse said.

Bonnie looked around her at the chaos and wanted to scream. "If you want me to rest then this isn't helping." She tried to calm herself as the cold air swirled around them and she shivered. "Please don't ruin this for me."

The sick woman in the doorway suddenly got pissed off. "You heard her, leave the poor woman to enjoy her moment."

Everyone could see Bonnie was close to tears and no one could ignore the plea as she turned back to Dean disregarding them all.

Dean didn't know if they had left or not and he no longer cared as he removed his wet jacket let it fall to the floor and picked his wife up holding her to him whilst she buried her face in his neck and cried with relief that he was finally home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite everything Sam felt content as he relaxed with his family. It felt amazing to be clean again and not to be confined in the back of a smelly car with Nitro.

He lay flat on his stomach on the bed as Brooke nursed Lily next to him. Dylan had gotten over his initial excitement of having his dad back and had grown drowsy lying spread eagled on the bed the other side of his mother.

Brooke turned off the TV and laid a hand over Sam's damp hair as he ran his own up the inside of her leg. Her long dark hair was loose and she had traded in his old tees for a nightdress and with his baby held to her breast he thought she was the most unbelievable thing he had ever seen.

"You're stunning." He told her.

"Stop." She answered shyly.

"You know it's true."

"Will you still think that in a half hour when I have spit up on me?"

"I'll still think it thirty years from now."

She smiled at him and hunkered down a little so they were closer together. Sam reached up and touched Lily's foot marvelling as the tiny toes curled over his finger.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

She shook her head. "Nothing,"

"Go on."

"It's not the right time."

"For what?"

She sighed. "I think…I think we should all live together again, with Dean and the kids if they wanna come back."

He raised his eyebrows then laughed. "And here was me thinking I'd have to soften you up before I asked you the same."

She smiled again. "Screw it, let's just bring in Bobby too and make it a permanent thing, like the Brady's."

"Pretty far from it." He huffed. "How do you put up with us?"

She shrugged and looked at Lily. "It's been over twenty five years since my parents died. I just wish that when that had happened I had family around me you know, to look after me." She was calm as she looked at him. "I had to wait a long time for you to come along."

He exhaled. "You're scared."

"I lost one family Sam and I won't lose another."

"It's not going to happen. I promise."

"I think our little Lily-Win is done." She smiled as she laid the baby on her shoulder and rubbed her back.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are?"

"Do you need a painkiller?"

He laughed and then waited patiently as she burped and changed the baby before laying her down next to him. Sam stared at Lily who met his gaze as her eyelids drooped gradually before finally falling asleep with a sigh, her little fist still curled around his finger.

Brooke had gone to clean herself up and returned quickly, climbing over Dylan then pulling the sheet up over them all. She finally settled down happily on her side and looked into her husbands eyes as the baby slept between them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The call still hadn't come by the time the sun went down and Hope had started to trawl the net looking for possible hunts just in case.

Cole sat restlessly on his bed flicking through TV channels. "Don't you ever get scared of anything?"

"Huh?" She asked without looking up.

"Do you get scared?"

"Of what?" She finally looked at him.

"Just making conversation."

"Nope, not really. Oh, no wait, genital warts." She shuddered and looked back at the screen.

He rolled his eyes. "So that's it? You're not scared of the world ending or of demons trying to kill you, just penises that look like cauliflower?"

"Pretty much."

"You get scared of old ladies."

"Oh yeah, they're evil."

"No they're not, you'll be old one day."

She stared at him in horror. "Take that back."

He laughed. "A little fear is healthy."

"That's just what people who want to sell self-help books tell you, it's all a con."

"What about mom dying?"

Hope closed the laptop and turned in her seat to face him. "Ok, I guess that's pretty scary but it's not going to help her much for us to start crapping ourselves."

"So 'people die' is your philosophy, even when it comes to our own mother?"

"Death isn't the end bro, that's what I've been trying to tell you."

"It's worrying me slightly that you're so calm. Is there something that you're not telling me?"

"Just a hunch." She responded cryptically as she continued her online search.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If Dean didn't want to move from somewhere then there was nothing anyone could do to shift him and right then he wasn't leaving his wife for anything. Dr Vincent realized it as soon as she met him when she went to check on Bonnie. She hadn't seen his performance earlier but she had caught the re-run on CCTV in the Doctor's lounge. All the women in the hospital were now more than a little in love with him and madly jealous she was getting to meet him in the flesh.

Dean didn't move from where he sat on the bed even after she introduced herself and reinserted the oxygen tubes into Bonnie's nose.

"You have a bit more color."

Bonnie definitely looked more relaxed as she leaned back against him her fingers wound tightly through his.

"I feel a lot better thanks."

"Just what the Doctor ordered." Dean smiled arrogantly.

Dr Vincent smiled with him as she picked up the chart. "So you're the man who managed to get a sterilized woman pregnant, how am I not surprised?"

"You wanna write an article for some smart-ass journal? I'll make you famous."

"I have no doubt. Maybe I'll just bottle some of what you have…market a new HRT drug for the menopausal patients."

"Baby I can reverse the menopause with a smile."

"Maybe we'll try that another day." She walked over to him still laughing and took something out of the chart handing it to him. It was a scan of the baby. "I thought you might want to see what your son looks like."

"He'll be gorgeous." He said confidently taking it from her staring at the 3D image. It was unbelievable, you could make out all his features and even see that he was sucking his thumb. "Wow." He kissed the top of Bonnie's head and looked at the Doctor again. "He's ok right?"

"Perfect. We did a DNA profile and he hasn't inherited HCM."

Dean hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until it came out in a burst. "That's great news, so when do we get to meet him?"

"That's up to him and your wife, if we can hold off labor another couple of weeks he'll have an excellent chance."

"He knows he's grounded if he goes out without permission."

"Dean's the disciplinarian." Bonnie explained.

"Right." The Doctor nodded. "Ok, well…you're done for the day Bonnie so I'll see you tomorrow."

They both looked at her but she made no move to leave as she stood at the foot of the bed a little awkwardly. "I don't have to tell you to…"

Dean raised his eyebrows in question. "Hit you baby one more time?"

She smiled again. "Keep it PG-13?"

"First base only, I promise." Dean made the Vulcan salute with one hand.

"Ok, well I'll leave you two crazy kids to it then." She finally left and closed the door behind her with a smile and a vow to get her own ovaries checked out at some point.

"How come you always get the cool Doctors and I get the dicks?" Dean shifted down on the bed slightly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Because I'm a good patient." She fiddled with the amulet around his neck listening to his heart beating.

"I shouldn't have left you."

"It was almost worth it for that entrance you made." She answered quietly.

"You're welcome, but it wasn't totally selfless. There's something I want you to do for me."

She shrugged but didn't look up like she knew what was coming.

"I want you to cancel the DNR; Winchesters don't give up, no matter what."

"Dean…"

"No, it's not over 'til it's over…you don't cash in your chips early, you finish your hand."

"Seeing as though we're using metaphors, I'll put it like this, what film do you hate above all others?"

"Titanic." He said without hesitation.

"Right, you know what's gonna happen in the end so why drag it out endlessly when it's so painful to watch?"

Dean growled hating being caught out. He couldn't think of any way to argue his side, it wasn't him that was in pain after all. "Does this mean you want Celine playing at your funeral cos I'll tell you now…"

"I wouldn't do that to you Dean just respect my wishes, that's all I'm asking."

"Ok." He whispered reluctantly as he lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her.

She pulled away after a minute. "That tickles." She grabbed at a tuft of hair on his chin.

"You like it?"

"I'm a bit baffled you'd want to cover that face but, I don't care." She answered drowsily.

"You tired?"

"I feel like I haven't slept in years."

Dean got himself more comfortable on the bed and settled her down against him with the bump resting between them. He laid a protective hand on it. "I'm here now and I'm not goin' anywhere so you just relax."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke had woken up with Lily in the night and had fallen asleep with the baby lying across her. She opened her eyes like a kid on Christmas morning with butterflies dancing in her stomach as she wondered what Santa had brought her.

Glancing down she looked at Sam lying next to her and her stomach somersaulted again. She laid a hand on his head and he opened his eyes looking up at her.

"Morning."

"Brooke." He whispered his fingers enclosing over the hand next to him.

She frowned at his expression. "What is it?"

"I think it's time I went to the hospital."

"Ok, I'll call Dean."

"No."

"Sam?"

"Can you take the kids to Han?"

"It's really early."

"Now." He raised his eyebrows at her. "I don't want Dylan to get scared."

Her stomach suddenly clenched into knots of fear. She squeezed his hand. "I'll be back in a minute."

Holding Lily to her she slid off the bed quietly, trying not to make any sudden movements. Once she was off the bed she went to her son and holding Lily under one arm she shook him gently. "Up you get."

Dylan rubbed at his eyes but before he could fully open them she had pulled him out of bed so he had to hold onto her. "Mom?"

"Just going to see your Uncle, watch some cartoons maybe have some breakfast."

"What?" He looked over her shoulder at his father as she struggled with the door. "Dad?"

"Ssh." She whispered.

"Dad?!" Dylan suddenly went rigid in her arms and she grappled to keep hold of him as Lily also woke up and started to cry. "Daddy!"

Brooke got out into the corridor and rushed to Han's room. "Don't cry." She soothed as she kicked at Han's door with her bare foot. She was losing her grip on both of them when Han sleepily opened it to the wails and she rushed passed him. "No time to explain, I need you to watch them for me."

She passed Lily to him and got a firm grip of her son looking into his eyes as she set him down on the floor. "Look at me."

He shook his head and tried to run back out.

"Dylan!" She scolded pulling at his pyjama's and grasping his shoulders in both hands. "I know you know what's happening and I know you're scared but I need you to calm down because your Dad needs me right now, ok?"

He nodded a little.

"I just want you to stay in this room no matter what you hear."

"What's going on?" Han asked as she got up and ran out.

"Sam's hurt, could you call an ambulance?"

"I should come help you."

"You are helping, please." She didn't wait for an answer but left, quickly going back to her room.

Brooke was an amazing person to have around in a crisis and felt no fear as she went back to the bed sliding onto it slowly until she was lying next to her husband. She brushed the hair from his face.

"Oh God." He said.

"Sam, it's going to be ok." She reached down. "What am I doing?"

He huffed. "Pinching my ass."

She smiled. "Trick of the trade, it's how we spot the fakers."

"Lower."

She tried again. "Anything?"

"No."

"Ok." She took his hand in hers and gave him a reassuring glance. "Take a deep breath." He did what she said. "You've had a bad fall and a lot of bruising, it could be delayed shock."

"You think?"

"You're going to be fine." Brooke kissed him gently and prayed that she was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I await with baited breath.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The LoA Author's note is a tradition now so here we go:**

**Lovely reviews again with many of you coming back after long absences! Oh and lots of you **_**selflessly**_** volunteered to wash Baby and even pinch his hot ass…wow, your dedication knows no bounds! Keep the reviews coming like sacrifices to the pagan goddess of gimp porn!**

**As I said to one reviewer, there are many reasons to write Supernatural Fanfic but there's only one reason to read it: to get hot n horny. I don't care if you like Sam, Dean or Cole there is just **_**one**_** formula for guaranteed ratings: **

"**If you gimp him they will cum." It's the E=MC2 of SPN FF  
Simple mathematics. **

**I'm urging all my girls to do one thing: stop hiding in the corners! If you want to fancy blind Dean or wheelchair Sam (or vice versa), it's a normal fetish so embrace it and be proud because disabled men the world over will thank you for it! Oooh but make sure you pass on the belt trick if you do get lucky enough to mount one that isn't too terrified to pleasure you!!!**

**Ok, brace yourselves girlies and hold on to your panty hamsters cos off we go for a PURE Dean/Sam badass chapter as Baby becomes the baby we love and Dean dashes about playing doctor (who wants to play nurse?!) hee hee  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sirens had woken up most of the hotel and finally Rita emerged from her room to see what all the commotion was about although she pretty much suspected that if the emergency services were there then they were there to collect a Winchester. She appeared like an apparition from an old Hollywood movie in a barely there fuscia negligee with a matching eye mask perched on her head.

"What happened?" She asked as she pushed past the crowd gathered in the doorway.

Sam screamed in pain as the paramedics rolled him onto the back board.

Brooke looked like she was about to vomit. "He's gonna be ok Rita, it's fine."

It didn't sound like it to the older woman as she turned to the people in the doorway. "You wanna buy fuckin' tickets, how about some popcorn to go with the show?" The rubber-neckers stared at her in shock. "Get the hell out of here!" She yelled at them suddenly. One man hung back and she almost lunged at him. "You think _he's_ in pain? That's nothin' compared to what I can do to you with these!" She held up a hand full of acrylic nails and the man fled.

"Thanks." Brooke whispered as they all went back to their rooms.

"Where are the kids?"

"With Han, can you go tell them he's alright?"

"Course, you want me to call Dean?"

Brooke sighed. "I'll leave him in ignorant bliss a little while longer, there's nothing he can do 'til we get there."

"Christ, the poor bastard's gonna freak." Rita mumbled quietly as she went back outside.

The Paramedics were talking to Sam in a business like way as they strapped on the neck brace and fastened him in. "We're going to need a hand down the stairs, he's a big guy." One of them said quietly to Brooke. "We can call the fire department."

"Don't do that." She went out to the hall. "Send Han here."

Rita waved and Brooke went back inside. "There's a friend coming between us we'll manage." She took a deep breath and looked around her grabbing her boots throwing them on quickly along with one of Sam's jackets. The stretcher was still on the bed and she leaned over it for a minute holding Sam's hand. "Hang in there."

"Are the kids ok?"

Brooke shifted and pulled the jacket tighter as her breasts leaked a little. "Don't worry about them, they're fine." She smiled down at him brushing his hair back. "This is just a little bump in the road Sam."

"Yeah." He sighed unconvinced.

Han walked in ready to go and everything started to move. Brooke kissed Sam quickly. "I'm going to be with you the whole time, Dean too ok?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam wasn't exactly critical and the rain was still pouring so the ambulance took it easy on the roads as they made their way through the light Sunday traffic. It had taken almost twenty minutes just to get out of the hotel and Sam wasn't looking any more comfortable as the time passed.

"They'll give you something for the pain when we get there." The paramedic told him. "Not long now."

Brooke leaned forwards holding onto Sam's hand the whole time as she sat next to the man.

"Soon as we get there, I'll get Dean." She felt calm enough as they had been through so much together already but even she would feel better once Dean was there, he would be able to reassure Sam better than anyone could.

"He's gonna blame himself."

"If you got a paper cut we'd get a week of _mea culpa's_ from him, you concentrate on yourself darling."

"Who's Dean?" The paramedic asked conversationally.

"His brother." Brooke replied. "His wife's in the hospital too."

"That's crappy luck. I hope it's nothing serious."

Brooke shrugged and decided to be economical with the truth. "She's having a baby."

He paused like the name rang a bell, "Wait a second, is he like yay tall with a brown leather jacket a beard and really sweet vintage wheels?"

Brooke raised her eyebrows, "Don't tell me you know him, he's been here less than twelve hours."

"That's long enough." Sam muttered.

"Shit. Hey Barry, ya know that guy from the hospital?"

"Yeah." The driver shouted back.

"This dude's his brother!"

"No way? That guy rocks!"

"You've lost me." Brooke said stroking Sam's hand.

"It's all over the news and the freakin' radio, the guy screwed over every married man in Anchorage."

Sam huffed and forgot everything else for a minute. "What did he do this time?"

"You don't know?" He whistled. "He turned up at the hospital last night in that great ride, starts playing the music from that movie…" he clicked his fingers trying to remember.

"Say Anything." Barry shouted.

"Yeah so there he is in the rain with that song blasting out, the_ whole_ place watching him."

"_In your eyes, the light the heat…_" Barry started to sing.

"And?" Brooke pushed.

"His wife comes to the window and he climbs up the _outside_ of the building, three freakin' storeys in the rain and goes in the window." He sat back with his hands raised like it was the most amazing thing ever.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's Dean."

"They got the CCTV footage on the local news."

"You're kidding me?" Sam groaned.

"Got it off YouTube." Barry interjected.

"The women in town are going crazy…he put the pressure on all of us guys to do some romantic shit now. How long have they been together anyway?"

"Almost twenty years." Brooke answered.

He nearly choked. "Jesus that's even worse. Man, I better get some flowers on the way home."

"Dean knows how to raise the bar." She said.

Sam couldn't believe he was strapped up in the back of an ambulance and Dean still managed to steal his thunder. It was worth going through rehab again just to kick his ass. "Any chance of some focus here?"

"I'm with you babe." Brooke ignored the anger in his voice; she didn't care what mood he was in as long as he wasn't scared or despondent.

"We're here." The paramedic was suddenly all business again as the ambulance came to a standstill and he got up to open the doors.

They were soon walking through the ER Brooke still holding on as a doctor approached. The man stepped in front of her and her hand was wrenched from Sam's when he was wheeled into an exam room.

"You better stay here." A nurse said to her as she passed by.

"But he's my husband."

"And we'll take good care of him."

"Wait!" She said as the door closed. Brooke sighed and looked around her pulling Sam's jacket closer as she headed for the elevator.

When she got to the third floor she realized what a state she must look. Wearing biker boots, a milk-stained nightdress and a large army jacket might be ok in the ER but in obstetrics it made her stand out like a pregnant man. The staff knew who she was but still stared as she jogged to Bonnie's room and slipped through the door.

Dean was lying on the bed fast asleep with his wife curled up next to him like a hibernating dormouse. It was kind of cute and made her pause for a second not wanting to ruin it. Shaking the reluctance away she went to the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean."

"Not yet." He sighed with his eyes still closed.

Leaning down Brooke whispered in his ear and his eyes opened suddenly. "What?!"

She nodded at the door. "Let's go."

Dean moved slowly off the bed not wanting to wake Bonnie but once he was on his feet he grabbed his boots and followed her out of the door hopping as he walked and put them on at the same time.

She went to the elevator but he shook his head. "Stairs." He said as he hit the fire exit and began to run down them two at a time pulling away from her each second so that she was panting to keep up. "What happened?"

"Nothing, he just woke up and…"

Dean hit the ground floor and burst through the door into the emergency room. "Where?" he asked as he turned back to Brooke.

She finally caught up to him. "To the right, exam one, they wouldn't let me in."

He chuckled humourlessly, "We'll see."

When they got to the room a nurse he recognized came back through the door. She was older which left him at a disadvantage immediately.

"You again?" She asked.

"Yeah, you feel lucky? That's my brother in there."

She stared at him like she didn't believe it. "The Doctor's examining him he'll come and speak to you as soon as he's done."

"I don't think so." Dean went to go past and she put a hand on his arm.

"You have to let them work."

"Lady, you've seen me in action, doors don't stop me when I wanna get in somewhere."

"Dean, that you?!" Sam's pained voice got through to him and that was all he needed as he gave the nurse a look grabbed her shoulders, lifted her off the ground and set her to one side before walking into the exam room.

"I'm here Sammy." Dean told him as he found a gap among the bodies and looked his brother up and down. "Man, I can't leave you alone for five minutes."

"Thank God, I think I'm gonna puke." He groaned.

"Turn him over!" Dean shouted. The doctor and nurses all moved at once to roll him and keep him stable as someone held a metal bowl for him to throw up into. Sam was facing in his brother's direction now and Dean rubbed a hand over his hair and kept his head steady as his abdominal muscles clenched noticeably and bile shot out of his mouth. "That's it…c'mon, get it all out."

Sam was still retching when Dean looked up. "Can't you see he's in agony?"

"Is he allergic to anything?"

"Apart from bein' in excruciating pain?" Dean replied quickly before calming himself. "No. Nothin'." As soon as Sam stopped heaving Dean wiped a thumb over his brother's mouth without thinking about it.

They went to roll him back making Sam wince. "Don't..."

Although Sam was wearing a neck brace Dean knew it was his back that needed to stay aligned so he held his brother's head and shoulders steady in his hands. "Woah…just leave him on his side. He can't lie on the injury site…that's what's making him puke. Jesus, have any of you even graduated yet?!"

"We know what we're doing, just let us do our jobs Sir." The young doctor said.

"I may not have a certificate to put on my wall but I know all there is to know about broken backs. If you wanna start giving _me_ lessons on how to stabilize a lumbar fracture then be my guest but you'll be preaching to the converted. You jokers lay one goddamn hand on him and I'm going postal. Now get your act together and get a radiographer down here to find out what the fuck's gone wrong with his spine!"

There was a moment of deathly silence in the room before the pubescent doctor finally spoke up.

"Ok, we have to get the portable X-ray down here and find out what's going on."

"About freakin' time, someone give Doogie Hauser here a medical degree." Dean glared at them all keeping a hand on Sam's shoulder as he leaned down. "It's ok Sam, I got things under control."

"You should be with Bonnie." Sam managed to say through gritted teeth.

Dean looked into his brother's eyes with a smile. "What? You don't think there's enough Dean love to go around?"

No matter what Sam thought about his brother he was always amazing when you needed him to be. "God, I'm glad you're here."

"I'm not goin' anywhere, you hear me?"

Sam didn't get to answer as a Paramedic approached Dean. "I just wanna say, you may have ruined my sex life forever but that was pure class, ya know...the song."

"What?" Dean shrugged.

"Can I get an autograph, for my wife?"

Dean stared at the man as he held his brother's head in his hands. "Are you freakin' kidding me?"

"Maybe later?"

"Yeah, once my world stops collapsing down all around me then I'll be more than happy to pleasure your wife; it's not like I have anything better to do right?" Dean continued to glare.

The paramedic left the room with his balls in a sling and things began to calm down as the room finally emptied leaving them alone. Brooke came to join them and stood in Sam's line of sight. "And here was me thinking the washing was going to be the most exciting thing to happen today."

"Just another little drama, no big deal right Sam?"

"If you say so."

There was silence in the room once more as Dean struggled to think of something to say now that he no longer had the distraction of kicking the staff's asses. He didn't want to ask his brother how he felt, or even what he felt because it wouldn't help matters and Brooke had already told him he had no range of movement. They needed to keep his spirits up but with someone as introspective as Sam that would take nothing less than a shit load of narcotics.

Dean nodded at Brooke. "Pass me the mask."

She hesitated and unhooked a mask from a canister frowning at Dean.

"What is it?" Sam asked him when he placed the mask over his face.

"It's for the pain."

Giving Brooke the go ahead she turned the nozzle and Sam inhaled the nitrous oxide. "That's it dude, nothin' will seem so bad after a couple of hits of this."

"Are you sure about this?" She asked as Sam's eyelids drooped slightly and she turned off the stream of air.

Dean smirked. "I went to this club once in New York and they handed this stuff out like shots, best high ever."

"Don't ever become a doctor Dean." Brooke told him as he removed the mask and handed it back.

"He'll be fine, won't ya little brother?"

"Greeeeat."

"See?" He said with an affectionate smile. "I know what you need better than those cranks right?"

"Hmmmm."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke paced outside in the corridor whilst the X-rays were being taken and shifted uncomfortably as her breasts hardened painfully. She could imagine Lily getting pretty hungry right about now and itched to hold her.

Dean had stayed with his brother and was wearing a lead lined vest as they took the images.

"We'll get these processed quickly and have a surgeon come talk to you."

"What d'ya think is wrong?" Dean asked.

"I can't tell until the x-rays come back but as he hasn't lost total sensation, I would say something is causing pressure on the spinal column which can't be the slipped disk."

"But it's somethin' you can fix right?" Sam asked.

"Let me get these to the lab and I'll come back with a surgical consult as soon as possible."

A nurse offered Dean a stool and he gratefully sat down next to the bed as he removed the vest and handed it back. They had given Sam mild drugs for pain but couldn't give him anything that would interfere with a general anaesthetic should he need surgery.

He was lying on his back and feeling slightly better as he fiddled with the collar. "I hate these things."

"Dude, stop fidgeting, just relax."

Sam couldn't turn his head but he could still glare. "I'd like to see you relax."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

Brooke came back in holding some type of contraption. "Can I sit down?"

Dean gave her the seat and she sat down quickly opening up her top.

"Ya know Sam, I love your wife…not many women would cheer a man up by whipping their boobs out in public."

She exhaled in relief as she attached the pump. "Get your mind out of the gutter Dean, I'm expressing milk."

"And I'm expressing my admiration for your udders."

"Dean, why don't you go and see Bonnie, she must be wondering where you are." Sam told the ceiling.

"Cos I want to wait for Doogie to come back."

"I'm a big boy now, you don't have to stay."

Dean picked up a random instrument and looked at it with a frown. "I know you are but I'll stay anyway."

Brooke smiled slyly, who were they kidding, they were attached at the hip at the best of times but if one of them was hurt then their bond was stronger than titanium.

The general feeling in the room was calm when a new doctor came in and they all tensed expectantly. Dean cast his sister in law a look as she removed the pump from her nipple issuing a large and sloppy popping sound. "Sorry." She grimaced self consciously as she readjusted her clothes leaving one side of her chest noticeably firmer than the other.

"I'm Dr Beaufort." He didn't bother with handshakes as he took the x-rays from a file and slapped them onto a light box on the wall switching it on. "Right let's see what we have here."

Dean liked his no-nonsense attitude straight off, they needed someone to come in and take over confidently.  
Beaufort looked back at Sam knowing he couldn't see the images, walking over swiftly he released the casters on the bed wheels and turned it forcing Dean to jump out of the way. "Can you see that ok?" He stood like a weather man in front of the screen.

"Yeah, thank you." One of the things Sam hated above all about these experiences was when people spoke to his family about him like he wasn't in the room or even remotely involved in what was going on.

"Ok, what we have here is spinal compression caused by these." He pointed out the pins which stood out in bright white. "The slipped disc and the fall have caused them to shift resulting in this fracture and that's what interrupted the nerve signals getting to your legs."

"Can you fix it?" Dean was serious now and reached behind him to take Sam's hand.

Beaufort looked at the image again with a sigh thinking for a second. "The bone has grown over the pins, we can't remove them or the vertebrae will crumble entirely, the injury's too old."

"So…?" Dean's heart was pounding uncomfortably making him almost deaf to the mans' words as the blood pumped in his ears.

The doctor turned to Sam "Your spinal column hasn't been damaged and I can fix the disk, but the only thing we can do is to completely immobilize the injury until the bones knit back together releasing the pressure."

"How long will that take?" Sam hated the thought but at least it was positive news.

"Minimum twelve weeks."

"Three months?" He closed his eyes and groaned.

Dean ignored him. "He'll be ok after that though right, I mean, he'll walk again?"

"Like I said, there's no actual damage so there's no reason why not but everyone's different so time scales are useless. You're very lucky Sam, one wrong move and you could have severed your spinal cord completely."

It was Dean who grew nauseous now at the thought of everything they had been up to in the last few weeks oblivious to the threat. "God."

Brooke sighed in relief, she'd had a feeling that things would work out but to have them confirmed felt like winning the lottery. "I can get you back on your feet don't worry Sam. So, are we talking total bedrest?"

The doctor switched off the light and again addressed Sam. "At least a few weeks, I saw in the file you had a cast last time? Things have moved on a little since then, we can fit you with a brace which'll allow you to move around a lot more when you start to get some feeling back."

"So he can go home?" Dean asked shocked. He didn't know where home was but at least Sam wouldn't be stuck in an institution like Bonnie was.

"Twenty five years ago we would have had him in full traction but even so he'll still need a lot of care, it's a full time job."

"No problem, we can cover that." Brooke didn't hesitate.

"I've booked an OR so I'll take you up straight away."

"You'll be doing the operation?" Dean eyed the man narrowly.

"Yes."

"Hold out your hand."

"Dean!" Sam snapped.

Dr Beaufort smiled and held his hand out flat with the palm facing down. It was rock steady. "I can assure you my hands don't shake."

"Doesn't hurt to check though, right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had been prepped and they had assured him they would both be there when he woke up in a couple of hours but as he was wheeled away Dean and Brooke both felt deflated and drained.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "That was a close call."

She didn't know if he was offering or seeking comfort, she suspected it might be the latter, she was the maternal one after all. She rubbed his back soothingly "You were amazing back there Dean."

"I think I almost crapped my pants, that guy scares me so much sometimes, he has no idea."

"He knows." She pulled away and tugged at her clothes again.

"You better go feed that baby those things are like rocket launchers." He dug the keys from his jean pocket. "Here, take the Impala."

She smiled and took the keys. "Thanks, I'll bring a razor back for you."

"That bad?"

"You look like Bobby."

He laughed and tapped her on the ass. "Get lost, I'll see you in a little while."

He watched her walk down the corridor and got the same feelings he always did when she kicked ass; pride and admiration. Sam's wife was one in a million and Dean knew without a doubt that his brother would be ok.

As if remembering suddenly that he too had a wife he turned and ran from the fourth floor back down to the third, after just a few hours he was already familiar with the hospital layout and could have made his way around in the dark.

When he got to Bonnie's floor and walked past the nurses station someone called out. "Mr Winchester?"

He halted and turned seeing a nurse with a phone receiver pressed to her ample bosom. "Who's askin'? If it's the cops tell 'em I'm in Rio, if it's my mother in law tell her I'm dead."

The woman stared wide eyed at him. "It's Oprah."

"Leave the funny to me sweetheart, it doesn't suit you."

"No, I mean it. Well, it's not _her_ but it's a researcher from her show."

"Did this reasearcher sound like a Chinese Judy Garland fan?"

"What?"

"Never mind give it here." Dean took the phone. "Winchester."

"Mr Winchester, my name's Stacey and I'm calling from Harpo Productions, Oprah saw the video of you on YouTube, said it was the most romantic thing she had ever seen. We'd like to talk to you about coming on the show."

"Who put you up to this? Wait. What video..." He wracked his brain. "…look it was years ago and she told me she was eighteen ok?"

There was a pause and Dean looked up at the TV on the wall and saw grainy footage on the screen of himself climbing up the outside of the building the night before. "Oh shit!" Why did this always happen to him?

"You're a real popular news story Mr Winchester."

He rubbed at his beard, realizing what an idiot he was. "Thanks for the offer but I'm busy that day." He hung up the phone and felt dizzy as he tried to get his thoughts together with all the women in the maternity ward staring at him like he was a piece of meat. He wondered if there was anyone wanting to kill him at the moment but he didn't think so and the government would be able to find him if they wanted to anyway.

There was little he could do about it now so he carried on to Bonnie's room pushing it to the back of his mind. When he walked in, he saw Rita there and smiled. "Well if it isn't my favourite mother-in-law!" He bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Cut the crap Dean." She said affectionately, she liked him despite the fact he was the most unpredictable and haphazard man she had ever met but they were rarely able to sit in the same room together for long. "How's Sam?"

There was a nurse with Bonnie and his wife looked up at him anxiously as he grabbed her hand and sat on the edge of the bed. "He's gonna be ok; he'll be off his feet for a while but they're really hopeful he'll make a full comeback."

"Thank God, when mom told me…"

"It was pretty scary and it's gonna be a juggling act but nothin' for you to worry about."

"Of course I worry, you're going to be torn in half and poor Sam...."

"Nah, it's fine, there's Brooke and your mom, between us we'll get through same as always." Dean tried hard not to think of the fact that Bonnie may not get to see Sam on his own two feet again and knew why she was so upset.

The nurse who had gone ignored until now suddenly produced a tube and went to put it up Bonnie's nose.

"Woah! What's that?"

"It's her feeding tube." Rita answered.

Dean stopped the nurse with a hand on her arm. "Up her nose?"

"It goes down her windpipe and into her stomach, it's painless." The nurse explained.

He grabbed the plastic tube unconvinced by what they were saying. "How do you fit a burger in here? C'mon honey, you always loved your food."

"Not any more."

"Not even soup?"

"Don't push her Dean." Rita warned.

"I'm not I just don't see how you can feed a woman and a baby anything good through this."

"It's the only way she'll get all the calories she needs." The nurse ganged up against him too.

Dean held the tube in his hand and looked at Bonnie. "Will you do it for me?" He shrugged. "If you feel sick or anythin' we'll do it their way."

"Ok."

"You don't have to Bonnie, he hasn't been here…he doesn't know what you've been through."

He turned to Rita. "Wow that must be a record; we went a whole four minutes without you bustin' my balls. I'm not goin' to upset anyone by getting into a row but I think I know my own wife and she could do with getting some real food."

"I'll come back later." The nurse said awkwardly. "I'll get some soup for you ok?"

"Thank you." Dean answered as she left.

"I need a cigarette." Rita got up grabbing her bag before making her own swift exit to simmer down.

"I'm sorry." He said when she was gone.

Bonnie shrugged. "I know you're just looking out for me. Are you sure Sam's ok?"

Dean nodded.

"What about you?"

He could tell her he felt like crying but doubted it would help either of them. He smiled suddenly. "Oprah called and said she thought I was the most romantic man in the world."

Bonnie chuckled "I love you, you make me laugh so much."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Brooke got back to the hotel she could hear Lily's cries from the stairs and her breasts throbbed at the sound. They had formula but Lily hated it and Brooke felt like an unfit mother as she knocked on the door and Dylan opened it.

Picking him up she held him close for a moment as he almost strangled the breath from her. "He's going to be ok." She said immediately.

He looked into her eyes and could tell she was being truthful.

Closing the door behind her she let him go and sat down with an exhausted sigh holding out her arms for the baby. Han had been pacing endlessly and gratefully handed Lily over. Brooke was unconcerned with anyone seeing her get her breasts out by now and she began to feed immediately. "Thank god." she muttered in relief.

"What did they say?" Han asked as he grabbed a seat.

"He's having some minor surgery and he won't be doing anything for a while but he'll pull through."

Dylan remained standing. "But he can't walk."

She looked at his expression. "Well, not right now…but he will."

"When?"

"They don't know everything Dyl."

"Will he be in a wheelchair?"

Brooke held out a hand and he reluctantly took it. "He might be for a while, we don't know but it's nothing to be scared of..." She had a flash of inspiration. "He's Collossus right, just think of it as his metal endoskeleton...he'll still be a superhero, right Han?"

"Sure. Your Dad's cool, even on wheels."

"But he won't be the same he won't be able to play with me…will you have to bath him and stuff?"

"I'll er, go for a little wander and leave you guys to it." Han said grabbing his jacket before taking off like his ass was on fire.

"Sit down next to me." Dylan did as he was told and Brooke put her arm around him. "No matter what happens your Dad worships you and he'll always be there for you so I don't want you to be worried about what he'll look like and the stuff he can't do because that'll hurt his feelings and you don't want that right?"

"No."

"You'll get used to it and then before you know it he'll be fine again."

"I guess."

"You know it's my job to help hurt people get better again? It might take a while but we have to stick together and be strong."

"I know that too."

"So, are we ok?"

"Yeah." He said in a small voice.

"If you have any questions you know you can ask but I don't want you to feel shy around him or scared."

"I just want to be prepared."

"This morning you were scared huh?" She kissed the top of his head.

"I couldn't stand the sound I didn't know who it was at first."

"What sound?"

"Dad screaming."

"When the paramedics came?"

Dylan shook his head. "Before that when we were all in bed together and he realized he couldn't move his legs, he was screaming in his head and it was horrible."

Brooke felt tears come to her eyes as she imagined Sam's horror on waking up like that and her son's at having to hear it. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG…Show me the love and I may give you more porn tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I asked you to show me the love and you didn't disappoint. You LOVE hurt Sam and his sexy big brother which is hardly a shocker but it's so cool there are so many like minded freaks like us out there. The way I see it Dean is pretty much Sam's Dad which is why it isn't so weird for him to be so massively overprotective of Baby. When I watch season 4 and they're going through all their issues it's nice to revert back to this little world where the brothers are as I like them to be: like in Home, Croatoan or AHBL2**

**Anyway, this is a set up chap which jumps in time a bit in the middle as they move on and Dean takes control of the situation. One of the main things you commented on was Dyl's chat with Brooke...he gets even better here bless him as he tries to get used to Sam being a different type of Dad. No witty comments this time as I just feel quite in love with my boys.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Dad, we've been trying to call for ages, is everything ok?"

Dean felt bad for worrying his kids but he hadn't taken a breath in hours. "Your Mom's fine, don't worry but things are a bit whacked at the moment."

"What is it?" Cole was on edge as he caught Dean's tone.

"Sam's been hurt, he'll be ok but…he'll be laid up for at least three months."

"Jesus, we can be there in a couple of days Dad."

"Don't change your plans we got things under control here."

"Bullshit, you need help so we're coming."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He sighed. "It's all good and your mom's hanging in there but Sam needs Brooke and I don't think she can cope with the kids too."

"No problem...Ya know you were right."

"About what?"

"It's just what I needed…"

"Johnny said you kicked ass out on the field." Dean said proudly. "Can't wait to see it."

"It was pretty cool…" He answered modestly.

"Don't bitch or anythin' but I kinda checked up on you a bit…I know the players jumped you, are you ok?"

"They're just insecure kids Dad, I'm not about to go killing them for giving me a beasting, it's a contact sport…what can you do?"

"Huh, so you're above taking revenge?"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"I'm just asking cos I'm looking at the Dillon Gazette online and it says here half the team were admitted to hospital for..." Dean coughed and read from the page. "…severe and intimate trauma?"

"I put crazy glue in their jockstraps ok?! I know it was childish but hey…"

Dean laughed. "And you say you're not a Winchester, I love it."

"Speaking of online…who's number one on YouTube Hope?" Cole spoke to his sister as Dean groaned.

"Dad, you're a Badass!" Dean heard her shout in the background.

"I'm pleading temporary insanity."

"Temporary? Dad, you've always been insane." Cole's smile was detectable in his voice. "We miss you, give everyone our love."

"Roger that. Drive safely."

Cole hung up the phone and took a last wistful look at his father's childhood Lawrence home as he started up the truck. "Dad needs reinforcements. We have to get to Anchorage."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean felt like a glorified hall monitor shuttling between rooms as he got Bonnie to eat and talked Sam through his post-operative grogginess simultaneously. Bringing up two kids of the same age made him into more of a multi-tasker than he had been before but it was still exhausting.

Han had flown home and Brooke was counting on Dean to help Sam out whilst she looked after the kids. It was a nightmare of phone calls and constant movement as the two of them and Rita tried to make sure the two patients stayed occupied.

That evening he sat down at Sam's bedside with a sigh, feeling bad already because his brother couldn't see him unless Dean stood directly above him. Sam had been put in a brace from chin to hip; Dr Beaufort had said he would be like that for a couple of days then he would have a less restrictive one.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

Dean felt like crap but he wasn't about to tell Sam that. "I'm peachy, you need anything?"

"A more interesting ceiling would be nice."

"I should stick a Farrah poster up there." Dean smirked as he glanced up.

"Farrah?"

"What? She's classic."

Sam smiled. "Thanks Dean."

"For what, putting you in hospital and almost crippling you for life?"

Sam huffed. "I didn't need to be psychic to see that one coming but I'm only saying this one time Dean so listen to me for once in your life: not everything is your fault, this certainly isn't and if it wasn't for you being here right now I'd probably choose death over this cos it fucking sucks."

Dean took a moment to let the words sink in letting them revive him. He got up to sit on the bed so they could look at one another properly. "You wouldn't take the easy road, you have to stay here and keep me company in purgatory."

"You know when we were in that wormhole?"

Dean knew where this was going but he wasn't about to stop it so he took Sam's hand in his and relaxed a little, "I remember."

"I feel like I'm reliving that all over again, only you're here with me this time and...."

"And what?"

"I'm scared if I close my eyes you'll evaporate and I'll be all alone; Brooke…the kids…all gone." His eyes filled with tears and his chest rose and fell rapidly.

Dean wiped his brother's eyes not knowing what to say or how scared he would feel in Sam's place. "Well, I don't know about parallel Universes but in this world, as long as there's a breath left in my body I'll be here for you."

Sam took a deep breath and Dean realized with a shock that his brother was truly scared. He couldn't allow him to feel that way and he knew he needed to reunite the family somehow. "Sam? Tomorrow I'm breaking you out of here, I'm gonna find some digs where you can relax with Brooke and the kids and everythin' will be ok."

"What about Bonnie?"

He shrugged like anything was possible. "I'll bring her too, Johnny, Rita…the whole gang…it'll be part convalescent home, part frat house."

Sam smiled. "Somehow I believe you."

"You better." He laughed. "You want me to stay with you 'til you fall asleep?"

"I'm ok Dean." He replied unconvincingly.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Dude, I'll make shadow puppets with my fingers."

Sam smiled up at the ceiling. "Who'd want to miss that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Dean, Brooke and Rita held crisis talks over coffee in the canteen. Dylan and Lily were in the crèche which Dylan hated but they needed to take some adult time and he had no choice.

"As far as family meetings go it's a little sad but there ya have it." He said sipping at the polystyrene nightmare that they called a cup.

"What are we going to do Dean?" Brooke asked. "I've already seen the administrator and he's basically said Insurance'll only cover another night for Sam."

"He's leavin' today." Dean said confidently.

"To go where?" Rita shrugged.

Dean held up his hands. "This is the situation…we need somewhere to live for at least three months, we need a lot of rooms and that takes dough. What I suggest is that we cover the deposit on somewhere and I'll make a few calls and take a job."

Brooke almost choked. "A job?"

"Yeah, like with money and stuff. Don't get all giddy on me, I'm talkin' private contracting, I'm not about to start workin' the checkout at Kmart."

"I _knew_ you were a hit man." Rita said.

"I'm_ not_ a hit man Rita."

"Yeah right."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I don't wanna do it, I wanna be here but who else is gonna stump up the cash? I have no option."

Brooke sighed and stared at her cup as the table went silent.

"Bonnie."

"What?" Dean looked at Rita.

She looked at him for a minute. "You have money but I didn't want to talk about it."

"Rita I barely have the money to pay for these coffees."

His heavily made up mother in law stared at him. "But when Bonnie dies you'll be a millionaire."

"What?!"

"Her life insurance."

"Bonnie doesn't have life insurance."

She raised her eyebrows "Tony set it up when she was a kid, it pre-exists any of her illnesses so she's fully covered and as next of kin you get the lot. "

"Well, that's lovely but she's not dead so…"

"She doesn't have to be." Rita leaned towards him.

"Speak English."

Brooke put a hand on his arm. "If she's terminal you can cash it in for a fraction of the value and save the Insurance people a fortune. It's ready money for you Dean, for all of us."

"We're talkin' about my wife and profiting from her death."

Rita took a moment. "I give you crap all the time Dean but when all said and done, you make my girl happy. You're the sole beneficiary of this policy…use the money to make her last few weeks something to remember."

Dean thought about it for a second and nodded. "Ok. So how much are we talkin'?"

"The original policy would pay four million. Cash it in and maybe get half a mill."

"Half a million bucks?!" He almost shouted. "Jesus!"

Brooke was stunned. "With that amount we can rent a house big enough for everyone, take care of them both and actually have a life at the same time."

"And you're ok with this Rita?" Dean asked her.

"It's you who's losing three and a half million bucks Dean."

He smirked sadly. "I'm losing a lot more than that but if this money can make my wife and brother happy then let's do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke had purposely kept the kids away from Sam whilst he was in hospital. Even to her the contraption he was wearing looked torturous and he wasn't in the best of moods either. It had been tough but Dylan remained reluctant to see the Father he worshipped anyway.

Brooke had barely slept, Sam was living through his worst nightmare yet again and their son was witnessing it on high-definition stereo. If she put the two of them together she was scared that Dylan might freak out or Sam would become even more self-conscious as a result of his son's rebuttal.

It had been a long couple of days but Dean had come through for them once more. The Insurance payout had been a small fortune to them and meant that they could rent a large house at the edge of the city. The place was a massive nineteenth century building with a slightly dilapidated gothic feel to it. When Brooke had first seen it she suspected that Dean had chosen it because it may have a past and therefore a ghost. She didn't care though as she set to getting it ready with the help of Dylan and Rita. Johnny was flying up the following day and Dean's kids would arrive soon enough with Bobby gracing their presence whenever he saw fit.

The large salon on the ground floor had been turned into a bedroom for her and Sam and although Dr Vincent was less than impressed Dean had his own room upstairs for Bonnie. She would have to go into hospital each day as an out patient but he saw no reason for her to have to stay there away from the rest of the family.

All in all it was a bizarre set up but caused a mild wave of excitement that Brooke tried to channel through her son who hadn't yet seen his father.

"I think this looks good." She said to Dylan as she looked at the converted lounge. "What do you think?"

"There's no bathroom on the ground floor."

"Nope but we can get around that."

"How?"

"Sweetheart, do you ever normally worry about where your Dad pisses?"

Dylan giggled. "No."

"Well ok then."

Brooke had spoken to Sam about how to deal with this but it still wasn't totally clear to her; she didn't know if it was better to shield Dylan or to introduce him to the harsh realities of life via his father. She figured that it might be best to just address the issue and carry on with business as usual.

She sat down for a second and smiled because as bizarre and random as this was, the place actually felt like a home. "Come here." Dylan went to her and she pulled him on to her lap. "You ok?"

"I'm nervous."

"Ok, let's talk about this. Why are you nervous? Is it because you think your Dad's scared?"

"A little."

"Ok, I'll be honest with you, he is but it doesn't mean he won't get better."

He squirmed. "It's just…"

"Awkward? "

"Uh-huh."

"Your Dad's a big strong man and it's hard to see him like that but it's not the end of the world, you wouldn't want anyone to treat Lily any different just because she can't hear?"

"No."

"Right then, let's just welcome him home and be happy."

"Why don't you mind?" He asked suddenly. "Why don't you mind this happened to him?"

Brooke wanted to cry all of a sudden but controlled her expression. "I mind a lot…I don't want your Dad to be hurt but when you love someone stuff like that doesn't matter, like when I met him."

"And you still thought he was cool?"

Brooke disappeared into her memories for a moment and gasped. "Oh my God, he rocked my bones."

"Ewwww Mom!" He hopped off her lap and ran out into the hall like hell hounds were chasing him.

"Ahhh Sam." She sat for a moment and pushed the hair from her face as she heard a car in the drive.

xxxxxxxx

"You're kiddin' me?" Bobby looked up at the house in wonder. "Did Dean get this from the Addams family?"

Brooke kissed him on the cheek as Cole got their bags out of the truck. It was great to see them all again and she couldn't wait for them all to be together. She knew what the gathering was in aid of but at the same time it didn't feel sad to her.

"Is mom here?" Hope asked as Nitro ran from the back of the house and jumped up on her. "Woah!"

"Not yet, they're on their way so you guys get settled, I fixed up all the rooms and they all have a name on the door."

"It's like bein' back in the freakin' army." Bobby muttered as he made his way up the staircase.

Brooke had butterflies in her stomach like she was a real hostess for once and she loved it. It was another five minutes though before the Impala finally arrived followed by an ambulance.

Dylan appeared by her side and she smiled down at him as she stood at the door. "He's home." He could feel the joy coming off her in waves at the thought of seeing his father, she'd been at the hospital just that morning but even so he could read her thoughts and they were all for Sam. There was no fear in Brooke or awkwardness as she hopped off the porch and met the paramedics. Dylan figured it couldn't be that bad if she was so happy and ventured slowly outside.

Dean got out of the Impala and hugged his kids who had come rushing down to meet them. He loved seeing them again but he was in total control of the situation and serious at the same time. "Hope, go help your mom." He nodded at the car. "Cole…" He said as they walked to the ambulance shocking the paramedics as they grabbed the stretcher between them and carried Sam inside like he weighed nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was over an hour later and everyone was in the kitchen when Sam heard the door open slowly and looked up to see Dylan walk in holding Lily. It was hard not to be affected by the fact that your own kid was scared of you but Sam was determined not to let it show.

"Hey."

"Hi Dad." Dylan watched him intently for a second and Sam let him stare. The brace he had on now was barely noticeable under his sweatshirt and he was just lying in bed as normal.

"Can I?" Sam held out his arms for his daughter and Dylan walked over to the bed and passed her over. Sam cradled her against him and sighed happily, kissing the top of her head. "She smells amazing."

"She just had a bath."

Sam's eyes stayed on her but he spoke to his son. "You don't have to be scared Dyl."

"I'm not." He said a little too quickly.

"I know it's not too cool but sometimes life throws you a curveball and you just have to go with it."

Dylan perched on the edge of the bed and looked at his legs.

"Go on, poke one if you want to." Sam chuckled to himself.

Dylan gave him a look and did as he said. "Can you feel it?"

"Nope."

"Can you move it?"

"No."

"How long do you have to stay in bed?"

"Three weeks maybe."

"That sucks."

"You're telling me."

Dylan reached over and tapped his chest, the brace made a hollow sound and he frowned. Sam shifted Lily in his arms and lifted up his sweatshirt so that his son could see the moulded breastplate.

"Kinda like Colossus." Dylan whispered in wonder.

Sam smiled at him. "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Dylan shrugged. "Where's your wheelchair?"

"I'm not supposed to sit up so I don't have one. I'm hoping I won't need one but if I do I guess your Uncle Dean will get one for me."

"How will you pee?"

Sam tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help himself. "There's a tube down there."

"Does it hurt?"

He smiled. "No, it doesn't hurt."

"Is Mom still going to share a bed with you?"

"I certainly hope so."

"And the tube doesn't bother her?"

"You'd have to ask her that but your Mom's pretty laid back so I doubt it."

Dylan paused for a minute.

"Go on Dylan, don't be afraid."

"What if something attacks the house?"

Sam inhaled deeply. "You want to know if I can protect myself or you?"

Dylan shrugged and Sam reached under his pillow withdrawing a .44. "If this doesn't do the trick there's always a blunt instrument."

"Uncle Dean?" He smiled.

Sam laughed. "Come give me a hug."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**By now you must know me so well. I have the set up chaps, the action chaps, the sex ones and also the nothing ones. This is the post-hunt family breather where the Winchesters get to chill out with their nearest and dearest. I love these ones cos they're easy to write and even easier to read. **

**There's a huge amount you loved about the last couple of chaps but obviously it's all about the boys. I love the Cheaper by the Dozen comparison as I never thought of it but this is like the gothic version. Dylan's coming into this big time and Cole is just amazing. I read all the reviews and listen to what you pick out as your favourite scenes and try to work them back in so here's hoping you enjoy it!  
xx**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The old house had plenty of rooms but Brooke had been reluctant to leave Dylan alone after so much time spent sharing with his parents and Cole was now acting as his new roommate. Dean's son was a good kid and he didn't mind sharing with the little boy who looked up to him so much. Cole's insomnia was still an issue and on their first night in the new home he lay awake listening to the creaks and groans of the settling timbers. Turning his head he looked over and saw that Dylan's bed was empty and Nitro was also gone. Sitting up with a frown Cole rose and pulled on some sweatpants to go in search of his cousin, more for something to do rather than out of any real concern.

Cole didn't scare easily but he had to admit that the house was like something out of an old movie and suited their family perfectly. Full of creaky plumbing and dark corners, all it was missing was a suit of armour and it would be a cliché. Cole walked quietly but confidently down the corridor past the other rooms hearing the reassuring sound of his grandfather's snores coming from behind one door.  
His hearing picked up something else and he paused, it was a whirring sound he would recognize anywhere and it was coming from the attic. Cole shivered slightly as he looked up the dark stairwell into the roof space and started to climb the steps. A scratching sound joined the whirring and had he not known that Nitro was on the loose he might have thought they had rats.

"Dylan?" He whispered as he squinted into the dusty gloom. "Is that you?" There was no answer as Cole moved around the old boxes and random furniture.

Turning a corner he jumped when Dylan emerged and bumped into him. The little boy screamed loudly and Cole smiled at the high pitched yell. "You're gonna have to be a little more stealthy than that if you want to be a hunter. What are you doing?"

Dylan caught his breath. "Looking for the ghost."

"Who's EMF is that?"

"Mine." He answered defensively.

Cole hid his smile. "Well, good job there little dude but even I don't hunt solo."

"I have Nitro."

"Nice try." He smirked. "Did you see the ghost?"

"No, but I can feel it."

"Even so, there's a protocol you have to follow."

"What's that mean?" He frowned up at his tall cousin.

Cole grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder heading back to the stairs. "It means no one does anything without speaking to Dad."

Dylan lolled uncomfortably against him as Nitro skipped behind them. "Yours or mine, cos I'm thinking yours would be way cooler about this."

Cole laughed. "Smartass, let's go back to bed and discuss this over breakfast."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were some real inconveniences to Sam having his room on the ground floor but one main benefit was the fact that his room was large enough for them all to eat in if they wanted to. It was a weird concept with everyone perched in armchairs or on the floor around the huge bed but they weren't big on formal dining and at least he didn't miss out on anything. Most of their talks and discussions took place at mealtimes and they often lingered for a long time with people coming and going as they pleased.

Dean was lounging on the bed next to his brother eating toast and finishing his second mug of coffee when Brooke walked in carrying more food.

"Why didn't I get bacon?"

"Maybe because you're too impatient to wait for it." She told Dean as she passed Sam the plate.

"You have it, I'm not hungry."

Dean rolled his eyes. "If you act like a child Sammy, I'll feed you like one."

"I just don't want to eat."

"Sure you do."

"Dean, I know what I want to do."

"You two are like Bert and Ernie." Bobby chuckled.

Dean made a face and put his dirty plate down leaning over to put some pillows under Sam so that his head was elevated and he could actually swallow. "That better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Here." Dean passed him the plate and then held out some juice for him in a glass with a straw and waited while he drank. "Bert and Ernie are gay."

"What?" Bobby was shocked.

"Two grown men who _aren't_ related sharing a bedroom, totally gay."

"That's bull."

"Johnny'll be here later, ask him…they go dancin' together on a Saturday."

Sam sniggered.

"What are we talking about?" Hope asked as she stood with a bowl of cereal in the doorway.

"Your Dad's tryin' to convince me puppets can be gay."

"Only Bert and Ernie although I do have my suspicions about Big Bird too."

"He's bumpin' uglies with the Snuffleupagus." Dean nodded at her as he made a thrusting gesture.

"What's happened to Snuffleupagus?" Dylan asked as he ran in and jumped on the bed happy he could join in a conversation for once.

"Nothing!" Bobby and Sam answered at once.

"You never tell me anything." He sat back with a frown.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Bobby told him.

"Well this has been stimulating but what's the plan for the day?" Hope asked as her brother wandered in and collapsed into an armchair.

"I'm takin' your mom to the hospital and you two have to go get the groceries and run some errands for Sam."

"Ok." Cole said. "What do we need?"

"I need you to sign Dylan up at the library and bring some books back so he can start his lessons again." Dylan groaned but Sam wasn't wavering. "Then I want you to stop by one of the local Centers for the Deaf and pick up some brochures."

"No problem…" Cole glanced at his cousin and winked. "Actually I was thinking of his education too."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "I think he's a bit young to be fencing weed don't you?"

Cole gave his Dad a look. "Dylan thinks there may be a ghost in the house and I figured it might be right for his first hunt."

"He's too young." Sam answered straight away.

"You saw a ghost?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly but there's something here I can feel it."

"That's called mould." Bobby muttered.

"I'm not gettin' any weird vibes."

"That's cos you're not _attuned_ Uncle Dean."

"I been 'round the block a few times Haley Joel, I'd know in my gut."

"Dean, your gut tells you when there's meat within a thirty feet radius, nothing else." Sam said. "Dyl, I don't want you wandering around at night alone."

"I'll stay with him." Cole told Sam. "He made his own EMF meter it's pretty cool."

Dean smiled "It'll be like a class project, c'mon Sammy, let the kid do some huntin'."

"No Dean, you knock yourselves out…leave him out of it."

"It's just a ghost in a houseful of hunters, what could _possibly_ happen?"

Sam stared at him. "Cast your mind back twenty years Dean to another old house and another ghost, we were pretty cocky about it back then too until it fell down on top of me."

Dean bit his lip and grimaced not knowing how to respond.

Bobby came to the rescue. "Either way if there is somethin' here one of us needs to find out what it is so he may as well watch and learn."

"There's a ton of stuff up in the attic, I bet there's papers in there." Cole told Sam. "You're the go to guy for research."

"Nice way to work in the flattery Cole." Sam sighed. "Ok, but if there is something here then I don't want either of the kids to be left alone, especially Lily."

"You have our word." Dean looked at his kids who both nodded confidently.

"You of all people had to move us into a haunted house."

"I got a good deal." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, and I wonder why that is genius." Sam huffed.

Dean smirked. "What, you worried I'll go all Amityville on your ass and start shootin' you all in your sleep?"

"What's Amityville?" Dylan suddenly looked scared as he stared at his Uncle warily.

"Nice going Dean." Sam glared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr Vincent placed the foetal monitor on Bonnie's distended stomach. "I wish you would reconsider and admit yourself back in."

Dean didn't want to have this argument again but Bonnie stepped in. "I appreciate the concern but we're better off where we are."

"We have everything you need right here, if something happens we can be ready."

"Do you really want Dean to move in because he will."

The Doctor smiled. "I know it's hard on you but it's for the best." She paused and turned up the volume on the machine and the baby's heartbeat thudded happily in the room making them smile. "Nice and regular…he's in perfect health and getting bigger by the day."

"See?" Dean said happily.

"I can see the treatment's working but you've only been out of hospital a day, I don't want to see you deteriorate."

"Dean?" Bonnie asked. "Do me a favour and leave the room for a second.

"Why?"

"Humor me."

Dean frowned and got up walking out through the door closing it behind him. Dr Vincent looked at her waiting for Bonnie to speak but she simply laid a finger on her lips. "SShh, listen."

Within seconds the baby's heartbeat started to quicken and the Doctor frowned. "What's going on?" She looked at the machine and adjusted it but the beeps got closer together until a red light came on. "What the hell?"

"Don't worry, the baby's ok…"

"He's distressed, we may have to deliver him." She frowned and moved the monitor. "Jesus!"

"No you don't. Trust me, he's fine."

"Bonnie this isn't normal I have to get that baby out right now!"

"It was just a little demonstration." She replied calmly.

Dr Vincent stared at her and then at the closed door. "You mean?"

"And you thought I needed him just because he's easy on the eyes? I'm not just being a lovesick wife; Dean _is_ my medicine. Do you have _any_ concept of just how much energy it takes to maintain a heartbeat like that?"

"It's not possible." She shook her head.

Bonnie took her hand and placed it on the thin skin of her stomach as an almighty kick distorted it. "When I almost lost the baby I needed blood and Dean gave me a transfusion and I'm figuring that's why this little one's so strong. Look, you probably think I'm crazy but I'm the weak link here and the baby somehow knows it, when we're alone he goes into panic mode but as soon as he knows someone's watching out for us he chills out. It was bad with our daughter but this kid's on fire the only problem is he doesn't like to be away from his Dad…the only chance I get to rest is when Dean's with me otherwise…" Her voice trailed off.

"I've never seen anything like this before, his heart's pumping blood so fast ...This is why you were sterilized isn't it?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"Why would you go through with this again, it's killing you?"

"We wouldn't have aborted a disabled child let alone a perfectly healthy one."

"Bonnie, who the hell_ is_ your husband?"

"Dean? He's the best Dad in the world and that's all you need to know." She smiled, "Honey you can come back in now." She called out.

As soon as he opened the door and walked back in the sound calmed and the heartbeat quickly returned to normal. Dr Vincent stared at Dean in shock as he sat back down.

"What?" He asked self-consciously as he laid a hand on his wife's belly and the two women exchanged a glance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole walked in carrying another dusty wooden crate and set it down on the floor with a sneeze.

"Another one?" Bobby asked.

"That attic is huge you wouldn't believe half the crap up there."

Sam frowned at the papers he was holding and rubbed his neck.

"Look Dad." Dylan got up from the floor and handed him a drawing. "I drew you a plan of the house so you can see where everything is."

"That's really sweet Dyl, thanks."

Cole looked at his little cousin. "Hey, why don't you ask your mom if I can get a beer and maybe some chips?"

"Ok." He said running happily from the room.

Cole went over to the bed. "I should turn you Sam, you're starting to cramp." He pointed at his right leg and Sam noticed for the first time.

"Right."

Bobby looked up at his grandson with a fond smile and watched as Cole put an arm under his Uncle moving all the pillows and the gun before gently rolling Sam onto his side and shifting him so that he was comfortable again. He even remembered to prop a cushion between his knees so they didn't rub.

"Better?"

Sam should have felt weird but Cole was too much like Dean for it to be strange. "Yeah it is. Thanks."

"No worries, I'm gonna go get the rest of the stuff." He said exiting the room.

"I can't believe I ever thought that Cole could be evil." Bobby said quietly.

Sam huffed. "He's about as evil as the Easter Bunny."

"You ok kid?"

It felt funny being called that. "Fine just looking through all this stuff." He picked up a photograph and glanced at it. "Do you think Dean knew this place was haunted when he rented it?"

"Wouldn't put it past him but he wouldn't bring any of you guys somewhere dangerous, I figure he thought it'd keep you occupied."

"Yeah, that's all I need, a pity hunt."

"Hey, if you prefer I'll run into town and pick you up some needlepoint don't bother me none."

Sam grinned. "No, I'm good."

A car drove onto the gravel driveway and the horn beeped, they could both tell it wasn't the Impala and when they heard Hope scream they looked at one another. "Johnny."

As soon as he walked in it was like the life and soul had joined the party. "Where is he?" He shouted from the front door as he fended off Hope and Brooke.

They emerged a second later and Johnny paused in the doorway to look at Sam. "Be still my beating heart, an immobilized Winchester! Is it Christmas again already?"

"You're gonna kiss me aren't you?"

Johnny put a knee on the bed and leaned over. "It'd be rude not to Samuel." Sam humoured him as he planted a kiss on his cheek. "You ok?" He whispered seriously.

"I'm fine."

Johnny smiled and got up. "Bobby!" He went to hug the old man who slapped him away with a paper folder.

"Get off me ya big fruit."

"I should still be mad at you old man, Steven's not the same since his indoctrination into the world of the supernatural."

"Ya mean he grew some balls? Good."

"Did Steve come with you?" Sam asked.

"Nah, he has to work more's the pity but there's always cyber sex."

Bobby looked like he was about to have a heart attack and Brooke moved into action. "Hope, get Grandpa a beer…now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that night when Dean went up to his room he found all the girls, even Lily lying on his bed. "What are you lot up to?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just talking." Brooke answered.

"We're about to watch the game and Cole made food so you comin' or what?"

"Cole's game?" Brooke asked.

"Yep, our very own Panther." The pride was evident in his voice as all but Bonnie jumped off the bed.

"You should have seen him Grandma, he was amazing!" Hope said to Rita as they left.

Dean sat next to Bonnie and looked at her. "Our kid: the all-American superstar."

"The all-American superglue star."

Dean laughed "I know, he turned out great, Hope too."

"You wanna hear something scary?"

"I dunno, do I?"

Bonnie looked at her belly. "Call it a hunch but you ain't seen nothing yet Dean."

He smirked and lifted up her top placing his hand on her lower abdomen. "Hey, Wolverine, that right, are you a badass?!"

She moved his hand to just below her chest and he felt a kick. "See?"

Dean looked at her wide-eyed. "Wait, his head's down there…that means?"

"He's getting ready for his grand entrance."

"How long?"

"You'd have to ask him that, but I've certainly had more comfortable days."

"Maybe Dylan could tell us?"

Bonnie smiled happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't wait."

The smile left Dean's face as he hugged her and knew without a doubt that as soon as they welcomed one more Winchester into the world they would be losing another. He gripped her hair tightly and pressed his face into her neck trying to soak in every part of her while he still could.

xxxxxxxxxx

The entire family convened in Sam's room as it was now called and it was chaos with Nitro bounding around and people talking over one another shouting orders at Johnny as he attempted to set up the camcorder.

"Will you all just shut up and leave a genius to work?" He shouted over his shoulder.

Sam looked across at his brother who had Bonnie sat between his legs on the bed. "This was always your dream wasn't it?"

Dean looked at the mess of people all around him as he subconsciously played with Bonnie's hair. "Pretty much."

Sam was always taken aback by his brother, both of them could have led such different lives and for Sam's part he would have preferred the quiet life in the 'Burbs' but he had to admit there was method to Dean's madness. There was no way Sam could get depressed or lonely in this house and he appreciated every one of them.

Brooke climbed over Sam and sat between him and Dean. "You ok?" She looked down at her husband.

He shook his head. "Too low."

"Someone get an extra pillow from upstairs!" She shouted to no one in particular.

Rita was nearest the door and went to get up when Nitro came in dragging a pillow in his teeth.

"Woah!" Dean shouted. "How did that happen? Nitro…go fetch Pamela Anderson!"

Cole laughed and Dylan got up to take the pillow from the dog and propped it under his Dad. "I told him five minutes ago."

Sam lay stunned for a second. "That's my son." He whispered. "He's so cool."

Brooke leaned down and kissed him gently. "I told you he'd be ok."

"Woooooooooo!!!" Johnny suddenly squealed as Bobby covered his ears and Nitro fled. "It's working!!!! Thunderbirds are GO!"

Dean felt his stomach muscles clench with pride as he watched his daughter cheering at the pep rally and wrapped his arms tighter around his wife. They watched Hope kick ass with her tumbles and lifts before the coach got up and introduced Cole.

Cole looked uncomfortable and Johnny nudged him from where he sat at his feet. "You rocked."

When 'Born to be Wild' started up Dean raised his arms in the air. "Steppenwolf!!! No way?!"

"Oh God." Cole groaned as he covered his eyes.

"Watch this….watch this!!!!!" Johnny screamed pointing at the screen.

Dylan stood up and stared at the screen. "You took your top off and made your boobies dance?!!"

Sam laughed. "You'll be able to do that one day."

Dylan grabbed his chest and swayed with the music making them laugh more than QB one could.

"Cole, my God have you no mercy? Those poor girls." Rita sighed.

"Wasn't just the girls…check out Mr Limpsky!" Johnny pointed at a man taking off his tie and spinning it around over his head.

They were all still laughing when they heard the recorded scream which came out loud and clear. "I'll just stop it there." Johnny got up and went to switch it off as the mood in the room changed.

"Wait, what happened?" Rita sat forwards as they watched everyone in the gym start to scream and run.

"It's nothing." Johnny fumbled with the buttons. "How the hell do you turn this thing off?!"

Everyone was quiet as they looked at Dean. "It's about time she knew the truth, keep it running, I wanna see this."

Bonnie held his hand tightly as they watched the shaky image of Tyler hanging from the ceiling of the gym kicking and screaming. Rita gasped and Dean tensed as he watched his daughter on the tv. She ran across to her brother who lifted her up into the air without needing much prompt or effort. They saw Hope jump and grab a beam in one hand before swinging through the rafters with the knife in her mouth then hanging upside down cutting the girl free.

"Damn." Bobby whispered as Johnny captured the moment that Cole caught the girl in his arms after she'd fallen almost ten feet with Hope dropping safely from the rafters almost unnoticed soon after.

There was utter silence in the room as the film ended and everyone stared at the two kids.

Rita tried to move her mouth. "Save it mom." Bonnie told her.

It was Sam that spoke first. "That was unbelievable..." He huffed. "Guys, even on our best day…."

Hope frowned like it was no big deal and looked at Cole. "Really?"

Bobby took a swig of neat whiskey. "I never saw nothin' like that."

Cole and Hope instinctively looked at their father who just stared back silently. He opened his mouth and then closed it again taking a breath before finding his voice. "I mean, I asked for team work but you two are in a league of your own. I'm stunned and I don't think I've ever been so proud in my entire life."

"What did I tell you, and you haven't even seen them on the field yet." Johnny's chest puffed out. "Watch Cole bring in a touchdown."

"I just did." Dean answered as he moved Bonnie and got up. "Come here." He'd always promised himself he would praise his kids when they did well but he was overwhelmed as he hugged them both to him.

Pulling away he looked at the two of them. "The fact you saved that girls life is what makes you hunters but the fact you did it with such kickass style is what makes you Winchesters, just remember that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Words of wisdom from Obi Wan…LOVE IT! Can't wait to work on the haunted house and Dyl's first hunt especially with his over anxious father not being able to look out for him, what could possibly happen?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I know I say it every time but I loved the feedback. Yes, Dean is a great Dad, can you remember way back when Sam doubted it? Duh! **

**You're loving Dyl's involvement and life is a massive learning curve for him at the moment. We know so much more about Cole's blend; Sam's sensitivity with Dean's looks and protectiveness but Dylan has that other mix; Sam's intelligence and looks with Dean's sense of humour and I LOVE that combo almost as much!!! **

**I have thought about this hunt and wanted to put in several elements from some of the eps I love like 'Home', 'No Exit' and 'Hell House'…I love that it's their home under threat and that everyone's involved this time. It will overlap into the next chap but this one is largely going for laughs and a bit of action…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moans started just after midnight, Dylan and Nitro both sat up to attention suddenly alert to all around them. Dylan hadn't changed into his pyjamas as he was too excited they might see some action and was ready to go.

"Relax." Cole muttered as he lounged on his bed with his head resting on one bent arm. "It's just Hope."

Dylan grabbed a torch and a crucifix from under his pillow and the dark room was suddenly bathed in the dull glow emerging from the bright Fisher Price lamp. "What's wrong with her, is she in pain?" He asked.

Cole smiled. "No, but she is sick."

"Huh?"

Cole sat up with a sigh and pulled the sheet around him. "You remember when we lived in Tucson and that cat used to come into the house?"

"Yeah…"

"You remember it used to rub up against everything and purr like it was happy?"

"Has she got an itch?"

"Sorta, only normally Luc scratches it for her."

Dylan's top lip curled and he frowned in confusion. "Shouldn't we help her?"

"Not unless you want a lifetime of therapy."

"Is this a sex thing?"

"Uh-huh."

It suddenly clicked into place as the moans intensified. "Is she having sex with herself?!" He almost screamed.

"Ssh. Yes."

"How?? Why?!"

Cole shrugged. "Cos it feels nice."

As the moans mounted into a crescendo Dylan covered his ears. Suddenly everything went quiet and Cole frowned before there was a large thud and the wall behind him vibrated making him jump out of bed as glass broke in the next room.

"I think she's doing it wrong, even Uncle Dean's not that loud." Dylan shouted as more objects bounced off the wall in Hope's room.

Cole grabbed a gun and the iron poker by his bed and ran for the door. "That's not her this time!"

When he emerged into the dark corridor the lights began to flicker and the noise coming from the room next to his became deafening. He tried the door but it was locked, he began to kick at it when Dean came running out of his room with his fly still undone and a shotgun in his hand.

"Cole!" Hope screamed as they imagined her being hurled around the bedroom. Dylan and Nitro joined the little posse and the dog barked loudly jumping up and down in front of the door.

"Get back!" Dean shouted to his son before shooting out the two hinges then kicking the door inwards. As soon as he walked in with the gun raised it went eerily quiet and Hope landed heavily on the floor in front of them. Dean ran to her and helped her up as he looked around at the chaos. "You ok?" he shouted.

She looked dazed and her white nightdress was smeared in blood from various cuts. "Yeah…I'm fine."

"Where did it go?" Cole asked.

Dylan pointed upwards into the attic with his index finger and Dean grabbed Cole before he could run off. "Wait! Not so fast, take your sister and Dylan downstairs and watch Sam's back. Johnny?"

"I'm here!" He ran in with his own gun.

"Dude, always with the freakin' kimono, you look out for Bonnie."

"Got it."

Dean ran out and passed Bobby on his way to the attic. "C'mon old man, let's go find out what's goin' on upstairs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sam first heard the crashes upstairs he propped himself up on his elbows as Brooke woke with a start. Before he had time to say it she was out of bed and leaning over the cot picking up Lily who was unsurprisingly still fast asleep oblivious to the chaos erupting all around her.

"It's a loud one." Brooke wasn't particularly scared until she heard Hope scream for her brother and sat back down next to Sam. "Should I get Dylan?"

"No, don't move." They heard Dean shoot the door frame. "He's got her." He said with a sigh as it all went quiet.

They could hear feet on the stairs and Brooke switched on the lamp by the bed as Dylan ran in followed by Cole and Hope.

"You guys ok?!" Cole looked at them as Dylan excitedly clambered onto the bed and Sam hugged him close.

"We're fine. Jesus, Hope….what happened?" Brooke took her hand and sat her down on the bed.

"That is one bad mother-f…"

"Ok, we heard." Sam interrupted quickly.

"I'll get the First Aid kit." Brooke went to get up.

"Let Cole go." Sam told her not wanting his wife or kids out of his sight for an instant.

Cole disappeared to the kitchen and came back with a First Aid kit that could better be described as a suitcase. Brooke passed Lily to Sam and looked at her niece. "It's mainly superficial but it sounded horrific."

"He picked me up like I was nothing."

No one asked anything as they waited for Dean and Bobby to come back. Johnny came in next heavily supporting Bonnie. "Oh my God!" She said as she sat by her daughter.

The bed was under severe danger of collapsing but Sam was just glad they were all together. He didn't worry about Dean who was currently tearing the attic apart in a characteristic fit of pointless violence until Bobby could bring him back under control and get him to focus on the hunt again.

There was a loud bark from up above and they all glanced at the ceiling seeing the light fixture shake as Nitro howled and Dean followed suit. Sam huffed as dust rained down on him and he was forced to brush it off his face.

"He's like a toddler when he has a tantrum." Johnny muttered looking at his nails as they heard the screamed obscenities from up above.

Dylan raised his eyebrows at the language as Sam sighed and collapsed against the pillows holding onto Lily. "He'll calm down in a minute." They heard a muffled yell from the older man. "Yep, Bobby just threatened to shoot him."

There was another loud crash and Sam kept up his commentary. "Dean just kicked something and threatened to 'gank' the spirit."

There was a shot. "Bobby came through on the threat and now we have a hole in the roof."

There was silence for a moment. "Maybe Bobby killed him." Johnny speculated.

"Worse, I think he hugged him." Sam raised a hand. "Five…four…..three…" He counted down on his fingers as heavy footsteps pounded on the wooden stairs. By the time he got to one Dean had burst into the room and stood in front of them bare-chested and panting.

"You having fun Sport?" Johnny smiled up at him.

"Your chopstick's hanging out." Dean said glancing at his robe as he walked into the room and took his daughter's face in one hand. "You ok, did that bastard hurt you?"

"No, I'm just embarrassed, he totally had me whipped."

"Nothin' to be ashamed of happens to me all the time."

"It really does." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" He frowned at his brother.

Bobby eventually made it down the stairs in his long johns with Nitro in tow. Johnny hopped out of an armchair and let him sit down. "Beer." He sighed exhausted as Johnny went to the kitchen to get one from the fridge.

"Ok what the hell happened?" Dean asked his daughter.

"I don't know, I woke up and I was flying through the air."

Dylan coughed politely.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"That's not strictly true, she was…"

Hope frowned. "I was what?"

"Scratching yourself."

Cole laid a hand on his cousin's head. "Hope was making happy noises." He explained. "I didn't think anything of it ya know business as usual."

Hope looked disgusted by her brother. "I resent that!"

"What?! You're at it so much you must have friction burns!"

Hope stood up. "Alright Cole, I guess the reason you carry baby lotion around is so you can keep your hands soft!"

"Alright Donny and Marie stop!" Dean raised his hands still holding the sawed off. He took a breath and pointed at Cole. "You're a little bit country and she's a little bit Rock 'n' Roll but can't you just get along?"

Hope pulled a face at her brother who rolled his eyes.

"Hope, were you…?" Dean tried to think of a delicate way to say it but failed miserably.

"Petting the hamster? No!"

"Hamster?" Dylan frowned. "When did we get a hamster?!"

Sam rubbed at his eyes and tried to hold onto his patience. "Forget it sweetheart we don't have a hamster, it's just a euphemism for something else."

Dylan thought about it for a minute and smiled like a lightbulb went on in his head. "Oh, like when Mom talks about the python?"

Bobby choked on his beer and Johnny raised a perfectly plucked brow. "Samuel, you dark horse."

Dean tried not to laugh. "I think it's about time you and Dylan had 'the talk' Sammy."

"Leave it Dean."

"Dude, I _still_ don't know what a euphemism is but I sure as hell knew what wankin' was when I was his age."

"I'm warning you man!"

"What, you think Dad was a monk too?"

"Eww, I think I just threw up a little in my mouth, can we just go back to the python imagery please?" Johnny asked.

Brooke blushed and busied herself by packing up the First Aid kit. "What did I tell you about repeating what's in Mommy's head Dyl?"

"Do it?" He answered with a quiet grimace.

"You see what trouble it causes?" She glared at him.

Sam was getting frustrated. "Can we focus on this rampant entity in the house for a second 'cos in case you hadn't noticed, there are other women living here who wouldn't take so kindly to being used as a throw toy!"

"Well it wasn't an incubus if that's what you're thinkin' it was a spirit…I could smell it." Dean said with a sniff as he finally sat down on the arm rest of Bobby's chair and laid the gun in his lap.

"Did you see it?" Cole looked at his sister as Bonnie stuck a band aid on her head.

"Just some old guy; fast and strong…that's all."

"We have to look into the history of the house." Sam said to Dean forgetting his anger for a minute.

"Right." He sighed. "But he's not kickin' me out of this house."

"Me either." Hope added.

"C'mon Dean, just send the girls to a motel."

"Not this time Sam, we're not gettin' split up again." He looked around him. "There's plenty of room in here so we just wait it out and do our digging, together."

There was silence for a moment as everyone sat in thoughtful contemplation. Johnny looked at them all and frowned sitting up suddenly. "Guys?"

"What?" Dean looked at him tiredly.

"Where's Rita?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rita shook her head and regretted taking the second valium as she looked at the small room around her and knew she must have been hallucinating. All the stuff about hauntings and stuff had to be hobunk but as she came to and felt the manacles closed over her slender wrists she realized it might not be such bullshit after all.

Shifting her feet on the dirt floor she shook at the chains that kept her arms raised above her head and tried to get free, it was useless and she gave up quickly. Her breath started to come more rapidly as she realized that she had actually been taken hostage and that this wasn't one of her normal drugged up blackouts. She tried not to panic and thought for a moment as she looked around the small brick lined room. There were bars opposite her looking out onto a small tunnel that no man would be able to stand up straight in. How the hell had she ended up down here she thought with a shiver as the air around her grew colder and her breath emerged in a white mist.

"Oh fuck." She struggled with the manacles again and did the only thing she could think of as a dark shadow passed down the tunnel. "Dean!!!" She screamed loudly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my God, I'm such a bad daughter!" Bonnie was almost hyperventilating as Dean held her.

"I'll find her darlin' even if I have to tear this place apart, I'll find her."

Sam was rifling through papers and found Dylan's map of the house. "The attic's clear right?"

"Yeah." Bobby said.

"Ok, we need a plan of action…no point going off half-cocked until we know what we're dealing with."

"It's a spirit Sam!" Dean said.

"Right, that likes women obviously."

"And ain't too fussy." Bobby added as Bonnie stared at him through her tears. "Sorry."

"He's keeping her somewhere in the house Dad." Dylan said.

"Cellar?" Dean asked.

Dylan shrugged. "I haven't been in the cellar."

"And you're not about to." Sam told him rubbing his mouth thoughtfully. "Cole get on the laptop and get me local newspaper archives."

Cole did as he said and his hands tapped across the keyboard. "Year?"

"Start with 1896."

"Any reason?" Bobby asked.

"I've found some stuff on previous owners but nothing about who built this place or what year, I'm thinking it's turn of the century and at the time it would have been a mansion so it had to be someone rich."

"So?" Dean pushed.

"1896 was the year of the Klondike Gold rush, prospectors struck rich up in the Yukon and some of them ended up settling in Alaska and Canada afterwards, it fits."

Dean stared at his brother wondering where he came up with this stuff. "What have you got on who lived here before?"

"Not much but going through some of this stuff…"

"What?"

"They don't seem to have much luck with women."

"Geeks?"

"No Dean, all the women who lived in this house have died."

"What?!" Dylan stood up and stared at him.

Sam glanced up. "Still think hunting's fun?"

"So something's keeping them here?"

Sam shrugged. "No, a lot died of natural causes, one in the sixties fell down the stairs, another was a suicide and one in…in childbirth, little girls too." He said quietly.

"Take it easy Sam." Dean told him.

"Looks like someone has a beef with the chikita's." Johnny joined in grabbing up some folders.

"Jericho Van Kircher." Cole shouted out. "Built this place in 1899 after hitting it big in gold, nice one Unc."

"Was he married?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't say…what it does say is he set up the first brewery in town."

Bobby sat up. "He would have had his own blend which means he probably had his own set up here; somewhere he could distil alcohol."

Dean got up. "That's all I need, we're hitting the cellar she has to be down there."

"Wait 'til we have more." Sam told him.

"No, we might not be able to salt him tonight but I can go get Rita. Ok, I'm takin' Cole with me the rest of you stay here."

"No, he's my wing man, you have to take us both." Hope stood up.

"I'm not bein' sexist honey but he wants women and you're already hurt so sit your ass down and don't argue."

"He's right." Bobby said to her.

"Not one of you leaves this room alone, got it?" Dean grabbed his shotgun and opened the door before glancing back. "Alcohol _and_ a damsel in distress: that's why I love my freakin' job!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rita had grown up in one rough neighbourhood amongst some of the worst criminals anyone could imagine, she'd taken some knocks with Bonnie's own father providing the majority but this was new.

As the vile apparition walked through the bars towards her she tried not to cower in fear and instead faced him although the metal around her wrists shook noisily. He stared at her in angry lust, it was a look she recognized and in the old neighbourhood the women knew it as the 'Saturday Night Special', the men would come home full of liquor and out of pocket looking for someone to screw and beat in no particular order.

The 'man' groaned at her and stopped just an inch from her face. She still couldn't believe her eyes but knew that somewhere above her was a houseful of people who believed in this crap so she went with it.

She turned her face to one side as he licked it and she felt a tingle against her cheek as slime dripped down onto her neck. "Oh my God!" She had always thought ghosts weren't able to touch things and even if they were why couldn't this one at least look like Patrick Swayze?

"Bitch…" He muttered as the hair rose on her arms and she closed her eyes.

She suddenly felt a hand on her neck and tensed even more as it moved slowly downwards, she had a good body for her age but she almost wished she had let herself go now. The ghostly hand moved to her right breast and she felt her skin crawl as it paused.

She heard a dismayed grunt and opened one screwed up eye watching as the ghost stared at her.

Rita suddenly felt really pissed off. "What? You never saw silicone before? I paid ten large for those babies!"

He suddenly got angry and slapped her. "Whore!" He roared, the noise echoing even in the small confines of the chamber.

Rita licked the blood from the side of her mouth and looked back at him seeing Bonnie's Dad in his eyes. "Can't you men _ever_ get over it? If she didn't want you it's probably 'cos you were a no good piece of shit, why take it out on me?"

A hand suddenly disappeared into her abdomen and she gasped as she felt her insides being torn apart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Cole were in the cellar looking around with their flashlights having gotten themselves quickly dressed and kitted out.

"There's gotta be a room or something here." Cole said as he moved tools and boxes aside.

"Ya know son, now we're away from the others I'll give you another piece of advice…don't ever have a mother-in-law, and if you do, at least make sure she's sane."

"You don't mean that."

"Really? Since when did she do you any favors?"

Cole chuckled. "You just don't get on 'cos she's opinionated like you and overprotective of her only child. You put Luc through so much crap it's unreal."

"Yeah, for like a coupla months maybe."

"Is it her fault she thought I was the result of some mad humping in a back alley?"

"No, but…"

"Cut her some slack Dad…wait, I think I have something." Cole kicked at the dirt floor with his boot and uncovered a handle. He looked up at Dean. "Bingo."

Dean knelt down and heaved at the rusted latch. "Jesus." His face went red and he groaned but it gave finally and Cole helped him lift it revealing a shallow staircase.

"Age before beauty." Cole winked by torchlight and Dean rolled his eyes.

Grabbing his gun and resting it on his left wrist as he held the flashlight in front of him Dean descended the steps and smelled two things instantly, fermenting alcohol and decaying flesh.

Cole covered his nose and groaned. "Gross."

"You get used to it." Dean ducked down and walked along the small tunnel. "Was this guy a midget? Jeez."

"A hundred and twenty years ago people were a lot shorter." Cole whispered.

Dean almost paused feeling like Sam was watching his back rather than Cole but shook it off and moved on holding up a hand suddenly as he heard a noise. It was Rita's unmistakeable accent and Dean imagined it tearing through the spirits immortal soul like nails on a blackboard.

"Get your freakin' hand out of me!"

Dean ran forwards hunching low hearing Cole follow and found the cell to his left. He put the barrel of the shotgun through the bars and blew the ghost away. Rita collapsed in on herself and hung from the handcuffs in her nightie. Dean let off a shot at the gate and it swung free. "Cut her loose but watch your back." Dean said to his son as he ventured deeper into the tunnel.

"Dad wait!"

"I'm ok, get her outta here." Dean moved forwards as the smell of alcohol beckoned him like a willing bride.

When he finally reached the end of the tunnel he stared in shock and the shotgun fell to his side as his mouth gaped open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Dean?!" Sam asked when Cole and Rita came back alone.

Johnny helped Rita sit down and handed her some whiskey which she gulped down. "I just saw a freakin' ghost!"

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked again.

"He's still down there, he told me to get her out."

"Cole?" Sam gave him a look and once more hated the fact he was unable to look out for his gung-ho brother.

"I'll go get him." Cole went to leave and bumped into Dean on his way back in and Sam's heart restarted.

Dean stared at them all his face pale.

"What is it?" Bobby asked. "What did you find?"

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and took a second.

Bonnie put a hand on his shoulder. "Honey, are you ok?"

"Dean?" Sam snapped.

"Treasure." Dean whispered.

Dylan stood up wide eyed. "Like in the Goonies?"

Dean looked at him over his shoulder. "Yeah, there's some gold down there." He shrugged.

"Gold?" Johnny asked. "What else?"

"Whiskey…the good stuff." Dean smiled. "Enough freakin' whiskey to get Dylan's grandkids wasted!"

"You're kiddin'?" Bobby sighed.

Sam rolled his eyes and sat back. "My liver's hurting for you Dean but will you stop having an orgasm for a minute and tell us what else is down there?"

"Torture chambers." He said almost as an afterthought.

"You're unbelievable." Sam huffed. "Ok, salt the doors. No one leaves this room 'til morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**As I said, this is ongoing and it's gonna be good. All the gals are targets and I'm going to bring in more elements from episodes so that you can relate to it. I love the haunted house thing and it's been great to write**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**As you may have noticed, the thing I love most about writing this is the conversations. Pure action chaps are so much more difficult and I love the interaction between the characters when they're doing the most supposedly normal things. **

**So yet again, I have a game plan but got so carried away with the chatter that it went on and on…I don't care and I hope that you enjoy but it means you'll be waiting to find out what happens next. Hee hee  
We find out more about the hunt but there's still a way to go. I went lighter on laughs but you get the 'family meeting', something I introduced in Hope and it kind of caught on, I like the idea that Dean's the general of this mini-militia!!**

**I wrote this and then went out and got hideously drunk with an elderly man called Nigel which is when I had the genius idea to proof read it and post! God, I hope i don't regret this tomorrow!! xx  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sun came up the house was finally quiet and its occupants exhausted. Brooke was bleary eyed as she fed Lily who seemed undisturbed by anything as she suckled hungrily. Sam had finally passed out covered in old pieces of paper and photos with Dylan's head resting on his outstretched arm, Bobby snored gently in one chair as Dean occupied the other, his head back and mouth open even as his hand stroked his sleeping wife's back. The others were all propped or lying on the floor. Cole was the first to stretch and yawn as he blinked at the bright light shining through the curtains.

"You ok?" She asked him quietly.

He looked down at his sister who had her head in his lap and shifted her so he could get up. "Yeah." He popped his neck muscles with a loud crack and she winced. "I'll get coffee."

"You're an angel."

As he left the room Dean's head snapped back up and he looked around him wondering where he was. He glanced down at Bonnie who was sleeping on his lap and hugged her closer in the cold room. "Everyone still alive?" He asked Brooke.

"Yeah, good job with that, the Winchesters live to see another sunrise." She smiled.

"I think it's safe to go up now, get a couple of hours decent sleep…we have a lot to cover before nightfall."

"Sam's shattered; it's not good for his body to be awake so long."

Dean frowned over at his younger brother and had to agree as Cole walked in with a tray of coffees setting them down on the low table in front of Dean. Cole picked one up and wafted it under Bobby's nose rousing the old man who coughed and sat up. Slowly everyone started to awaken as the smell filled the room.

Cole leaned over the bed and grabbed Dylan under the arms lifting him up in one swift movement. "Is it over?" Dylan asked as he laid his sleepy head on his cousins' shoulder.

"For now." He said reassuringly as he held him steady with his right arm and bent to pick up a mug. "I'll stay with him, don't worry." Cole told his Aunt as he took him back up to their room.

Dean shifted uncomfortably feeling his cramped muscles come back to life as he struggled to stand with Bonnie still in his arms.

"Are we going to bed?" She asked.

"You are I'll come up in a bit." He told her as he motioned to Johnny with his head.

Still in his short silk robe Johnny got hold of her. Bonnie let go of Dean and wrapped her arms around her friend so he could carry her up the stairs. Dean watched them go and flexed his arms trying to get some blood flowing back in them before taking a hit of coffee.  
Everyone was gone and he stood watching his sister-in-law who cooed at the baby in her arms, it looked pretty amazing and his wisecracks about her breasts were absent for a change. He felt sad he'd never seen and would never get to see his own wife doing something so sweet and natural and imagined that Sam loved to sit and watch them together. He blinked and wondered what had gotten into him, it wasn't unusual for him to wake up and think of boobs but not in this way.

Sam was still out for the count after a long night spent reading and Dean was proud of the fact that although Sam wasn't able to hunt as normal he still managed to take control of the situation and come up with the goods on their vengeful spirit.  
Right at that moment though he needed someone to look after him and Dean was ready to step up to the plate as always.

"You're exhausted." Dean said to Brooke putting down his mug. "Why don't you go up and sleep, I'll stay here."

She looked over at Sam. "You're sure?"

He gave her a look. "C'mon it's me."

Brooke rearranged her clothing then leaned down to kiss Sam before getting up and surprising Dean totally by kissing his cheek too.

"What's that for?"

She shrugged. "Just for being you, thanks Dean."

He frowned and watched her leave before he started to clear up all the papers on the bed and put them into piles at the side ready for later. He went to the kitchen next to get some warm water and supplies for the task ahead. They had all fallen asleep far too fast after all the excitement and Sam hadn't been turned in a while which could cause untold problems they wanted to avoid.  
Looking after someone who was bedridden was hardly glamorous at the best of times and Dean figured he'd had his practice in the beginning and could spare Brooke as much as possible, after all she still wanted to be attracted to her husband when he was better. He knew she didn't mind looking after Sam but no matter how old he got, Dean would always see it as his job and it didn't bother him one bit.

He sat down on the side of the large bed next to his brother. "Hey." He shunted Sam's shoulder. "You think you can just sleep all day?"

"What time is it?"

"Time for ghosts to stop rattlin' their chains and for Hunters to get to work."

"Another ten minutes." He groaned.

"Dude, I'm not writing you a sick note so suck it up...here, check your notes maybe you'll see something new." He thrust a random notebook at his brother not really caring what it contained.

Dean couldn't be more sympathetic but he'd never let it show as it wouldn't make any of this any easier for Sam to deal with. Dean always distracted him somehow when it came to the grim realities of dealing with the stuff Sam couldn't do for himself any more and his brother was grateful for it.

Sam bent his arm behind his head and looked at his scrawled handwriting. "Half of this is barely legible." He squinted.

"Maybe you need glasses." Dean smirked.

"I don't need glasses." He answered tersely. "Right, so we know this Jericho guy hates women that can only be because of his wife so we need to find out something about her."

"And there's nothin' in any of these boxes?"

"I looked through them all, gotta be public record but God knows where they got married."

"You think he killed her?"

"Maybe she killed him, who knows?"

"I can get Cole and Hope to go check the archives at the library they know where it is, Bobby and Johnny can do records."

"Great. Do you have to go to the hospital?"

"Nah, thank God…no dialysis so I can stay here."

"You don't have to stay for me." He glanced around the notepad.

Dean refastened Sam's sweatpants and looked up. "Who says I'm stayin' for you?"

"Yeah right."

Dean grabbed the pad and put it down now that the worst part was over. "I always kinda thought living in a haunted house would be cool and now there's all that whiskey and money?" He whistled as he pulled Sam's sweatshirt over his head.

"That gold isn't ours."

"Sure it is."

"Knowing our luck it's cursed, we should just give it to charity."

"Nice one, let's curse the widows and orphans instead. Get real." Dean undid the Velcro holding the brace and looked to see if his skin was chafed.

Sam breathed a sigh feeling free for one blissful moment.

"That bad?"

"I wasn't built for wearing a corset."

"Oh I dunno, it does wonders for your cleavage."

"Hilarious. Ouch!"

"Ok, we have a live one." Dean found the beginnings of a sore and turned Sam over in one movement so he could clean it. They both knew it was possible that one small blister could be life threatening and Dean tackled it the same as he would with anything that hurt his brother; brutally.

"God, could you be a little more gentle Dean?"

"You're an ungrateful bitch." Dean said as he cleaned it and then poured antiseptic ointment on the area before blowing it dry quickly.

"And you're a sadistic jerk." He replied, "How does it look?"

"It's a pimple but you should stay off your back for the rest of the day." He said slapping his shoulder standing up to give it a chance to breathe. "You want juice before you brush your teeth?"

"I want coffee." He whined knowing it was bad for him.

"Juice it is then." Dean said with a shit-eating grin as he went to the kitchen with the garbage he had just amassed.

He came back a minute later and handed Sam some juice with a straw. "Thanks."

"We got a couple of hours to get some sleep I think it could be another long night. I sent Brooke up to get some shut eye."

Sam looked up at him. "I appreciate you not making her do this for me ya know?"

"And ruin that illusion of brooding mystery she has of you? Don't mention it." He shrugged taking the half empty cup setting it down on the side. Even when Sam had been in hospital Dean had done everything for him knowing that if the roles were reversed he wouldn't want some stranger or even his own wife to be messing about with his body in such a demeaning way.

"So you'll be making this house call every day?" He asked hopefully.

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled gently. "Yeah who else?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Dean awoke a couple of hours later he saw Nitro staring into his face and groaned. "You wanna go out?" He rolled over and saw Sam still sleeping and got up to open the front door. He frowned when the key wouldn't turn and jimmied it a little. Raising his eyebrows at the dog who looked like he was crossing his legs he tried it again.

With his heartbeat gently quickening he walked quickly to the back door which he knew wasn't locked and tried it. "Shit." He moved to the windows and tried those too but they wouldn't budge. Grabbing a tea towel he wrapped it around his knuckles and shielded his face as he punched at the glass. He shook his fist in shock when it refused to give then looking around he spotted a rolling pin which no Winchester would use for any other purpose and went to smash the pane of glass with it. "Damn!"

Nitro sensed his change in mood and began to bark. "Chill out, no need to panic just yet." He quickly checked a few more windows but wound up back in the kitchen with an ache in the pit of his stomach.

Dean grabbed an empty cardboard box they had used for groceries and lifted the dog into it. "Shit in that." He muttered before running back into Sam's room.

His brother was still on his side and Dean shook him gently. "Sam….Sammy?" He whispered loudly.

Sam opened his eyes groggily. "What's wrong?"

"We're locked in." Dean looked at him in all seriousness.

"What?!" He asked suddenly wide awake as he went to sit up but then remembered he couldn't.

"I guess we underestimated the bastard."

Now that Sam was awake Dean needed to check on the others but there was no way that he was leaving him alone. He spotted an old coal skuttle made of copper by the fireplace and picked it up along with his gun, going out to the hall he started to bang one against the other deafeningly.

"Wakey wakey! Family meeting time!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Three minutes!"

Dean stood by the bed as they all obediently started to appear in their nightclothes like the Von Trapp children on DEFCON 5. He turned and saw Sam counting them all in a silent roll call until they were all there assembled like fresh recruits. Johnny hunched Bonnie higher in his arms and Dean rested a hand on her head as he passed noting that Johnny was wearing pants for once.

"Drop and gimme twenty." Dean yelled at them. "Just kiddin. At ease."

Everyone grabbed some space with Brooke and Dylan automatically taking the bed. Nitro was the last to appear and looked relieved as he sat at Bobby's feet whilst Dean paced nervously at the foot of the bed.

"As you know we've come across a hell of a lot in our time but sometimes even I see somethin' new."

"What's happened?" Bobby asked leaning forwards.

"This Jericho _dick_ apparently doesn't like to sleep during the day and he's put us on lock down."

"What does that mean?" Rita asked.

"It means he won't let us leave the house." Brooke replied like she was more pissed off than worried.

"What?"

Dean went to the window and threw open the curtains, it was a large bay and he put a knee on the window seat and punched the window with his fist. He turned and looked at them. "Like I said, lock down."

"That takes a hell of a lot of power." Bobby said.

Dean raised his eyebrows in agreement. "It could be worse." He calmed them. "We're all here together and we're armed with everything we need to take this sucker down."

"Only we can't salt his bones even if we do know where they are." Cole added.

"Right. The way I see it we have to come up with some other way of dealin' with this so we have to figure him out." He indicated the boxes and laptop. "We have more than enough resources to screw him over but we have to stick together so no one even pees without someone watchin' their back and…" He looked at Bonnie. "If you even think of pulling a Brooke and goin' into labor I'll give you to him myself, I mean it"

Johnny put a protective arm around her. "I'll inform my womb of your orders Herr Commandant." She saluted with a smile.

"Cute." He replied "Ok, here's what we know so far…this place was built by some whack job called Jericho who has some serious self-esteem and power issues. He likes to torture girls and that makes him a pussy in my book and like all pussies he's running away from a fair fight which makes it tougher for me to get him."

"Well then it's simple." Hope said. "Stick me in the dungeon and let me do it."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, cos that's why I raised a daughter."

"Well isn't it?" She frowned.

"Believe it or not I don't want my kids to wind up as cannon fodder to the unsouled masses. We need to find out more about what happened to get him so pissed off, then do this the right way. "

"He called me a whore." Rita suddenly spoke up.

No one said anything for a moment and Dean felt all eyes on him.  
Bobby looked up at the ceiling whilst Dean coughed into his hand diplomatically. "Thanks for the news Rita, anythin' else?"

She shrugged. "He doesn't like fake tits."

Johnny sniggered and Dean rolled his eyes. "That's not just him sweetheart. I don't even have airbags in my car let alone stuck to the front of my missus."

"I was just saying."

Dean looked at them all with a sigh. "Ok, so we can all get breast implants and live here forever with an angry spirit, or we can try to come up with a Plan B."

Hope raised her hand. "I vote we use me as bait."

"Noted and rejected."

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds of: kiss my ass. Next!"

Dean turned when Dylan piped up. "Do we have anything that belongs to the man?"

They all looked at one another and Dean shrugged. "Don't know."

"If we find something then I can tell you what he wants."

"Really?" Bobby asked.

"How?" Rita looked confused.

"Dylan's psychic." Johnny told her.

"Oh."

"Can't you just read his mind?" Johnny asked.

Dylan looked at him like he was mad. "Duh, he's dead!"

Johnny held up his hands. "Color me retarded."

"Or something that belonged to his wife would work too."

"There's nothing in the boxes Dean." Sam told him. "Did you leave _anything_ intact in the attic?"

"Surely everything here belonged to him?" Johnny asked.

"It has to be a personal item, something he treasured." Sam answered.

Dean stared at him. "Like…er treasure maybe?"

"That would work," Dylan said excitedly. "I wanna see the treasure!"

"You're not going down there Dylan." Sam told him.

"Well I can't bring it up here."

"Why not?"

"Cos he built a chamber out of it and unless I melt it off the walls Sam then it's not happening."

"You're kidding?"

"Dude's got a solid gold speakeasy down there, its pure class." Dean grinned.

"I have to see this," Johnny sat up with a gasp. "If we get rid of him we can throw in a disco ball and have a house warming party, it'll be sooo cool!"

"Hold ya horses!" Bobby raised a hand. "I don't get any of this. Why ain't he doin' anythin' I mean, he's locked us in but hasn't made a move."

"Like I said he's scared." Dean shrugged.

"Don't flatter yourself." He sighed and thought for a second. "I hate to say it Sam but Dylan's right."

"No. I won't let him go down there." He shook his head.

"Me and Cole'll go with him, he'll be safe." Dean shot back.

Sam looked at him. "Dean, I know you'd protect him with your life but that's not the point. Women were killed down there he doesn't need that in his head."

Dylan knelt up on the bed and looked at Dean. "Chairman overrules though right? You make the final decision."

"Not this time Dyl."

"Why not?"

"Because he's your Father and no one overrules that." He replied sternly.

"This sucks." He sat back.

Dean exhaled, "Well, personally I think I'll look great with fake tits…how about the rest of you?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"We're not getting anywhere just sitting here." Cole said eventually. "I'll go back up to the attic and see if I can find anything old that might have belonged to this freak."

Hope stood up. "I'm coming with you."

Dean wanted to stop her but she had recovered from her bout the previous night and he had let her loose to be her own person, he couldn't take that back now. "Ok, but you don't turn your backs on one another for a second."

"Got it."

"Is it always like this?" Rita asked suddenly.

"Not all the time." Bonnie lied.

"When Hope was born?"

"I was exorcising a poltergeist in the White House." Dean smiled taking a seat on the bed.

"Right." She said believing him. "Bonnie's thirtieth?"

Dean frowned and looked at Sam. "Wasn't that the Wraith in Missouri?"

"Nah that was your first anniversary, her thirtieth was the Devil baby in Chicago."

Dean shuddered. "Oh yeah."

"So when was the doppelganger?" Johnny asked.

"The kids' tenth birthday." Bonnie said.

"Uh-uh" Dean came back. "I missed that for an exorcism in Utah."

"Right...the doppelganger was later that year."

"Wow." Dean sat back. "I haven't been around for anythin'."

"My fortieth was pretty awesome." She winked.

"Apart from the fight ya know…?" Dean was getting seriously bummed out and that was the reason he thought mother-in-laws should be banned.

"Well, you always said you wanted a hero kid, just a shame you have to share him with everyone else." Rita wasn't accusatory for once but actually being quite sweet.

"Like Lois Lane." Johnny added cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm a regular superhero." Dean muttered. "Christ have I let you down that much?"

"Someone get me a Valium." Bobby said.

Rita reached into her pocket and threw a plastic container at him. "There ya go."

"I was joking woman!"

Rita stared him down and Bobby almost flinched. "Well excuse me for being helpful but I don't joke about pharmaceuticals."

There was an awkward silence for a minute and you could almost imagine crickets chirping somewhere. Dean checked his watch a little pointlessly and Johnny suddenly found a piece of lint on his sweater to be hugely distracting.

"Maybe we should send Rita back down there." Dylan said in all innocence. "If she can scare Grandpa then between that and her bobbies the ghost might just choose Hell."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole and Hope came back a short while later and everyone greeted them with exaggerated enthusiasm.

"What did we miss?" Hope stared at them.

"Nothing, what have you got?" Dean jumped to his feet happily as Cole put the wooden crate on the floor and they all looked at it.

"I brought everything I could find that looked old enough but I don't know what's his."

"I can tell you!" Dylan bounced off the bed like it was a trampoline and landed next to the box.

"Wait!" Sam said. "Don't touch anything yet."

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"Just someone show me first ok?"

Dean might not be as much of a worrier as his brother but he wanted to back him up on this because if he was the one crippled and his family went against his wishes he would be pissed to hell. Dean picked the box up and set it down next to Sam and started to pick some of the objects out of it and lay them out as Dylan bounced next to him like a Springer Spaniel on acid.

"I'm gonna feed you some of that Valium in a minute if you don't slow down." Dean told him calmly. "Take it easy, the spirit's not going anywhere and neither are we apparently." He set the box back down on the floor and made Dylan sit quietly between his parents on the bed. "Now this is your Dad's speciality so just listen to him ok, no wisecracks."

Dylan sat on his hands obediently and looked at the objects in front of him like they were going to jump up and bite him.

"Everyone be quiet." Sam said a little needlessly as they all stared fascinated.

Sam took a breath, he hadn't honed his skills like his son, his were born out of fear and adrenaline like Dean's whereas Dylan's were more instinctual, if his son thought he could do it then Sam believed him.

Sam tried to look at him but it was pointless. "Dean, I have to sit up…I can't talk to him like this." Dean didn't argue for once and went over to him.

Dylan lost some of his self-assurance as he watched his father put an arm around his Uncle who slid his arms under him picked him up and lifted him higher on the bed like it was perfectly normal. No one else seemed bothered though as Brooke leaned across and put the pillows down for them. Dean lowered Sam's head and looked at him. "That ok?"

Sam nodded and turned to Dylan who stared back. "If you want to do this then don't focus on me, focus on the task."

"Ok." He said in a little voice.

"Right, clear your mind and just look at the stuff on the bed…don't pick something up unless it wants you to."

Dylan looked at the objects in front of him; there was an old doll, a piece of embroidery, a lace dress, a hairbrush, a pipe and some men's shoes along with various other random objects many of which he didn't recognize.

He started to run a small hand over each one in turn tuning out everyone else in the room. Sam longed to put a reassuring hand on him but knew it would just distract him so he sat and waited.

Dylan seemed to be veering towards the men's objects until his right hand suddenly moved and he picked up the hairbrush and plucked it off the bed holding it to him with his eyes closed. His little fingers pulled at the horse hair bristles and he suddenly pulled one hand away and looked at it. Hanging between his index finger and thumb was a long blonde hair they had to strain to see.

Dylan looked at his Father and Sam thought his concentration had broken before realizing with a shock that he was able to maintain a normal conversation whilst still seeing what was in his minds' eye.

"It's all because of her…" He said calmly holding the hair. "She's got a funny name…Demelza?" He shrugged. "He was mad with her."

"What did she do wrong?" Sam asked gently.

Dylan suddenly looked like he was going to cry. "She couldn't give him a little boy."

Dean looked at his wife and felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Did they have little girls?"

Dylan nodded. "They didn't last long, he liked the first one but when they kept coming he got mad."

Sam gulped. "Did he hurt them?"

"Uh-huh."

"Don't go there Dylan, tell us about Demelza."

"She was really pretty." He smiled. "Lots of men liked her."

Sam glanced at his brother. "Was there another man?"

"Yeah," He inhaled suddenly. "He _really_ liked her."

"Did her husband find out?"

"Not until the little boy was born."

Sam wanted to stop it but Dylan seemed calm enough. "What happened to the little boy?"

"He put a hand over his face when he was born…" Dylan demonstrated and tears sprang out of his eyes.

"Why did he do that?"

"Because he was brown." Dylan's chest rose and fell quickly. "His Daddy tried to save him…he was too late, but he killed the bad man instead."

"I don't blame the guy." Dean said as Sam glared at him.

"What did the little boy's Daddy do to the bad man?"

"He took him downstairs to where Demelza was and then he hurt him for a long time like he hurt her and all the others."

"So his father was the good guy?"

"That's not what the judge said. Demelza's real mad about it."

"She's mad about what happened to her?"

"About everything, when they hung him she killed herself and now…she's here too."

"We got two spirits? Well that's fantastic…domestic violence from beyond." Dean whistled.

"Were they buried?"

"Demelza and the man were but the other one's still downstairs."

"Where?" Dean pushed.

Dylan shook his head, "I don't know…he never told anyone."

Sam took the brush gently in his hand and went to reach for his son. Before his hand got to within a centimetre of him there was a blast of energy in the room and Dylan was picked up from the bed and thrown across the room.

"NO!" Sam yelled.

Dean moved but his reflexes weren't fast enough as he saw his nephew fly head first towards the old marble fireplace.

Sam watched it in slow motion from the bed and his heart literally stopped as he realized Dean wasn't going to reach him. His hands went reflexively to his face and although he saw a flash of movement all he heard was a loud crash. He felt physically sick and refused to open his eyes even when he felt Brooke bolt off the bed.

"Dylan!" She shouted.

Sam lay back with his eyes still covered not wanting to look.

He heard a cry of pain but it wasn't from his son, everyone was still moving all around the room in panic. Sam kept his eyes shut and prayed silently until he heard a little sob.

"Sam?!" Dean shouted. "Here ya go." Dean walked over and thrust Dylan at him quickly before going back to the end of the room.

Sam held his son and breathed a sigh of relief as he kissed his hair.

When he finally looked around he saw them all crowded across the room and noticed that the mirror over the mantle was smashed and there was blood on the broken shards. Everyone was bent over a figure on the floor and Sam hated the relief he felt that his son was safe.

"Are you ok?" Sam kissed the top of Dylan's head.

Dylan nodded as he sobbed into his chest. "Cole protected me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**More soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's so weird to watch the current season and see how much has changed and then come back to this story. I have to say though, no matter how much the boy's rock, I like them a certain way and I can make them become what I want. Power to me!!! Mwahahahaha I seriously love the boys circa end of season 1 and start of season 2, as they came into their own but they had that fixed dynamic: Dean/protector, Sam/protected. This story is like an escape from the new reality and myth that now exists out there. **

**I had the idea for this a while back but some of what appeared in the newest episode really made it more relevant and interesting for me as Dean has to make a tough choice. Another thing I would love about the episodes is to have some more back story to the hunts and I tend to do that a lot. It may not be everyone's thing but I like for them to have a reason to do what they do. I guess it's just a different take on No Exit which is an episode I love although you know my feelings about Jo. As always once the wine started to flow it veered off at a tangent and became this mini four-way love story and it was really sweet to me so I just went with it.  
Anyway, It's probably not what you were expecting but I hope that you like the conclusion to the haunting.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean took deep breaths and tried to calm himself, Cole had done what he had to in order to protect his younger cousin but was now paying the price. They had all thought Dylan was going to die but Cole had intercepted him in the flash of an eye and taken the full impact himself. The speed and agility he had shown was beyond even their comprehension and his father realized with a shock that Cole was growing into his abilities. Dean had been forced to wrench the little boy from his son's grasp and now Cole lay on the floor with his head in his father's lap.

There was blood all over his large hands and he struggled to see how bad the wound was. "It's alright kid, you're gonna be fine."  
Dean was almost blind with rage and couldn't believe how much havoc that this spirit was wreaking on the family. "I swear I'm gonna get this bastard." He said to no one in particular, "Just 'cos he hasn't got the balls to produce a son of his own he thinks he can freakin' take ours?!"

"Calm down Dean. Lemme see him." Bobby pushed him to one side and gently laid Cole back against him. After a minute or so Bobby looked at Dean "It's a nasty tear in his scalp but he'll live."

Dean looked at his shaking blood soaked hands and went to Sam. "This guy's strong I have to take him out _now_."

Dylan wiped his eyes and looked up. "Is Cole gonna be ok?"

"He's tough." Dean answered in a non-committal way as he tried to wipe the blood away with a towel.

"I'm really sorry Uncle Dean."

He frowned. "It isn't your fault Dylan he'll be ok…cuts on your head always bleed more, right Sam?"

"Yeah, he's right." Sam held his son and laid a reassuring hand on his back as everyone milled around the latest fallen Winchester.

"Thing I don't get is why stop us from leavin'? He must know I can get rid of him, he should want us running for the hills."

"It's not him that's keeping us here, I know that now." Dylan told him. "It's Demelza, she needs your help."

Dean sighed. "I wish she'd just freakin' ask like a normal person."

"Oh-oh." Dylan grimaced.

"Whenever he does that it _always_ ends badly for me." Dean told Sam.

"Jericho's really mean and tried to hurt me."

"I noticed."

"But he doesn't want someone else's son."

"Your point is…?"

"Demelza doesn't care she just wants things to end the way they should have in the first place." He said hurriedly.

Dean frowned and shook his head. "You lost me."

Sam gasped and stared. "Bonnie. Oh my God, she wants to relive the past through her."

Dean looked over at the armchair noticing for the first time that she wasn't there. Turning back to the fireplace quickly he scanned the group hunched over Cole. "Wait, where is she?" Dean grabbed Johnny. "Where's Bonnie?!"

Johnny stood up straight and looked around the room. "She was right there." He pointed uselessly.

"Goddamn!" Dean yelled. He didn't pause as he grabbed his shotgun, some salt, shells and a flashlight. "No one leaves this room, for God's sake!"

Running out of Sam's room he headed for the cellar. "Bonnie?" he whispered as he made his way down the steps to the lower level. He saw a flash of white and wondered how she was able to move so freely in the dark. He cursed quietly, for someone who rarely made it out of bed Bonnie could certainly still make life exciting.

"Honey?" He tried again as casually as possible with the gun raised in front of him.

"Ssh." She responded.

The flashlight beam found her crouched at the end of the tunnel in the entrance of the gold room Dean paused and stared at her barefoot in her nightdress. There was something ethereal about her like she was bathed in light, she looked up at him and he saw a glimmer in her eyes and he realized that it wasn't her. He moved forwards slowly bending his head to avoid the ceiling.

"Demelza?" He tried softly.

"You made it in time."

"In time for what?"

"To kill Jericho and save the baby."

Dean lowered the shotgun and crouched down next to her, the voice may not be his wife's but the shell certainly was and he didn't want any scratches on it. "Let my wife go and I'll do whatever you want."

Her hand reached up to his face and she looked into his eyes. "You're so strong…so brave." She breathed heavily and Dean raised his eyebrows as her lips met his.

He kept hold of the gun and torch but didn't resist as her arms went around him and she pushed her tongue gently into his mouth, he couldn't help himself it had been so long and he had missed feeling like this. Despite the grim surroundings and the odour of death all around them he could only feel and smell Bonnie as his knees touched dirt and he leaned into her. Dean suddenly dropped the weapons and his arms went around her swollen waist enveloping her in the heat of the moment.  
He groaned and forgot everything but her and the hunger inside him, it took everything he had to suppress his daily urges and now he couldn't do it any longer. His hand moved to cup a breast and she gripped his hair in desperation as they kissed passionately.

A long moment passed until he came to his senses when he felt a punch in his abdomen. Bonnie flinched and groaned in pain as her mouth left his.

Her hand went to her stomach and she looked up at him. "What was that?"

He stroked her cheek with his thumb and his gaze met hers. "That's my son reminding me that I still have a job to do."

Dean took his shotgun in one hand and helped her off the ground. "Show me where Jericho is and I'll end this now."

Taking his free hand she went to the gold room at the end of the tunnel. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming and there was no need for a torch as her natural aura bounced off the walls creating a dim romantic glow.

"They could never find him and we refused to tell them about this place."

"Because of the gold?"

She smiled at him. "You think I care about money when this is the place where all my children died?"

"Are they all down here?" He asked feeling nauseous.

She led him past the huge whiskey barrels to the back of the room, there stacked haphazardly in the corner he saw six small wooden coffins. Dean released her hand and ran his over the one on top, it was no larger than a baby and it made his gut clench to look at it. He wiped a thick layer of dust away and saw a small solid gold plaque. "James Henry Lincoln?"

"Named for his father; he was a goldsmith, he made all the coffins and the plaques, but we never got to bury them." She ran a hand over the boxes sadly. "Mathilda, Caroline, Sally, Esme and little Martha."

"Jericho killed them all?" Dean asked in shock.

She nodded.

"Well, he's not gettin' my kid. Where is he?"

She turned and pointed at one of the large wooden vats of whiskey.

Dean stared at her in shock. "In there, your boyfriend pickled him in whiskey?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"What a waste. Well, there goes that plan I can't burn the bastard or I'll blow the whole house up." He rolled his eyes then paused as he heard an ominous sound.

Bonnie moved behind him and put her hands on his waist using him as a shield. "He's coming."

Dean felt her hard belly press into his back and placed a reassuring hand on hers briefly as he cocked the sawed off. "Come on you freak, come pick on someone your own size for a change!" He yelled into the tunnel.

Jericho suddenly appeared in the mouth of the tunnel and Dean shot a salt round into him. Jericho quickly re-emerged as Dean grabbed Bonnie's hand and dragged her out as the dirt walls began to crumble. He laid a salt line behind them and picked her up carrying her at a run as he headed for the stairs as the dust followed on his heels.

He breathed a sigh of fresher air as soon as they got back up to the cellar and hitched her higher in his arms as he leaned against the wall panting with exertion. A cloud of dust erupted from the trap door and Dean kicked it closed with his boot. "Sam's gonna kill me."

"You did it." She said in shock.

Dean looked at her. "Let's not break out the champagne just yet sweetheart, he's still down there and you're still here."

"But_ I_ want to stay."

Dean couldn't be mad with the woman but he wanted his wife back. "I don't blame you but you got somewhere else you need to be."

"I can help you." She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and kissed him again as a hand moved through his hair. "I can stay with her and make sure your boy is born strong and healthy."

Dean closed his eyes in no rush to go back to the others as he held her close his mouth a mere fraction from hers. "Thanks but I think she'd kick my ass if I replaced her, whatever the reason."

"You don't like me?"

He smirked. "I think you're hotter'n hell but you might be a little old fashioned for me, I like my girls to be a bit more leather than lace."

She looked sad for a moment. "You really love her don't you?"

"I don't know what I'd be without her." He shifted her again trying to keep a hold on the gun at the same time. "We better get back up there." Dean's jaw was set as he carried her out of the cellar to the large room upstairs. Everyone watched him and she tensed in his arms before he kicked at the line of salt in the doorway with his boot and carried her over the threshold.

"Thank God you're safe!" Rita exclaimed as he set her down on her dusty barefeet.

"Not exactly." Dean kept her hand in his standing a little in front of her protectively as he looked at them all. He didn't know why but he felt the overwhelming need to save this woman and keep her safe and that was something they may not understand.

"What exactly does not exactly mean?" Rita said with daggers in her eyes.

Dean looked at Bonnie. "Everyone, meet Demelza."

Brooke's eyes widened and Dylan sat up to stare at her with his mouth wide open.

"Aye carumba!" Johnny said. "Ya know most men who want to try wife-swapping put their car keys in a bowl Dean."

"What?!" Rita didn't get it.

"So where's Bonnie?" Brooke asked terrified.

"In here with me, she's fine." Demelza said in a slightly more educated yet still American accent.

"I thought the tattoos were meant to stop this from happening." Brooke added.

"Maybe it only works for Demonic possession, I don't know." Dean shrugged. "Not the best way to find out though."

"Dad, get rid of her!" Hope shouted.

"Take it easy, I know what I'm doin'."

"You don't seem too bothered Dean." Sam stared at his brother and could spot the look in his eyes that meant he had recently been making out. He was suddenly scared about where his brother's head was at right at that moment and wondered if he saw this insanity as a solution.

"Maybe because she's helping me end this once and for all and if she weren't then Bonnie would be in even more danger."

"Well there's logic for you." Bobby muttered sarcastically also worried by Dean's casual behaviour in light of the fact his wife had just been possessed by a ghost.

"How's Cole?" He asked as he knelt by the makeshift bed on the floor tactfully changing the subject.

"He's gonna have a hell of a headache when he wakes up but he'll be fine." Bobby said.

Dean rested a hand on his son's bandaged head and sighed. "Well, I know where Jericho's body is but it won't do us much good."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Cos he's floatin' in a barrel of whiskey and even if I _can_ open it up it's gonna cause a hell of a bonfire when I burn his sorry ass. Plus…"

"What?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"The tunnel caved in."

"So you didn't have enough problems to deal with you decided to destroy the house too?!"

"It's hardly my fault Dude." Dean said standing up. "Don't pitch a fit, I'll find a way in."

"I think I'm having a flashback." Sam said a little dramatically making Brooke bite a smile from her lips.

"There is another way." Bonnie or Demelza said quietly.

"How?" Dean turned to her.

"Another tunnel leading to a culvert in the garden, it's a tight fit but you can get through. James built it, that's how he used to get into the house."

"Who's James?" Johnny asked.

"Her lover." Dean explained.

"The slave?"

"He was a free man." She glared.

Johnny raised his hands and gave her a look. "Hey, far be it from me to question who tickles your kipper."

She frowned at him in confusion.

"Don't mind him. Listen, we need to get some clothes on you then you can show me where this culvert is." Dean took her hand again causing Sam's gaze to narrow in worry as they made a swift exit and headed for the stairs.

When Dean got to their room he stood awkwardly for a second in the doorway as he watched her. He'd always loved his wife there was no doubt about that but he was so used to seeing her ill he couldn't keep his eyes off this new version of her and wondered if his current mindset meant he was being unfaithful.

Demelza sighed and ran a hand over the large iron bed and sat down on it. "This was my room."

"Yours?"

"Jericho slept down the hall. He used to tie me to the frame."

"Kinky." She frowned again and he shook his head. "I make stupid comments when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous, you do this all the time?"

He shrugged. "I don't know about that."

"Your wife's still in here, you'd still be touching her." She patted the bed next to her and he hesitated.

"I can't."

"She did."

"What?"

"When you were in your brother's body she made love to you."

"That's different…"

"Really?" She smiled. "Her body's strong while I'm here, it may be the last chance you get to be with her as a man should be."

He smirked. "And there's nothing in it for you?"

"It may be my last chance to be loved too, to feel another man's skin against mine."

Dean gulped. "It's not me you want; your man's waiting for you somewhere else." He went quickly to the closet. "I'm sorry, it's not right, besides there's a roomful of people downstairs who are counting on me to see this through so can you release the house, please?"

She sighed. "Fine."

He turned and handed her a pair of jeans that still managed to fit her small frame. She looked at them. "These are for men."

"Not any more, you can even burn your bra now ya know…women aren't the same as they were before."

"Apparently."

She had trouble with them and Dean held them out for her squatting down as she lifted her feet into them keeping steady by holding his shoulders. He stood up and pulled them with him fastening the buttons for her, leaving the top one open to accommodate the bump. He stepped back but watched intently as she lifted the nightdress over her head exposing her fuller figure standing in front of him with her arms by her sides. He wanted her so badly it hurt but he tried to put a lid on it and carry on as normal.

Dean coughed and passed her the first thing that came to hand which was one of his shirts. She took it with a smile and put it on lifting her long brown hair over the collar letting it fall loosely down her back as he did the buttons up for her trying not to meet her attentive gaze.

"Sit down."  
She did as he asked and he pulled some socks over her tiny feet and put on some boots, tying the laces quickly. "Ok?"

"It's very comfortable." She looked down at him and lifted the shirt to her nose. "And this smells of you."

Dean suddenly rested a rough cheek on her knee closing his eyes. Demelza frowned as she stroked his hair gently, she wanted to tell him it would be ok but also knew she shouldn't talk as it would ruin the moment for him, when he looked at her he saw his wife and that's what he needed her to be in that brief instant. She felt tears unexpectedly come to her eyes as his arms wound around her waist and he clenched the shirt tightly in his fists.

"I wish I could save you." He said quietly.

xxxxxxxx

When Dean returned to Sam's room things had calmed somewhat but everyone still eyed Demelza with barely concealed distrust and scepticism. Sam particularly seemed on edge and Dean deliberately avoided his knowing gaze.

"Ok, I'm gonna go outside now, lock down's over."

"I'm coming with you." Johnny stood up.

"I got this one."

"No, we work in pairs remember and this Jericho freak has gone for women, children and sons so far, I'm thinking homosexuals are safe for now."

"You're a….?" Demelza asked.

"Shirt-lifter? I also respond to Queen, fairy and all round cannon jockey." He grinned.

She stared at him for a second and opened her mouth to speak then closed it again.

"If you're done then let's go." Dean sniffed. "Everyone stay here…" He repeated with none of his usual intensity.

"Does he seem ok to you?" Rita asked them when he left.

Sam gave Dylan a warning look to stay quiet. "Yeah, Dean's always like that when he's hunting." He lied.

xxxxxxx

"Your family is very unusual." Demelza said as Dean dug into the frozen soil with the shovel trying to expose the entrance of the culvert as she stomped her feet.

"Ya could say that, but it works for me."  
Although it wasn't snowing it was icy and Dean's hands were red with it. Johnny watched with interest from where he stood as Dean pulled her large coat closer around her. "You warm enough?"

She smiled at him. "I am now."

Dean caught Johnny's eye and went back to his task quickly. "Ok, I found it." He kneeled down on one knee and pulled at the thick wooden cover. Grabbing the flashlight he pointed it inside with a grimace. "I'm guessin' James wasn't a big man?"

"They didn't grow them like you back then."

Johnny rolled his eyes and coughed loudly. "Alright butch, it looks like this is a balls job."

"A what?!" Dean looked at him.

Johnny removed his coat and folded it handing it to Demelza. "Something that requires guts and snake hips." He took the flashlight and lowered himself into the small drain. "I'll lead the way." He disappeared from view and Dean sighed.

"I can fit in there." He flexed his shoulders.

"After me." She said stepping forwards.

"Woah! Are you mad, I'm not letting you go anywhere near that place."

"I can help you."

"I may be a little more metrosexual than you're used to but don't be fooled that I'm a soft touch, that's still my baby you're carrying and you're not goin' anywhere."  
He felt his anger disappear as he looked at her and jumped into the hole. "Stay here, you'll be safe."

She held onto her belly and got down on her knees passing him his gun and another flashlight. "Be careful."

He paused a second to look at her then flipped on the light and crawled down into the drain. "Man this is gross." He moved forwards as quickly as he could on all fours feeling the tunnel close in on him and his hands getting caked in dirt as he held the light in his mouth. He finally saw Johnny up ahead. "You see anythin'?" Dean mumbled.

"No but I'm getting a lot of warm and fuzzies being on all fours with you behind me Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes in the dark. "Keep movin' gay boy!" He chastised.

"This isn't the answer you know." He said over his shoulder a minute later.

"Alright, I'll bite. What are you talkin' about?"

"It may be her body but it's not Bonnie, you have to let her come back even if it means losing her eventually." He grunted as his knees ground through the slime.

"I won't even dignify that with a response." He paused for a second to shift his grip on his gun.

"I know what you're thinking…hell I don't blame you. I mean, after all Bonnie is pretty old school so maybe Laura Ingalls back there wouldn't be so different, might be a better cook too although I think your relationship would be seriously lacking in the Tarzan role play department."

"Just cos I can't hit you right now it doesn't mean you can say anythin' you want to me."

"I think I've earned the right to have an opinion, she's my best friend after all, you think I wouldn't do anything to keep her alive?"

"I'm not shackin' up with the woman so just shut up!" Dean shouted at his back angrily.

"Hey, it's pretty obvious Sam's thinkin' it too so you better get your head straight before you talk to him."

"Let's just focus on huntin' this evil son of a bitch and save the hugs for later alright?"

"Promise?"

Dean was about to tell him where to go when he announced that he'd found the exit.

"About freakin' time."

Dean heard a grunt and the crunch of rusted metal before Johnny suddenly disappeared from view and he could surge forwards.

"Oh my God!" Johnny gasped. "It's like being let loose in Mariah Carey's closet!"

Dean crawled out of the tunnel and emerged into the gold room wiping his hands on his jeans. "Yeah, incredible."

Whilst Johnny touched the walls in awe Dean went to the corner where he had noticed tools and rope before. "Heads up, this bastard's lurkin' here somewhere and once he knows what we're doin' he's gonna get pissed."

"What are we doing?"

"He's in this vat, we can't get it out through the tunnel so we're gonna have to drag his ass outta there and burn him outside."

"How do you propose we do that boyscout?"

Dean smirked. "We could always drink him out."

"He's not a fly in a glass of wine Dean, and ewwww!"

"Yeah ok, so we crack this baby open, wait for it to drain and haul him out in this." He held up a burlap sack.

"I can't believe this is our life."

Dean grabbed a crowbar. "Quit bitchin', you're worse than Sam."

"Something tells me you bring it on yourself. Wait….are these?" He pointed at the coffins as Dean threw the crowbar at the barrel.

"Yeah, six kids all murdered."

"Poor woman."

Dean glanced sideways at him. "Once we get rid of this prick we'll give them a proper burial."

Johnny was finally serious. "I can see why you're so involved and it's ok, I like sensitive Dean."

"Bite me. You wanna help me get this open?" He grimaced wanting to avoid the topic.

"Jesus Butch, you have no finesse…step aside and leave this to the professionals."

"You think you can do better?"

Johnny raised his eyebrows at him and removed the .45 from his waistband. His eyes didn't leave Dean's and he smiled as he fired off two shots which splintered the wood letting out a steady stream of whiskey. "Actually, I think I can."

Dean felt like an idiot and scratched the back of his neck. "I only had salt rounds."

"Sure." He smiled back.

Dean grabbed the salt he had dropped before and checked the original tunnel. "You think the house will hold?"

Johnny sighed and joined him as the whiskey pooled at their feet. "I'll have to check the plans but I'm guessing the foundations are part of the original cellar so I doubt this little tunnel will cause any major structural damage. Why? You think Samuel will be pissed if you let another house fall on him?"

"Yeah, he might have somethin' to say about it."

"He'll be fine, he worries too much."

Dean was about to respond when his breath came out white. "This is it, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Dean backed up against the wall next to Johnny and raised his shotgun as Jericho emerged out of the gold wall opposite and looked at the leaking barrel. "You!"

"Yeah, me." Dean smiled waiting before he pulled the trigger. "You got somethin' you wanna say you evil bastard?"

He was suddenly in front of them and had Dean by the throat, Johnny grabbed the salt and threw some making him back off. He was still there though as Dean grabbed his neck and massaged it. "How could you do it to your own children?" He choked.

"Women are only good for one thing." He said with a snarl. "I needed a boy."

"So you just killed them all?"

"All but the first."

"Why did you spare that one?" Johnny asked.

He laughed and the sound filled the chamber making Dean sick. "To replace my wife of course."

Dean almost gagged. "Oh my God." He whispered.

"What?!"

Dean glanced at Johnny briefly. "Demelza wasn't his wife, she was his daughter."

"But I thought those were all her kids?"

Dean raised his eyebrows waiting for him to catch on, when he finally did his mouth hung open. "Double ewww!! Demons I get, straight people are crazy." He stared at the spirit in repulsion. "Shoot him…shoot him now!"

"No, wait!" Dean stared at the small tunnel and another spirit suddenly emerged, it was a muscular black man dressed in workman's clothes. "It's James. Let's get that barrel emptied."

Jericho and James came face to face for the first time in over a century and James was going for it yet again as he stared the old man down. "I guess killin' you once wasn't enough so I came back to finish you off." He said in a deep voice.

"And this time no one's hangin' you for it." Dean ran around the two men and Jericho watched in horror as he salted a large circle all around them trapping them both inside. "Ding ding, round one." He said happily. "And I always bet on black."

The barrel was almost drained as they smashed it in and removed Jericho's well preserved body before placing it in the sack and attaching a rope. Dean looked at his friend. "Go burn his bones, I'll stay here."

"Why?!"

"I can't leave James trapped down here, GO!"

Johnny tied the end of the rope to his waist and dove head first into the tunnel dragging the corpse behind him as Dean leaned back against the gold wall casually to watch the supernatural bout of the century.

There was no contest and James had more than enough pent up aggression to last four lifetimes as he tortured the sadistic old man. Dean was impressed and thought it a real shame he couldn't have saved his son. It seemed to last forever but Johnny came through and soon enough Jericho Von Kircher suddenly erupted into a wall of tormenting flames.

Dean had shielded his eyes and thanked god it wasn't a real fire or they would all be dust. When he finally dropped his arm he saw that James was standing alone in the circle. Dean stepped forwards quickly and broke the whiskey sodden link.

The two men looked at one another for a minute, they couldn't have been more different but there was one thing they had in common. "Thank you." James told him.

Dean shrugged. "My pleasure, sorry it took so long."

"She was worth it you know?"

"I have no doubt."

"You won't keep her?" His face was almost ferocious.

Dean smiled. "She's not mine to keep, there's just one thing left to do." He looked over at the small coffins. "Somethin' we call closure."

The side of James' mouth curled up in a smile as he walked over to the boxes and laid a hand above the top one. "He would have been a great man some day."

"Yeah, for what it's worth I think you'd have made a pretty awesome father too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken the rest of the afternoon but Dean hadn't rested until all the graves were dug in the solid ground. Demelza watched him the whole time as Bobby sat nearby in the garden making wooden crosses patiently carving the name and birthdate of each child into them.

Dean didn't mention the fact that he knew who she really was but simply put his back into the job refusing any help. Dylan brought out coffees and confirmed that the house was clear of all spirits and had yet to fall down around their ears.

When the sun went down Johnny lit a fire and stood with Dean, Bobby and Demelza as they finally laid her children to rest.

xxxxx

Dean led her silently by the hand up to her old room and closed the door. As requested Brooke had left a pitcher and ewer on the dresser along with some of the things that they had found in the attic.

Demelza's hand trailed over the brush and the mirror. "They were my mother's...she died after I was born."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled. "He wore her out...tried to find another wife but after the stories..."

Dean sat on the edge of the bed. "What stories?"

"There were a succession of nannies and maids who suddenly left town never to be heard of again." She sat down next to him and laid a hand on her belly. "No one wanted to work for him any more much less marry him."

Dean tried not to think about it. "You deserved a better life."

"I had my moments." She smiled. "You'll have yours too, even after she's gone."

He folded his hands in his lap and stared at them. "I wish I could believe that."

"I've seen a lot of tenants come and go Dean." It was the first time she had said his name and it made him look up. "There's more love in this house now than there has been since it was built, don't run from that."

He touched her hair and didn't see Bonnie for once. "James is waiting for you."

Her eyes were shimmering. "Bonnie too."

Dean hadn't wanted her going to her maker without some sort of goodbye and didn't want Bonnie to freak out either when she came to her senses. He got up and filled the ewer with warm water undressing her silently before washing her gently and slipping one of the old nightdresses over her head.  
He sat behind her on the bed brushing her hair with her mother's brush making it crackle with static as she leaned against him. He took the time to enjoy the feeling of energy in her body and knew once she was gone he would have to be the strong one again.  
His face went to her neck and she reached behind her to put a hand on his head. "Don't be scared Dean."

Tears dropped from his face to her chest. "I should be tellin' you that."

She turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. "Death isn't the end, it may take years, but you'll be together again."

Demelza leaned forwards kissing him slowly and Dean felt an overwhelming power surge through him as light filled the old bedroom enveloping them both in a warm sense of calm before it suddenly faded and she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Johnny's not the only one...I love sensitive Dean too! **


	17. Chapter 17

**From the last chapter I got a lot of surprise and comments involving the word 'beautiful', it's something you expect more from Baby than Badass and certainly not from a storyline involving possession, inter-racial relationships, infanticide and incest therefore I am hugely flattered. Thanks**

**I have shaken the melancholy off and now that Dean has cleansed his new home and faced up to the mortality of his beloved wife we can move on and jump forwards. With that leap comes many changes so make sure no one's looking over your shoulder as you read!  
The family get to grips with the communal spirit and are joined by a 'new' face, be warned, once welcomed into the Winchester fold you must be prepared to accept anything and have a very strong liver! Add Johnny, Bobby and Dylan into the fold and it's one big party! I went for the laughs in this chapter as it was needed and I love that no matter what happens in their lives they can still sit back and CHILL!**

**Oh, did I forget to mention, Sam's out of bed? Never fear, he's back and he's bad…he has a belt and he knows how to use it! As Ash would say…DAMN!!!! Whew...Baby makes me happy!  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie sat against her pillows in bed glancing up as the door opened and Dean walked in wearing a towel; he was fresh from the shower and looked like an Adonis. She lowered her bowl of oatmeal and just stared for a minute in appreciation as he went to the dresser and put on deodorant and hair gel humming a tune to himself.  
He caught her eye in the mirror and raised an brow. "See somethin' you like?"

She smiled and he lapped it up. "Where do I start?"

He turned to the bed and sucked in his stomach muscles making them ripple as his pecs stood out in sharp relief, she pretended to faint and urged him on. "Take it off!"

His eyebrows shot up but who was he to argue? In the two weeks since she had been possessed the change in Bonnie was astounding, she was still ill but her spirit had come back with a vengeance and she had more energy than any of them had seen in months. The baby seemed more than happy not to fly the nest just yet and things had calmed down a lot. He didn't care how she came by this newfound vigour as long as it remained and he kept her how she was for as long as possible.

"You want the full monty?" Dean smirked and bobbed his head to a silent beat as his eyes locked on hers. _"I love myself, I want you to love me…when I feel down I want you above me…"_

Bonnie laughed at him as he knelt on the end of the bed.  
"_I don't want anybody else, when I think about you…I touch myself…"_ He sang gruffly as he whipped off the towel and swung it over his head throwing it at her.

She grabbed it and giggled into the fabric as he crawled forwards on his hands and knees stopping when he reached the bump running his hands down her bare thighs before bracing them either side of her to look down at her. Bonnie shivered and took his face in her hands scooching down on the bed under him. "Now that's what I call a great way to start the day."

Getting the green light to have his way with her Dean grinned lowering his mouth onto hers feeling better than he had in a long time. His family were all together under one gloriously spirit free roof, Cole's head had healed nicely, Bonnie was laughing again and Sam was finally getting out of bed. Life wasn't perfect but it was damn near to getting there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do you feel?" Brooke sat on the edge of the massive bed and looked at Sam with a smile.

It had been a long process getting him this far and he could have done without it but he felt a lot better now that he was more mobile. After a visit to the hospital to confirm that the fracture was on its' way to healing and a stop to rent some wheels he had made it home the previous day with a little more hope. Johnny and Bobby had been charged with keeping Dylan and Lily distracted by taking them to see the sights of Anchorage as Dean and Brooke helped Sam to adapt once more to another change in circumstance.

The morning had been arduous and he was glad that the house was quiet as everyone sensed the need to leave him to adjust in peace before returning to the house. Sam loved having them all around and he liked the rambling setting of their old house but having his brother and nephew carry him to the bathroom upstairs sucked. He guessed that he could deal as it wouldn't last forever but also wanted to be a bit more positive about things before he saw Dylan later that day.

Dean had disappeared to take his own shower and Cole had now gone out with his sister leaving Sam alone with Brooke in the large room they called home.

He cocked his head and shifted slightly in the wheelchair which was difficult as he still had to wear a brace under his clothes and even though it wasn't so rigid it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world either. "I feel like someone turned back time."

"Good job Johnny isn't here to start singing Cher." She answered making him smile.

"How does it look?" He asked raising his eyebrows. He knew she didn't care but he was still worried about how Dylan would react.

"You look just the same."

"Come on…"

She shrugged. "I'm being honest, you've got nothing to be shy about."

Sam didn't really believe her and gave it a spin trying to get used to it all over again. "When can I start working out?" He said over his shoulder as she stood up.

"Give it a couple of days for your arms to get used to the added pressure then we'll go for it."

He looked at his already red hands. "I should get gloves it'll be a pain to try to get the calluses back."

"Sam?" She said quietly making him turn.

"Yeah?" He frowned at her expression wondering what she was hiding.

"I'm glad you're out of bed."

He searched her expression. "Me too."

"I think you can maybe manage a _little_ exercise."

His eyes narrowed until he suddenly smiled and gave her a flash of pink dimples. "You've been dying for this moment all along haven't you?"

Brooke shrugged and moved her hands from around her back. She watched his expression carefully as she held the leather belt between them pulling at it quickly so that it made a loud snapping sound. "Does that make me sick?"

He nodded. "You're a twisted woman Brooke but I think that's exactly what I need right now."

She laughed and let go of the belt with her left hand flicking it with her right wrist so it shot out through the air. Sam caught the end of it in his fist and she pulled him slowly across the floor towards her with a wicked glint in her eyes.

When he got to Brooke he pulled her onto his lap so she could straddle him, her hips wiggling happily against his pelvis. "Hey, be gentle." He said jokingly as he looked into her eyes.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about Baby I'll be doing all the gymnastics."

"We've aged a bit since the last time so make sure you don't throw anything out."

As if he had dared her he saw the acceptance of challenge in her eyes as she rested her feet on the wheels and leaned backwards in a deep arc to pop the breaks simultaneously. "Ha! I've still got it." She replied happily as she shifted slightly making him frown.

Sam huffed in surprise as he pulled her back up noting that in the seconds that she had been down there she had removed her shirt and pulled the band out of her hair which fanned out around her shoulders as she settled. He took a second to just look at her and wonder how she could have turned his mood so quickly and effectively.

"Who would have thought that between me and Dean I'd be the one to end up with such a kinky wife?"

"I guess you just lucked out Winchester."

Sam smiled and grabbed her hair in one hand pulling her face to his. They had been closer than ever over the last few weeks but he had missed this playful and sexy side of her and loved that she came roaring back to life when he most needed her to and despite all that she had seen him endure.  
As she pulled off the rest of her clothes with a sense of urgency he hadn't seen in a long time Sam felt his confidence soar as Brooke pushed his doubts to one side and made him feel like a man again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Johnny's rental pulled up in the driveway and Dean looked up from his perch on the front steps to see Dylan jump out of the rear passenger side and run over full of energy as usual.

"Hey, you have a good day?" Dean put down the hammer he was holding and replaced it with a beer as he sat back resting one arm on his knee.

"We went to the zoo and saw polar bears!"

"Yeah? That's pretty cool, what else?"

"We saw a whale that was like this big…" His arms stretched wide and Dean laughed into the bottle. "…and a seal that did tricks too. Then we went to a museum that told us about native culture."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Sounds educational, your Dad'll be happy 'bout that."

"I can't wait to tell him!" Dylan bounced up and down on the spot as Bobby wandered over looking shattered with Johnny following.

Dean laughed when he saw them. "You walked 'round like that all day? You make a_ really_ lovely couple."

Lily was wearing a pink fleecy babygrow that had teddy bear ears on the hood and was so thick with down that her arms and legs stuck out rigidly like a little doll. If that wasn't bad enough she was strapped to Johnny's chest staring out at Dean over a bright red button nose. He had to admit it looked pretty cute but it didn't gel with the man's cool designer clothes let alone the dishavalled and ornery Hunter beside him.

"I tell you what, if I was straight I would have scored more dates today than you Dean; this kid's a chick magnet, even Bobby could have gotten laid."

Dean looked at the old man. "You been reelin' in the babes again Bobby?"

"What can I say Dean if I knew kids were useful for somethin' I woulda had 'em years ago."

"You don't fool me for a minute." He replied.

"What are you doing?" Dylan asked him as though noticing the tools for the first time.

That lunchtime they had all talked about Dylan and decided to just be casual and make no big deal out of anything. "I'm building a ramp so your Dad can come outside."

"Is he up?!"

"Yeah and he can't wait to see you."

"I guess I'll go in then." He was slightly hesitant but Dean ignored it.

"Check there's no scarf on the door handle first."

"Why?"

"Ooh, that old college trick!" Johnny smiled.

Dean lifted an eyebrow at his nephew. "Well, now he's up and about he might want a bit of privacy every once in a while."

"Why?"

"To catalogue his collection of Beanie Babies, why d'ya think?"

"Oh God…" Dylan groaned as he dragged his feet up the steps. "Doesn't anything stop them? Why can't they be like normal parents and hate each other?"

"You're just unlucky I guess." Dean said to his back.

"Is Sam ok?" Bobby asked taking the beer from him throwing it down his neck.

"He was all broody this mornin' but he had a coupla hours alone with Brooke and whatever she did to him put a grin on his face."

"She's a lucky wench." Johnny muttered bitterly as he examined a mental picture in his head. "Well I better get Lily-Win here some milk before she starts being a prima donna."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I swear he's got a one track mind."

"Nah, he just likes torturing us." Dean said as the front door closed.

"Ya know, in my day they were a little more discreet, now they got 'em marryin' and everythin'."

"Equality's a bitch ain't it?" Dean said with a smile as he stood up and threw his arm around him. "C'mon you old duffer let's go see our boy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dylan knocked gingerly on his parents' door and heard his mother call out.

"Is it safe to come in?" He poked his head around.

"Yes, come in." There was amusement in her voice.

Dylan looked at her with a suspicious frown as she hopped off Sam's lap and pulled her tight sweater down over the top of her jeans. Her hair was messed up and her lips were pink as she smiled at him. "Did you have a nice time today?"

"Yeah…" He looked at his father and wondered if this was another diversionary tactic to stop him from noticing the pink elephant in the room. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

Sam smiled. "So?"

"What?" Dylan remained impassive.

"Do you notice anything different about me?"

"You parted your hair different."

Sam laughed. "Cute. So you're ok?"

"I've seen you sit down before Dad, chill."

Brooke rubbed the back of Sam's neck happy that everything was right with the world. "So tell us what you got up to?"

They were interrupted as Johnny rushed into the room. "I never thought I'd say this Brooke but get your tits out!" he handed Lily over and collapsed into an armchair with a grateful sigh. "It's hard work being a parent." He scanned Sam with appraising eyes. "I must say I always preferred you horizontal but lookin' _good_ Samuel."

"Thanks."

"For what?" Dean asked walking in handing out the beers. "Another thinly veiled come on?"

"Something like that." Sam sighed in relief as he drank his first beer. "I need this."

Dean looked down at Brooke who was getting Lily out of her teddy bear get up. "That a lovebite?" He put a finger to her collarbone and when she looked down he chucked the end of her nose. "Ha! Made ya look."

"Asshole." She blushed.

"Where's Bonnie?" Johnny asked him.

"Watchin' a movie upstairs with Rita."

"Which one?"

"Some crappy old teen thing."

"John Hughes?"

"Nah he was cool…ya know, the one with that girly lookin' kid who plays basketball and keeps singing?" Dean shrugged propping his boots on the coffee table.

Johnny sat up with a start. "Not…High School Musical?!"

"That's the one; Hope got her the boxset." Dean made a face as Johnny hurdled his legs and ran from the room and up the stairs squealing loudly. "I'm coming!"

"Jesus Christ." Bobby muttered. "That guy's a lunatic."

Dean smirked. "Think he'll be gutted when he gets up there and finds out they're watchin' a birthing video?"

Sam laughed. "That's so cruel."

"I know."

They all sat quietly for a moment and listened to Johnny hurling abuse at the TV upstairs.

"Did you know that babies have almost as much body fat as seals? If we all went outside naked right now, Lily would outlive us all." Dylan told them informatively.

"Yeah, let's not try that Dyl but it's nice to know you learned something on your field trip." Sam said

"A springbok can jump twelve feet in the air when it's startled." He carried on.

"So can Johnny." Bobby said with a laugh. "This woman came up to him today and pinched his ass, funniest thing I saw in my life."

"Why did she pinch him?" Brooke questioned.

He pointed. "That baby's like Viagra for women. I swear there's a lot of desperate girls out there…see a man with a sprog and they go crazy." He twirled a finger around his temple.

"Why?"Dylan shuddered.

"Some women get broody kinda like hens." Brooke said. "And when they see a man they like with a baby it makes them go funny."

"That's just weird." He frowned.

Dean smiled. "God, I remember when the kids were little…" He whistled. "You don't need a pick up line when you have a baby."

"Not that you ever acted on it right?" Sam frowned.

"Nah, course not." Dean frowned when he thought that the next baby he would be holding would probably be as a single father but he put the image aside and drank it away.

The gravel in the driveway announced the arrival of the kids and a second later a cold blast of air hit them all. "Shut the damn door!" Bobby yelled.

"Well help us with the damn groceries then!" Hope yelled back.

Dean got up. "Don't cuss at your Grandfather." He told her in the hall.

"He taught me to swear in the first place."

Dean grabbed some bags from the truck and followed Cole who also had his arms full. "I'll give you a hand with that ramp tomorrow Dad, only a dirt bike could make that gradient."

"What's wrong with my ramp?" He asked kicking the door closed.

"Nothing if you want Sam to jump burning cars."

"Ya know, it's a depressing moment in a man's life when he realizes his kids are smarter than he is." Dean said walking into the kitchen.

"I thought you got over that when we were twelve?" Hope said pulling a face.

"You've got a big mouth." Dean retaliated as Johnny emerged still looking horrified at the video he had just seen.

"It can't be any bigger than that woman's vagina it was like a wizard's sleeve!" He shouted. "I need a drink!"

Dean laughed as Cole popped the lid on a beer leaning against a wooden counter. "Who's vagina?"

"Don't get excited Junior, it's just a horror movie your mom's watching. I don't know how anyone can be straight."

"Apart from me right?" Hope grinned.

"Amen sister!" He said giving her a high five.

"Will you two just tone it down a little?" Dean told them.

"What's eating you?" Hope asked.

"Nothin' but Sam's in a good mood and I don't want you to piss him off by talkin' about genitals in front of Dylan. He's trying to guard his innocence and keeps goin' on about sponges…" He shook his head and shrugged like he was none the wiser as he unpacked the food.

"Right, well who's cooking tonight?" Cole looked at them.

Dean groaned. "I can't ask Brooke again but I'm sick of beans…"

"Can't Grandma cook?" Hope was the only one who got to call her that but only in private.

"Yeah but every time she does one of her body parts falls in." Dean grimaced.

"Ah yes, the famous acrylic nail incident of 2010." Johnny nodded as he grabbed some beer.

"Yeah, and what about that time with those hair extensions?" Dean gagged. "Man that Christmas sucked."

"Beggars can't be choosers." Cole noted. "There're a lot of mouths to feed."

Dean was about to answer when the doorbell rang. They all froze as though doing a mental head count ensuring that everyone they knew was already in the house. They hadn't even known until then what it sounded like and it was loud as hell, Dean guessed it had to be with a house so huge. He suddenly grew serious. "You expecting anyone?" They all shrugged. "Stay here."

Dean walked through the hall and popped his head round Sam's door. "Any idea?" They were all clueless so Dean grabbed a gun to be safe and went to the door. It was a heavy wooden thing with no windows. He opened it a fraction frowned and then pulled it wide. "Hey Doc, what're you doin' here?"

"Does he belong to you?" She said ignoring the question as Nitro bolted past him and headed straight for the kitchen.

Dean grimaced and scratched his chin looking at Dr Vincent. "I forget we have a dog sometimes. Come in." He stepped back and she walked in looking around at the high ceilings and ornate woodwork.

"Wow, hell of a place you have here." She said as she put down her large bag and shrugged off her coat.

Dean took it from her and hung it up even though all of theirs were on the floor in a heap with the boots. "Yeah, we like it. So…?"

"I know we didn't have an appointment but I just thought I'd stop by and see how Bonnie is."

"She's good ya know…better." He smiled suddenly noticing how attractive she was. She raised her eyebrows expectantly and he came to his senses.

"It's ok!" He yelled suddenly to the others making her flinch. "It's just Bonnie's Doctor." Dean smiled back at her. "We don't get many visitors, follow me."

He took the stairs two at a time and paused at the top waiting for her to catch up.

"So she's feeling better?" She wasn't sure she believed him and he could tell but he wasn't about to inform her that he'd had sex with his wife just that morning or she might freak out and have him arrested.

"See for yourself." He knocked briefly on the door and held it open for her.

Bonnie was sat up in bed giggling with Rita about something and the two of them looked up in surprise when they saw her. "Hi." Bonnie said pausing the DVD. "We weren't expecting you."

The young Doctor did a slight double take and couldn't believe it was the same patient she had seen a couple of weeks before. "You look really good Bonnie."

Bonnie glanced at Dean who flexed a bicep behind the Doctor's back making her laugh. "I feel great."

"I'll leave you guys to it, you want coffee or anything?"

"No, I won't be long." She smiled as Dean closed the door and trotted back down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all back in Sam's room when the three women came down a little later Rita helped Bonnie to the bed where she sat with Brooke and Dean jumped up offering his seat to the visitor.

"Really, I should go...I just wanted to say, I don't know how but she's doing a lot better."

Dean could feel the small glimmer of hope he kept hidden inside him grow slightly in intensity. "We're no hospital but we do what we can. C'mon…" He took the bag from her and set it down. "You're off duty right? I'll get you a beer."

"I shouldn't."

"Doesn't mean you won't though, Dean's very persuasive." Johnny eyed her appreciatively as Dean went to get the drinks.

She looked around herself a little self-consciously as she sat down, she had met most of them at the hospital but it felt awkward to have so many people watching her.

"Dean forgets introductions sometimes 'cos he was raised in a sty." Bobby said. "I'm Bobby or Grandpa, Dean's brother Sam, Bonnie's kids Cole and Hope and then our resident village idiot Johnny."

"Christina or Chris." She held a hand to her chest and smiled at them deciding to go for the safe option when trying to keep the conversation going. "How's Lily doing?"

Brooke smiled. "Hungry…she's getting big. You want to hold her?"

"Do you mind?" She sat forwards thankful of the distraction as she took the baby and held her on the knee supporting her gently. "She's so beautiful."

Sam watched her with interest; she couldn't have been more than twenty eight and was pretty damn attractive. Her naturally blonde hair was tied up loosely and she was in casual clothes but her flawless skin and deep blue eyes would always get her noticed and even Lily seemed mesmerised. Her face moved closer to the baby's and she muttered something. Sam tilted his head as Lily put a little hand to her lips.

"You're a little angel aren't you?" She spoke into the tiny palm. "And you know it…"  
When she looked up they were all staring at her, even Dean who had all the bottles in his hands froze in the doorway. She flushed and lifted her face "At this age babies become more aware of their surroundings and follow you with their eyes. Her brain's already telling her something's going on and she wants to be involved." She lifted Lily slightly. "She responds to vibrations right?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

She stood up and took the baby to Sam. "It's not just the movement that calms her, its how she'll learn. Here…" Sam held Lily and Chris placed the baby's palm on his throat, they were all slightly surprised it stayed there when she let go. "See? She wants to hear what you're saying."

"Oh my God, you mean she could pick things up just from my vocal chords?"

"Sure." She stood up straight and took a beer from Dean. "If she starts early and with enough work then she'll be able to talk just like any one of us."

"Get her something stronger than beer Dean, the woman's a Goddess." Johnny said in awe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had convinced Chris to stay for dinner but so far no one had bothered to prepare anything as they chilled out in the large room listening to music and talking.

"Is this what you guys do all the time?" She asked.

"When we're not becoming stars on YouTube you mean?" Dean laughed as he hugged Bonnie on the bed.

"I mean, it's a genius idea…a little seventies when you think about it but why don't more people live like this?"

"Everyone was off their gourds in the seventies." Bobby said. "Communal life back then usually ended in mass suicide or kiddie fiddling."

"Whose bright idea was it to have Patch Adams move in?" Johnny shouted.

"I was fightin' a war back then not wavin' my dick around at Woodstock."

"Woah! I think you've had enough Grandpa." Cole said. "Maybe you should lay off the beer."

"Ya know that's a great idea." Dean said sitting up with a smirk. "I'll get the whiskey."

"Dean, no!" Sam tried but he was already out of the door.

"Hey, Lady Margarita." Johnny said to Bonnie's mother. "Let's mix some cocktails."

"I_ love_ your gay ass."

"That's what they all say after a few drinks." He said giggling as they both disappeared to the kitchen.

"Someone needs to get food." Sam said. "This is going to descend into chaos."

"I'll call for pizza." Cole got up and went in search of the phone book.

"So what do you normally do for fun?" Bonnie asked her Doctor. "You don't make house calls all the time right?"

Christina pulled at the clip in her hair and Brooke watched Sam's face closely as it fell in waves but he was still focused on Lily. "Actually I just moved back here, I don't know many people."

"Who needs to know people?" Dean passed her a chipped mug half filled with malt whiskey. "You know us now."

She laughed and took a sip. "Wow this is some nice stuff…"

"So you grew up here?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, but I went to school down South."

"What like Mexico?" Dean threw out.

"No, Chicago's the deep South to us. I went to Harvard."

"Small world, Johnny too and Han…you met him right?"

"Yeah, huh…"

"So you have family here?" Hope got over her initial misgivings and warmed to her.

"Some but no real friends yet, people always think hospitals are a hotbed of sexual intrigue."

"Not unless Dean's living there." Bonnie told her.

"It's all a lie." She said slumping back in the seat.

"You should go out with the kids one night, they'll show you a good time." Dean shrugged. "You need to live a little, you can't always be up to your elbows in placenta."

"Dean!" Sam said.

"I know what placenta is." Dylan told his Dad as he connected an IPod to the stereo they had bought with some insurance money. "In some cultures they eat it after the birth, it's meant to have special powers."

"You should have said cuz…you want me to call Dominoes and order extra placenta for your pizza?" Cole laughed into his beer.

"It's bullshit, there ain't no powers in placenta." Bobby said.

"Grandma used to say there were." Johnny informed him as he sipped his drink.

"Either way I'd love a night out but aren't you guys a little young?" She looked at the twins who stared at her like she was mad.

Dean chuckled. "They've been here a coupla weeks and I'm bettin' Hope knows most of the doormen in town and Cole has a tip on every gig, open mic and stripper within a fifty mile radius."

She frowned and looked at the whiskey. "And you're ok with that?"

"Winchesters mature quickly."

"Speak for your own kids Dean." Sam told him.

_'He's adopted'._ Dean mouthed pointing at his brother who scowled.

"Oh, I _love_ this song!" Chris said suddenly as Dylan turned the volume up.

Dean frowned at the stereo as Heart came on singing 'Alone'. He turned to Bonnie and she got a faceful of beer breath. "She likes power ballads."

"In your dreams Dean, I'm not dead yet."

He smiled and pulled her close. "No contest but I dig the jealous vibe."

"_Till now I always got by on my own, I never really cared until I met you…And now it chills me to the bone, how do I get you alone?"_ Their visitor sang to herself as the whiskey flowed.

Johnny whispered to Hope conspiratorially as they watched the woman. "So gorgeous and intelligent yet ultimately really quite pathetic."

"You know…" Chris said. "I have my ten year high school reunion coming up. You ever been to one of those?"

"A High School? I tried to avoid it wherever possible." Dean answered.

She laughed. "Reunion..." She hiccupped. "What am I gonna tell them?"

"That you're a kick ass Doctor who went to Harvard might be a good opener."

"Look at me." She gestured to herself.

"Trust me sugar we are." Johnny said.

"All those years in school and for what?"

"Is she on drugs?" Dylan asked his Dad.

"She's drunk." He whispered.

"Is she going to start a fight?"

"No that's just Uncle Dean…she'll probably just cry and spend the night in the spare room."

"Oh."

"Were you the geek in High School?" Brooke suddenly felt enormous sympathy towards the girl.

"Geek? The Geeks kicked my ass, I needed a bodyguard for my pocket protector!"She shouted.

"I really like this chick." Dean told his wife.

"Rita, you got any uppers on you?" Bobby asked desperately.

"I don't have anything that'll help this girl."

The doorbell rang again and the music changed. "Pizza!" Dylan yelled as he ran for the door.

"Wait!" Cole got up and ran after him to get to the door first. "Hey midget, don't answer."

"It's the pizza man."

"You don't know that, you always check first."  
Dylan rolled his eyes as Cole opened the door keeping one hand on the gun in his waistband. He took the pizza's and handed them to Dylan who stuck out his tongue. "Go take those inside Smartass." He said kicking his butt gently with a foot.

"How much?"

"Ninety two seventy five. Call it an even hundred."

"What? That's extortion!"

"Dude, I don't make up the prices. You havin' a party or somethin'?"

"No."

"Sweet house, they say it's haunted." He peered inside nervously.

Cole counted out some notes and could feel his sister's presence behind him. "You got a twenty?" He asked her.

She dug in her tight jeans and handed him a note. He slapped the cash in the kids hand and he stared at it.

"What about a tip?"

Hope lifted up her shirt and kicked the door shut in his stunned face.  
"What?!" She said to her brother as she turned on her heel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know when we were kids we all used to think this place was haunted." Christina said as she wiped cheese from her chin.

"Shocking." Johnny exclaimed in mock astonishment that had Sam shaking his head.

"Like I said…I wasn't too popular at school."

Bonnie shrugged at them as they waited for the rest of the story. "Did you ever come here?"

She giggled. "It was empty for a long time."

Still waiting for an explanation Dean put down his slice. "Kids can be mean right?"

She laughed to herself. "Yeah, they er…tied me up in the cellar one Halloween."

Everything stopped dead in the room as they exchanged glances. "What happened?" He frowned.

"I screamed for a while but no one came, then I must have fainted…had a weird dream about an old man. I don't believe in ghosts." She shrugged picking up the mug and taking another sip of whiskey.

Johnny hated silence. "Well I believe that I speak for everyone here when I say;_ awkward_."

"Not funny Dude." Dean felt sick. "Ya know, I think you should stay here tonight Chris, there's a spare bed in Hope's room."

"I couldn't…"

"Sure…it's fine." Hope said. "And you're right, there are no ghosts in this house, it's all bull."

"You're so nice." She said sleepily.

"Cole…do the honours." Dean nodded at her.

Cole put his food down and got up wiping his greasy hands on his jeans before picking his mother's gynaecologist up and carrying her up the stairs followed by his sister.

"I don't know about you guys but I really like her." Johnny said. "I think you and your uterus are in safe hands Bonita."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Too much?**


	18. Chapter 18

**You girls rock! You love Sam on wheels almost as much as Brooke does obviously and yes, I think she was a little jealous of the Doctor. Let's not forget she went to jail the last time someone threatened to come between her and her Baby…she's scary! When Sam's on his ass she goes into lioness mode for her man so watch out. I don't think she has anything to worry about though.  
Most of you liked Chris, she still thinks she's a geek bless her but if the Winchester boys think she's ok then she must be. She's already shown them she likes a drink but she still needs to prove herself…I wonder how she could**_** possibly**_** do that?!  
As for Dean and his strippagram? Who wouldn't want to wake up to that in the morning? At least he finally got some action and Bonita's doing a lot better…for now! More is revealed about Logan, Hope shares her softer side and Cole tries home-schooling Dylan although I'm not entirely sure that Sam would approve of the subject matter!**

**I don't really need to tell you why but I would advise tissues for this chapter, it's an epic in its own right and by the end you may need some of Rita's Valium. Enjoy...sob!  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Dean opened his eyes Bonnie was looking at him making him smile groggily. "Hey."

"Morning." She sighed when he kissed her. "It was a good night last night."

"Tell me about it." He winced.

"Hungover?"

"I don't get hangovers." He lied. "I could do with a coffee though, you want anything?"

"Can you check on Chris? I didn't hear her leave."

"That might be a little weird ya know?" Dean blinked the sleep from his eyes. "God knows what state she's in she was knocking 'em back like prohibition was returning."

"Just try to revive her; I'd rather she wasn't drunk when she delivers our baby."

"Yeah, ok." He pulled back the sheet and was putting on his jeans when he realized what she had just said. He turned suddenly. "Wait, does that mean…?"

Bonnie smiled and raised her eyebrows. "He's on his way."

Dean threw himself back on the bed making her bounce slightly and laid a hand on her stomach. "Well, do you feel ok?! Are you in pain…?"

"Well, it's not the best I've ever felt but it's ok." She looked perfectly calm as his mind whirred.

"Why didn't you wake me up woman?!"

"Relax." She laid a hand over his. "It's only the beginning you may as well rest while you can."

He gave her a look and stood up. "Ok, right…what do we need?" He said to himself. "I'll go get you some breakfast and sort out the whale music, let the dog out, wake up Sam and sober up your Doctor."

She laughed at him as he ran out of the door. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" He ducked his head back around the jamb.

"I love you."

He took a deep breath and smiled. "I love you too."

"Don't be long."

"Christ, we're gonna have a baby." He was slightly wide eyed like he had only just realized

"Go on you big idiot."

Dean stepped into the hall and the enormity of it all suddenly hit him like a sledgehammer between the eyes forcing him to lean against the wall for support. He didn't often say prayers but this situation called for one, big time. When he finally got himself together he hit the stairs and ran down them quickly.

There was a lot he needed to do but his first pit stop would be no surprise to anyone and he burst into Sam's room without knocking. His brother was dozing with his wife tucked under one arm Sam blinked in surprise when he saw Dean. "What's wrong?" He said quickly as Brooke turned over.

"Bonnie's gone into labour."

Sam leaned up on his elbows. "Well, is she ok?"

"She seems fine." He looked slightly stunned.

"Who's with her?"

"No one…" He answered hastily suddenly remembering himself as Brooke got out of bed like she was on autopilot and grabbed a robe.

"I'll go up." She said pressing Dean's arm reassuringly as she passed.

"Are you ok?" Sam looked at him in concern.

"Yeah, no problem." He shrugged. "People have babies all the time right?"

Sam knew he was terrified and wanted to reassure him as much as he could. "Everything's going to be fine, she's ready for this." He cast the blankets to one side. "Help me up…"

Dean rushed over and pulled him off the bed quickly, glad to have something to do. Once Sam was up he felt more in control. "Ok, go get Chris out of bed that's your main priority and send someone down here to sort out the rest with me."

Dean looked relieved but didn't move like he was waiting for something. "Thanks."

"C'mon." Sam smiled and Dean bent to hug him. "You're an amazing husband, always have been…now go up there and kick ass."

xxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for the news to spread like wildfire through the house and soon the entire place was teeming with activity. When Bobby got to the kitchen Dylan was stood on Sam's lap passing coffee mugs down to him from the cupboard as Sam kept him steady.

Bobby chuckled at them. "You need a hand in here?"

Sam held his son's hand as he jumped down. "I got my little helper I think we're good, maybe you could take a tray up?"

"Sure."

"How's it going up there?" He asked spinning around.

"It's like the second coming…the Doc says Bonnie's doin' well but I think Chris looks like she could do with a couple of paracetamol and an IV and Dean's about to have a nervous breakdown."

"Are they going to take her to the hospital?"

Bobby shook his head. "Nah, they reckon she has a ways to go yet and all her vitals are good."  
The kettle boiled and Bobby went to fill the mugs up as Sam sat wishing he could do more, there was a lot of activity upstairs making it sound more like Union Station than a normal household. Dylan heaped some fresh toast on a plate and put it on the tray that Bobby was preparing. He looked at Sam before going up and felt bad for him. "Ya know, I think your brother could do with a little support, help keep Rita off his back…I'll send the boys down to fetch you up."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam turned to Dylan when he had gone. "Do you think it's going well?"

"I didn't see Aunt Bonnie but everything feels good."

Sam smiled. "Can you get Nitro some food and let him out?"

"Ok."

"Did I ever tell you how great you are?"

"Not so far this morning."

He laughed but didn't get the chance to finish when the doorbell went. "Christ what now?"

"You want me to get it?"

"No."

Suddenly Dylan ran off his arms waving madly in the carefree way only children know. "I know who it is!" He shouted.

"Dyl!" Sam went off in pursuit but he was already unbolting the door and pulling it open by the time he got there. When it opened a howl and an expletive escaped from the room upstairs and Luc paused on the threshold dropping his kit bag ready to reach for a gun.

"Don't draw!" Sam raised his hands. "It's alright Luc it's just Bonnie in labour."

The Frenchman's eyes moved down to Sam and he frowned. "What happened?"

"Uncle Dean got her pregnant with super sperm."

"I think he's talking about me Dylan." Sam smiled. "Didn't you get the memo?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"The wheelchair's pretty self-explanatory, so I don't think I need to explain too much there. Bonnie's having a baby, Dean's having kittens but the good news is we managed to get rid of the vengeful spirit that used to haunt the place and we just made coffee."

Luc walked into the old house and looked around. "You guys never cease to amaze me; one week Sheriff of Demonville and the next living in…what do I even call this place?"

"Home. You should know by now; life's never dull when you're a Winchester." Sam shrugged.

Heavy boots clattered on the stairs and they looked up to see Cole jogging down. "Eh salut! T'es de retour…Hope's gonna go apeshit."

The two men hugged which kind of surprised Sam but he thought it was nice they got on. "Dylan, don't forget the dog." He reminded his son.

"Everyone's upstairs, c'mon." Cole told the newcomer.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Luc asked awkwardly thinking it was a bit of a private family moment.

Sam huffed. "Half of Anchorage is up there already; all we're missing is three Kings and a couple of shepherds."

"You ok for him to give you a hand?" Cole asked Sam.

"Let's go."

"Grab hold of the other side." Cole instructed.

Luc had no idea what was going on but he knew that when it came to his girlfriend's family he had to be prepared to tread water or drown in mayhem. He followed Cole's lead and between them they picked up the chair and got Sam upstairs.

They had barely set him down before Hope launched herself at Luc who picked her up deftly and started to kiss her. Sam almost had to shield himself and was forced to intervene. "Hope, we're all glad Luc's back and I know your Dad's distracted right now but the rules still apply…no sex ok?"

They totally ignored him as they just got lost in one another like they were in some mad gothic porno.

"Save your breath." Cole told him. "It's like trying to stop an express train with a slingshot."

Sam thought he might be right as Hope threatened to swallow the poor guy in a fit of desperation as her legs wrapped around his waist. "Jesus, just don't let Dean see you ok?"

Cole quickly pulled his Uncle clear as Luc staggered down the hall with his mouth still attached to Hope before they both disappeared into her room with a slam of the door.

"It's a good job he's trained in the art of hand to hand combat." Cole said. "I pity that poor man."

Sam shook himself trying to get his vision back and attempted to imagine what he would do if Lily ever turned out like her cousin, the thought almost killed him so he just forgot about it and went to Dean's room.  
The door was open and Bonnie was being tended to by Dean and her Doctor as Johnny and Rita stood nearby. It was looking a little crowded and he paused in the doorway before his brother looked at him.

"Who was at the door?"

"It was Luc." Sam replied.

Bonnie had a fine veil of sweat on her face but otherwise looked ok. "Is he alright?" She asked.

"Sure, he's just taking a breather, long journey I guess." Sam answered casually.

Dean reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer grabbing something that he threw to Cole. "Make sure your sister uses them!"

"Oh God!" He said looking at the condoms. "Seriously?"

"I wasn't born yesterday…and I'm not goin' through this again in another nine months." He said gruffly.

"Go on." Sam nodded at his nephew.

"This sucks." He muttered as he walked out.

Bonnie suddenly sat up and grimaced as a contraction took hold, Dean held onto her and Sam could tell he was stressed out. "It's alright, I'm here…" He soothed.

Sam felt worse than useless given the circumstances and wondered where Brooke was as the panting stopped and Dean spoke up. "There's too many people in here. Johnny, can you go keep Dylan occupied or something? Rita…food detail."

"Mom…can you make lasagne?" Bonnie asked without being remotely interested in eating it.

"Lasagne?"

"Yeah sounds great." Dean said. When they both left he breathed a sigh of relief. "Shut the door Sam…it's a freakin' madhouse in here."

Chris sighed. "You're doing really well Bonnie but I'm going to call the hospital and cancel my appointments, just to be safe."

"You think she needs to go in?" Dean asked.

"We're ok for now and I think that she's a lot happier here but it's good to keep things calm and relaxed, I don't need to tell you what that means."

"I'm not leavin' her side." Dean assured her.

"Good, I'll go make my calls and if it's ok have a shower and then I'll be back."

"You may want to steer clear of Hope's room but treat this as your home, seriously." Dean told her.

"Thanks."

Sam moved aside so she could leave before addressing Bonnie. "You want me to stay?"

She sighed as she leaned back on the pillows. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"She's only had a couple, he's takin' his time." Dean said as he finally seemed to relax. "Sam get some music goin'."

Sam went over to the low table in the corner where someone had put the IPod port. He checked the playlist. "What are we going for…Classic rock or Dido?"

"Dude please."

"Dido!" Bonnie said ignoring Dean's look. "Next time you're pushing a zucchini out of your Jap's eye then you can pick the tunes."

Dean raised his eyebrows as Sam laughed. "Well at least it's not a shop display and there's no mad Dean fan with a Demon virus trying to kill you."

"How is Jo by the way?"

"We'd have to ask Luc that question, last time we saw her she was tradin' favours with an overprotective caveman." Dean said.

"She sticks to type then?" She said making Sam grin over at her.

"You gonna be this mean to me the whole way through labour?"

"Man, you're lucky she doesn't castrate you." Sam said as he lit candles around the room. "We had an entire birth plan for Lily…it would have been amazing."

"I dunno, almost drowning in a locked vault with me was pretty spectacular."

"Not what I had in mind when I thought of a water birth." Sam told him as he went back to the bed.

There was a knock on the door and Brooke poked her head around. "There you are."

"You miss me?" Sam said.

She walked in closing the door behind her. "Nice setting; very chilled out." She looked around with a frown. "Better than either of mine."

"God do you remember when you were having Dylan?" Bonnie laughed.

"Not many women almost have an emergency C-Section in Burger King."

"You're pure class all the way Brooke." Dean said approvingly.

"So how are we doing in here then?" She asked sitting on the edge of the bed handing Dean a damp flannel to mop Bonnie's brow with.

Dean held up two fingers. "Just two centimetres so far."

"We've got ages yet then." Brooke sighed. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah, I mean…fantastic actually." They all looked slightly surprised by Bonnie's general demeanour. "I actually feel like I have more energy right now than before I got pregnant."

"I guess Demelza did you a favour after all." Dean shrugged.

"I don't think it's even that complicated, I think it's the baby." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Can you feel that?"

Dean frowned and looked at his brother. "Yeah."

"That's his heartbeat."

"No way." Sam said disbelievingly.

"You try." He leaned across and she laid his large hand over the stretched stomach.

It almost jumped back when he felt him move and he looked up at Dean. "That's unreal. What did Chris say?"

"Everything's normal but he seems to be stronger when we're all together and when Dean's gone he gets panicked."

"You never told me that." He said. "Why would he act like that?"

"Well you remember Hope always seemed to know when you were around, same thing only I guess he thinks if you're not here and something happens to me then he's kinda screwed and it's his way of making that known."

Dean couldn't believe it but he also knew what his children were capable of. "Wow, so you think he's psyching you up for the birth?"

"I don't know but…with Hope you can put her skills down to genetic engineering, with Cole it's his Mom."

"What are you saying?" Brooke asked her.

"No offense to your virility Dean but I very much doubt even you could have gotten me pregnant if it wasn't for that wormhole."

"I told you not to refer to it as that, it's a turn off." He smiled nervously.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever happened, something supercharged you I mean you guys remember what he was like?"

Sam pursed his lips. "She's right you were on a mission in a big way for a couple of weeks after that."

"I was just excited to be back." He said defensively.

"I mean maybe the baby wasn't the intended outcome but the effect was like plugging me into a battery charger."

"Nice imagery Bonnie, thanks." Dean looked a little proud of himself.

"So you think this kid is like a living embodiment of the energy that came from the vortex?" Sam stared at her belly.

"Why not? I wouldn't have been sick if the vampire hadn't drained all my blood. I honestly feel great and the closer he gets to being born the better I feel; like I could actually do this the old fashioned way."

"I don't know about that Bonnie, it's a heck of a risk." Sam said.

"So is having an operation, there's no easy way of giving birth so I figure I want to let nature do her thing and see what happens."

"Sam's right," Dean agreed. "We should wait a while, take you to hospital and just play it safe."

"Hooked up to machines?"

"Yeah, if that's what you need." He said sternly.

"But it's not what I want and you know that."

"You have no choice because if you're right and Logan is what you think he is then what's gonna happen to you when your power source is taken away?"

She didn't get a chance to answer as her body was racked by another contraction and Dean held her against him silently, his eyes meeting with his brothers on the other side of the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luc hadn't even had the chance to take off his shirt and was still in his jeans, his legs threatening to give way after the impromptu work out Hope had just given him. He panted and staggered backwards with her still attached to him and used the wall as a prop until he could get some air back into his lungs. Hope's limp body curled around him and the tautness went in her legs releasing him slightly so that he had to hitch her higher with both his arms braced under her butt. He could have put her down but he had missed her too much to let go now.

Hope started to shake and he frowned in confusion. "You ok?"

She nodded into his shoulder and her arms tightened around his neck as a sob escaped from her throat. Luc shifted her weight with a grimace freeing an arm to rub her back as he walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. He didn't let her go as he rocked her gently in a much softer rhythm than they had used just a few minutes ago.

"Talk to me." He whispered into her hair.

Lifting her head she looked at him with red rimmed eyes, hair plastered to her tear-streaked face. Brushing it away Luc realized he had never seen her show much vulnerability even after being taken by the Chimera he hadn't seen her this upset. "What's wrong?"

"I missed you."

The corner of his mouth lifted puckering the scar on his cheek slightly. "I know I'm handsome but I never got this reaction before."

She sighed shakily and knew that she would have to clue him in. "I'm scared."

"Of what? Tell me." He grew anxious.

"That this family is falling apart and I can't do anything to stop it."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Doctors said Mom's going to die." She sniffed. "I think once the baby's here then we'll lose her."

He exhaled. "God, I had no idea Dean never said anything when I last saw him."

She shrugged. "Cole's not dealing well and I know Dad's going to go postal no matter what anyone says and now there's Sam…"

"I admit that was a shock, I knew when they left he was hurt but paralyzed? Poor guy." She started to cry again and he held her close. "Cherie, life deals its blows no matter who you are."

"Don't you see though? It's not just what's happened to them, it's what this means."

He shrugged in question.

"If Dad loses Mom and Sam can't do anything to stop him going off the rails then we're all left exposed…it's perfect for anyone who wants to take us all out; Cole, Dylan or even Lily and the baby."

"You think this could be a planned attack? Your mother's been ill a long time and Sam had an accident, it happens."

"Maybe but I should be able to stop _this_ from happening. I'm supposed to be able to heal people but unless I get my powers soon then I can't do a thing."

He took her shoulders in strong hands and pulled her away. "Who said you can heal people?"

"It's in my blood, I'm the one who helped Sam walk again the first time and I'm supposedly immune to all diseases." She wiped her eyes. "But what good is that when I'm too late?"

"I don't understand…what powers?"

"I'm not psychic like Dyl but I'm meant to be some kind of Guardian of lost souls and I don't even know what that means, does it just mean I'm stronger than most girls or something else?"

Luc blinked and took a second to try to process this information. "What does your Father say?"

"I don't think he wants to know and with everything that's happened it kind of got forgotten."

"How did you find out to begin with?"

"Grandpa hypnotized me."

"Seigneur, so we should speak to Bobby."

Hope sniffed again. "You'll help me?"

That made him smile. "Always, you're my little chou."

"What's that?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

He looked mildly embarrassed. "A cabbage…"

"I'm your little cabbage, and here I thought the French were meant to be romantics?" She was amused and more than a little offended.

"It loses something in translation."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole needed something to do to take his mind off things and he also needed some fresh air so he had gone outside to fix Dean's death-defying ramp. He had taken some of the left over wood and posted it as stakes in the front lawn watching with amusement as Dylan and Johnny haplessly attempted to train Nitro.

Johnny swerved around the stakes trying to show the dog how it was done but he simply sat watching the hip action with bored distraction before running off to chase an imaginary rabbit.

"I think our dog's broken, can we take him back and get a refund?"

"He always listens to Uncle Dean." Dylan said as he stood watching the German Shepherd chasing his tail.

"That's 'cos he does this." Cole folded his tongue between his top front teeth and whistled. Nitro immediately stopped what he was doing and ran over, Cole patted him as a reward and he sat happily in front of him.

"How do you do that?" Dylan stared.

"Come here." He gestured with his head and his little cousin came over and grabbed a seat on the step below him. "What I'm about to tell you is a family secret."

"Oh this ought to be good." Johnny said taking a seat on the cold wooden balustrade.

"Oooh." Dylan said wide eyed.

Cole put down the saw he was holding and rested his arms on his bent knees. "Dad didn't learn this until he was in his twenties I only got it a couple of years ago so consider this my gift to you."

"What?!"

"Before I tell you I have to know you're ready…because this is some major magic Dyl."

"I'm ready!"

"Me too." Johnny joined in.

Cole coughed. "The tongue is one of the most underused organs of the human body. A lot of languages require you to use it…"

"Is that why Luc spits when he gets angry?"

"Yeah, the French are known for their tonguing." Johnny said causing Cole to raise a brow at him.

"As I was saying, you can whistle louder when you use it but there are also other benefits to having a flexible tongue."

"Other than making dogs come?" Dylan asked in all innocence making Johnny almost fall off the porch in hysterical laughter.

"That's all down to where you choose to put it Cuz." Cole tried. "The point is that one day you're going to see a woman who looks like a Goddess that all the boys will want to go out with and this trick is gonna make her yours, believe me."

"Girls?!" Dylan frowned. "That's it?!" He huffed like his Dad. "_That's_ the family secret?"

"What did you expect the Arc of the Covenant?" Johnny asked.

He shrugged not knowing what that was but was still put out. "So what am I meant to do with it?" He lisped cross-eyed as he attempted to look down at it.

"Watch and learn." Cole shook out his neck muscles and coughed before sticking out his tongue. "The roll." He said rolling his tongue.

"Easy!" Dylan copied him as Nitro looked between them like he was following a tennis match.

"That's good there are a lot of people who can't do that." He glanced at Johnny who was spitting on his chin. "We call them gay."

"Hey!"

"Now there's the three-leaf clover." Cole folded the front of his tongue into ripples that made the tip look like the letter "M".

"Woah!" Dylan stared. "How do you do that?"

"Just imagine you're licking your own tongue and then curve it under your lip like this."

Johnny stared for a second. "I don't think Sam had this in mind when he decided to home school but I'm so loving you right now Cole."

"Ok, so to whistle you have to combine a bit of the two…it may take a while 'cos you still have some milk teeth but with practice you'll get it." He pursed his tongue under his front teeth again to show him and whistled loudly making Nitro bark.

"What else?"

"There's the ripple." Cole opened his mouth and made his tongue move in soft waves. "And I call this one the stab."

"Holy orgasm Batman." Johnny frowned.

"And is that the one you use on a clitoris or is it something else?"

Cole almost had a heart attack and actually held his chest. "What?!"

"Hope said women have a magic button and if you push it right they'll do anything you say."

"Do you know where that button is?" Cole asked as Johnny fell to his knees and bit his jacket lining to stop from crying out.

"She didn't get that far."

"Good." He sighed. "That's something you'll learn later but if you start practising now then by the time you're my age they'll have statues built in your honour, believe me."

"Why?" Dylan was at an age where he asked that almost constantly but in a house with so many adults he usually found an answer forthcoming.

"Ok, Hope was right but actually women have two magic buttons."

"Two?" Johnny asked. "Sounds like a lot of hard work if you ask me."

Cole ignored him. "The first one is just to lure you in, like a decoy."

"What?" Dylan looked confused and Cole didn't blame him.

"Imagine you're a cat burglar breaking into a museum."

"Huh?"

"Well there's the obvious alarms on the outside and if you trigger them they make a lot of noise right?"

"I guess."

"Ultimately though if you lose your nerve at that point the cops show with the sirens blaring and you've got time to make your getaway."

"Sounds good to me." Johnny shrugged.

"Yeah, it's a cheap thrill but what have you really achieved? You made the effort, put on the balaclava but you've got nothing to show for it."

"Your point is?" The man was as fascinated by now as Dylan was.

"That when you get inside the building and find the priceless artifact that's when you find the hidden motion detectors and once you trip those then all hell breaks loose."

"How do you know where the motion detectors are?" Johnny couldn't care less but was still dying to know.

Cole chuckled. "Any cat burglar can do it if they're determined enough : straight line to the classics, turn right at Jackson Pollock and head for the roof." He said using two fingers as imaginary pointers.

"Ooh you're good." Johnny said in awe.

"Yeah well I got a little help from a nymph so I cheated a bit." He shrugged modestly looking at the little boy's confused frown. "Don't worry Dyl, it'll make a lot more sense in a few years but in the meantime just keep working the tongue." He winked and picked up his tools once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris had come back into the bedroom by now but everyone else steered clear as things moved along and the day neared its end. She seemed to have recovered from her hangover and looked a lot better as she took off her gloves and looked at Dean. "I think it's time we moved on."

Dean took a deep breath and looked at his wife who was red faced and panting. "We're gonna go to the hospital now."

She shook her head. "No. I'm staying here."

Trying to stay patient he put a hand to her face and brushed the hair from it. "Sweetheart you know you have to go, it's not gonna be like last time."

"You're right it's not because I'm not letting anyone interfere."

Dean glanced at the Doctor. "We're just lookin' out for you."

Bonnie was getting seriously aggravated and the pain was etched on her face making Dean even more fearful. "It's my body Dean and you can't make me go anywhere."

"I think you know I can." He answered firmly making Chris uncomfortable.

Bonnie grabbed his hand. "Please…"

Dean had never had a moment of conflict with his wife which might make her a pushover to some but to him it made her a legend and he didn't ever want to be the person to upset her in any way especially when she was so fragile. If it was just her he might concede defeat but he also had a responsibility towards his child and he would do anything to keep his boy safe.

"Don't make me take you out of here against your will."

She looked at him like she was going to cry and it broke his heart. "I can do this…why won't you believe me?"

"I just don't want to lose you."

"Every time you walk out of the door I feel the same but my life's been in other people's hands for too long so I'm taking it back." Bonnie stared him down. "It's too late now anyway…"

Dean knew she was right and owed his wife his full support whether he agreed with her decision or not. He glanced over at the doctor with newfound conviction. "We're doing this here."

"You're crazy; we don't have the equipment."

"What do we need that we don't have?" He shouted over his wife's screams. "The baby's healthy and Bonnie signed a DNR so…"

"I can't agree to this." She raised her hands and backed away slightly.

"Then get the hell out, if you're not on board I don't need you here." He turned his back on her wiping the nervous sweat from his brow before holding onto Bonnie who was starting to bear down.

"Shit, I'm going to lose my licence for this." Chris climbed back onto the bed. "Don't push it's too soon just hang in there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope and Luc sat in the kitchen trying hard to ignore the screams coming from upstairs as they waded through the books. Hope covered her ears as Luc stroked her back.

"Why don't they take her to a hospital?"

Bobby swallowed the lump in his throat. "He knows what he's doin'."

"I just have to concentrate."

"I'll make coffee." Luc said more for the distraction as they had already drunk enough caffeine to get an elephant high.

Rita's lasagne lay untouched on the counter and she sat silently nearby chewing her cuticles, Cole was still trying desperately to distract Dylan although it was growing dark outside and they would have to come in soon. Sam hadn't moved from outside Dean's door and Brooke shuttled backwards and forwards with the baby trying to keep everyone from going stir crazy. Nobody knew what was going on but they had all been told in no uncertain terms that they weren't to go near Bonnie or face Dean's wrath.

"Why would I say Guardian of lost souls?" She looked at her Grandfather. "What is a lost soul?"

"People stuck between heaven and hell."

"Purgatory?"

"Just a fancy word for bein' stuck here until you're called."

"So we're talking about ghosts, what I'm supposed to hold their hands and guide them to the light?"

"It's more complicated that that…purgatory is about purification of the soul, Catholics believe that it's a time of judgement and a chance to repent."

"Mom's Catholic." Hope said quietly.

Rita looked up in anger. "I've gone along with this so far but…it's just too much now, you're all sick." She pushed her chair away angrily and stood up. "She's not dead and you're talking about repenting? What sin has she ever committed other than getting involved with that man and his obsession with all this voodoo shit?" She wiped at her eyes and stalked off.

Bobby held Hope's arm to stop her from leaving. "She doesn't mean it but she's suffering more than anyone here; it ain't natural to outlive your child."

Hope looked close to tears again but shook it off knowing they would do nothing to ease the situation. The page swam in front of her and she sniffed trying to focus. "So I must have some ability that involves the movement of souls? I mean, I remember seeing all those unborn children so that means something right?"

"There is the concept of someone who can absolve someone of their sins and ease their passage to heaven." He shrugged.

"So maybe that's why the demon kids would want Hope dead, if she can take the souls that would otherwise belong to them?" Luc added.

She suddenly felt a little better that they seemed to be getting somewhere. "It would explain my immunity to everything too I guess, but how would you rescue a soul and how does it help us now?"

Bobby sighed heavily. "Girly if I knew that, I'd be Master of the Universe."

Hope got up and closed the door and they both turned to look at her expectantly. "We don't know much for sure right? But when you regressed me and from everything we've found out since then we know that somehow me and Dylan are like some tag team."

"I thought it was you and Cole?" Luc asked.

"Uh-uh, Dad stole him from the opposition remember so he's like a secret weapon but each generation is meant to have the kick ass one and the psychic."

"Like Sam and Dean." Bobby nodded.

"But each generation is getting stronger." She thought out loud. "When I turn eighteen I'm meant to be invincible to the other side."

"Don't get cocky, no one's invincible." Bobby warned.

"So if I could heal the living and purify a soul easing the transition, ya know hypothetically speaking…could I bring one back?"

Bobby narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not thinkin' what I think you're thinking?"

There was another scream from upstairs and Hope glanced at the ceiling briefly then nodded.

"There's no way." Luc said with a stunned expression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam wanted to lean forwards and take some weight off but thanks to the wonderful brace he couldn't and the pain had developed from a dull ache to a sharp stab in his spine. He refused to leave though and remained outside the door in case Dean needed anything. Occasionally someone would join him but generally everyone was busy distracting themselves with various tasks although since the screaming had started in earnest that was becoming more difficult.

He gave a start when he felt a cool hand on the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to startle you." Brooke said as she messaged his shoulders his head leaning back against her.

"He's not taking her to a hospital is he?" Sam asked needlessly.

"I don't think so."

"Oh God." It came out like a sigh. "It's suicide."

"You should get some rest."

"I couldn't."

Brooke leaned down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders laying a kiss on his neck. "You're an amazing brother."

Sam ran a hand over her arm. "Do you think Bonnie's right?" He asked softly.

"About what?"

"Giving up."

"I think she'd do anything to stay but she's tired."

"I don't know what I'd do if I were Dean."

"You'll never have to find out Sam."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean something's happening." Bonnie grabbed his arm and held on tight.

"What?!"

"I don't know!"

"Well how am I supposed to help you…?" He was starting to get desperate now and was glad he hadn't made a habit of being at his kids births until now.

Bonnie almost tore the shirt off his back as she let out a guttural yell.

"Is this normal?!" Dean turned to Chris wondering if Brooke had made as much noise and struggled to remember as it seemed so long ago.

"He's coming." The Doctor told him as she wiped at her face with her sleeve. "Bonnie it's time to push."

"Get out!"

"What?!" Dean said.

"Tell her to leave now!" She growled at him.

"Why?"

Bonnie's head fell back and suddenly an energy erupted from within her and the young Doctor was thrown back from the bed and hurled into the dresser. Dean stared at his wife in shock and then back at Chris. Bonnie was panting heavily gripping the iron bed frame in both hands. "Tell her to go or she'll get hurt."

"Dean?!" He could hear his brother shout from the hall.

Dean shook himself and grabbed Chris by the arm helping her up and guiding her to the door. When he got out into the hall the first person he saw was his brother and he almost cried with relief.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked.

"If I knew Sammy, believe me I'd tell you."

Everyone had come running when they heard the crash and they were filling the hall waiting for some kind of explanation. Brooke took hold of Chris who was shaking badly with shock. "What the hell was that?!" She stammered.

"Sam?" Dean almost shouted. "Get your ass in here, I can't do this alone."

Dean ignored everyone else as he held the door open for his brother and then shut it behind him. Sam paused on the threshold and stared at Bonnie in shock with Dean frozen next to him as a loud groaning sound split the air and they watched as the iron bedstead bent under the tiny woman's hands.

"Holy shit." Dean muttered.

"Help me." She pleaded with them as tears streaked down her face.

"I'll restrain her and you take the business end Dude." Dean blinked and jumped onto the bed sitting her up. He slid behind her and leaned her back against his chest as she reached for his hands making him grimace in pain like they were suddenly trapped in a vice.

Sam was poised at the bottom of the bed. "I can see the top of the head give me a really big push sweetheart." He smiled up at her encouragingly.

As if the baby knew he was in safe hands the electricity in the air seemed to dissipate as Bonnie filled the silence with another scream like she was being torn in half. Dean held his breath until the noise stopped and he managed to work one hand free so he could pull the hair from her face and hold her for a second.

"Oh my God!" Sam grinned. "Ok, I got a head and a shoulder it's not over yet…another effort Bonnie."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, c'mon." Dean sat her up and held onto her. "We're almost there."

Encouraged by his strength Bonnie gritted her teeth and went for it.

The moment seemed to stretch into eternity for Dean but it was probably only seconds as his brother guided the baby out before Bonnie collapsed back on his chest exhausted. Dean cradled her against him as he watched Sam's expression carefully. "Is he ok?"

Sam huffed and grabbed a towel that had been left there. "He's definitely a 'he' and he's _definitely_ a Winchester." He rubbed the baby's chest with the towel and his lungs came to life emitting a loud wail. Sam left him naked and placed the newborn on Bonnie's stomach.

"I did it." She sighed.

Dean reached over and touched his new son's head, even covered in gunk he was perfect and obviously strong. "He's huge." Dean laughed unable to believe such a large child could have come from such a small woman. "He's bigger than you were Sam." He felt tears in his eyes as he kissed his wife. "You're incredible."

They looked up when the door opened a fraction and Brooke crept in smiling. "Couldn't help but notice we have a new addition." She moved to Sam's side. "Chris seems a little reluctant to come back in so…" She was relaxed as she clamped and cut the cord quickly shifting for Sam to move away. "There ya go, let me clean him up a bit."

Dean watched as she took the baby to the corner where they had put all the water and blankets in preparation. He moved out of the way laying Bonnie down in the crook of his arm as her eyelids drooped slowly. Sam laid towels beneath her and covered her slightly as her legs finally relaxed and went slack.

Dean started to cry before his wife did feeling an overwhelming surge of emotion when Brooke brought the baby back placing him gently on his mother's chest. He'd had some long days in his time but this topped them all and he couldn't believe that it was over.

Sam watched them and felt his initial elation turn into gut wrenching misery as he realized they were all going to witness Bonnie's final moments on Earth. As Brooke returned to him he hooked an arm around his wife's waist feeling like an intruder but incapable of leaving his brother to face this alone.

Dean ran a hand down his face and took a deep breath; he would have a lifetime to cry once she was gone but for now he just had to be there. He didn't want to move her so leaned over her holding her gently as she looked at the baby lying on her chest. "No wonder that hurt, he's massive." She laughed softly.

"He's pretty awesome."

Bonnie inhaled suddenly and blinked as though it had suddenly hit her what she was giving up. "Oh God." She said shakily as tears fell down her face. "Dean…I don't want to go any more."

His arms tightened around her and he shook his head. "You're not goin' anywhere, see? I've got you and no one can get to you when I'm here right?"

Brooke couldn't watch and sank slowly to her knees resting her head on Sam's lap as he stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry."

"Ssh." Dean kissed her slowly and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You want me to get the kids?"

"No, I don't want them to see this."

Dean looked down at her and caught a flash of red in the corner of his eye. The bloodstain grew larger as he watched it and he was forced to control his expression when he turned back to face her. She was already deathly pale and she shivered as the life drained from her making Dean feel more powerless than he had ever felt before.

"I'm cold." She said knowing full well what that meant.

He tried to get closer to give her some of his warmth but he knew it was useless. "I love you."

"Me too."

"There'll never be anyone else." He whispered to her.

Bonnie covered her face with her hand as it contorted with grief. "I imagined being braver." She said finally, resting the hand on the baby.

"You're the bravest person I know, that's why I fell in love with you."

She looked up at him and seemed to find some calm. "Will you tell him about me?"

Dean closed his eyes briefly. "Every day." His voice came out as a choked sob and he just let the tears fall.

She smiled slightly and he could tell he was losing her. "Dean?"

"Yeah."

"You've made me so happy…don't ever change."

Dean could already feel the bitterness and anger creeping up through his gut and knew it would be impossible to be the same after this. "I won't, ya know why?" He laid his hand over hers on the sleeping baby's back. "Because I'll always have a part of you with me."

Sam felt sick with pain as he watched the brother he'd always worshipped kiss Bonnie one last time before he finally dissolved into heartbreaking sobs when she was gone.

xxxxx

The rest of the family knew what the delay meant as they waited out in the hall, the atmosphere already tense with an overwhelming sense of loss.  
As soon as their father's screams of frustration and grief travelled through the door Cole grabbed his sister and held her close as Johnny struggled to hold Rita upright. Bobby picked Dylan up and stared at the closed door in shock as he comforted the little boy and wondered how they would ever pull Dean through this anguish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

**I think you all had the same reaction as me when you read chap 18...I hate to say it but even I cried like a baby! I went to bed with a splitting headache and felt like I was grieving which is sheer madness…now that I'm recovered I have gone back and reread some of the happier moments of their past…the barbeques, exorcising Sam (ok, not so happy) and of course the John Cusack moment. BTW I totally loved that Bonnie's last words to Dean were 'don't ever change'. Who would want him to?!  
Dean never once wanted to join the WWS (Winchester Widower Society) but the powers that be just don't like to see the boys happy, I think Dylan and Logan both need to watch out in the future.  
Well, the last chap still managed to have some LOL moments for me until the end but one thing the boys know how to do is angst and this is pretty depressing to say the least…everyone expects Dean to go mental are they right to be scared? As for Sam, life's no bed of roses as the story jumps in time and we see how the family are getting on with life post Bonnie and whether Sam can help Dean deal….enjoy xxx  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know what to tell you Mr Winchester but there's nothing wrong with you." Dr Beaufort told him categorically as he leaned forward over his desk.

Sam huffed and stared at him. "How can you say that when I have no feeling below the waist, I mean you poked me with all the needles and I didn't flinch did I?"

Dr Beaufort didn't normally do follow ups but he was doing this as a favour to Dr Vincent who he had a slight crush on. "You've seen the x-rays and I've done all the tests I can," He shrugged. "The rest is up to you."

Sam almost laughed. "How is this possible? I'm married to a physiotherapist and even she can't help me!" He took a deep breath and looked sideways at Brooke. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and took Sam's hand in hers as she got involved. "It's been over three months since he got hurt and he's working out every day." She stated, "I mean there should be some improvement I know that but it's getting worse if anything."

The Doctor sighed dispassionately and took a piece of paper and a pen jotting something down. "I have a friend, maybe he can help you."

"Great." Sam reached over and took the piece of paper glancing down at it. Brooke leaned over, frowned and grabbed it suddenly from Sam's hand.

"Wait, I know this guy." She sat back and stared at the Doctor across the desk.

"Who is he?" Sam asked.

"He has an office upstairs in the _Psych _ward." She suddenly felt enraged as she stared at the man in front of her. "I hope you're not suggesting my husband's crazy?"

Beaufort held up his hands. "The mind is a powerful thing; it can make you believe anything is possible but it can also do the exact opposite."

"Wait, you think I need a shrink?" Sam demanded. "My mind works fine, it's my legs that don't!" He almost shouted after a second.

The Doctor took a moment and then looked at them both. "I deal in fact and the fact is everything's ok; I didn't mess up the surgery and you've done everything you should have done. So you can either wait and see what happens or you can confront the possibility that there may be a psychological reason that you can't walk."

"This is ridiculous." Sam muttered.

Brooke glanced at her husband and then looked at the Doctor unwaveringly. "Could we possibly have a moment alone please?"

Dr Beaufort glanced at his watch, he wasn't the type to hold a patients' hand and they both saw it, he was a surgeon after all. "Sure, ten minutes." He got up and grabbed a file. "I'm sorry." He shrugged before walking out.

Sam was restless and angry, he needed to move and he was obviously frustrated. He reached behind him and grabbed his tee-shirt pulling it over his head tossing it to the ground as he tore at the brace. "Get this fucking thing off me!" He shouted at her.

Brooke was calm as she stood up and moved his hands out of the way taking just seconds to tear off the Velcro strips.  
Sam breathed an immediate sigh of relief and leaned forwards stretching out his spine before resting his elbows on his knees and lowering his head into his hands.

"He thinks I'm mad." He said quietly after a second.

Brooke put the brace down and took a deep breath; the last couple of months had been tough on them all but Sam wasn't coping at all well without his brother. Brooke knelt down at his side and moved one hand from his face and kissed it gently. "You're not mad."

Sam turned and stared at her with tears in his eyes. "But?"

Brooke mentally prepared herself for the onslaught and controlled her facial expression before she answered gently. "If you could walk Dean would have even less reason to stick around."

"Now_ you_ want me to see a fucking head doctor too?!" He said angrily. "You think I'm making this up because I can't live without my big brother?! Nice!"

"God, no…I don't mean it like that…" She said quickly but he was already leaving and she was shunted to one side as he made for the door. She stood up. "Sam…your shirt?" She grimaced pathetically holding it out to him as he halted for a long minute at the door. It took a while but finally he turned back around and held out a hand for it without looking at her.

Knowing she had to tread carefully she walked towards him and his hand touched hers slightly as he took the shirt from her and slipped it back over his head. Sam paused still not looking at her. "I'm not mad at you." His jaw was clenched and his nostrils flared slightly.

"I know." Brooke knew how fragile he was feeling and she knew better than anyone how he felt. "Why don't we go somewhere for a drink …just us?"

Sam was expressionless as he took her hand and kissed the back of it before letting it go just as quickly. "Ok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Dean heard the metal rattle in the lock he knew someone was picking it and reached for the gun under his pillow. The safety went off as the door creaked open and Bobby walked into the bedroom.

"You gonna shoot me?"

"I was thinkin' about it."

"Go ahead, won't make no difference you ain't even seen me in two weeks and I've been here the whole time."

Dean sighed and put the safety back on as Bobby walked into the bedroom and had a good look around taking in the dirty plates, the dirty clothes and the general stink. He walked to the window throwing open the curtains and raising the sash.

"What are you doin'?"

"I think they call it an intervention now but in my day we just called it an ass kickin'."

"Save it." Dean was sat on the bed leaning against the headboard with Logan resting against his bare chest gurgling happily to himself.

Bobby looked at one of the dirty plates and picked it up gingerly indicating the mould. "Seriously?"

Dean raised his eyebrows in challenge but said nothing.

"You doin' ok Dean?" He asked sarcastically as he sat down in the one high backed chair. "I only ask 'cos we've tried sympathy and support and pretty much everythin' Oprah said and you're still bein' a dick."

"Well that's lovely Bobby but I'm good."

"Ya know you don't strike me as the kinda guy who wants to raise his son to be a pussy."

"What?"

"That kid ain't seen the light of day in weeks and you ain't let one of us hold him yet and he's what…almost three months old?" Bobby smirked "Some pretty strong apron strings you're workin' there Dean."

Dean stared at him with tired eyes. "He needs me."

"He's not the only one kid." Bobby scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "It's just a good job I don't work for child services."

"Go give 'em a call if you're that concerned…don't let me stop you but if they lay one hand on him then…"

"Then you'll what?" Bobby leaned forward in challenge.

Dean smiled slightly and kissed the top of the baby's head. Far from resenting Logan for causing Bonnie's death Dean saw him as a part of her that he refused to let go of. Not one of them had been able to get near the child or Dean in a long time and it was just getting worse as the once unbreakable head of the household retreated in on himself. Bobby had finally had enough and refused to let Dean turn into his father.

"Do you feel_ anything_ Dean?"

Dean's eyes were dead and his face was full of beard. "That a trick question?"

"Alright now you're just plain pissin' me off, at least your Daddy got angry and kicked some ass."

"Is that what you expect me to do Bobby? You want me to go on a rampage?!"

"Anythin's better than this." He looked around him. "You're just stagnating and I can't watch it any more."

"No one's askin' ya to." Dean laughed sarcastically. "All my life people were tryin' to rein me in and now? _Now_ you want me to go mad?"

Bobby indicated a hole in the plaster wall above him that was shaped like Dean's fist. "You got it in you."

"Bite me." He said without agression.

"Hey, I'm a widower too…it sucks, I know."

He shrugged. "You were married for what...a coupla years before you managed to get her killed, try twenty Bobby."

"Yeah, no one can feel pain but you right?!" He almost shouted as he stood up. "Seein' as though you haven't asked about any of the family since I walked in I'll just give you a little run down of how we're all doin' in the land of the livin'. Johnny went with Rita to Vegas because she's so upset she ain't fit to fly on her own, I haven't seen Hope in days but I'm guessin' she's alright 'cos Luc's with her, Cole don't speak much but that's cool, he already lost one mother to childbirth so what's another? Ya know that if he smokes enough pot then he may just get through the day without crying." Dean glared at him but Bobby wasn't done yet. "How about Dylan? You remember that kid…always laughin' and runnin' about? His head's so filled with everyone else's pain he's on medication but then why would you care that your seven year old nephew is on happy pills and walks around like a zombie mosta the time?"

Deans jaw clenched and he tried to control his temper. "What about Sam?" He asked quietly.

"Sam?" Bobby glanced down at his hands sadly shaking his head. "He misses you like crazy and ya know what? You're a bastard for what you're doin to that man. It's just a flight of stairs for you Dean but to him it may as well be a freakin' mountain that separates you, shutting him out like this is just plain cruel. There's been no improvement at all and he has to rely on Luc to help him cos Cole's either too high or out. So you just take a minute to imagine how _you_ would feel knowin' that the one person you always relied on was just feet away but would rather not bother. As for Brooke she's shattered I mean you should see how much weight she lost tryin' to look after Sam, Lily and Dylan, it breaks my heart."

"I just need some time to deal."

"You've had almost three months Dean and in that time life has gone to shit for everyone so I don't care what you have to do to get over this but you _are_ leavin' this room. Go out, get drunk…hell, kill somethin' I don't give a rats ass what you do but we all need you and I'm done with covering for you; I'm far too old and I'm not a worthy substitute."

When the old man left with a last look around the room Dean rolled over on his side and looked at his son who stared back with big green eyes as though challenging him. Dean's mind reeled back decades as he remembered being little over four years old and he used to watch Sam look up at him with the same trusting gaze. He had been forced to grow up too quickly because his own father had been consumed by guilt and grief and he couldn't allow that to happen to Dylan, Logan or Lily. He knew he would have to get up at some point but for the time being he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep with one hand laid protectively over his little boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you feel any better?" Brooke looked over at Sam as she negotiated the large Chevy through the iron gates in front of the gothic mansion. They had gone to a quiet bar and Sam had knocked back some drinks which seemed to calm him but hadn't exactly lifted his mood. She knew there was only one thing that could do that but all the cajoling in the world had only made Dean retreat more and Sam hadn't seen his brother in over three weeks even though he was only upstairs.

"Yeah, thanks for being so cool." He replied with no feeling.

She pulled the Impala up in front of the house and turned off the engine staring up at the dark windows of the upper floors imagining Dean sat there alone. The one thing they were thankful for was that he hadn't turned to alcohol; he was too good a father to care for a small child when he was drunk. They often lay awake at night listening to Logan scream as Dean paced the wooden floor. The baby drank more milk than most and Dean learned early that he couldn't afford to run out as the one time Brooke had attempted to breast feed him resulted in her dropping into an inexplicable dead faint. Dean only went out after they all went to bed and Brooke would sometimes go to the kitchen in the morning to find the fridge filled with food making her believe that he wasn't completely lost to them.

There was a light on in their room and the TV flickered warmly as Brooke finally got out of the Impala and went round to help Sam out. After weeks spent in bed and with a brace on for months his fitness levels had plummeted which did nothing to ease the depression he was fighting. It was exhausting for his wife to have to do it all and keep his spirits up at the same time but she had taken their wedding vows seriously and wouldn't dream of complaining. Sam looked at her for a second like he was noticing for the first time how gaunt she was and made a mental note to make sure she ate something.

They made their way into the house slowly and she opened up the door stepping back to let Sam through. Dylan was waiting for them on the threshold of their room, the days were gone when he would run up to greet them followed by Nitro.

"Hey." Sam put a smile on his face but knew it wasn't fooling his son. "Are you holding down the fort?"

Dylan walked up silently and put his arms around his father, he hated it when his parents went out without him now and all the independence he had fought for was a distant memory as he had even taken to sharing a bed with them again. Sam frowned up at Brooke and pulled Dylan onto his lap folding him into his arms. "You ok?" He knew there wouldn't be an answer so let go and made his way into the warm front room where the heating was better. Parking up he again held his son and rocked him like he was a baby as Brooke went to find Bobby and the baby.

They both missed the days when this house had been full of people laughing and joking, even Nitro couldn't be bothered to bark and they almost had to spoon feed him as the gloom all around them affected him too.  
Sam tried to keep his thoughts more upbeat as he held his little boy and willed him to sleep dreamlessly for a change. Any child they had would see its fair share of pain and misery but not usually within the family like this and Sam was sad that he wasn't able to shield him better.

Dylan seemed to have been waiting for them to come home so that he could finally relax in the protection of his Dad's embrace and within minutes he had been lulled into a deep sleep his head leaning back against Sam's arm with his mouth hanging open. Sam touched his lips to his forehead and stared at him until Brooke returned and put Lily down in her cot. She smiled at the two of them for a moment and saw that Sam had relaxed. "I'm gonna go and have a bath. You need anything?"

"No, I think I'll just go to bed."

Brooke leaned down and kissed her husband slowly. "Don't go to sleep until I get back."

"I won't."

Sam heard her run the water a few minutes later causing the pipes to clank noisily, he knew the kids wouldn't be in as Cole's truck was gone but Sam hadn't bothered to keep tabs on their movements for a long time knowing they were almost as nocturnal as vampires now. He carefully laid Dylan on the bed and he turned grabbing a pillow unconsciously missing the feeling of being held. Sam hated giving Dylan any kind of drug but everything else they had tried had failed including hypnosis and they had seen it as a last resort to ease the constant noise in his head.

He went to the kitchen and ran the tap to brush his teeth and get a drink to take through. Spitting into the sink he moved to the dishwasher and opened it to find that for once someone had actually emptied the damn thing. He could have waited but he needed to take his pills and he was impatient to get back to Dylan.  
Distracted by thoughts of his son Sam put a hand on the counter and opened the cupboard above it reaching in to grab a glass. He'd made a mistake and taken his eye off the ball forgetting to put on the brakes. He knew as soon as he moved he was screwed as the wheels rolled backwards against his forward weight and he was tipped out hitting the rough edge of the granite counter head first.

"Shit!" He whispered loudly as he fell in a heap on the floor and put a hand to the throbbing wound. His shaky palm came away bloody and he pressed it hard trying to staunch the flow. "Asshole." He said to himself angrily.

Looking around he saw the chair across the room and rolled his eyes knowing he could try to get to it and bleed more or wait for Brooke to come down and rescue his sorry ass. There was no way he was going to start shouting and not only scare his son but admit that he was a real invalid. Twenty years ago this wouldn't have been an issue but he wasn't that guy any more. Sam lay on his back and decided to wait it out, Brooke didn't need this and would probably have him back for x-rays but he didn't see that he had a choice.

"Daddy?" A little voice said from the door.

Sam looked up. _Shit _"I'm ok Dylan."

"You're bleeding."

"It's just a bump, no big deal but can you go get your Mom please?"

Dylan looked scared as he backed away from the dark room and hit the stairs making Sam hate himself even more. God he was a loser.

xxxxx

Brooke was lying in the warm water enjoying the feel of it as she ran a hand over her protruding hips. She knew that she had lost too much weight and that it wasn't attractive but breast feeding and stress had taken their toll not to mention the grief at losing the only sister she had ever known. Her ears pricked up when she heard the knock on the door and sat up with a frown to listen.

The knock came again from a distance and then she heard the voice. "Uncle Dean?"

Brooke wondered if she should get out of the bath and go see what Dylan needed but then she heard Dean's voice even though he hadn't opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Daddy fell over and he can't get up."

Every instinct she had screamed at her to get up and see if he was ok but then she forced herself to block them out and sit back when it occurred to her that of all the things that would finally get Dean out of his room this was it. There was no way in hell he wouldn't go and help Sam if he needed him, she was sure of it. Nevertheless she breathed a sigh of relief when the door finally opened and she heard Dean's footsteps running down the stairs.

xxxx

"Sam where are you?!" He called out heading for the bedroom.

Sam closed his eyes loving the sound of the voice but also pissed that the first time he saw his brother in weeks was under these circumstances. "In here."

Dean came in a second later and flipped the light on making Sam blink, not with the glare of the lights but at the state his brother was in. "Jesus." They simultaneously said in concern for one another. Sam had seen Dean in a lot of bad ways but it was inconceivable he had let himself go this much.  
He obviously hadn't slept, eaten or shaved in a while and he looked thin, unkempt and tortured. Wearing just sweat pants the muscles in his stomach looked more like growths without the flesh around them to bulk them up but his eyes were the worst thing about him as they were red rimmed and had no spark at all.

Dean knelt at his side and moved Sam's hand away from the gash on his head. "That's gonna need stitches." He looked down at him. "You hurt anywhere else?"

"I don't think so." He struggled to speak as Dean felt the bones in his legs to check nothing was broken before helping him to sit up.

They stared at one another for a long time and Sam was shocked to see tears in Dean's eyes. "I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't have left you."

Sam frowned and forgot his head for a minute as he pulled him into a hug. "God I missed you."

Dean broke away eventually and the corner of his mouth tilted up like he'd forgotten how to smile. "You got rid of the girdle then?"

Sam smiled back at him. "Yeah, it was starting to cramp my style."

Dean took a deep breath like he had been buried alive for months and had only just been resurrected. "Let's get you fixed up eh?" He leaned over grabbing the chair and actually struggled to get his brother into it like he'd taken up a forty a day habit. "Wow, I guess I'm outta shape."

Sam got his feet onto the footrest and huffed. "Makes two of us, maybe we could help each other out?"

"I can think of worse things." Dean grabbed a wet towel and handed it to his brother to press to his head and opened the first aid kit out on the kitchen table.

"How's Logan?" Sam wanted to keep the conversation on safe territory.

"Ready to play linebacker for the Redskins."

Sam laughed seeing the first real glimmer of something in Dean's eye. "That big huh?"

"Yeah, must be a throw back gene or somethin' ya know I'm no giant but Bonnie…" Just as quickly as Sam saw it the glint disappeared and his eyes were blank again.

Dean moved the towel and took a seat next to Sam as he pressed antiseptic to the cut making him wince. Sam kept his hands in his lap as Dean got out the needle and thread and began to robotically stitch up the wound, normally when he did this he would be laughing and joking to distract his brother but this time he just got on with it and Sam missed the old Dean like mad.

"Just five stitches, small scar." Dean said as he cut the thread and taped a piece of gauze to it.

"I'm such an idiot."

"You wanna hear somethin' crazy?" Dean sat back and looked at him. "When Dylan came to get me I thought you did this on purpose 'til I saw the blood."

"I'm no stunt man. Seriously, you think I'd stoop that low?"

Dean shrugged. "It crossed my mind."

"I wanted you to come downstairs believe me…every day I waited but it had to be because _you_ needed it."

"You know how stubborn I am, probably woulda stayed up there 'til Logan graduated."

Sam smiled to himself. "From Autoshop or Harvard?"

"Dude, how hard did you hit your head?"

Sam was smiling again. "If he's as tall as me, might get my brains too."

"God help me if that happens." But Dean smiled slightly missing the banter. "I am sorry, Bobby told me about Dyl and the pills and everythin'."

Sam touched his head as he frowned and looked away. "We didn't know what else to do."

"I'm gonna make it up to him."

Sam shook his head. "You don't have to do anything, just try to heal yourself and the rest of us will follow Dean 'cos that's the way it's always been." Sam took a deep breath. "I went to the hospital today."

Dean felt guilt wash over him, in all these years he had never once willingly missed one of Sam's visits and he felt like an ass. He cleared his throat. "And?"

"They think it's all in my head."

"What?"

Sam looked into his lap. "There's no reason I shouldn't be better by now, I mean at least be able to feel something."

Dean rested his elbow on the table and rubbed at his face. "You think they're right?"

"Not at first but when I thought about it later maybe I haven't got the motivation to believe in myself any more."

"You always did need a kick up the ass Sammy." Dean shoved one of his thighs with his dusty bare foot.

Sam had never heard him call him that before and loved it so much as he did right then. "You offering to do the kicking?"

Dean exhaled and nodded before looking down at himself. "I'm a mess."

"No arguments here. Look, why don't you make something to eat? I know Brooke could use some food and I'm about done with rummaging through cupboards."

Dean nodded and pushed on his knees to stand up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Cole and Hope came back they had expected to find a quiet house as usual if you didn't count screaming babies. When they heard the voices in the kitchen they were shocked and almost tempted to draw weapons.

They wandered in and saw Sam, Brooke and Dean sharing a meal at the table which was something they never did when things were normal let alone now.

"Dad?" Cole paused in the doorway.

"You forgotten what I looked like?" He asked a little nervously.

Hope simply stared at him before catching her breath. "We remember but it bears no resemblance to what you look like now."

"I'll fix that tomorrow." He stood up and walked over to them like he was suddenly old. "Come here." He pulled them both into his arms and held them close. "I'm back ok? I'm not gonna let you down again."

Cole was suddenly close to tears. "You didn't let us down, you were just lookin' out for little bro."

Dean kissed his hair. "Thanks."

He pulled away and looked at his daughter who was the one person he had least wanted to see because she looked so much like her mother. The fact that Hope knew it was the real reason he had avoided her more than anyone else since the funeral made it even harder for her to deal with her own loss. It wasn't easy knowing that the person you adored the most couldn't stand the sight of you and no one but Luc had seen the amount of pain that it had caused her as she fought to carry on as normal.

Dean managed a smile and brushed his hard knuckles down her cheek making her close her eyes and tilt her head slightly into the open palm. "You're beautiful, just like her."

She opened her eyes and put her arms around him missing the strength that used to be there. "No more hiding Dad?"

"No more hiding, we're gonna be a family again, I promise."

Hope pulled away with a teary smile and glanced at her brother. "Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_sniff... i think I must be hormonal!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**I know it's been depressing but what could we expect? It's gonna take a while for the laughter to come back and I loved the reviews especially the messages from people who had gone through similar experiences.  
I can't just pull a 180 on this but I need to add some cheer as Dean emerges from his cocoon and everyone starts to look at what's going on around them. The main thing you all cared about was Dylan and the happy pills which is a disaster when you think of what he used to be like. I'll fix it... I always listen to ideas and one reader wanted to see the boys out with a baby and so we get a little of that here although I daresay there's more to come!**

**We also get to see what Cole and Hope have been up to which may come as a shock to their father. Have they given up? Who knows but by the end you'll get some answers. Cole deals by playing his guitar and I've been waiting for a perfect time to bring this in as we finally see him playing a gig. OK, it's not the right time frame music wise but the song you'll need is one that I'm sure you all know: 'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence.  
Can you say Sqeeeeeeeeee?!  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apart from when he was shaving Dean avoided mirrors like the plague choosing not to be confronted with the haunting image of what he had become. He had to get his act together but he knew the only way he would feel remotely human was by taking care of those around him. Waking early he had finally cleared all the crap from his room and then set to carefully folding up Bonnie's discarded clothes and put them out of sight in the closet as he talked to the baby lying on the bed sucking his toes.

"So ya think I look ok without the beard?" He asked looking down at him.

Logan gave him a gummy smile.

"Thought so. I'm gonna go get your brother's ass out of bed then we're gonna go get you some new duds." Logan had grown out of everything they had that would fit a sixth month old let alone a baby half that age. "I know you're workin' the romper suit thing but it's not a good look for a dude so I'll get you some jeans and you'll be cool."

Logan smacked his lips happily as Dean picked him up and shoved him under one arm making a beeline for Cole's room. He sniffed the air and rolled his eyes before opening the door. Cole looked up from the bed as his Dad walked in and exhaled the sweet smelling smoke into the air. Dean couldn't blame him for what he was doing but he intended to put a stop to it for good.

He walked over and grabbed the reefer from between Cole's lips and squashed the burning stub in his fist letting the embers fall into the metal bin by the nightstand. "Where's your stash?"

Cole nodded at the open guitar case in the corner and Dean bent down pocketing the bags of weed and the lump of resin. "You been dealin'?"

"Nah, it's personal use only."

"That's some habit man but enough with the emo crap; this stuff'll send you psycho." Dean held the smiling baby and looked at his son in all seriousness. "You got two choices; cold turkey or an ass kickin'. What's it gonna be?"

"I don't do cold turkey and you're too old to kick my ass." Cole smiled and stood up. "It's good to have you back Dad."

"Hold that thought, c'mon we're goin' clothes shopping."

Cole frowned. "Clothes shopping?"

"I'm Mr Mom now remember so get your shit together and be downstairs in five."

When Dean got to the kitchen Bobby was sat with Sam and Dylan drinking coffee they looked up at him but didn't comment on the clean clothes that hung off him or the shaved chin. "Where's Brooke?"

"Sleeping." Sam said glad of the change in his brother.

"How's the head?" Dean handed Logan to him casually even though it was the first time Sam had actually held his nephew. Going to the counter to pour a coffee Dean sipped the luke warm liquid challenging them to say something with his eyes.

"He's blond." Sam said.

"Nothin' gets past you Scully."

Sam was mesmerized by the massive child, he was gorgeous as were all their kids but he looked so much older than he should and smiled happily at him like he was used to being held by anyone but his father. "Hey Logan." Sam smiled as a chubby fist grabbed his finger and squeezed it tightly before popping it into his mouth. "Wow, you're strong." He said in awe.

Lily may be almost five months older than her cousin but he would dwarf her. Despite the fact both her parents were tall Lily was a dainty baby and they all knew she would be the first girly girl any of them would have to live with, add to that the fact she was deaf there would be a houseful of nervously protective men watching over her as she grew.

"You wanna hold him Dyl?" Sam asked.

Dylan nodded silently and held out his arms as Sam handed over Logan and watched them together for a minute.

Dean sighed and tried not to have any regrets about the way he had acted but it was tough not to. He decided the best course of action would be to just move on and try to fix things. "I'm takin' Cole into town, you guys wanna come?"

"Sure, that'd be good." Sam said. "Right Dyl?"

"Yeah."

"I'll stay here and keep Brooke company." Bobby offered as Cole emerged brushing his shower fresh hair behind his ears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spring was hitting Alaska and the sun was out although the air was still cool. Dean struggled to find parking downtown in the small city but eventually found a spot that was reasonably accessible. Sam was riding shotgun as usual but the baby seat between them now came as standard and Dean knew he would have to buy a second one in case they took both kids out at once. Cole got out of the back pulling the wheelchair with him as they all exited the Impala like they were embarking on an expedition.

As they made their way down the street heads turned and not just because their clothing set them apart from the generally outdoorsy crowd. Dean's head barely turned as a woman openly stared at him carrying Logan but Cole saw it so did Sam and Dylan; it had started.

"Where does Brooke normally go to get baby stuff?"

Sam was ashamed to say he didn't have a clue but Dylan came to the rescue. "There's a store down this street."

Dean turned to him. "You been shopping for Lily before?" He nodded. "At least we have one guy who knows what he's doin' then."

"Don't worry Dad I have a feeling the shop assistants are gonna be real helpful." Cole smiled at his feet as he soved his hands in his pockets.

Dean walked into the shop first and held the door for Sam who avoided most stores but as this one had to be buggy friendly he'd be ok. As Dean and his Uncle wandered about Cole looked at the counter and caught the three shop girls playing rock paper scissors as they fought over who was going to wait on the newcomers. Cole laughed to himself and went to join the others as the winner; a young dark haired girl in black trousers and blouse approached.

"My name's Geri, can I help you gentlemen?"

Dean turned to her and his face didn't register her looks at all as he turned Logan in his arms. "Yeah, he needs kitting out."

"Ok…what are you looking for?"

Dylan squinted as her pupils dilated and was forced to move away as her thoughts took on an unhealthy tone.

"Pretty much everything though mainly clothes."

She ran a hand over the baby's cheek. "He's gorgeous, what's his name?"

"Logan."

"Hi Logan." She said. "He's about nine months right?"

Sam looked at his brother who lied. "Yeah, but I don't wanna be here every coupla weeks so gimme stuff for a year to eighteen months."

"Sure." She looked a little disappointed. "Well, these are really popular at the moment and we have them in his size."

Cole sniggered as his father stared expressionlessly at the dungarees. "Does he look like a retarded hillbilly to you?"

Sam moved forwards as the young girl blushed. He slapped Dean on the back when he looked at her. "Geri, hi. Have you got anything like the stuff he's wearing but in miniature?"

Finally she got it. "Leather and denim right? I'm sure we can come up with something, why don't you come over and grab a seat, I'll bring some things to you."

"Thanks." Cole smiled and watched her walk away before turning to his father. "Let me hold him."

Dean stared at his son. "If you can't get pussy without holding a cute baby then you're changing your name."

As they went to sit down Sam looked around for Dylan but couldn't see him. He frowned and called out his name moving down the racks of clothes and into the toy section. "Dylan?"

"In here."

Sam stopped by a Wendy House and leaned down pulling up the plastic door at the front seeing Dylan sat crossed legged inside. "You ok?"

He shook his head. "This is a place for kids so why are they all thinking about sex?"

Sam reached in a hand. "C'mon let's go get a hot chocolate while Uncle Dean works his magic."

Dylan emerged and Sam went to tell his brother they were going.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, we'll just be at the café on the corner."

Dylan kept a hand on the back of Sam's chair as they headed down the street to the café, it was nice weather so they sat outside in the sun. Dylan moved a chair away from the table to make space for his Dad and Sam thanked God yet again for such a sweet little boy who always thought of others even when he struggled to cope himself.

"You want to eat anything?" Sam asked him when the waiter emerged. Dylan shook his head. "Just a coffee and a hot chocolate thanks."

They sat in silence for a minute until the drinks arrived. "Hey, marshmellows." Sam tried. "We'll have to remember this place."

"I don't wanna take tablets any more." Dylan blurted out.

"Ok…" Sam sighed. "We'll try something else."

Dylan shook his head. "No, nothing will help."

Sam rubbed a hand over his son's long brown hair. "Tell me what you need and you got it."

"I have to face my fears right? I mean it's what you and the others do."

Sam frowned feeling inadequate. "I don't know about that."

Dylan stirred his drink thoughtfully. "I know you don't like going out in public 'cos people stare at you and not in the way they look at the others, but you do it anyway."

Sam chewed a lip. "You're right, I hate it."

"And Uncle Dean's flirting and stuff but all he's thinking is that he'd rather be in bed with a bottle of whiskey." Dylan looked at him. "Cole's just wondering where his next high is coming from and if he can get through his gig tonight without vomiting."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "I can't comprehend how hard it must be for you to have all this stuff in your head Dylan but it's pretty obvious the pills aren't doing anything to help so they're gone. I don't know how we can control this but I promise you I'll find a way, you trust me?"

He smiled. "If you guys can do it, so can I."

"You know how much I love you?"

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they had lunch they all went to the supermarket and stocked up on healthy food, diapers and formula. They got back into the Impala which was laden with bags making it a squeeze.

"What now?" Sam asked Dean as he started the engine.

"Just on more stop to make." He answered enigmatically.

It took a while to negotiate the afternoon traffic but Cole suddenly grew nervous as he recognized the area they were heading to. Dean glanced at him in the mirror. "You ok back there?"

"Sure." He said looking out of the window.

"Good." He answered with a set jaw.

"Dean, where are you taking us?" Sam asked as they pulled into a side street downtown.

Dean stopped the car and looked out of the windscreen. "You can stay and wait or join me for a beer." Dean told him getting out.

"Shit." Cole muttered.

Sam leaned out to look at where they were parked and did a double take. "Hooters?! He's not serious?" he muttered as he saw Dean walk in. "Cole, get me my chair and stay with the kids."

"Sam…"

"Now dammit!"

xxxxx

Dean sat at a table near the entrance and watched as the door opened and Sam came in looking around. "Dude!" He almost shouted as he moved to the table. "There are kids in the car."

"I just need five minutes Sammy, ten max."

"I know you're in a bad way but I don't think this is gonna help." He pouted.

Dean gave him a tight smile as a busty waitress came over. "Well _hello_…I'm Devon and I'll be your waitress, what can I get you?" She asked in a husky voice.

The girl was a knockout but Dean didn't check her out as he looked at the menu ignoring Sam's steely glare. "Hey Devon, we'll get two small beers and no offense but I'd like Hope to wait on me if you don't mind." He set the menu down and smiled at his brother as she walked away disappointed.

"Oh shit." Sam huffed. "Hope's a Hooters girl?"

Dean sighed shakily. "Don't get me started I'm savin' myself."

Devon walked back to the bar. "Oh my _God_ girl, you get all the hot ones." She said to Hope. "He's a bit older than I normally go for but…_damn!_ Two small beers for table twelve and he's askin' for you by name."

Hope smirked. "Yeah?" She said sticking her chest out as she watched the barman pour the beers and place them on a tray. "It's not that dick from the other night is it?"

"Nah, never seen him before, he's with some guy in a wheelchair."

Hope's heart almost stopped and she edged out into the bar area hiding behind a pillar. "Shit!"

"Jealous ex?" She frowned.

"Worse: my Dad."

Devon stared back with wide eyes. "The guy in the brown leather jacket, _that's_ your Dad?"

"Yeah and he's gonna kill me."

"Is he a Mormon or something?"

"Or something." Hope took a deep breath and picked up the tray.

Making her way over to the table under her father's gaze had to be one of the longest walks of her life. Dean sat back with his arm slung over the back of the chair and looked up at her angrily. Hope had the figure of a playmate and it was all natural which made her a hit anyway but why she had to put it out there like this was beyond him.  
She was wearing the beloved uniform but in a nod to their current State she was wearing big furry boots on the end of her long shapely legs.

"Hey Dad, Sam…this is a nice surprise." She leaned down to place the beers on the table and Dean covered his eyes as she displayed a face full of cleavage.

"I think I'm gonna go blind."

"Dad, don't be a hypocrite, this is your Mecca."

Dean pushed a chair out with his foot. "Sit down."

Hope grabbed the seat and crossed her legs flicking her long hair over her shoulder. "It's no worse than hustling so don't have an aneurism."

"How d'ya think I knew you worked here?"

"You followed me?"

"No, I saw your profile online!"

"Ewwww." Sam and Hope both said.

"Exactly. I been on the road since before I can remember but through every miserable State you can imagine, every gory hunt and grim body there was one thing and one thing only that was a constant source of joy in my life: just one." He emphsized with a raised finger.

"Sam?" She tried.

"Hooters." He corrected. "The one thing I thought I could always rely on and you've ruined it."

Sam fought a smile as Hope rolled her eyes. "Let's not be dramatic."

"I'll never be able to look at the uniform again without seeing you, as if my life didn't_ suck_ enough."

"I'm sorry Dad." She said. "I didn't mean to spoil your fantasy."

"Yeah, well ya did. I hope you're proud of yourself."

"You want me to quit?"

"How much do you make in tips?"

"Dean!" Sam warned.

"Yeah, I want you to quit." He drank his beer enjoying the bitter taste. "I know you had to stay close to home and I know I haven't set a good example but just 'cos I let you drop outta school this isn't what I want for you."

Hope smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Ok, I'll finish the shift and I'm done. Just ask Cole to pick me up before he goes to his gig."

Dean blinked. "He has a gig?"

"Yeah, Chris's High School Reunion."

Dean sat back in shock. He hadn't seen Bonnie's Doctor since the hospital board hearing when he had to speak in her defence so she could keep her job. "You stayed in touch?"

"Cole mainly."

"And he's playing there tonight?"

She shrugged.

"The things you find out when you're not a hermit. Ok, we better get the kids home but I'll see ya later ok?" Dean stood up and made for the door. "Oh, wait." He rummaged in his pocket and gave her a twenty.

"Dad?!"

"Make sure you split the tip with that other chick."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Cole got to the school gym his buddies were already set up and Christina was a nervous wreck. "Thank God you're here!"

Hope was still in the Hooter's uniform having kept it as a parting gift figuring Luc would get his kicks out of it even if it banished her father to a mental home. Luc was due to join them having been out of town for a couple of days and she couldn't wait to see him.

"Relax." Cole told Chris as he noted how classy she looked in the simple short black dress. "You look really amazing."

Hope rolled her eyes. "Sound check bro." She reminded.

"Right." He went to the stage longing for a spliff but fending off the urge as he greeted the rest of the band. He had met them at an open mic night and they were getting well paid for this gig which was the only reason they were considering something so cheesy.  
For his part, Cole wanted to do it for Christina who hadn't come away unscathed from his mother's death as the hospital board had come down on her hard. In the end Dean had saved her job by agreeing reluctantly to an autopsy on his wife and speaking on her behalf in front of the board of administrators.

Hope looked at her sideways. "You look really nice."

"I'm shitting bricks."

She laughed. "High School was that bad?"

The woman looked at her. "You know I went to Mexico once on a sabbatical? I delivered a baby to a woman who was trapped in a landslide. _That _was less scary than this."

"I bet they're all losers." Hope said confidently.

"I still feel like a fat kid inside."

"You were fat?" Hope looked her up and down.

"Huge."

"So…" She coughed. "You were a fat loser at school and now you're a slim, gorgeous Harvard Grad and the hottest guy in the room wants to sleep with you. Work it."

"What?!"

"Cole totally wants to sleep with you…by the time he's done playing his set, every woman in this place will want to sleep with him too."

Chris was speechless for a minute as she watched him on stage. "He's too young…" She muttered.

"Yeah, you're probably right but what does that matter when he's got a tongue like a slinky?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke walked into the kitchen to investigate the noise and saw Dean with a blender. "Isn't he a bit young for that?"

"It's not for Logan, it's for me." He smiled as he emptied the contents into a glass.

Brooke picked up the big tin on the counter. "Muscle mass?" She read. "Two thousand calories a serving?!"

"You wanna put on weight fast go with the protein shakes." He sighed drinking the shake in one go with a grimace as it dripped down his chin.

"Body building formula…" She sighed. "What have we come to?"

"You could do with some I can see your ribs."

She shrugged. "I'm ok."

Dean looked at her for a minute admiring everything about her. She was definitely the unsung hero of their clan. "You kept this family goin' for a long time under tough circumstances, I appreciate it."

She smiled. "It's my family too Dean."

"You're a badass."

"I know." She replied with no false modesty.

Dean looked down at his bare feet. "I thought of a way to get Dylan better."

She stood up straight. "I'm listening."

"With everythin' that's happened he's lost touch with his sprit guide, we need to get Ling back."

"You think that'll help?"

"Can't hurt." He shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The reunion was in full swing with the DJ playing old school tunes and everyone milling about desperately trying to outdo one another and get drunk at the same time. Chris still stood alone by the drinks and Cole shook his head going over.

"Are you gonna enjoy this at all?"

She shrugged. "The only friends I had haven't shown, they all moved away or had kids and stuff."

"I can't believe you organized all this for a bunch of assholes."

"I bet High School was easy for you."

"I wouldn't really know, I went to so many and never graduated anyway."

"You didn't?" She asked in shock.

He gave her a goofy look. "I'm a retard."

"Far from it, so all your friends went to college or stayed home?"

"I don't know; they're still seniors." He shrugged as she choked on her drink.

"How old are you?"

"I'm gonna be eighteen in a couple of weeks."

"Oh my God." She turned and wiped at the front of her dress. "I'm a dirty old woman!"

Cole laughed and took her arm. "Listen, age has nothin' to do with anything."

"You don't know what thoughts are running through my head right now."

"Yeah?" His hips shifted into hers slightly as his face moved to her hair. "Which one of these losers are you trying to impress?"

Chris took a deep breath. "Your nine o'clock…buxom blonde."

Cole turned his head. "Cheerleader?"

"That obvious?"

"Is she the one who tied you up in our basement?"

"Among others."

"Dance with me." Cole gave her no choice as he took her hand and they moved onto the dance floor when the DJ started to play 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera. It was definitely not his style but tonight wasn't about him.

Hope stood watching them with a wry smile as she sipped at the heavily laced punch. A couple passing by stared at her uniform and she opened out her arms shimmying her shoulders and her breasts in response. The man stared and his wife hit him. "There ya go!" Hope said with a wink.

"Still torturing people?" Came the sexy accent over her shoulder.

Hope's loins immediately melted at the sound of Luc's voice and when his lips touched her neck she tilted her head and reached behind her to stroke his hair. "This party just got a whole lot better." She turned and he took her in his arms.

"I missed you chou fleur."

She rolled her eyes. "A slight improvement on cabbage but cauliflowers still aren't..." He halted her with a kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled away eventually. "It's good to see you but I don't like you in those clothes here."

"You'll get over it. Call it a band gimmick."

He knew he couldn't tame her and didn't want to. "Cole up soon?"

"Me too apparently."

"You're going to sing, wearing that?"

"We're trying to impress Chris's alumni." She nodded.

"Or piss of every woman in the room?"

"That too." She grinned. "You know me so well."

The DJ announced that the band were going to play in five and everyone went to get drinks or go to the toilet.

"I have to go." She said kissing him again.

"I'll be here."

Cole was already on the stage and Hope was making her way over down the side of the room when she walked into someone. "Sorry." She said frowning before stepping aside.

A large hand grabbed the top of her arm and she looked at it before checking the face. "Hey!"

"Sorry Hope." The man took his hand away and stared down at her with a look that made her pause.

"Do I know you?" He wasn't being aggressive but there was a cold pit in her stomach as she looked up at him and realized that he didn't belong here. She glanced nervously backwards to see if Luc was there but he was lost in the crowd. "Who are you?"

The large man's hands rested on her shoulders. "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Taking a deep breath she did a quick assessment. The man was pretty big and dressed beautifully in a dark grey suit and black open necked shirt but he had an air of danger to him. Although he had a face that would have most women fainting his head was shaved and his neck started somewhere above his ears which meant he had an overall air of menace.

"I'll say it again…who are you?"

"Someone who can help you."

"Do what?"

"Bring your mother back."

Hope stared at him unable to tear her eyes from his as Cole called her up to the stage.

"What?!"

"Go." He told her. "I'll be waiting when you get back."

He pushed her gently in the direction of the stage but she carried on looking over her shoulder at him as she walked until he disappeared. Hope paused, her mind a massive swirl of thoughts as Cole called her again.

Her heart was pounding as she walked up the steps to the stage. Cole put a hand over his mic. "You look like you've seen a ghost, are you ok?"

Hope nodded and pulled herself together. "Yeah, I'm ok…what are we singin'?"

Cole gestured to the band. "Bring me to life."

"Well, that's fitting." She said as she stood in front of the crowd and found her voice as the keyboard started. As if she hadn't a care in the world Hope began to sing as Cole played his guitar next to her.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
_

Hope's singing voice was amazing and combined with the uniform all the guys were going mental. Cole was next to her providing some rocking back up vocals as he pounded on his guitar so the women weren't short of eye candy either.

_  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
Bring me to life

The buxom bully sidled up to Chris as she danced to the music. "Is that your boyfriend?"

Chris smiled. "No but I'm having sex with him later."

"He's very young." She commented cattily.

"Yeah but he's hung like a donkey." She raised her arms in the air and whooped out loud feeling better about herslf than she had in years. 

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

Xxxx

As soon as the song was done Hope jumped off the stage making Cole stare after her. "Hope?!"

She ignored him and vaguely heard him start to sing 'The River' by Good Charlotte as she jumped up and sought out the tall man over the heads of the crowd.

Luc came over. "That was amazing."

"Yeah." She said vaguely as she suddenly spotted the guy standing next to an equally hot woman wearing grey trousers and a black top like they were co-ordinating. She pushed through the congratulatory crowd and made her way over with Luc hot on her heels.

"That was great." Thee smiled down at her. "You sing really well."

"Save it, start talking Hulk." She glared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delay folks but I'm on holiday!!! Yes, LoA is sunning herself by the sea. I'm still in Egypt but have sojourned to the Red Sea for a week to catch some rays (like I can't get those in Luxor!) and to chill out. So where am I writing from? I am sat in Hard Rock Café in Hurghada and right next to me is the school cap worn by Angus Young of ACDC! LOL Dean would be soooo proud. As ever I am solo on this trip and although I have friends here I have decided to chill on my own to bring you this. So, full of sunburn and white wine I am ever more the Master of Disaster as I fend off the Russian hookers and sit like a freak at my laptop with the Egyptians all wondering why I am such a loser. The weirdest thing is that I walked into a shop here and was buying something when a man called me by name cos he ad heard of me (I don't know who he is), I am famous in Egypt!!! Rock it!!!  
**

**The last chapter ended with a question…who's the new guy and how can he help bring Bonnie back? You're gonna find out soon so hold onto your pants as this rollercoaster twists yet again and I don't know if any of you will have seen it coming!!!! RAAAAAA this is the Final Countdown for the epic and it's gone MEGA!!!! I couldn't just bring Bonnie back and be boring…oh no…there is some major shit in store as we find out what life is really like without her in Dean's life!!! Enjoy xxx**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The huge man made Luc look tiny and he was no slouch in the height department. Hope's boyfriend looked up at him with a barely concealed scowl as the man smiled back benignly and without fear showing a row of gleaming white teeth set in his tanned face. Both men were in their late twenties and although in separate weight classes they were both evidently competent fighters.

Hope could almost smell the threat coming off Luc and laid a hand on his arm as the man looked back at her still smiling. "It's true what they say…you have a unique sense of style Hope."

Hope ignored the comment and set her shoulders confidently. "You have us at a disadvantage, who are you?"

"Can we go somewhere a little more private to talk?"

"Like hell." Luc said.

Hope grabbed his arm and pulled him away as he continued to glare at the stranger over his shoulder. "Gimme five minutes." She told her boyfriend.

"No way." He shook his head. "I'm not letting you go anywhere alone with that…_Goliath_."

"That was sexy, say that again." He gave her a look and she tried to hold onto her patience. "I can handle myself."

"Against him? That's like a mini taking on a tank."

Hope raised her eyebrows at him. "You looking for an ass kicking too? He says he has information about Mom, I have to talk to him but you can stand guard like a good little puppy ok?"

Luc looked back at the man and if he didn't love her so much he wouldn't have taken that last comment on the chin. "Ok, but you don't leave my sight."

"Whatever." Hope was used to being the subject of misguided displays of machismo and it did nothing for her libido. She turned to the man and woman. "Follow me."

Hope grabbed her jacket and headed for the exit. Cole spotted the quartet from the stage and frowned as he sang.

In the quiet hallway Luc remained by the door and kept a watchful eye on them as the man leaned against the wall so that he was almost at Hope's height as his female companion stood patiently beside them.

"Look, I know you have no reason to trust me but just hear me out." He started. "You turn eighteen next week right?" She nodded. "You're going to come into some awesome strength Hope and it'll take you a while to control but you don't have much time to bring your Mom back or she'll be gone for good."

"How do you know all this?"

"All in due time…your Mom's hanging in there, she's not conscious of where she is but she doesn't want to move on." He looked into her eyes. "You can still get to her."

"How?"

"How do people normally pass to the other side?"

Hope frowned then gulped. "You want me to die?!"

"I wish there were another way …really."

Hope glanced nervously over at Luc and laughed sarcastically. "Well this is a new ploy…you get so fed up of coming up with fresh ways to kill me you just want me to kill myself now?"

"I'm one of the good guys."

"Sounds like it." Hope was curious enough to play devil's advocate for a minute. "Who's to say I could even find her?"

"It's what you do." He smiled reassuringly. "You need a vessel to bring her soul back but I know where we can find one."

"A vessel? Sounds great, so what do I do, hand a supernatural cookie jar to my Dad and say _'there's your wife, have fun'_? I don't think he quite had that in mind when he said 'in sickness and in health'."

"Funny." He smiled again but she didn't find it annoying because it came across that he was just a naturally happy person. "No, you'll get her a new body, one that won't give up on her for a long time."

"Like a possession?!" She almost shouted then looked around her and nodded to Luc that she was ok. "Are you mad?!" She whispered frantically. "She dyed her hair once and Dad freaked."

"It's gotta be done, it's the only way. He'll get over it."

Hope was thinking hard and knew why he was talking to her in private because anyone else would have laid him out for even suggesting it. "What if you're wrong? What if I die too, what's Dad meant to do then?"

"It's not just about him, the whole family's going to shatter from the inside soon and I've tried every possible thing I can to fix it and this is the only way. Trust me if we don't mend Dean then _everyone_ will fall apart and a lot of bad people are gonna be real happy about that."

Hope stared at him. "What possible reason do I have to trust you I mean what's in it for you?"

He looked at the woman next to them for the first time and she nodded. Standing up straight Hope watched as he unfastened the top three buttons of his black shirt and pulled it to one side revealing a familiar tattoo on his left pectoral. "You can trust me because she was my Mom too Hope." He said softly.

She took a full minute and tried to breathe but couldn't. "Logan?" She managed eventually.

"Hey sis."

"Holy shit!" She covered her mouth in shock.

"I've been called worse."

She reached out a hand to touch him and suddenly realized he had Dean's smile. "You're huge."

"I get that all the time." He smiled. "I know it's a lot to take in, but I want you to meet my wife." He gestured at the woman and Hope gulped. "This is Heather."

Heather finally relaxed a little and looked directly at her much younger sister in law. She was a beautiful yet understated woman with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. They obviously both liked the sun and she was almost as athletic as her husband with a tight and honed frame that came from swimming and running rather than fighting and lifting weights. "Hi." She smiled and her large amber eyes were really kind. "Nice to meet you."

"How…?" Hope stammered still in shock. "I mean…how?"

Logan turned to see if they were alone and pulled her gently to one side as he raised his right hand and the air suddenly moved. Hope jumped as a wormhole opened up in front of them and closed almost as quickly when he lowered his hand. "I can control it now but at the beginning I was always winding up in some freaky ass places." He laughed.

"My God, wait until Dad hears about this."

"No, Dean can't know about any of it."

"But…"

"It's better this way, he's gonna find out when Bonnie's back but until then and I'm safely away you'll have to keep this to yourself, Luc too of course."

"Of course…" She muttered. "This is crazy…even for us."

"I wouldn't even suggest it if I didn't know you could do this."

"You said you've tried everything else?"

He smirked and she suddenly saw her Dad there. "It's taken me years of travelling through time and space to figure out how I could make things right but…" He shrugged. "Everything I tried wound up with someone dying or even worse." He said sadly. "Eventually I had to come right back to the beginning but I didn't know what was possible until now."

"Why not change things so Mom never died in the first place?"

"I can move across time and through it but only in my own lifetime and even I'm not good enough to save her in seven minutes and forty two seconds." He glanced at his wife and coughed. "I counted...a few times."

Hope could see the pain in his eyes and knew instantly why he was doing all this; she'd spent her entire childhood with two parents who loved each other_ and_ them and he had missed it all. "Well couldn't you just go to a parallel universe and kidnap another Mom?"

He looked impressed. "You know your stuff, thing is each Bonnie has a Dean and he doesn't like losing her in any Universe, believe me. Plus they're all slightly different so they wouldn't have the same mojo."

"Wow, I remember Sam talking about seeing the other Brooke." She took a deep breath. "But this is the_ actual_ Universe right?"

"I could bore you with the science but the simple answer is yeah, this is the real deal."

"If we do this then how will you know if anything's changed in the future, for the better I mean?"

"You always said that in each generation there's the kick ass one and the psychic right?"

"Lily?"

He nodded. "It's not each generation though, each child just gets stronger...if they work at it."

Hope exhaled loudly. "What do I tell Cole?"

Logan shrugged. "That's up to you."

"You know I have to tell him the truth, especially if we have to go shopping for a new Mom." She blinked quickly. "That's possibly the weirdest thing I've ever said. I have so many questions, god what was it like for you growing up?"

"You don't want my sob story sis, I'm here to change my life not relive it." He smiled again with confidence. "We should get moving." He looked at Heather and reached into his breast pocket for a card. "We're staying at this hotel…if you need me call, otherwise I'll come to you when it's time."

Hope looked at the card in shock. "This hotel's in San Diego."

Logan bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "I never could stand the cold."

She turned and watched open-mouthed as he took his wife's hand and opened up another portal before disappearing into it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was sat up next to Sam in his bed feeding Logan his bottle, the kid was on his second of that sitting and showed no signs of getting full any time soon.

Bobby looked over in amusement. "Looks like he inherited your appetite Dean."

Dean sighed. "I'll have to get him in the gym early or he'll be like Fat Albert by the time he's in his teens."

"I don't think there's any danger of that son, he's just a growin' boy."

Dean could whine all he wanted but every time he looked at Logan his chest filled with pride. He loved all his kids but this one was in a league of his own and it showed; like Dean's DNA had finally gone super powered and created the idealized version of him.

Everything was calm as they listened to music and Sam read. Dean wondered when he had finally transgressed into middle age and suddenly wanted to go out, get drunk and start a pointless fight. His thoughts were halted by the rapid beeping of his watch. Dean pressed the button on it and it stopped. "Bonnie's meds." He said without looking up.

Sam glanced at his wife and took a deep breath, Dean was nowhere near ready to let go and his mood was tangible. Even with Dean up and around the absence of laughter was hard to take and Sam would have given anything for Johnny to walk in at that moment to relieve the feeling of being in constant mourning.

Logan was finally finished with his bottle and shifted restlessly. "Forget it little dude, you're not gettin' any more." He squealed in angry protest as Dean raised his knees and sat the child on them bouncing him none too gently as the baby made whirring sounds like a crapped out engine.

"I can't believe he can hold himself up like that." Sam stared. "He's way more advanced than Lily, he'll be crawling soon."

"Crazy huh? Trust me to get the strongest kid when I'm hittin' middle age. When he's ten I'm gonna be like Bob Hope rough housin' with Godzilla."

Sam smiled at the idea knowing Dean was kidding himself if he thought he was getting old. He was still younger than John was when he died and even he didn't have half of Dean's skills.

"He looks happy enough." Bobby sighed.

It was true that Logan had a very easy smile and always seemed happiest when he was with his Dad and Uncle. "I wonder if he'll ever go through this." Dean thought aloud as he watched his son bounce, his eyes rolling around as he took in everything around him.

"What?" Sam asked him.

"The curse of the Winchester men."

"That's my cue to leave." Brooke stood up and left the room with Lily not wanting to talk about Dean's obsession that they had been targeted by some unknown force to lose the women they loved.

"It's bullcrap Dean." Bobby said rubbing at his tired face. "Ain't no curse, you do a dangerous job and stuff happens."

"Except Bonnie didn't get killed by a Demon like the others." He paused for a second. "Ya think it's just the women unlucky enough to fall for us or d'ya think it's our girls too? I mean are Hope and Lily destined to wind up the same way?"

"Dean!" Bobby warned as he saw the look on Sam's face. "Dylan's got enough goin' on in his head without you wonderin' around thinkin' up such morbid crap."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know, I'm sorry…It's just I never thought it could be such a chore."

"What?" Sam got over his anger quickly as he saw the beat up look in his brothers' eyes.

"Getting up, washing, breathing. I should be havin' fun with my kid and I can't stop looking at him thinking he's gonna grow up like us."

"You're the master of your fate and his, no one else." His brother told him. "You're gonna be around for a long time and we'll all help you."

They were interrupted by the front door opening and a few seconds later Hope walked in taking off her coat making Bobby's eyes bulge out of his head.

"Oh my God my eyes!" He said looking away.

Dean stared at her. "You didn't keep the uniform?" He asked rhetorically.

She looked down almost like she forgot she was wearing it. "Yeah, sorry…I'll go change in a minute. Can I hold him?" She gestured at Logan almost in desperation.

Dean frowned up at her and glanced over at Sam who shrugged. Hope had never displayed any maternal instinct beyond the usual Winchester protective streak and if it weren't for tests they would barely know she had reproductive organs. "Why?" He asked like he was scared she was going to eat the baby rather than hold him.

Hope sat on the bed. "Do I need an excuse to hold my baby brother?" She stared back.

Dean sat up. "No, just askin'." He said passing him over. "He just ate though so he'll probably throw up on you."

Hope took the big baby in her arms and looked down at him. "That's ok." She stood up and paced quietly around the room holding him close as they watched. "He's going to be really big one day."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Dean answered.

"Gorgeous too."

"Goes without sayin'." Dean smirked.

Logan smiled and buried his blond head in her ample cleavage moving it from side to side happily.

"Ain't gonna get no milk outta them jugs." Bobby said.

Hope ignored him and cradled Logan kissing the top of his head gently. "I'm gonna make sure you get the life you deserve little bro." She said making Dean look at his brother again in question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope rose early the next morning after a sleepless night and set out of the house on foot leaving Luc snoring in the small bed. As soon as she hit the main road she stuck out her thumb and walked backwards betting that the next car with a male driver would pick her up. She could have gotten a cab or stolen the Impala but this was simpler and she was used to it.

Ignoring the avid interest of her chauffeur she managed to get taken straight to the door as she knew she would, she gave him a made up cell number and told him to call her.

Running up to the door of the small house she knocked and waited, it took Chris almost five minutes to come to the door and once she did she was flushed and still tying her robe. "Hope." She said in shock.

"I need to talk to my brother." She had managed to fend off all of Luc's questions and refused to tell him anything about the night before until she consulted Cole.

He wandered through from the back buttoning up his jeans as she walked into the hall.

"Good night?" She asked humourlessly.

"Yeah." He smiled with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to go somewhere and talk."

"Sure." He pulled on his shirt and boots giving Chris an apologetic look. "I'll call you."

She gave him a look that said she'd heard it all before and he took a second to wrap his arms around her waist kissing her hungrily.  
"If I say I'll call, I'll call."

She sighed as she touched a finger to her lips and watched him follow his sister out of the door.

They went out to the truck in silence and he was driving before he finally spoke. "Where are we going?"

"Doesn't matter, anywhere quiet."

"Cryptic much?" He glanced at her.

"What I have to tell you needs to stay between us, and Luc and we have to avoid Dylan like the plague or he'll suss us straight away."

Cole frowned. "Sounds big."

"Cole, this is huge…you have no idea."

He took the main road out of the city and drove until they hit countryside which was amazingly green at this time of year. The road was deserted and he pulled over in front of the most amazing mountainscape you could imagine. "Start talking." He said shutting off the engine. "It's got something to do with that man mass I saw you with last night hasn't it?"

"You saw him?" She gulped and flushed slightly with excitement.

"Yeah, who is he?"

"It was Logan."

"Logan who?"

"How many do you know?"

Cole did a double take and looked at her like she was mad. "No way."

"Our baby brother's quantum leapin' all over the place."

"No." He shook his head. "Not possible."

"He can control portals to anywhere just by doing this." She raised a hand in demonstration. "He's awesome!"

Cole was struggling to take it in. "So he travelled through time?!"

"Yeah, the Logan you saw is Luc's age or something, he even brought his wife."

Cole blinked and stared at the snow capped mountains in front of him. "That's unbelievable…" It took a minute for his brain to kick into gear and she could almost hear the questions pop into his mind. "He just stopped by to say hi?"

"Not exactly." She took a deep breath. "He came to help me."

"Do what?"

"Bring Mom back."

Cole felt like he'd been winded. "What?!" He stared at her. "Hope, c'mon...it's a pipe dream at best." He added more kindly.

"It's possible and he knows how to do it."

Cole looked at her and reached out to take her hand. "Mom's been buried for months Hope, even if we ignore the laws of nature the woman we know is long gone."

She shook her head. "I've been planning on telling you but I've been working on this since the day she died and I knew there was a way but he's just confirmed it."

"You've been trying to resurrect her without telling me? Are you goddamn crazy?!" He shouted in the small cab. "Dad may not be coping well but he's getting there and we have to deal with this loss, the dead should stay buried, you know that." He tried to control his temper. "Of all the things we've learned...you don't mess with this shit sis!"

"I'm not raising her from the grave; I'm just bringing her soul back, that's all."

He rubbed his eyes and blinked. "Oh is that all?! Ya see, I thought it was gonna be something complicated but no...that's ok then." He said sarcastically.

"We have to do it or this family_ will_ not survive."

"Is _that _what he told you?"

"Yeah, he said he's been trying to change the course of destiny for years and this is the only way."

"You're just taking his word for it? It could be anyone yankin' your chain!" He shouted.

"Just talk to him, that's all I ask."

"Is he still here?" Cole asked angrily.

"No, San Diego."

Cole checked the dash. "I got a full tank but that's a hell of a drive."

"Are you always this sarcastic post-coital?" Hope sighed grabbing her cell phone and the hotel card. "He can come to us."

Cole rolled his eyes but remained quiet as she placed a call to the hotel and waited as it was put through to the room. "Logan it's me, we need to talk." She hung up and placed the phone back in her pocket.

"That's it?"

"Give him time to get his pants on." She muttered getting out of the truck.

Cole followed a second later and by the time he had walked to the hood a portal was opening up in front of them and the large man he had seen the night before emerged with a smile. "Holy shit!" Cole exhaled almost falling flat on his ass.

"Works every time." Logan grinned and Hope found it infectious as he bent down to hug her. "Lemme guess, he needs some convincing?"

He was dressed impeccably again in a suit and expensive loafers, he smelled of cologne and looked amazing. "He's got some questions…me too."

Logan stood up in front of the brother that in reality was eighteen years older than him but now ten years younger.

"Dude, how tall_ are_ you?" Cole was almost Sam's height but even he had to look up.

"Last time I checked six seven but that was a while ago." He shrugged.

Cole was overwhelmed by the sheer size of him and stared at the muscles bulging beneath the obviously tailor made suit. He couldn't help but ask, "What do you bench press?"

"Six hundred, but who knows? I've got the same adrenaline as the pair of you." He said simply. They couldn't place his accent but he had definaltely had more education than either of them and it showed.

Cole huffed and continued to stare at the smile that had been so familiar in his Dad until his mother had left them taking it with her. "I don't believe it. You don't dress like us either."

"I know it doesn't mean much but here." Logan handed Cole his birth certificate and drivers licence. "As for the clothes, times change bro."

"He's even got the tattoo." Hope said quickly.

"That was more for tradition than practicality." He said sadly. "You didn't tell anyone else did you?"

"No."

"Dean doesn't suspect anything?"

She frowned suddenly noticing something. "Wait. Why do you call him Dean?"

Cole looked up at him finding it odd too. "Yeah, Dad would pitch a fit if we tried that."

He looked at them both and there was true sadness in his eyes for the first time. "The reason I call him Dean is the real reason I came here."

"Not making any sense." Hope said with a shrug.

"This is gonna be tough for you guys to hear but the reason I don't call him Dad is because he died before I could say my first word. Sam's been my Dad for as long as I can remember."

Hope stared at Cole whose face drained of blood. "What?" He said.

"Dean died before my first birthday." He replied sadly. "Seven months from now."

"No way." Hope shook her head. "Dad can't die, nothing can kill him."

"That's what everyone thought."

"Oh my God." Hope leaned on the truck and started to struggle. She was feeling grief for her mother and now her father too. She had tears in her eyes but Cole was still in shock. "What killed him?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does to me!" She replied angrily

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Cole looked up. "Tell us."

Logan looked slightly sick as he remembered. "Car wreck." He looked at them both knowing how they felt. "He died in the Impala."

"That's bullshit." Hope said clutching her stomach like she was in pain. "Dad couldn't get killed in a car accident."

"This is why we have to change things now, you're right he couldn't just die, not unless he really wanted to."

"He didn't kill himself did he?" Cole couldn't believe they were talking about something that hadn't happened yet.

"You don't need the details."

"I think we do." Hope swallowed the bile in her throat.

Logan sighed. "I didn't find out for years myself because no one ever talked about it, but I found the coroner's report a while ago. It was an accident but it happened in a remote area here in Alaska and he was trapped in the car, alone."

Cole was also welling up now and pressed a fist to his mouth. "For how long?"

"A week." Logan nodded at their shocked faces. "Every hunter in the States was looking for him, search and rescue too but the snow was heavy and…" He looked at them sympathetically. "It's why I still can't stand the cold…it took a long time but that was what finally killed him."

"Oh God." Hope bent almost double as the pain in her gut intensified at the thought of her father being alone and hurt for that long as they all looked for him. She wiped at her eyes trying to will the image away.

"I saw the reports and I still think to this day that he could have gotten out of that damn car if he had wanted to. I think he wanted to go."

"He wouldn't have left you." Cole said.

Logan shrugged. "You seem so sure of that and I wish I felt the same but I never got to know him like you did."

Cole couldn't imagine his life without Dean in it and wondered how Logan was so together. "Sam raised you?"

"Yeah, it's what Dean wanted."

"I can't imagine Sam dealing with that."

"My Dad's an amazing person but you're right he never got over it."

"What about us? Why didn't we take you in?"

"You had your own lives, I didn't resent it."

"We just left you?" Cole couldn't believe it.

"You were around but my place was with Sam, Brooke and Lily."

"Dylan?" Hope almost daren't ask.

"He went to live with Han and Mae when I was a kid, he had…issues."

Hope stared at Cole in shock. "Grandpa?"

"Bobby died three months after Dean."

"All this started 'cos Mom died, that's what you're saying?" Cole managed.

Logan nodded. "When I first stopped Dad dying in the crash it set off another chain of events and it was a mess, all of it is…this is the only way out."

"Bringing Mom back from the dead? Dad won't accept that." Cole said.

"He would do_ anything_ to bring Bonnie back, trust me." Logan said assuredly.

"We have to do this, _I'm_ gonna do this." Hope suddenly found her resolve.

"How?" Cole asked her.

"Details aren't important, we have five days 'til I turn eighteen so we need to get ready."

"Ok." Cole said not realizing he was agreeing to help his own sister die. "Let's do it."

Logan grinned and it was like the sun coming out and they could both bask in his glory. "I always heard stories about what the Winchesters used to be like, and I've seen different incarnations but seeing the real deal in action is pretty cool for me."

"You don't hunt?" Hope asked in shock.

"No one does any more…we have our skills but changing all of this has been my life for a long time."

"What about Sam?" Cole asked.

"He lives with me and Heather…" He caught the confusion. "After Dean died he never walked again, we look after him now."

Hope raised a hand not even wanting to ask about Brooke. "I don't wanna hear any more."

Cole thought of something. "You mentioned Lily…"

The smile really went stellar then. "Lily's amazing; if it weren't for her I don't know where I would be and even now I'm married she's still my everything."

"But she doesn't travel with you?" Hope asked.

"No, she can't; it's something to do with her deafness…her inner ear's all screwed up and she barely travels by car without puking let alone wormhole."

Hope looked at Cole. "You convinced now bro?"

"Let's bring Mom back." He answered as his jaw turned to marble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Who would have thought that Bonnie's death would have such a knock on effect? I love this so much but am going back to Hard Rock for Ladies Night! Free drinkies!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh gals…ladies night at Hard Rock was like the Mulodvian massacre on Dynasty! (Anyone remember?) Hahaha spent an entire day in bed afterwards watching Ten Inch Hero (who said Tampons can't be sexy?) and Twilight (GRRRR). I got constructive later on and got onto a trawler with a bunch of mad Russians (Vitali?) and attempted to snorkel although they were having a mild tsunami here and all the 'multi-colored fish and coral reefs' had gone home for the day. Ho hum…Still…at least I got to see a bunch of fat middle aged men in speedoes and fanny packs (The Covenant it **_**wasn't**_**). **

**And so we find out that Bonnie wasn't as insignificant as we thought; making it her full time job to worship Dean turned him into the Badass Daddio we know and love. You loved Logan and although he's not a hunter he may just be the baddest of all the Winchester men and also the hottest although I think if they manage to change things he will become more Army than Armani LOL. You'll be seeing more of Goliath Winchester in the future and I shall also let you meet Lily before the epic ends!  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me what you're thinking." Hope said to her brother

"I hate that question."

"Well I hate it when you go all Donnie Darko on me."

He glared at her. "Because I know there's something you're not telling me."

Logan had left and they had been sat in the truck for over an hour in almost total silence trying to reconcile what he had told them about his life with the people that they lived with now. "You think I'm lying to you?"

"No, I think you're omitting a key fact in this jigsaw puzzle which makes me uncomfortable." He knew her too well. "I'm not leaving here until I find out what it is."

Hope sighed dramatically. "Alright Columbo if you must know in order to bring Mom back…"

"What?" His tone was sharp.

"I have to die." She said as nonchalantly as she could. "But only a little bit." She added as though it made everything ok.

Cole said nothing for a full minute and then got out of the truck, stood for a second and then started to kick at the front wheel yelling angrily at nothing as Hope got rocked about inside the cab. She checked her watch and waited for him to get it out of his system and return.

It took a couple of minutes for Cole to regain his composure before he opened the door and climbed back in.

"You done?"

"Only just getting warmed up." He gripped the wheel fiercely and stared at her. "It's like saying you're a little bit pregnant: you're either dead or you're not."

"No…I'll just be like one of those drowning victims you can bring back."

"Yeah, cos I do that every day."

"You're just gonna find fault with everything I suggest aren't you?"

"You're suggesting suicide!" He shouted suddenly making her flinch.

"Call it euthanasia if it makes you feel more comfortable, but I'm coming back and I'm bringing Mom with me."

"This isn't a movie Hope; you could really die and it's crazy, even for you."

"I wish you believed in me half as much as Logan." She muttered.

"This isn't about whether I believe in you or not…this is about me letting you wilfully disobey the laws of nature."

"Since when do you care?" She answered back. "I'm doing this whether you help me or not."

"But you've made me an accomplice just by telling me." He was angry again and it was something that rarely happened.

"Just turn a blind eye."

"Do you realize what you're asking me to do?"

"Yes." She told him.

"Hope, I lost my girlfriend and my mother in the space of months and now you're asking me to help you die?" Cole was getting choked and she took his hand. "What if I can't bring you back? How can I even break the news to Dad and the others that I knowingly let you sacrifice yourself?"

"I know but you heard what Logan said, if we don't do this Dad's going to be gone in a few months. We don't have a choice."

"Parents are meant to die before their kids if it can be done then Dad can go get her, he would_ want_ to."

She shook her head. "Dad's good at crashing but even he can't get on that guest list. It's me or nothing and if something goes wrong Logan can get me to the best ER in the world in seconds."  
She could tell she was winning him over. "I need you on side bro I don't want to do this without you."

"How are you going to die?" He asked quietly.

"I figured I'd tell Dad what I'm planning and let him kill me." She laughed nervously at the look he gave her. "Bad joke, I'm sorry."

"At least take it seriously."

"We'll do it with drugs…stop my heart, keep me on ice and when it's done a bit of good old CPR or defibrillator action should do the trick."

"I hate you sometimes." He snarled out of the windscreen.

"I know, look I got Dad out of a wormhole without using Logan's mojo so I figure it's not much different."

"It's different. So what then, I mean once her soul's back?"

"We go shopping." She smiled.

"Huh?"

"For Mom's new body…Logan's got it covered."

"Jesus Christ."

"Ssh…he might hear you, don't get in his bad books, I might need him." She said looking around her furtively. "Oh c'mon that's worth a smile at least."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You asked for my help so I'm helpin'." Dean smiled at his brother as he leaned against the banister with his arms crossed.

"Couldn't we start with something gentler…K2 maybe?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"You wanted a kick up the ass so that's what I'm giving you. Climb the stairs Sammy!"

"You're a heartless bastard."

"You used to _always_ do stuff for yourself, when did you suddenly turn into a gimp?"

"I'm not as young as I used to be." He said defensively.

"Spare me the Dorian Gray bullshit Sammy you're barely in your forties, I can wait here all day but I don't know whether your bladder can so hustle."

Sam growled and swung out of his chair onto the second step. "You know how long this is gonna take?" He asked pulling on his jeans to get his unresponsive legs to follow the quest.

"Woulda taken the old Sam a coupla minutes…you're just…"

"I'm what?!"

"Indifferent."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Alright then Chuck Norris…if I'm doing this, I'm not doing it alone…drop and start pressing!"

"I'll see that tricep and raise you a bicep." Dean narrowed his eyes and fell face first towards the bottom step. Before he could hit it he braced his hands on the edge and started doing push ups. "I'll race you."

Sam glared at him and moved up one more step, his triceps were weak and he hated it. "Ok, I bet I can make it to the top before you hit two hundred."

"Already on fifty dude, best move your ass." Dean panted.

"No you're not! Count out loud."

"Twenty one…" Dean scowled at his laughing face as Sam started to head up the stairs on his ass. "What's the bet?" Dean was getting out of breath already but could feel the endorphins in his brain kicking in and knew he would be ok.

"If I make it up here first then you have to carry me back down."

"So either way_ I_ win then gimp boy?"

"You bastard." Sam grunted as he started to increase his speed.

"Awww Sammy…seventy five!" He shouted with a laugh. "Tell ya what…" He panted between counts. "You get up there first then I won't tell Brooke that I know…"

Sam paused. "That's just plain mean…ok…if you get to two hundred first then…" As he pushed upwards with his arms he tried desperately to think of some dirt he had on his brother. He couldn't think of anything…."OK I got it."

Dean was still panting and felt an uncharacteristic burning in his arms. "Go on…"

"If I win…then you have to customize the Implala."

Dean stopped dead, arms stretched and poised. "What?!"

Sam saw him stop and gained two steps. "So I can drive it."

Dean was still in shock that he would even suggest it as Sam carried on moving. "You wanna turn my baby into a spaz chariot?"

Sam was over the landing and laughing even as he sweated. He grabbed the handrail and pulled himself around the corner. "You're the most politically incorrect person_ ever_ Dean yet sooooo easy to manipulate."

Dean growled as he realized he was being played and started counting again as his arms pumped on the bottom step. "One Sixty three….sixty four…"

"I'm almost there man!" Sam shouted happily.

"I hate you!" He grunted.

Sam laughed harder as he reached the top. "Done and done!"

Dean knelt on the bottom step a second and couldn't believe that he was out of breath. "You're a sonofabitch!" He shouted up the stairs as he collapsed onto them.

Brooke emerged from the bathroom holding Lily in a towel and was surprised to see Sam sat on the top step. "You ok there hubby?"

"Yeah, just trying to get one over on Dean." He wiped his sweaty brow as he collapsed back onto the hard wood floor.

"Real mature babe." She replied as she saw the state he was in.

Sam shrugged as Dean's deep voice travelled up the stairs. "At least I didn't tell Brooke about the stripper!"

Sam's jaw clenched and he cursed his brother's big mouth yet again.

"Stripper?" Brooke asked her husband.

"She heard that didn't she?" Dean asked.

Brooke poked her head over the balcony and stared down at him. "Here Dean, now!"

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed Sam's chair in one hand jogging up the stairs. "When I say stripper…I meant paint stripper…he almost gassed himself on it once and it was ugly." Dean desperately tried to cover his tracks.

"You're about as convincing as an Amish hooker." Brooke told him.

Dean smirked uncomfortably as Brooke shifted the baby on her hip and stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Sam?" He asked.

"You've got a big mouth Dude. He's talking about my bachelor party." He explained to his wife.

"You didn't have one." Brooke said.

Dean whistled. "That's what you think."

"Dean!" Sam was still sat on the top step with his wife staring down at him. He shrugged and caved. "Just a few of the guys….it was years ago…"

"Why wouldn't you talk about it?" She stared at Dean who scratched his neck nervously. "What happened that I should know about?"

There was a long silence for a minute as Brooke thought the worst and Sam just scowled at his brother.

Dean got indignant. "Ya know…you chicks tell each other everythin' so I don't even feel bad about this!"

"About what?" Brooke asked.

Dean raised his eyebrows at her and with a barely imperceptible flick of the wrist he unbuckled his belt and held it in both hands making a snapping sound. Brooke flushed furiously. "Sam?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"No it was Johnny who did the demonstration with the stripper…who was a guy by the way, way to go on your choice of event organiser Sammy!"

"Oh god." Brooke covered her eyes. "Does everyone know about the belt?"

Dean tried not to laugh as he looked at her. "I may have sent a couple of mail shots out to various rehab facilities. It's an ingenius trick…you should consider bringing out a DVD, we'd rake it in."

Brooke escaped down the stairs with Lily. "You have a sickness Dean!" She shouted behind her.

"C'mon!" Dean shouted back as Sam glared at him. "It's sado-masochistic gimp porn and that's_ always_ funny!" He looked down at his brother again. "What?! She loves me really."

"Dean just don't do that."

"What?"

Sam didn't want to upset his brother but he was also pissed off. "She makes me feel good about myself."

Dean sighed. "I have a vague recollection of how that feels… Alright, I'm sorry."

Sam shook his head in exasperation. "Ok what now?"

"While you go to the bathroom I'm gonna go start building you a gym."

"Don't do that man, you suck at that stuff."

"Dude, I'm an _awesome_ builder and everythin' comes with the Winchester Guarantee."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dare I ask?"

Dean grinned. "Satisfaction with every erection or your money back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole and Hope kept a low profile for the rest of the day only returning home in the early hours when they were sure Dylan would be in bed. They felt bad about avoiding him but he would know something was wrong right away which was a risk that they couldn't take.

Hope had known that Luc was angry at her from the constant messages he left on her phone, she couldn't bear going through the explanations yet again but was still shocked he wasn't there when she got home. She found a note on her pillow and opened it up.

_When you decide to grow up and talk to me then I'll come home._

Hope sat on the bed and rubbed at her tired eyes knowing that she should call him and put things straight. She decided to wait until morning though and give him time to simmer down. She knew she was being unreasonable and selfish but at the same time she wanted to focus on getting her mom and family back before she worried about her own love life. Standing up she removed her boots and clothes climbing into bed in her underwear.

Sleep came surprisingly quickly and Hope dreamed of being in a cold dark Universe where her family no longer existed and she was all alone facing judgement. Fear was relative; most people would think that what the Winchesters faced on a daily basis were the scariest things in the world but to them the only real fear was of being alone. To be without the amazing support system they had built to face the unknown alone would be their idea of hell. As she walked through the darkness she called out for her mother and could hear Bonnie screaming her father's name over and over again.  
No matter how hard Hope looked she couldn't find her and started to panic as time passed and she realized that the longer she searched the harder it would be for her to get back. She was yelling for her mother her voice growing louder and louder as tears streamed down her face when she knew that it was over and she would never be able to return to her family.

Suddenly strong arms were yanking her back from purgatory as her Dad came to the rescue pulling her away from the darkness and back into the light. She grabbed hold of him tightly and held on for dear life as his deep voice gradually broke through the mist and reached her.

"Hey, it's ok…I'm here." Dean said as he pulled her onto his lap like she was five again and rocked her gently. He looked up at Cole in the doorway and frowned at his expression. "She had a bad dream…can you go tell Sam she's ok, he'll be worried."

Cole paused a second longer and something like anger crossed over his face which Dean thought was strange. He didn't dwell on it as he comforted his daughter for the first time in years. It was selfish but part of him was glad that the Frenchman had taken the night off and Dean hadn't had to sit in his room letting Luc allay her fears. Hearing her scream for her mother like that had scared the crap out of him, he could imagine it being any one of them but her. Hope had dealt with the bereavement better than all of them combined but now he realized that maybe he was just kidding himself as he kissed the top of her head and brushed the hair from her wet face.  
"You want to tell me about it?"

Hope shook her head vigorously and buried her face deeper into his shoulder for once enjoyed the feeling of being a girl. Sometimes she felt too old and would love to turn back the clock and be little again when she still thought Dean was invincible and that her mother would be around forever.

"Ya know I dream about her all the time." Dean said gently after a minute.

That made her sit up and she looked at him wide eyed unable to imagine that a person like her Dad could dream like normal people. "You do?"

"Nearly every night." He smiled with tears in his eyes. "Sometimes I can't wait to go to sleep so that I can see her again, it helps…it's like she's still around."

"What happens in the dream?"

Dean shrugged. "Depends on the day I had but usually we just talk about you guys and how Logan's doin', other times...."

"Ewww, spare me." Hope laughed. "Is she happy when you see her?"

"We were always happy when we were together; I couldn't think of her being any other way, could you?"

"No." She answered quietly feeling ashamed of the lie. "Thanks Dad."

"What for?"

Hope shrugged and kissed his cheek not daring to imagine losing him too. "Promise you'll never leave us."

Dean's eyebrows shot up and he twirled her mother's gold bracelet on her wrist with a sigh. There wasn't a second that went by that he didn't think of checking out for good as the responsibility built up but he kept thinking of his kids and brother and what they meant to him and that got him through. "I love you kid." He said simply knowing he would never make a promise he couldn't keep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dylan was wide awake yet quiet as he lay between his parents listening to them breathing softly. The screams had woken them all and whilst they had been concerned he hadn't been. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep and so crept quietly from the bed and padded silently up the stairs to Hope's room. Dean had left but Cole was now sleeping beside her like an obedient guard dog.

Dylan stood in the doorway barely breathing as he watched them both and invaded their minds with little effort. A small smile crept onto his face at what he saw there and it stretched his skin like his facial muscles had atrophied through lack of use. He felt the first ray of light emerge in the mass of darkness that was his mind and he thanked God for his ingenius and brave cousins.

Leaving the room he ran back down to the kitchen and spent the rest of the night trawling through Bobby's old books trying to find out all he could about a place called purgatory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Hope woke up feeling like she had a hangover. Memories of the nightmare filled her head interspersed with thoughts of Luc and having to smooth things over with him too. She felt old and the weight of her name and the responsibility that came with it hung heavily around her like a dark cloud. She turned and saw Cole propped up against the pillows next to her. She nudged him lightly and he opened his eyes like he had just been dozing.

"C'mon bro, let's hear it." She wanted to get this over with.

"You can't do it." He said simply.

"It was just a bad dream."

"Since when do you have nightmares or doubts? You're scared and we both know it."

"No, I'm still seventeen and in a couple of days I'll be ready."

"I can't let you do this."

"You can't stop me." She sat up next to him and her jaw took on a determined set.

"I can tell Dad, he'll tie you up and hold you here 'til you're ready to draw pension."

"Tattle tail."

"It's not funny and you know it."

They were interrupted by the door opening. Hope was shocked to see Dylan walk in carrying two mugs of coffee he actually had a smile on his face which stunned Cole.

"Morning." He said handing them the drinks ignoring their looks.

"Hey Dylan, what tablets are you on today?" Cole nudged her and she almost spilled the coffee. "Hey!"

"I know what you're going to do." He said with a devious look as he sat on the end of the bed.

"What are we going to do?" Hope asked blowing on the liquid.

"Bring your mom back."

This is what they had most feared; Dylan had enough going on without being involved in this. There was no point in denying it though. "You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"I'm a kid but I'm not stupid. I can help you."

"No." Cole shook his head.

"The reason you had a bad dream is 'cos where you're going is a scary place."

"How do you know?" Hope put the coffee down.

"I have my sources, you need me on this."

"What do you know?" Cole ventured.

"Purgatory is where you go to have your sins purged if you haven't repented in life, does that sound like a place either of you wanna get lost in?"

"What sin has Mom committed?" Hope remembered Rita's earlier words and had to admit her Mother was pretty clear on the sin front.

"She used magic to keep her baby when he wasn't meant to stay, that's a sin."

Hope looked at Cole. "Dad and Sam did that though."

"You think_ they'll_ get off lightly?" He answered knowingly.

Cole couldn't believe how cool he was being. "Bringing her back has to be worse then surely?"

Dylan shrugged. "The way I see it it's a one shot deal…you get her out and we promise to spend our lives saving souls and not messing around then we'll get probation, that's what Ling says anyway."

Cole exhaled. "When did you find this out?"

"I had a sleepless night too, I may not know much about certain tongue stuff but_ this_ I can help you with."

"You're a kid you can't get involved."

"Logan's three months old and he's doing it."

"You know about that?!" Cole asked.

"We're the X-Men, we come as a team…so we have to keep our parents in the dark but it's worth it."

Hope stared at her brother and shrugged, they hadn't seen the little boy fired up about anything in ages and they knew that purgatory would be the least of their worries if Sam ever caught wind of his involvement but what choice did they have?

"Ok, but you're only in as an advisor…nothing more." Cole said sternly.

"Do I still get a cool jumpsuit?" He was suddenly a child again and they both groaned as they considered the implications of what they were doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam heard the music blasting through from the kitchen and rolled over holding onto his wife. "Save me."

Brooke laughed and wrapped her arms around him as the Eye of the Tiger blared out. "I don't think anyone can save you from Dean." She answered as their door burst open.

"Up and at 'em Sammy!" Dean shouted as he deposited Logan in the crib with a startled looking Lily and clapped his hands together. "The sun's shining and there are stairs that won't climb themselves."

"God." Sam buried his head in Brooke's shoulder.

"Nope, just Dean." He said pulling back the sheets.

"Hey!" Brooke shouted. "I could be naked under here."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Pity…c'mon Sam!"

Sam couldn't argue with his brother, he had wanted to see him more lively and he was getting his wish, he just regretted the fact it was going to cause_ him_ so much pain. Brooke kissed him. "Just look forward to the massage later."

"OK, Drill Sergeant, I'm ready." He sighed getting out of bed sleepily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was halfway up the stairs when Hope, Cole and Dylan ran past him in single file.

"Hey good going Unc." Cole slapped him on the back.

Hope sat for a second next to him. "Make Dad do one arm push ups on his left…he can't do it." She kissed him quickly and trotted down knowing they would be having a contest of some sort.

Sam looked up. "Woah, where are you going?" He caught Dylan by his waistband before he could make his escape.

"Field trip."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Where?"

Dylan looked at his cousins. "He wants to go back to the Aquarium, we haven't been so we thought we could go with him." Cole said believably.

"Hope's going to the Aquarium?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I heard they have Sperm Whales." She smirked.

"You think you're so cute."

"I know I am." She kissed her Dad quickly and grabbed her jacket as they all shot for the door.

As the door slammed shut behind them Dean screamed. "Bobby!!"

"What?!" He answered as he emerged from his room.

"You're the only person in this house who makes us feel young right now so stick around."

Bobby shrugged and sat down on the stairs. "Life's a bitch ain't it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan looked down at Dylan and sighed heavily. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Expect the unexpected with us right?" Hope said. "He's ok…we've explained and he wants to help."

Logan knelt down yet still towered over him. "Hi Dyl."

Dylan stared at him and reached up with a finger to touch his face before pulling away. "Oooh."

"I know, it's a little weird, you're used to me being a baby."

"Yeah and you're a huge baby too."

Logan laughed. "Don't be scared…I'm a gentle giant. You wanna go on a little trip?"

"Yeah!"

"You know how important this is though?" Logan thought of the Dylan that he knew, the boy that was so disturbed by the images in his head he had to be sent away.

"I know I want Aunt Bonnie to come back."

"Ok." He looked up at Hope with a grimace.

"Hey, he reads minds; there was nothing we could do."

Logan picked Dylan up and got to his feet. "Ok, hold onto one another, when I open the portal it's gonna hurt for a minute then you'll feel dizzy. I've got Dylan so he's cool but you two need to make your own landing." He saw the look Cole gave him. "Roll into your shoulder cos you generally come out head first the first couple of times."

"Great!" Cole said sarcastically as Hope took his hand.

"It's not that bad." She reassured him hooking her fingers into Logan's waistband as he opened the wormhole and they all walked through.

The next thing that Cole saw was carpet as he flew through the hotel room and hit the bed with such force that Heather was thrown off it screaming. Hope landed on her feet gracefully and Logan kept hold of Dylan to give the little boy time to recover.

"You ok?" Logan grimaced as his wife got to her feet with a sigh.

"A little warning wouldn't go amiss sometimes hon."

"Hey, he's a virgin." Logan explained leaning down holding out a hand for his brother. "How was it for you?" He laughed.

"What a rush!" Cole made it to his feet. "Wow, that is so amazing!"

Logan shrugged his shoulder checking to see if Dylan was still with them. He saw the massive grin on his face and laughed again as he set him down on his feet. They had come to San Diego to get the famous vessel they needed for their plan but they still had so many questions.

"How did you find out you could do that?" Dylan was leaning backwards looking up at him so Logan sat on the edge of the bed to save him from getting whiplash.

"God the first time I travelled I wasn't much older than you are now…"

"What happened?" Cole still felt dizzy and took a seat facing him as Hope took a turn around the room and checked the view.

Logan never seemed to stop smiling and Cole loved that in the face of such adversity he seemed so upbeat. "The first time was an accident; Lily was about to get hit by a car…" He looked at Dylan and chose his words carefully not wanting to reveal anything about the future that would upset him. "She couldn't hear it of course and yelling was useless. I just saw it happening in slow motion and the next thing I know, Bam I was lying on the other side of the road with her in my arms."

"You must have freaked out."

"Nah, I was just too grateful she was ok."

"So you could just jump to the other side of the room if you wanted?"

"Pretty much anywhere." He shrugged modestly.

Hope opened the closet and fingered the expensive clothes hung up in their individual plastic wrappers. "Even a bank vault?"

Logan shook his head. "I could but I don't, people pay me a lot of money for my services though."

"Doing what?" Cole frowned.

"Industrial espionage mainly."

"Like James Bond?" Dylan was wide eyed.

Heather wrapped an arm around her husband's mammoth shoulders. "He does plenty of pro-bono stuff too."

"Ssh." He blushed.

"Like?" Hope turned.

"Lily has a thing about missing persons." He explained. "Ya know because of…"

Hope and Cole both knew it was because of what had happened to their father but tried to shield their thoughts from Dylan.

"So Lily finds them and Logan brings them home. They've saved a lot of kidnapped kids." She said with obvious pride.

"That's really cool." Cole felt a surge of similar pride. "Heather…aren't you worried that if we change stuff you guys won't meet?"

"Totally." She shuddered at the thought and Hope noticed she had the same look of blind devotion her mother and Brooke both shared. "But Logan's been to enough places to know that soul mates exist and if we're meant to be together then we'll find each other again."

"You have a lot of faith." Hope frowned not knowing if she believed in the concept of soul mates.

Logan could see that she was slightly out of the loop and refused to accept that Luc would lay down his life to make her happy. "I've seen it myself, no matter what we do or amend our inherent instincts and personalities can never change and that's what draws us to one another." He took his wife's hand and kissed it.

"So who am I meant to be with?" Cole asked with a laugh.

"And ruin the surprise? C'mon bro…"

"Am I stuck with Luc?" Hope asked with a small smile.

"I think it's the other way around sis…longest suffering man in history."

"That sounds about right." Cole laughed again and loved the way they could feel so related even though they barely knew one another.

"Ok." Logan slapped his thighs and stood up. "We should get this show on the road."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were right." Sam laughed as he sat Logan down on his stomach and wiped the sweat from his face. "He's better than using weights."

Dean watched his son kick his legs and remembered a time when he had that same boundless energy. Sam picked him back up and raised him above his head working his biceps. The weather was nice so they were both lying on the grass outside enjoying the cool bright day as Dean took him through his paces. Although Brooke was the expert when it came to physio she was happy to let Dean take over knowing he wouldn't allow his brother to get hurt and that Sam needed his company sometimes more than oxygen.

Sam handed Logan back over to him and his arms collapsed back at his side. "I need a break."

Dean looked up as the door opened and Brooke came from the house carrying two plates, she passed one to Dean who left the sandwich on the grass and took the bottle of milk that she offered instead as Sam sat up leaning back on his hands. Logan grabbed the bottle and Dean watched Sam and Brooke furtively over the top of the baby's head.

Dean wasn't the type to spend a great deal of time watching other couples but he couldn't help himself now as he caught the silent way that Brooke moved around her husband. Without any fuss she hunkered down behind him and shuffled forwards letting him lean back against her freeing up his hands so he could eat. Sam said nothing as she ran a hand through his hair and kissed his neck gently. She had done it because she knew Sam couldn't sit up without resting back on something but the way she did it made it look more loving than practical. There was something so unconscious about the gesture that Dean couldn't tear his eyes away and suddenly felt like an intruder. The fact was they probably always acted like this but he had never noticed before because he had his own wife to care about him.

The realization hit Dean like a freight train that even if he met someone else tomorrow he would never again have that same bond that developed over years of living and raising children together. He would never again know what it felt like to have his very happiness so dependent on someone else's smile. He would never get a buzz from knowing that in his wife's eyes he could do no wrong and that even if Brad Pitt turned up naked and covered in chocolate sauce, she would always think Dean was the hottest man alive.  
Dean wondered if he could carry on living with his brother when he felt this loss weigh him down and the jealousy of what Sam had eat away at him.

He suddenly needed to get very far away from the house and escape for a while, unable to breathe he felt the clawing fear of the unknown overwhelm him and he needed to get rid of it somehow. He put Logan down on the grass and the baby watched him for a second before he dropped his bottle and started to wail as his father suddenly started to walk away.

"Dean?!" Sam shouted after him. "Go find out what's wrong." He suddenly got scared as without a word Dean climbed into the Impala and sat for a second staring out of the windscreen.

Brooke jogged over. "Dean, what's wrong?"

Dean felt bad for running when it was so irrational but he didn't want anyone to watch him implode so with his vision misted by tears he gunned the engine and drove away without looking back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh Oh Dean's lost the plot again...where's he gone and what will happen in his absence? And yeah, I know Dean's hotter than Brad Pitt duh!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know it's been a while in coming but for once I'm being kind to you!!! I have written a long chap that gets everything out of the way (sort of) as Hope goes to get Bonnie and we see what (or who) Dean has been doing! Hope is so cool but Luc gets the award for his gaellic moodiness and general distrust. Cole is the new Ninja Poppins, Bobby's freaking out, Sam's cute and as for Logan? With the help of Lily he's rocking it hard!**

**You'll need a song~ 'The Unforgiven' by Metallica.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Buddy, you play that song one more time I'm gonna have to show you the door." The barman said tiredly.

"I like it." Dean replied glaring up at him with bloodshot eyes full of danger.

The barman rolled his own eyes and left the guy to it because he was a half hour from changing shifts and he didn't need the hassle; the drunk may have twenty years on him but he looked handy with his fists and he was willing to bet a months' salary he was packing heat.

"Whatever." He said shrugging to the guys at the end of the bar as The Unforgiven by Metallica rang out yet again.

Dean looked at the all male clientele, most of them were keeping to themselves except one guy who was also on his own drinking a beer and watching him with interest, he was huge and Dean wondered if he would get a fight out of him.

_What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub the unforgiven_

_They dedicate their lives  
To running all of his  
He tries to please them all  
This bitter man he is  
Throughout his life the same  
He's battled constantly  
This fight he cannot win  
A tired man they see no longer cares  
The old man then prepares  
To die regretfully  
That old man here is me_

_What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been_

Dean had been in the bar all day and to say he was drunk would be a massive understatement but he didn't care. He had no idea where he was other than he was somewhere in Alaska, beyond that he couldn't care less as he tried in vain to drown his sorrows. He wasn't totally heartless and knew Sam would be tracking him so had called and asked for a time out. He knew it was a nasty trick knowing Sam couldn't follow but seeing his older brother lose it wouldn't do him any favours either. He felt sure that the kids would help out with their little brother and was aware of the fact that Hope's birthday was the following day but he desperately needed some breathing space.

He could feel the energy pound in his veins and drink was doing nothing to dull the sensation. There were only two ways he knew to alleviate the testosterone when it mounted to these levels and that was fighting or screwing. Dean was in no condition to seek out a hunt and although he had done his best to annoy the regulars they seemed understandably reluctant to take him on. That left one remaining outlet and the thought sickened him. The very idea of being with another woman was repulsive given the reason for his current misery but at the same time he saw no other option than having pointless and mindless sex with a stranger.

Knowing he would have to move to a bar containing more X chromosomes Dean laid out some notes and gestured at the bar tender. The weary guy wandered over with a sigh. "Yeah?"

"Where does a guy need to go to get laid in this town?"

"I don't think you're in any state to be with a chick right now dude."

"Why don't you let me and the female population be the judge of that?"

The tender reluctantly gave him the name of a place where he knew the staff and knew he would have to call ahead to warn them that trouble was on the way.

When Dean left the large guy at the end of the bar finished his beer and slipped quietly out of the back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well we can't take him with us." Hope argued with her brother who was pacing the room with baby Logan who hadn't stopped screaming since Dean had left.

"I'm not letting you go alone sis forget it." His eyelids drooped and his muscles bulged as he held the squalling baby at arms length and bounced him up and down in an effort to get him to calm down.

"We can't leave him with Sam and Brooke, it's not fair."

"So I have to play Mrs Doubtfire?" He asked angrily.

"Logan and Logan can't be in the same room together, it's just weird and I'm the only one who can go get Mom so we have no choice."

"What am I supposed to tell the others when they ask me why you've disappeared on your birthday?"

"Tell them Luc took me somewhere romantic."

"I hear purgatory's lovely this time of year." He said sarcastically.

"Don't be like this Cole it's hard on me too."

"I don't like not being there for you."

Hope couldn't believe that Dean had left and she had wanted to go and find him but Sam had told them to drop it knowing that he needed some time alone. Hope was now facing her eighteenth birthday, impending death and resurrection as a solo artist and she hated to admit that she was terrified. Pausing a second she looked at the brother she adored. "Luc will be with me, Dylan's done his bit with the spirit board and as soon as I'm back then we'll come get you. Don't worry." She added.

"Sure." He looked back at her and Logan stopped crying for a blissful minute as Cole leaned forwards and hugged her. "Love you."

Hope gave him a tight smile and nodded. "Yeah me too." She said with a cough before she left the house with Luc to go and meet Logan as pre-arranged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in his hotel in San Diego Luc stared at Logan with suspicion as he fastened the 'soul catcher' around Hope's neck. They had stolen it two days before from a museum which Luc was less than thrilled to find out about later on. The huge gemstone was said to come from an ancient Mayan culture and supposedly had the ability to play host to Bonnie's soul until they passed it to someone else.

Now as he watched Heather prepare the drugs and fill the bath with ice he wanted more than anything to carry Hope away from this madness and take her far away. He couldn't understand a family that were so willing to sacrifice themselves in order to spare themselves the pain of bereavement. Luc was sad about his girlfriend's mother but he had lost nearly everyone he had ever cared about and to him death was a mere fact of life. To watch Hope go through this was almost more than he could bear but if he thought he could stop her for a moment he would have tried.

"How do you feel?" Logan took her by the shoulders.

"I thought I would feel different when I got to eighteen but I feel just the same." She shrugged.

"You know what you're doing?"

She glanced at Luc. "Yeah…you put me under and I have five minutes, Ling helps me find Mom, I suck her into my lucky charm and you bring me back. Easy."

"You'll be fine."

"And you're sure Dad's ok?" She asked him.

"He's drunk and spoiling for a fight but I won't let anything happen to him." Logan smiled as he flexed his sore and bruised knuckles remembering punching his own father unconscious in the early hours.

She felt reassured that although Dean thought he had escaped, his youngest son had been keeping an eye on him since he had left home. Turning to Luc she brushed a hand over his angry looking forehead. "Cheer up."

He grabbed her fingers and squeezed them tight. "I want to kill you myself." He said hurt that she was so willing to give everything up, like he didn't matter at all in this decision.

Hope smiled. "Get in line I'll see you in five." She turned with a wink and went to the bed taking a seat as Logan squeezed the air bubbles out of the syringe.

"Lie down." He said gently as he urged her rigid body into a reclining position. He took a moment to look at her. "You're the baddest of all the Winchesters and I know you can do this."

Luc rolled his eyes angrily as the syringe went into her arm and Hope realized there was no going back. She looked apologetically at the brother she barely knew and held out a hand. "Luc, stay with me."

The gesture appeased the Frenchman more than anything could as it was possibly the most loving thing she had ever done in the whole time he had known her. He knew he would always come second to her family and hunting, but the fact that his was the hand she wanted to hold at that moment made him happier than he could imagine feeling under the circumstances. He sat down on the edge of the bed and everything was quiet as he kissed her and held her gaze before her eyelids closed making her seem like she was sleeping.

After a few seconds her back arched suddenly and he flinched. "What's happening?!"

"She's going into cardiac arrest." Logan replied coolly.

"Jesus…did she know this was going to happen?" He almost shouted as Hope convulsed in pain and her body lifted from the mattress.

"She knew."

Luc's hands went to her face and stayed there until she was finally still and her head fell to one side her unseeing eyes holding onto his horrified ones.  
Logan checked the pulse in her neck and looked at the others. "She's gone." He bent down and scooped her off the bed carrying her limp body into the bathroom with Luc hot on his heels. Her brother had his shirt sleeves rolled up and he laid her down in the ice bath fully clothed. He attached a heart monitor to her chest and looked at his wife who was stood in the doorway with a stopwatch. The continuous beep of the machine was depressing and Luc felt like he was going to be sick as they all settled in for the longest five minutes of their lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes and coughed, he hadn't had a hangover in months and he felt awful. He moved his jaw and could tell someone had hit him, checking his knuckles Dean could see he'd got in a shot too. He couldn't remember much about the previous night but renting a motel room and fighting was a total blank. He looked around him for something familiar and saw the duffle from the trunk lying on the ground. He opened it and grabbed a bottle of whiskey as he sat on the bed and glugged at his hair of the dog.

After a few minutes of drinking he put on his boots and shades stepping out into the cold sunshine. The motel was the usual kind of dive he would stay in and he located the office with no problem. He saw a young dark haired girl at the desk and blinked as memories of his wife flooded back to him.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a strong Alaskan accent.

"Were you here when I checked in?"

"No, my Dad was."

Dean nodded and rubbed at his stubble.

"You don't remember do you?"

He had the good grace to be embarrassed. "Not much."

"He said you were wasted, didn't want to rent you the room but the guy you were with paid double for two nights."

Dean's mind immediately went to Sam but that was ridiculous. He looked back into the parking lot and saw the Impala sitting there and knew he wouldn't have been capable of driving. "Do you know what this guy looked like?"

"I don't think Dad would have mentioned it except…"

"What?"

"He was so big, said he saw Grizzlies that were smaller." She laughed at the thought.

Dean had a vague recollection of a huge man in a bar the night before and wondered if he was being stalked because he certainly hadn't been cruising for men in the place. "Did he stay long?" He asked in a worried tone touching his ass without thinking about it.

She shook her head. "Just a couple of minutes I think, he said you would probably ask that's why Dad told me."

"He leave a message?"

"Nope."

"Can I have a quick look?" Dean pointed at the registration book and she handed it to him. Looking down he spotted himself straight away; he had been checked in under the name of Kirk Hammett who was Metallica's lead guitarist. "Did he pay by card?"

"Yeah." She searched for the slip and looked at it. "Lars Ulrich, that mean anything to you?"

Dean's eyebrows shot up causing him more pain and he muttered a vague thanks in the girls direction before returning to his room. He had no idea who his mysterious benefactor was or if it was him that Dean had fought with. He considered moving on but decided if the guy came back he could handle himself.

Dean undressed quickly and ran a shower taking a second to remember it was his only daughter's birthday and the day that could change her life forever. He picked up his cell and pressed for Hope's number which went straight to voicemail. With a sigh he disconnected without leaving a message and dialled Cole's number.

"Dad." Cole sounded slightly surprised and flustered which was hardly surprising considering the noise that Logan was making in the background.

Dean ducked his head and felt even more of a loser. "Hey, I'm sorry for bailin'."

"Just come home Dad." He said quietly.

"Is your sister there?"

"No, she went out."

"Why's her phone switched off?"

"Why's yours?" His tone was accusatory.

"I deserve that…just wish her a happy birthday from me."

"Great, now you gonna tell me how to get Logan to stop screaming? It's been two days and as much as I love him I'm losin' it Dad."

Dean grimaced knowing when all the kids were little they had only calmed down for him. "Is he sick?"

"I took him to Chris and she says he's fine."

"Try a drop of whiskey in his milk and some Metallica."

"Are you joking?"

"He's a Winchester; it works for all of us except Sam." Dean's mind switched to his brother. "How is he?"

"Disco dancing…what d'ya think?"

"C'mon dude I know you hate me right now but gimme a break."

Cole sighed. "I'm sorry, you know what he's like…he thinks you're lying dead somewhere."

"I'm fine."

"You get wasted?"

"Yeah."

"Laid?"

Dean shrugged and looked in the mirror at his naked body putting a hand on his full balls then turned and checked his ass remembering the man. "God I hope not."

Cole laughed wondering which one of them was the Dad. "Well promise me you won't, it's not a good way to honour her memory by hooking up with a random bimbo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours seemed to have passed and the ice in the bath was melting as Luc gripped the edge of the sink with white knuckles and it threatened to come away from the wall.

"Wait." Logan stood up and Luc turned quickly to see that the gemstone which had been sapphire coloured was now red like a ruby and pulsating lightly. "She's got her, way to go Hope."

"Save the party 'til she can join in." Luc pushed him to one side and placed the heart monitor on her and picked them up as one before rushing back to the bedroom and placing her on the thick carpet. Tilting her head back he checked her airway and blew into her mouth.

"I can do compressions." Logan said.

Luc ignored him and started them himself. "And break every rib in her body?" He said as he tried to get her heart restarted.

"Power up the defibrillators just in case." Logan said to Heather who was already on it.

Luc was breathing into Hope's mouth again and willing everything that he had into her.

"Here." Logan had another syringe. "Dean's blood." He said as he put it into her arm and Luc continued to pump her chest.

"Where did you get Dean's blood from?" He shouted. "How long?!"

"Seven minutes twenty." Heather said.

"Last night when he was unconscious." Logan said at the same time.

"Putain!" Luc was starting to panic and knew he would never forgive himself if something happened. "C'mon…"

"Hang on…" Logan grabbed the heart monitor. "Listen." There was the tiniest of beeps coming from the small machine and Logan checked her pulse. "Is she breathing?"

Luc put his cheek to her mouth. "A little."

"Logan." Heather said stopping the watch. "Seven minutes forty two…that's exactly how long you knew your Mom for."

"Ok, let's get her to an ER." Logan said trying not to think about it as she was still unresponsive.

"Where?" Luc grabbed her in his arms again.

"Cedars Sinai in LA, I have a contact." He said. "Hold on tight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby walked into the kitchen to see Cole half asleep with Logan sat on his lap sucking happily on a bottle. Cole looked exhausted and Bobby didn't blame him as he probably hadn't had a break in hours.

"You hangin' in there?"

Blood shot eyes stared through him. "He's the best contraceptive in the world." He sighed even as he played with his little brothers' bare toes.

Bobby laughed. "Coffee?"

"Yeah."

"You were just the same but not as bad as Hope. We used to call your Daddy the Baby Whisperer and if he left your Mom alone with the two of you she used to lose it, like she was a bad mother 'cos you missed him so much."

"How does he have that effect on us?"

"If you love Dean nothin's ever the same again but if you're a part of him then even if he's only gone for a few hours..."

"…it's like a vacuum?" Cole nodded and knew they were doing the right thing. "He told me to put whiskey in his milk."

"Did you?"

"I would have given him a hash brownie if I thought he might calm down."

"Whiskey's harmless you all had a spot every now and again."

"That explains a lot."

"I know it's tough." Bobby said putting two mugs down on the table before taking a seat. "But there's somethin' you have to understand about Dean."

"Yeah?"

"He was brought up like a soldier, he got no affection or love that I ever saw so he did everythin' he could to make his real Dad proud and…" He exhaled. "that meant bein' the best Marine he could be, he was never allowed to show emotion or heaven forbid cry so all of that was repressed. All his childhood was about protectin' Sam and followin' orders, he was more of a Dad to his brother than John ever was, it's what makes him so awesome now and it's why he won't allow you to see him weak."

"That sucks. He's different now though."

"A lot of that is because of your Mom, she was the first person who never wanted to change a thing about him and I swear he never had that in his whole life. I mean even me and your Uncle wanted him to change somethin' like; be more sensitive, don't drink so much, don't call me 'gimp'." He chuckled. "She was the coolest woman you can imagine, and for him to have someone who accepted him like that and let him raise you how he wanted was amazing. You know what her last words were?" Bobby coughed and sipped his coffee.

"No." Cole sat forwards.

"Last thing she ever said to him was 'don't ever change' now that's real love."

"Huh." Cole sat back. "Why can't he even talk to Sam though, they're so close?"

"He would do anythin' to protect him, even from this so rather than share it which ironically is what Sam needs he'll just disappear 'til he pulls himself together and turns up laughin' and jokin' like nothing happened."

"I hate thinking of him sat alone somewhere drunk and miserable."

"I wish I could tell you it was the first time kid but he's used to it. Don't worry Dean'll outlive us all."

Cole thought for a moment as he turned Logan and held him to his shoulder putting down the bottle. His phone vibrated on the kitchen table and he grabbed it like it was a life raft in an ocean. "Yeah?!"

Bobby watched him through narrowed eyes as Dylan appeared silently in the doorway.

"Thank God, that's great. See you soon." Cole sighed and shared a smile with Dylan who skipped happily from the room as he hung up on Luc.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing…my amps needed fixing, I'm gonna go pick them up in a little while."

"How old am I?" Bobby asked him.

"What?"

"D'ya think I was born yesterday? Son, I got a bullshit radar bigger than this house. What're Hope and that Frog up to?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie always used to tell Brooke that when Dean was down then all he generally needed was sex and a laugh which was something that the diminutive Italian had no problem with supplying.  
Although Brooke wouldn't change Sam for anything she wished it were as easy for her to ease his troubles. Brooke had known like Bonnie from the beginning that the brother's came as a package and when one was gone the other became a half person. It was something most people would have a problem understanding but having spent so long with them she accepted that even she and the kids couldn't fill the Dean sized void in Sam.

There were times when Dean had been hurt or in danger and she had gone above and beyond the call of duty to help him because if anything happened to him she knew she would lose the husband she loved. It was almost like they were one person and only functioned at half capacity when apart.

She sat on the bed with Sam going through his range of motion exercises which was something he hated although he loved the massage at the end. He had tried to keep up with the physio in his brother's absence but his heart wasn't in it. Brooke didn't blame Dean for leaving, he would be doing more than enough of that himself but she still worried and tried to keep Sam going until he returned.

"It sounds like Logan's finally fallen asleep." She said. Although he had been screaming for a couple of days they never complained as it was nice to hear in the absence of noise from Lily.

"Cole'll make a good Dad one day." He agreed distractedly as she bent his right knee for him.

"Dean's fine."

"I know but I should be with him."

"It's you he's protecting, you know that."

"Sometimes I think he still treats me like a kid."

"He just needs time, don't take it personally. He knows you find it tough to watch him suffer but that's not your fault."

"When I feel like that I need him around but he can't get away fast enough when he's on the edge."

"'Cos you're the youngest, it's normal I think."

"Nothing about our relationship is normal."

"Says who?" She smiled. "I don't think there are any other family's like us in the world so who cares?"

He smiled back. "Is this ever what you imagined your life would be like?"

Brooke laughed. "Not in my wildest dreams but I wouldn't change it."

Sam realized he had never asked her. "What did you imagine it would be like?"

"Seriously?" She thought about it. "Even when my parents were alive I was pretty solitary being the only child. They were really quiet reserved people." She tried to imagine what they would think of her now. "I don't remember having dreams or ambitions."

"Really?"

"My life before the accident is a bit of a blank and after that I never really thought I would amount to much."

"What?"

"I don't mean it in a sad way but it was about getting through the day and seeing the next one, I didn't think too far ahead and certainly never about marriage and kids."

"That's awful."

"Not really, just an existence." She said with no remorse. "I think that's why I love Dean's way of life…I'll never really be alone."

"I thought you wanted the house and a normal life."

"Sweetheart if I was with you I would be happy living in a beach hut in Nicaragua."

Sam laughed and took her hand. "Nothing ever freaks you out."

Brooke took the invitation and moved on top of him. "There's a lot that freaks me out Sam, but we'll be together forever so I have no worries right?"

"Right." He looked up at her and knew that if he didn't have her then he would have fallen to pieces a long time ago. "I think it's making things harder on Dean seeing us together."

"I'm starting to see that but I just can't resist you sometimes Sam."

"You're crazy."

"Because I find you sexy, now who's being sad?"

"Maybe we should just tone it down when he's around."

Brooke kissed him slowly. "I agree, but for now should I put the scarf on the door?"

"Does this count as part of the workout?" He asked hopefully.

"Nice try."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hope walked into the kitchen Cole took a second to hug her. "How d'ya feel?"

She shrugged. "Winded but happy." She lifted her tee shirt and he could see the bruises Luc had made on her ribs. "He's gone for a drink in the cellar." She shrugged.

Bobby suddenly moved towards her and she backed into the counter when she saw the look on his face. "You daft woman!" He said.

Hope looked at her brother for help. "What did I do?"

Bobby looked at the gemstone she was wearing. "Take a wild guess."

"You told him?" She shouted at Cole.

"Don't blame him." He took a deep breath. "I've seen some stupidity in my time and most of it comin' from Dean but not much compares to this." Bobby said.

"Huh?" Hope took a second to check the door was shut. "Grandpa, I love you and I know you're old and stuff but we had a problem and I just fixed it so save me the sermons because I've just had a gutful of God's work and I'm about done."

"You don't know what you're messing with Girlie."

Hope looked at him and suddenly found her strength as she changed her stance and went on the offensive. "Actually I think of all the people in this room I'm about the only one who knows _exactly _what I'm messing with 'cos I've been there and I brought back a little souvenir."

"Your arrogance is gonna get you killed."

"Only once today but I'm still here to tell the tale."

"Your mother would never allow this, neither would Dean."

There were few rules in the household but one of the main ones was that you respected Bobby and didn't talk back to him. Hope wasn't one for rules and she was willing to stand her ground.

"There's only one way to find out but as far as I can tell Dad's not here 'cos he went off to get laid and drunk in no particular order. As for my Mom, the last time I saw her she was screaming his name at the top of her Angelic little lungs. The pair of them are miserable and that means the rest of us are too so I'm bringing her back to where she belongs; by his side."  
She met his gaze and held out her hands. "So far I think my arrogance has done pretty well today, and you're not gonna make me feel ashamed of who I am or what Dad made me; I'm just fulfilling my destiny."

Cole watched as she stared Bobby down and won. "What have you done?" Bobby asked dumbfounded.

"Nothing yet." She looked at her watch. "But it's barely Midday so gimme until at least two to really shake things up."

Bobby sat down heavily. "You're doin' it ain'tcha? You're really gonna bring her back."

"That's the plan." She smiled.

Cole held Logan to him and watched them both knowing he had to intervene. "Bobby, it was the only way. You don't know what we do."

"It ain't natural." He said leaning back.

Logan was asleep in Cole's arms as he sat down next to his grandfather. "You see this baby Grandpa?" Cole asked. "You have no idea of what he's capable of." He took a deep breath. "We're not asking for your permission here, but I want you to know that this kid is gonna change the world one day and we have to make sure that he gets the chance to do that."

"Dean will never accept this, not in a million years."

Hope cocked her head and shrugged. "Ok, it's not the easiest sell in the world but he's hit rock bottom and Mom's pretty persuasive so I reckon he can deal."

"My God." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'd love to stay and blow out my candles and stuff but we have to go." Hope told him as Cole handed the sleeping baby to Bobby.

"Where are you goin' now?"

Hope laughed as she touched the medallion around her neck. "Probably best you don't know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan, Cole and Hope met on the same road where Cole had first come face to face with his little brother a couple of days before. Logan was already waiting for them when they drove up and they got out of the car to join him on the roadside. His hands were clasped in front of his expensively attired body and he was holding a brown folder smiling as usual when he saw them.

"You ok?" He hugged Hope briefly and paused to touch the gemstone around her neck.

"I'm fine." She shrugged.

"What's in the folder?" Cole asked not wanting to talk about his sister's adventures.

Logan held it up and went to the hood of the truck to put it down. "This is Lily's labor of love." He sighed and they could see the pride on his face at the mere mention of her name. "When I first came up with this plan and realized we would need a new body for Mom she started doing some hard ass research;_ this_ is incredible."

"What is?" Cole and Hope joined him.

"She's got a list of possible candidates for us to chose from."

"Like a pageant?" Hope frowned.

"Yeah." He smiled liking the sound of it. "When Bonnie's in the body the feelings, thoughts and memories will all be hers. But I don't really know Dean all that well so I figure you could tell me a little more about the type of woman he likes, ya know physically."

"He doesn't really have a type, when it comes to women it's open season." Hope said.

"Busty Asians." Cole said immediately.

Logan laughed loudly. "You can't be serious?"

Cole looked at them both with raised eyebrows. "Trust me."

"I don't want a busty Asian Mom!" Hope stared back.

"I'm just tellin' you what he likes." Cole raised his hands defensively.

Logan was still smiling, the more he found out about Dean the more he loved him. "I think we should make this a democratic process, go with the majority ruling, besides…I don't think there are any Asian women in here."

"Have you got photos?" Hope asked.

"Some do but it's a little more involved than that which is what makes Lily a genius. All the women in here are going to die today somewhere in the world, it has to be today 'cos corpses don't time travel well." He explained. "They have no families, are between the ages of thirty five and forty two and have no genetic abnormalities that would affect them or their children later on." He saw their looks. "You never know, Dad may want more kids some day."

"That's some amazing research." Cole sighed.

"Especially considering they need to have died in a way that causes no visible damage to their body. "

"Wow. So how do we choose?" Hope suddenly considered the responsibility of the task.

"I guess we have to find someone who we can be comfortable with but Dad will still think is hot."

"That's kinda gross." Hope looked like she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"No one too tall." Cole said suddenly. "He needs to feel like the Daddy and he loved the fact that Mom was tiny. "

"Yeah," Hope joined in knowing her mother better than Cole did. "She likes feeling dominated and protected so I agree."

"Really?" Logan frowned as he flipped through the sheets of paper. "I always wondered where I got my height from." He lifted out a couple of candidates. "Well there goes Clara and also Renske the Scandanavian pole vaulter." He glanced at the last. "Shame, she looked a lot like me. OK…anything else?"

"If we can't have an Asian, how exotic can we go?" Cole asked.

"Lily stuck with Caucasian's but Zoe here had a mother who was from Tahiti."

"Sounds good." Cole took the bio and saw the picture. "Dude, we're looking for a wife not a freakin' sparring partner." He shuddered and put it down with the other rejects. "Next!"

"Any Italians in there?" Hope asked.

"Nope but we have a lovely looking Cuban?" He picked up another bio. "Marie-Luz a professional dancer from Havana, thirty six and about to die of carbon monoxide poisoning."

Cole whistled and Hope glared at him. "She's not for you bro. Ewwww."

"She has a point Cole, try to be objective…she's gonna be your mother."

"This is just plain weird." He answered.

"But she's one possibility." Logan put her to one side. "That leaves two more; an American called Vanessa; five foot five one hundred and ten pounds."

"That's a bit thin." Cole frowned and had a look, there was no picture but he read quickly. "Dies of an overdose? I think we should rule out addicts."

Hope nodded. "Could be a genetic predisposition to addiction and Dad really doesn't need a junkie in his life right now."

"Fair enough." Logan added her to the others. "That leaves Hannah, an Englishwoman who's about to drive her Volvo into a lake."

"Why?" Cole asked before Hope could.

"She lost her husband and only child in a house fire and she's all alone." Logan put the picture down on the hood. "She's a brunette, five foot four, hundred and twenty five pounds and thirty seven years old."

"She's pretty." Hope said looking at a printed off newspaper clipping of her sitting with a little boy and a middle aged man. She had a nice smile and looked happy. "I think we have a winner."

Cole shook his head. "I'm voting for the hot Cubana."

Logan watched them both with interest. "Think like Dean guys, which one would he prefer?"

"Hot Latina." Cole waved the photo. "She's a dancer Hope, that means she's bendy."

"I don't know…I think there's something poetic about this woman wanting to die so she can be with her family and Mom wanting to live for the same reasons. I think they would want to swap places."

"She has a compelling argument man." Logan looked at his brother.

"Dad would _love_ Marie-Luz; she's what he goes for."

"Who said you were the sensitive one?" Hope shook her head. "First time she steps out of the bathroom in a towel are you gonna be able to think of her as Mom?"

Cole frowned. "You're right." He looked just like Dean did when he lost something he really wanted; like a pouting child. "Let's go with the martyr."

"Don't be a sore loser." Logan said with a smile. "I like this one…so maybe I'll look like her adopted child but she's a little like Bonnie and a classic beauty...ageless."

"You're not into porn are you bro?"

"Not so much." Logan laughed.

"I have a feeling that's gonna change when your raised by Dad."

"So what now?" Hope asked ready to get down to business.

"Now we go get her and it's not gonna be easy because you're gonna have to go against all your instincts and watch someone die."

"At the bottom of a lake?" Cole said.

"You can swim right?" Logan said. "Now we have to get her out of the car as soon as she dies and then we're out of there."

"Before transferring Mom?" Hope was confused. "Why can't we just do it right away?"

"If you do that then you'll be stranded in the Lake District."

"Why?" Cole was confused.

"Because _this_ Logan will cease to exist." Hope looked at her brothers. "As soon as we change his future he'll disappear."

"Right, so I have to get you to Dad's motel, then go get Heather and head home. I'll need ten minutes max."

"Then we bring Mom back." Cole caught on. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Do you think she'll freak out?" Hope voiced her main concern out loud for the first time.

They all looked at one another and the uncomfortable silence lasted a full minute.

"I'm sorry guys but you'll be on your own to deal with that but we won't find out until we do this so are you ready?"

Cole looked slightly nervous and Hope tucked the gem inside her tee shirt to keep it safe. "Yeah." She said holding their hands as they all walked through the wormhole.

Cole was steadier on his feet this time and kept a tight hold of Hope as they all managed to walk through together. They looked around at the beautiful English countryside with the lake nestled between rolling hills dotted with woodland. Everything was lush and green, the birds were singing and everything was peaceful.

Cole frowned. "Where is she?"

Hope stepped forward and looked at the surface of the water seeing bubbles. She started to run. "Shit….we missed it."

Logan grabbed her arm. "We can't risk you losing the vessel, stay here. I must have overshot the timeline, damn! Cole?!" He shouted as they both sprinted for the waters' edge and dove in.

The brothers's had no problem locating the grey Volvo and swam down to it easily. They could see Hannah inside sitting peacefully as she waited for death to claim her. Cole began to pull at the door and Logan shook his head pointing upwards. They swam for the surface and trod water. "We're not here to save her dude, give it a couple of minutes."

"We can't just let her die."

"It's what she wants, she made her choice."

"This is so wrong." Cole shook his head.

"Stay here then." Logan took a deep breath and dove back under with a grace that belied his size. Cole grimaced, looked at his sister briefly on the shore and then followed him.

When he made it back to the car Logan was at the drivers' side and had his feet braced on the door as he got a firm hold of the handle. The pressure on the inside and out was equal and the door was stuck fast. It was obvious that the woman was dead and her body pressed against the seat belt as her hair floated about her head like a halo.

Cole watched as Logan closed his eyes and adjusted his grip on the handle as he suddenly pulled and the metal gave. Watching in shock he was amazed when the hinges tore free and the whole panel came away in Logan's hands which were the size of baseball mitts. Discarding the door he wrenched the belt free with no effort, grabbed Hannah's body and kicked once more for the surface.

Hope started to wade through the water to help as Logan carried his second dead woman of the day. He and Cole were both panting heavily but they knew there was no time to waste.

"We have to go." He passed the body to Cole who struggled to get a grip on the small wet woman he nodded finally and Logan took them back to Alaska.

"Where are we?" Cole asked as he placed the woman on a motel room bed and looked around.

"Nowheresville, Dean's in room twelve, when you have her cleaned up and lucid then…" He shrugged because none of them had thought this far ahead. "I…er…brought some things up here for you." He gestured at the bags. "I'm guessing she'll have to wear something of yours Hope, I didn't want her turning up in Bonnie's old clothes."

"Good thinking." Hope frowned knowing they were going to have to say goodbye and Logan shocked them both by getting tearful.

"It's been amazing to meet you guys and to be able to do this, but I won't remember a thing about it."

"We will." Hope nodded.

"The Logan you grow up with will be different to me."

"And not so well dressed." Cole grinned.

"Listen, there's something else I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Lily." He checked his watch and wiped the water from his face. "When she's two, the Doctor's are going to want to put an implant in her head, whatever you do don't let Sam and Brooke go through with it."

"Why?"

"She'll be in pain for years afterwards and it'll block any psychic abilities she has." He took a breath. " She was born a deaf mute, just accept it because she does. She's not like the rest of us and you'll realize that pretty quickly."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"She's the most intelligent and sensitive person you'll ever meet but physically she's vulnerable. It took me a while to get into it but now it's up to you. In my world we don't hunt but in the new one we will which means that you have to make sure Dean raises me to protect that girl ok?"

"You have our word." Hope smiled.

Logan smiled. "Come here." He lifted Hope off the ground and hugged her tight. "You're amazing, thank you for everything you've done. Just…go easy on Luc."

"Who am I to deny my baby brother anything?"

He turned then to Cole and hugged him too. "Your soul mate's out there, and don't worry…you haven't got an evil bone in your body."

"Thanks."

He stepped back. "I better go get Heather; gimme two minutes then do your thing."

They both watched as he walked backwards through the portal and waved one last time before disappearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**How much are you dying to see Bonnie and Dean back together. She better have some tricks up her sleeve that's all I can say!**

**xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! You've all been a little quiet in the run up to Xmas but I get it because things are the same here. Anyway I vowed to myself that this would be done by the New Year so I could start writing a book (arghhh!) anyway, who knows what will come of it (Can't let Meyer and Rowling take all the cash!) but this epic is winding down…there are only a few more chaps after this, and although things are going to be resolved there will be a heart-stopping finale that will prove once and for all that the Winchester's reign supreme.  
This chap deals mainly with Dean and Bonnie and I had intended to write it over a couple of days but was having so much fun I went for it.  
Bonnie's back and she's slightly different, in a good way. All the feelings are the same but she's getting to act on them now.  
One of you asked the question I asked myself about her accent and you'll find out soon enough. Also, how's she going to tell Dean? That was the big quandary when I came up with this a couple of months ago. In the end I decided it had to be a private moment but it doesn't mean I can't have fun with it.****  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy and like I said we will see more of Logan and Lily later but for now…relish naked gun-toting Dean.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You think you should go and check on her, she's been in there forever?" Cole turned to look at the bathroom door and continued to pace.

"She just got a new body, give her a chance to get used to it and wash the pond scum out of her hair." Hope said as she ran nervous hands through her own. Bonnie had been in shock when they brought her back but apart from hugs she had retreated silently dazed to the en suite and still hadn't come out.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and they both looked up as Bonnie stood framed by steam. "This is so weird." She did a double take.

Hope stared at her brother. "Well that's unexpected."

"Our Mom's English." He stared back wide eyed. "I'm suddenly glad we didn't go with the Cuban."

"Holy crap." Bonnie coughed pressing a hand to her throat as her words didn't gel with the crisp accent. "Your Dad's gonna…going to freak."

"Maybe you could try to put on an American one?" Hope tried.

"Could you imagine the effort?" Cole answered. "Be realistic."

"If only I had Cole's skills it wouldn't be a problem but he's right, Dean has to take me as I am."  
She walked over to the mirror and turned slowly. She was wearing a pair of Hope's jeans and a tee shirt that wasn't really her style but it looked good. "It's a really nice body though, you did well." Bonnie took a deep breath filling her lungs. "Works well too…I just don't know if I can get used to the voice."  
She peered closer and took in the pale British complexion and cobalt blue eyes. There weren't many wrinkles and the chestnut hair was devoid of white. "How old did you say she was?" She sniffed her wet hair absent mindedly and caught the scent of coconuts.

"_You're_ thirty seven. Again." Cole emphasized.

"Brooke's going to be so jealous." She smiled and checked her teeth which were even but maybe not as white as the rest of the family's.

"We can get those fixed." Hope said getting up standing next to her. "You're beautiful Mom, he's gonna love you. You remind me of that movie star that was in that Vampire film."

"Kate Beckinsale?" Cole nodded. "That works."

Bonnie looked sad for a moment as she glanced at their two faces in the mirror. "We used to look so alike."

Hope shrugged. "No big deal…that would have changed when you got old and wrinkly anyway."

Cole tutted at her. "So typical of you."

"Just trying to find the silver lining bro."

Bonnie turned and pulled Hope over to the bed sitting down with them on either side of her. "Whilst I don't condone what you did, I can't deny it's good to be back but I think before I go and give your Dad a heart attack you should fill me in on everything that's been happening."

xxxxxx

It took a while to get her up to speed and she sat in thoughtful silence through much of it, only getting emotional when they told her what Logan's childhood had been like.

"The poor little thing."

"He was actually pretty cool and looked happy enough." Cole told her. "And massive!"

Bonnie smiled. "I remember. Thank god I've got a new vagina, I don't think my old one would have _ever _snapped back."

Cole looked grossed out and Hope hit him on the shoulder. "You're all new Mom all you have to do is go tell Dad."

"That's not going to be easy." She bit her lip. "How can I prove it to him?"

"We could talk to him first." Cole offered.

"No, I think I should do it but…"

"There must be something only the two of you know about." Hope tried. "This might help." She removed the gold bangle from her wrist and handed it over."

Bonnie took the piece of jewellery and put it on staring at it sadly. "It helps but it's nothing a psychic or a demon couldn't find out…or steal."

"What about a trick?" They both looked at Cole. "Like a sex thing?"

"Yes, that's a great idea only not the best way to open a conversation, I think he might have some trouble concentrating on the subject matter don't you?"

Hope laughed. "Your accent is so cool when you're sarcastic, I love it!"

"Can you show me your shorthand Miss Moneypenny?" Cole said in a perfect Sean Connery voice.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and stood up. "We have to think…"

"What if we blindfold him?" Hope said. "He'll know it's you then."

"Blindfold Dean? It's definitely on the agenda but maybe later in the day."

"Ewww, no…I mean if he can't see you and you don't talk then he would know."

"You want to immobilize our father, blind him and then get Mom to touch him up? What the hell did they teach you at Hooters?"

"Hooters?"

"Another time Mom." Hope gave her a look. "Have you got a better idea?"

"Well there's no way you can blindfold him, even Logan would struggle."

"We can use a spell."

"That's too cruel." Bonnie said but her mind was still working on it.

"No, just like a neat magic trick…he says he dreams about you, that he misses you…so before he can be upset that you're gone you can do a big reveal." Hope gave a flourish.

"You're sick." Cole told her. "Just tell him straight."

"And_ after_ he shoots me?" Bonnie asked.

"He's not gonna shoot you."

Hope looked at him. "If a woman turns up claiming to be his dead wife what's the first thing he's gonna think?"

"Hellspawn." Cole conceded. "That's why we should go in and tell him first."

"Perfect, once he shoots you two then there'll be no bullets left for me." Bonnie looked at them both. "He's not going to be happy when he finds out what you've done; I need to sweeten him up first."

"We could drug him, and that's my final suggestion."

"Hope." Cole sighed.

"A little GHB in his drink…?"

"Where can we get that in the middle of nowhere?"

"I may have some in my bag." Hope answered flippantly.

"So that's how you kept Luc so long?" Cole laughed.

"Bite me." Hope pulled a face.

Bonnie wasn't paying attention as she looked out of the window and froze. "I think I may have found a way to convince him."

"Yeah?" Cole frowned.

"By kicking the arse of the woman he just brought back to the motel." She turned from the window as they both lunged for it pulling back the curtains in horror.

Dean was staggering across the parking lot drunkenly and had his arm around a brassy blonde who was trying to keep him walking in a straight line as she giggled. "Oh Dad." Hope muttered and turned to see Bonnie loading a gun. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to kill that skank!" She put the gun in her waistband.

"Woah!" Cole leaped over the single bed and grabbed her. "You can't shoot a woman for wantin' to get laid Mom!"

"I can if she expects my husband to do the laying." Bonnie growled. "This pansy accent is _so_ frustrating…in New Jersey I could just scream the bitch out of the room."

Hope stared at her in shock. Bonnie had been sick their entire lives and Dean had never given her a moment of doubt so this was a whole new side of her and Hope found she quite liked it. "Maybe you should leave the gun here."

"You're right." She nodded. "Dean'll have a bigger one in his room."

Cole took her by the shoulders and had no trouble believing he was talking to his actual mother. "No guns, but this is perfect. Get in there and fight for your man, he'll be so shocked and drunk he won't have a clue what hit him…then you can work the Winchester tongue magic."

Bonnie paused and looked at them both. "You think he'll buy it?"

"He'll be so freaked that by the time he knows what's going on he'll believe it's you. Have faith." Hope told her firmly. "Just don't get hurt, we went to a lot of effort to get that body."

"Believe me sweetheart, it won't be me coming away with the black eye." She said as she left the room.

"Think it'll work?" Cole asked his sister.

"It'd be a freakin' miracle."

xxxxxxxxx

Bonnie knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Dean yelled.

"Maid service." She rolled her eyes trying not to imagine another woman's hands on her husband's body.

"Get lost." Came an out of breath female voice.

"Right that's it." Bonnie said to herself as she grabbed the doorframe and took a step back. She had never tried this before but she'd seen it done more than enough times to know how to hit it right. Her foot came crashing down on the lock and the door flew open.

Dean was lying on the bed shirtless with the blonde straddling him. His eyes were half moons and his responses were slow.

"Who the hell are you?" The bottle blonde shouted as Bonnie walked in and grabbed her straw like hair in one hand.

"I'm his bloody wife!" She yanked the woman off him as Dean collapsed back in a daze before rolling to the nightstand for a gun. "Don't do it Dean!" She yelled as he stared back in confusion.

The woman who was in her late twenties fell off the bed before struggling to her feet to face her. "He said his wife was dead."

Bonnie calmed slightly. "It would appear that news of my demise has been greatly exaggerated." She didn't have a clue what she was saying half the time as her own mind changed her angry words to suit the new voice.

"You prick!" The blonde spat out at Dean.

"Hey!" Bonnie slapped her across the face more gently than she felt. "Don't call him that!"

"Eww Is this some kinky old people shit?" The blonde grabbed her top and wrapped it around her defensively with one hand holding her cheek with the other.

"He's not old." Bonnie shouted back.

"Thanks." Dean answered dumbly.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Bonnie told him. "Get lost and find yourself a decent hairdresser."

"Don't worry I'm outta here." The blonde scurried through the door without putting her clothes back on.

Bonnie saw Cole in the parking lot handing a wad of money to the man she guessed ran the motel and winked at him before propping the door closed and turning back to face Dean who was only semi-conscious.

Her anger disappeared immediately as she looked at him. He had lost a lot of weight and the stubble on his chin was thick. She could smell the alcohol from where she stood and felt her heart go out to him. She moved over to the bed and sat hesitantly next to him as all her feelings threatened to overwhelm her at once. She had come back from the dead for a shadow of the man she had once known and it pained her to see what he had become.

He seemed oblivious to her presence until he suddenly turned over and grabbed her around the waist resting his head against her lap. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath before shakily placing a hand on his unruly hair. "I missed you." She whispered.

"Me too." He said before he began to snore loudly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Dean awoke it was dark outside and his head hurt yet again making him vow to get in the Impala and go home before he could wreak more havoc. He felt the unmistakable presence of a woman in his arms and almost threw up into his mouth. He had a vague recollection of picking some chick up and bringing her back but he had no idea why she had stayed considering he obviously hadn't performed. Even as her back pressed against him he could feel the urge overtake him and he hated himself even more. He'd had a few coyote ugly moments in his time but he was too old for this crap and wondered if he could slip away from her.

She stirred against him and he caught the smell that had aroused him and reviled him at the same time; coconuts. He would know the smell anywhere and wondered if he was capable of sleeping with a total dog just because she smelled of the same shampoo as his wife.

She turned in his arms and part of him wanted to kick her out but the dancing half was calling the shots and he found his body was responding as she began to move her hands over his naked skin. He was glad that the lights were off because he knew she was no looker but he still needed this. He knew everyone would be disappointed in him but he still leaned back and let her kiss his chest feeling soft nipples brush gently against his abdomen. The breath caught in his throat and he was shocked that she had such good moves as she took one of his hands and placed it on her slender back.

Her lips moved to his neck which was his most sensitive spot and he tilted his head back on the pillow as the kiss trailed over his collar bone and travelled to the other side before moving up to his jaw which was heavy with stubble.

She may not have been a supermodel yet he was still slightly ashamed of his whiskey breath but it didn't seem to bother her as he saw her lick her own lips before pressing them to his. Dean didn't know what came over him but as soon as she worked her tongue into his mouth he responded with a hunger he thought was long gone. Wrapping his arms around her he turned so he was leaning over on one elbow his mouth suddenly reawakened with sensation as she hooked a leg over him. She groaned and he loved it as he had almost forgotten what it felt like to pleasure a woman in this way.

Dean was completely consumed by her and shook himself suddenly trying to think clearly. "I need to get somethin'." He hadn't had to use a condom in decades and it felt awkward.

She smiled and it made him frown when he considered how pretty she seemed. He felt sure that beer goggles worked the other way around and hated to consider that maybe he needed glasses. He grabbed his jeans from the floor and sat on the edge of the bed fumbling with the condom wrapper losing the moment entirely. "I'm not used to these." He said as he tore at it with his teeth.

"Ssh." She sat up and wrapped her arms around him making him pause and look at his shaking hands.

"What am I doin'?" He asked himself more than her. "I left a baby at home to come here and feel like an awkward teenager? God I'm such a loser." His head hung towards his chest and the stranger moved to her knees so she could hold his head to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He sniffed and it wasn't until then she realized he was crying silently.

"Don't be sorry." She whispered into his hair.

"I can't go through with this." He cleared his throat.

"I know."

"You don't seem like the same woman from the bar." He said with a frown.

"That's because I'm not." Dean went to turn but she kept a hold of his tense body. "I'm not going to hurt you Dean, just relax…" She stroked at one arm.

"I didn't tell you my name last night." He knew with certainty.

"I know everything about you."

"I've got a gun."

"And I'm the woman who's been oiling it for that last twenty years."

"I'm dreamin', you can't be real." He said resignedly as he let the condom wrapper fall from his hands as the familiar kisses continued to caress his neck. "I knew I shouldn't have had the tequila."

"You're not dreaming Dean, it's really me." He tensed again and Bonnie grabbed his wrist before he could reach for the nightstand. "Don't turn on the light just listen to me…the kids brought me back, for you."

Dean vaulted off the edge of the bed and had a gun in his hand before she could even blink. "I don't know who you are or what kind of sick game you're playin' but I'll shoot you right now unless I get an answer!"

The light was still low and Bonnie leaned over with a sigh to switch on the lamp making him blink. "It's me Dean." She said brushing at her messy hair. "You know that…you knew it the minute I kissed you."

"No…it's a trick."

"You think you picked me up in a roadhouse?" She sat in front of him naked. "Look at me…do I look the type?"

"You're a demon then."

She raised her hands and went to the duffle bag slowly opening it up. "Relax…I'm not going to shoot you." She held up a flask and opened it quickly. "Vodka? Since when?"

Dean frowned as she reached in for another flask and sniffed the contents before splashing them over herself. "Try an exorcism…it won't work."

"Who are you?!" Dean was shaking as he stood in front of her.

"It's a long story but it's me, Bonnie. The kids all brought me back without any deals or anything…they're incredible."

"I don't believe it."

"Put some clothes on and ask them then, they're three doors away."

Dean glanced at the door. "What? Why?!"

"Because we need each other and Logan needs his parents."

"They wouldn't have done it; they know I'd go mad."

"I suppose they were happier to incur your wrath than see you become a drunk sleeping with bimbettes half your age."

"You can't be her…" He said in shock.

"Try me."

Dean thought quickly. "What food do you cook that I like most?"

"Please, we both know I suck at cooking, that's a trick question."

"Ok, what does your mother call me?"

"Jackass usually."

He smirked lowering the gun speeding up as she remained unflustered. "What song relaxes me?"

"Enter Sandman, next."

"What's my favourite color?"

"We've had this argument: and unless I missed something denim _still_ isn't a color."

"What freaks me out?"

"Apart from your dead wife's resurrection? Rats, lesbians and men with pierced ears."

"What can't I do?"

"Ask for directions and build stuff; even flat pack."

His eyes widened. "What do I do better than anyone?"

"Everything but building and spelling."

"What's the thing I fear most?"

"Being alone."

"What do I call my penis?"

"Little Dean mostly but sometimes Tonto."

"What pisses you off most about me?"

"That you're insecure."

Dean coughed. "Where's my G-spot?"

"Easy: Hooters."

"Wrong! Ha!!!" He yelled in satisfaction.

"I'm not done…it _was_ until Hope started working there."

"What's the one thing you know about me that Sam doesn't?" He narrowed his eyes.

"That you lost your virginity to a middle aged dinner lady called Janet."

He blinked rapidly. "What pisses me off most about you?"

"That I know you better than anyone else?"

"Why are you English?"

Bonnie smiled finally. "I love you Dean."

"Are you yankin' my chain?"

"No, but I'd like to." She glanced down and raised her eyebrows.

"It's really you?" He asked rhetorically this time. Bonnie nodded as he put the gun down and walked towards her looking her over.

She wasn't uncomfortable as he inspected her like the Impala had just had bodywork done and he was giving it an appraisal. "I know it's going to be hard to get used to but I haven't changed, I still feel the same about you and the kids." She said.

"But you're so…"

"Different? I know but if you reject me now I swear I'll shoot myself before you get the chance."

"Your boobs were bigger."

"I told you not to change so I guess I only have myself to blame. Does this help?" She pushed them together with her hands and shook her shoulders making him smile a little.

"You were shorter too." He stood in front of her and pulled his shoulders back.

"You're still the Daddy though."

"That sounds slightly pervy with that accent."

"The day we conceived Logan you told me you would love me even if I was fat."

"I didn't say even if you were English."

"I know I'm different Dean but I'm stronger…I mean we can be a real couple: no more hospitals or medication, we can have babies and sex…lots of it."

"Say that again."

She smiled at the fact she knew her audience. "As rough as you like and as often…" Bonnie couldn't finish the sentence as Dean grabbed her under the arms and hugged her tightly lifting her off the ground.

"Don't ever leave me again." He said into her neck.

"I won't."

"You were the one that died but I've been in Hell without you." He said pulling on her hair so her mouth met his.

xxxxxxxx

Cole paused with the whiskey bottle resting on his lips as the lights in their room began to flicker on and off. If he didn't know better he would have thought a spirit was coming.

Hope started to laugh as they felt the familiar vibrations in the building. "I guess she convinced him then."

Cole took a sip and handed her the bottle. "The woman's a genius."

"I know you paid the manager for the door but have you got enough money to cover the rest of the damage?"

"I hope he's using a rubber." Cole grimaced as they grabbed their jackets and prepared to go to the nearest bar.

Hope shrugged. "Leave the kids alone, so what if he doesn't? Winchester's rule, as far as I'm concerned the more the merrier."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is getting ridiculous." Sam said as Brooke struggled with Logan who squealed in protest grabbing her breast.

"It's not his fault, he knows I have the goods."

"You can't feed him you know what happened last time. I'll go get some formula, give him to me."

They had been struggling to cope with both babies whilst Bobby and Luc kept away. Sam seemed to have the same affect on Logan as Dean but he needed almost constant feeding to maintain his size. Sam had worried that there was something wrong with his pituitary gland but Dylan had been confident that Logan would be fine. Lily in the meantime was an angel but worried them all the more because it was obvious that she had a problem with her vocal chords and barely made more noise than a kitten.

The one thing that they had gotten out of all this was a sense of teamwork and the realization that Logan and Lily were the perfect combination. They had been reluctant to let them share a cot fearing Logan would smother his much smaller cousin but in the end it had been the exact opposite as Logan seemed to shield Lily and even put his thumb in her mouth when she cried.

Sam was shattered and his patience with Dean was wearing thin as all the predictions about how he would react in the wake of Bonnie's death started to come true. Sam would never be able to forgive his brother if he abandoned his son but he also knew he would do anything he could to care for him whilst he was away.

Dylan was in the kitchen doing math and lifted a bottle up to his father when he wheeled in. "It's cool enough for him to drink."

"What would I do without you?" He said as he thankfully took the bottle.

"You're doing a great job Dad but don't worry, Uncle Dean's coming home today and he'll take over."

"Did he call? Why didn't you tell me?"

"He didn't call, I just know. Luc went to get the meat for the barbeque that Bobby's building now."

Sam raised his eyebrows as he fed Logan who was lying happily in his lap. "Have I missed something?"

"You've been busy Dad, but it's ok."

Sam ruffled his hair. "You seem happy."

Dylan smiled. "I am happy and not because of pills."

"What's going on?"

"I think Uncle Dean should tell you."

"Is he ok?"

Dylan laughed as he looked back down at his book. "_He's_ better than happy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean leaned back and looked at the devastation all around them as they lay together on the floor. "Oh my God."

"I think little Dean just got his groove back." Bonnie laughed.

"If there was any doubt in my mind…"

"What?" She stroked a hand over his chest.

"No woman in the world would be willing to do what you just did."

"Anything's possible when you don't have to worry about your blood pressure."

"I love you." He gasped.

"Is that because of what I just did or because you really do?" She asked leaning over him.

"Because you're the most loyal woman in the world and didn't take 'til death us do part' as literally as most." He sighed and ran a hand over her hair. "It's going to take a while to get used the Bonnie two but the sex helps."

"I thought it might and Dean, it was so worth coming back for." She said kissing him. "You know we missed check out and I think the kids must be worried."

"I don't want to leave." He held onto her.

A shadow passed over her face. "I want to see my baby, take me home Dean."

He looked at her realizing that three months in a baby's life was a huge amount of time. "Yeah, let's go take a shower, get the kids and head home."

Half an hour later Dean was at their door. Hope answered in boxers and a vest as Cole moaned on the bed.

"Hangover?" Dean asked.

Hope smiled. "Couldn't stay here and listen to the noise." She said letting him in.

Dean stood with his hands in his pockets. "You two are in big trouble." He growled.

Hope smirked. "If you were going to kick our asses then you would have managed it between orgasms."

Dean glared at her making Cole sit up. "I'll say this once and once only because I don't want to hold a grudge but if you ever, I mean _ever_ do something like that again without telling me then I'll…"

"What?" Hope asked. "What will you do? Kill me? Disown me? We both know you can't so just quit the act because I did what I had to for this family and to keep us not only happy but on top of the game. Tell me you wouldn't have done the same for Mary if you could have."

Dean was shocked as she squared up to him. She had always had balls but something had changed in her. "Good things can't come with messing with this stuff."

Hope smiled again as she packed her bag. "Dad, when other kids got Scrabble and Connect Four we got spirit boards, when I took gymnastics I had to adapt it with karate so it wasn't a waste of my time and when I turned sixteen my present was bail! I'm not bitter about any of that stuff because I love who I am and what I do, just don't kid yourself and embarrass us all by tryin' to kick my ass for something that's put such a huge smile on your face."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I turned eighteen Dad." She smiled. "Guess you missed it with all that drinking and moping you were doing but I'm cool with that."

"Guess that told me." He said to Cole.

"Don't argue with her Dad, Bobby already tried and she scared the crap out of him too."

"Bobby knows?"

"Not until it was too late to do anything." Hope said. "It's only Sam and Brooke we need to tell now."

Dean laughed humourlessly. "Are you forgettin' Johnny and the mother-in-law from hell?"

"Baby steps Dad." Cole said. "So what d'ya think of her?"

Dean couldn't think of anything to say but the smile said it all. He looked at them both. "Ah bite me! Be outside in five, we're goin' home."

As he stormed out Hope and Cole bumped fists in triumph before getting ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean could remember having some amazing road trips in the past but sitting in the Impala with his wife and two grown kids was the best. He still couldn't get used to looking at Bonnie Two but he figured the more time he spent kissing her then the easier it became. Nevertheless he couldn't wait to get back to Sam and Logan and the place they considered home.

"So what d'ya think we should do now?" Dean asked them as he turned down ACDC.

"Well it's Cole's birthday in a few days so it might be a good time to get the others home and tell them." Bonnie said.

"Do we really have to tell your Mom?"

"Dean! She must be distraught."

"She might not believe it though." Hope said.

"And she's Catholic, she's a bit against this kinda stuff." Cole joined in.

Bonnie turned. "She wasn't so Catholic when she let Tony kill my real father, everyone has secrets." Dean looked at her in shock. "Funny what you find out over the years right? I know he was a bastard, I'm not sorry but she's not free of sin so…"

"She's still not the Chairman of Dad's fanclub."

"Listen everyone's going to turn on your Dad thinking he took up with someone new so soon and I don't want him to have to go through that. Anyone who knows the family business is welcome to the truth because his reputation is all about loyalty."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Wow, you're pretty fierce."

"You didn't know that huh?"

"I like it." He said leaning over to kiss her.

"Eyes on the road!" Cole shouted. "Jesus, maybe I should drive."

"No, I'm good." Dean smiled across at Bonnie.

"Are we going to stay in Alaska?" Hope asked.

"Do you want to?" Dean said over his shoulder.

"We're a nomadic tribe, we belong on the road, I don't know but with everything that's happened I don't want us to split up for a while."

Dean sighed. "Well, ya know we love you guys sticking around but you're free to come and go. I think we have to decide the rest as a family."

"I think we should buy the house." Bonnie said.

"What?! Own property?" Dean looked like he was about to hyperventilate and opened his window.

"We don't have to live there all the time but with the dungeon and gold and whiskey…?"

"Yeah we'll get excellent market value considering." Cole said.

"Let's not make any decisions yet, we have to talk to Sam first ya know, there's Lily to consider and him gettin' better."

"He's not walking yet?" Bonnie said in 'the accent'.

"Nope. I kinda lost sight of a lot but that's all gonna change." Dean winked as he turned the music back up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're coming!" Dylan yelled as he hurtled past Sam and sped out of the door causing a gust of wind to make Lily turn in her father's arms.

"What's all the excitement about?" Brooke said as she made her way through from the kitchen to join Sam in the hall.

"No idea, but this is Dean so God knows."

They went out onto the porch together. Luc and Bobby paused in the garden and Nitro suddenly appeared from somewhere barking loudly as the Impala drove towards the house.

"Oh God, I'm so nervous." Bonnie said as Dean went to open his door making the kids pause.

"Of Sam?!" He looked at her. "You were ok with me."

"I'm nervous of Brooke."

"Why?"

"Women are more critical." She said.

Dean opened his door again and she slid along the seat getting out after him holding tightly onto his hand as the kids followed.

Sam stared at his brother. "Tell me he didn't pick up a woman in a bar and bring her home." He said to his wife.

Brooke stood behind him looking at the young woman holding Dean's hand. "I think he's finally lost it."

They were left speechless when Dylan ran up to her and hugged her.

"What the hell?" Sam said going down the ramp.

"Hey." Dean said sheepishly. "I'm sorry about everythin'. Logan ok?"

"He's fine." Sam stared up at him in shock. "Something you want to tell me Dean?"

Everyone watched Dean's discomfort. "It's Bonnie."

"Huh?"

As always nowadays Hope took the bull by the horns. "We brought Mom back from the dead. Ta-daaaa!" She said with her famous flourish.

"Is this a joke?" Brooke said walking down the steps.

"It's me Brooke."

"You're English." Sam said pointlessly.

"We always knew he was a genius from an early age." Dean said as Bonnie let go of his hand.

"The accent is a bit of a side affect and I'm hoping you don't need as much convincing as Dean because quite frankly I'm having trouble sitting down as it is."

"It's her alright." Bobby said going back to the barbeque.

"Bonnie?" Sam huffed.

"In the new flesh." She spun in a circle.

"It's really her Dad!" Dylan was bouncing up and down like he used to.

"How?"

"Have something to drink first." Luc told Sam. "You'll need it."

"Can I see Logan?" Bonnie was reluctant to go into the house uninvited.

"Wait here a sec." Brooke said in shock as she went inside and came back a second later with Logan who had just woken up.

Bonnie's hand went to her face as she moved towards them and stared at him for a moment. "Oh my God, he's gorgeous."

"Here." Brooke was still freaked out but passed him over.

Bonnie held him for the first time and started to cry almost immediately. "I'm ok." She said to Dean. "He's just…worth it. It was worth it all to have him here now."

Dean put his arm around her and they walked into the house together to take some time alone.

Sam sat there in stunned silence as the others carried on around him. "I don't believe it."

"It has to be her." Brooke said.

"Jesus, even death doesn't stop them…I don't know what he does but my brother _must _be a God."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Awww Baby's so insecure about being the non-attractive Winchester...if only he had a clue of how hot he was! sigh...anyway, you'll get more Baby and Badass as Dean becomes the man we know and love and kicks baby's ass. God I love a family barbeque!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Haha! I have the secret to reviews…naked Dean with a gun…and threaten to stop writing LOL Thanks for all the support though, seriously it's something I'll miss but it's been going on most of the year and as much as I love it and you guys it's taking up more time than work and I need to see if I can actually earn money from doing this! **

**If you haven't read any spoilers for S4 part 2 then I won't give the game away but there's a character called Cole coming up in the show which I think is brilliant, if we get a Logan then I scored a hatrick! Sera…I know you're out there reading this so just put the dildo down and find more ways to get our boys shirtless there's a good girl.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I loved them…I think you liked the questions Dean threw at his wife most of all but a lot of you had two burning questions: how will Johnny react and will Dean kick Sam's ass into gear? Let's find out shall we…  
I had to laugh when I came home this evening and found a load of sweaty young men playing football on the lawn behind my bungalow…once I was done fanning myself I thought it funny considering I had already written the following. **

**You're going to need a different type of song for this so I hope you can download it. It's 'The Devil went down to Georgia' by the Charlie Daniels band. If you've ever seen Coyote Ugly you'll recognize it…LOL  
Enjoy the barbeque and pass the ribs!  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One thing Bonnie's death had taught them was that as long as they were altogether the Winchesters could pretty much overcome anything. With Dean now 'whole' again it took only a matter of hours for joy to return to the household and it was chaos once more. Logan stopped balling, Nitro started barking, Dylan was back to his old self and Sam had fresh hope for the future.

They were all gradually getting used to Bonnie Two and strangely enough it had been Brooke who had was the last to come around to the idea. Whilst she loved the fact that no one but his wife could fill the void in Dean's life she worried about how Sam would cope if something happened to her. It also made her see the lengths they were willing to go to in order to avoid trauma. They had all lost people close to them but it had formed their personalities and she didn't want Dylan and Lily to grow up thinking that they could use their strengths in this way. For now though she was happy to just enjoy the good times and take a breather as she had been coping with so much single-handedly.

No one wanted to do much in the halcyon days following Bonnie's return and most of their time was spent chilling out in the garden and just laughing. No decisions had been made about the future as everyone decided to live in the present. Dean had run some mysterious errands and had spent some time in the cellar too which piqued their curiosity but they knew not to question him until he was ready.

Owing to the fact that Hope was dead for some of it and therefore couldn't fully enjoy her birthday they decided they would have a party for the twins on Cole's birthday and make it a triple celebration. No amount of cajoling from Hope or even Dean could convince Rita to return and they couldn't announce the news on the phone so they would have to come up with a plan B.

When Dean walked into the kitchen on the morning of the big event he felt happy and relaxed. In just under a week with the help of Sam's workouts and the protein shakes he had managed to put on almost seven kilos of pure muscle . Bonnie was sitting on the counter with a mug in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

Dean sidled up to her and kissed her neck. "That coffee?"

"Uh-huh, I forgot how good it tastes. I think I may even have a beer today."

Dean's head fell back. "I can get drunk with my wife again! Halle-freakin'-lujah!"

She laughed at him and put the coffee down. "I forget how much you missed out on too over the years."

He sighed. "I used to love you drunk; you did the most outrageous things."

"You know what they say about English girls?" She wound her arms around his neck.

"No, what?!"

"Biggest lushes in the world."

"Whoo-hoo!"

When Sam came in they were making out like teenagers. "Get a room." He said with a laugh glad to see the old Dean back.

Dean was still licking his lips when he turned around. "Hey Sammy, you just get up?"

"Yeah…Lily slept through for the first time and it's bliss." He smiled as Dean filled a mug for him. "So what's the plan?"

"Leave the kids to do all the hard work here and take hike."

"I don't like that look in your eye." Sam said suspiciously.

Dean grinned. "We're goin' swimming."

"Huh?"

"You have trunks don't you?"

"We haven't swum in years."

"Good job I bought some then, c'mon Dude it's good for you besides the babies need to learn."

"What's going on?" Cole walked in covered in dirt.

"What have you been doing?" Bonnie stared.

"Clearing the basement tunnel, Dad told me to." He shrugged.

"I'm sick of going down a drain every time I wanna get some whiskey."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sam shot in.

"Nah," Cole said. "Me and Luc are like those Dudes in The Great Escape down there, it's cool and we put in supports."

"Where's the dirt?" Bonnie asked.

"We're filling in the torture chambers, no one else is getting tied up down there." He looked at his watch. "That reminds me, I have to call Chris and tell her when Johnny's flight lands."

"Christina eh?" Dean smirked at his son as Cole rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, so?"

"What? My Doctor Chris?" Bonnie asked.

Dean turned to her. "She finally found a man who knows his way around a vagina better than she does, ha!"

"Dean!" Sam pulled a face.

"Isn't she a bit old for you?"

"Mom, my last girlfriend emigrated with Columbus."

"Fair point. So what time will Johnny and Steve be here?"

"Not until three." Dean said. "Plenty of time to decide how to tell them."

"God, I hope he'll be ok."

"Hope told him we had big news." Cole said reassuringly.

"He probably thinks Dean finally got lonely enough to turn gay." Sam laughed at the thought.

Dean grimaced. "Very funny Aquaman, go get your things together."

"I don't wanna go to a public pool Dean."

"Brooke found a private one, don't worry." He winked.

"So while we're tunnelling to China so you can get drunk on home brew you're gonna be prancin' around drinking Martini's and wearing nut huggers? Nice."

"Where do you think we do physio, Monte Carlo?" Sam asked. "Believe me, you're not missing out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We don't have another class until twelve so you have the place to yourselves for a couple of hours." The girl said as she walked with them around the edge of the pool.

"Cool." Dean said.

"We have a winch if you need any help getting in, it's easy to work." She said to Sam.

"Thanks but he's good." Dean replied taking the chair in one hand upturning Sam into the deep end with a huge splash.

"Sir?" The girl leaned over the side in a slight panic. "Are you ok?"

Sam wiped the water off his face. "I will be." He grabbed Dean's ankle in his massive hand and pulled him in over his head.

"Oh God." She looked worried.

"Don't worry." Brooke said. "We won't sue if they get hurt; we have liability insurance for them being morons."

"Are you sure it's ok, there's no lifeguard on duty?"

"We'll be fine." Brooke said as she watched Dean dunk his brother under once more. "Dean! Try not to drown him ok?"

"He can take it!" Dean said breathlessly as Sam grappled with him.

The young girl left and Bonnie followed Brooke as they took the naked babies into the shallow end. Lily was wearing earplugs but they both kicked their legs excitedly as they entered the water.

"I know this is weird for you." Bonnie said after a moment.

"Yeah, but I'm dealing."

"I feel like I should apologize."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, giving up?"

"You didn't." Brooke smiled as she held Lily gently on the water. "It's weird but we're all glad you're back."

"I know you had to shoulder a lot while I was gone."

"You couldn't help it and you would have done the same." Brooke smiled at her and they looked over to the opposite side of the pool as Dean laughed. "He was so broken you have no idea, he just went into his own little world but until last week he never left Logan once. To see him like this is a miracle in itself."

"He's a great Dad." She coughed. "What was my funeral like?"

"Weren't you watching from a fluffy cloud playing the harp?"

"I don't remember anything."

"Sorry." Brooke said quickly. "Bad taste. Er...it was hideous. Do you really want to know?"

"A little."

"Dean was a statue the whole time, no emotion at all. Johnny and Rita did most of the wailing."

"Sounds awful."

"It was."

"What about the song?"

"'Total Eclipse of the Heart' Dean wanted to walk out of the chapel, you could see it but he stayed anyway. I've never seen him like that, it was pretty scary but he had to hold Cole together, he took it pretty damn hard. I don't think any of us will ever be able to hear that song again."

"God."

"Hope was cool but now I know why; I think she planned this from the day you died."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be morbid." She looked down and saw that Logan was blowing bubbles already. "I think we have a water baby here." She said trying to ease the tension.

"Try him on his own."

Bonnie crouched down and looked at him blowing into his face so his eyes closed before dipping him gently. He came up smiling and kicking. "He loves it." She laughed as she did it again and let go of his hands.

"Guys!" Brooke shouted making them swim over. "Check this out."

Dean stared as Logan swam towards him underwater. "Oh my God. He's like that kid on the Nirvana poster!" He laughed picking him up kissing his smiley wet face.

Brooke and Sam had long since come to terms with the fact that their own kids would never match Dean's physically but they were never bitter as they had their own skills that they could bring to the table.

"From one water baby to the next." Dean said as he shoved his brother. "I'll race ya."

"I've seen your breast stroke Dean, never again."

"Butterfly? It's all in the arms Sammy, c'mon…last one to the end's a pansy."

"Do you think they'll ever grow up?" Brooke asked as the two men caused a near tidal wave trying to outdo one another.

"God, I hope not." Bonnie replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby panted and let the balloon deflate dropping it onto the grass. "I'm too old for this crap, I think I'm just gonna stick the balloons to Nitro's ass and let him blow 'em up."

Dylan giggled happily. "And if we pop 'em they'll be like stink bombs!"

"Cheap and effective but not as good as a shit bomb."

"Oooh what's a shit bomb?"

"You know someone you don't like then you stick some shit in a brown paper bag and put it on their doorstep, knock on the door set the bag on fire and run away."

"And it blows up?" Dylan was confused.

"Nah, they have to stamp on it to put the flames out." He grinned.

"Then they get hot poo on their shoe?"

"That's the idea."

"You're a genius Grandpa."

"It's been said."

"Did you teach this stuff to my Dad?"

"Nah, he did things his own way, he was always independent. I taught Dean everythin', he used to sit with me and ask me stuff all the time."

"About what?"

"Cars, guns and girls mostly; Dean always liked anythin' that needed lubricatin' before use." Bobby chuckled to himself.

Dylan frowned. "And what did Dad do?"

"Read mainly."

"Is that wrong?"

"'Course not, you learn just as much and get less injuries and STD's in the process."

"Do you think I'll make a good hunter Grandpa?"

"Do you wanna be a hunter?"

"I'm considering my options."

Bobby laughed. "You'll be great at whatever you wanna do Dylan."

Hope walked out of the house and came to sit with them. "Life's so good; Mom's alive, we're having a party and my boyfriend's in a dungeon with my brother."

"You're mean to him sometimes." Dylan said.

"Who, Cole? I'm his sister, it's my job."

"I think he means Luc." Bobby said with a stern look. "You need to take it easy on him."

"That's what Logan said too."

"Outta the mouths of babes."

"What does that mean?" She asked defensively.

"Watch your tone with me." He stared. "All I'm sayin' is that the guy won't stick around forever."

"I've just turned eighteen Grandpa it's not the forties any more."

"My era was about twenty years after that girlie." He replied patiently. "No one's talkin' marriage and babies, just cut him some slack."

"I love him what more does he want?"

"To be told it every now and again?" Dylan said blowing up another balloon.

"What do you know about it Titch?"

"I know Mom and Dad say it at least once a day in case the other one forgets."

Bobby stroked his hair and gave her a look. "What did I tell ya? Kids speak the truth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Impala soon came back up the drive with the two car seats, the wheelchair and all the groceries. Bobby sipped on a beer as he watched Dean deal with it all thinking how he looked no different but had changed so much over the years. While the girls took care of the kids he made sure Sam was ok before loading bags onto him.

"I'm not a shopping cart Dean." He said annoyed as he tried to keep hold of all the bags.

"No, I can push_ you _in a straight line."

"I'm gonna get a freakin' puncture man!"

"Will you quit bitchin'?"

Bobby laughed at them both as Dean pushed his brother up Cole's ramp into the house. The old man had to admit that until they had come into his life he had had a miserable existence. Although he was still sorry he hadn't been able to have his own long marriage and kids Sam and Dean more than made up for it and he knew he would never get bored.

xxxxx

"I told you!" Sam looked down at the wheel angrily.

Dean sighed. "Ok, we'll fix it. Cole!" He yelled.

"He's still in the cellar." Hope said as she walked into the kitchen grabbing a beer before Dean snatched it away.

"No way! Go get your brother."

"He's buried in dirt Dad, what d'ya need?"

"Sam's got a puncture."

"I know where the kit is, hang on."

She came back a second later and rested it on the table before she grabbed a bucket filling it with water. "Get out." She gestured confidently to Sam.

"I hate this." He said moving onto a kitchen chair.

"Grow up it's no worse than spraining an ankle." She told him making Dean frown at her in admiration, she was turning into him more with each passing day.

"I guess." Sam had never really seen it that way.

Hope grabbed some tools and Dean watched as she removed the inner ring of the tire and dipped it into the water trying to find the leak before she could fix the outer shell. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Just 'cos you don't let me drive doesn't mean I can't change a tire and just 'cos I don't need a wheelchair doesn't mean I can't fix one either."

"You scare me sometimes." Dean said.

"All strong women scare you." She said without looking up.

"No they don't."

Brooke suddenly sniggered as she put the food away. "Yeah they do."

"Bonnie?" He asked.

"Hey, don't ask me, I was always the weak link but I can see where they're coming from."

"Remember your theory about women Dean?" Sam said.

"What theory?" Brooke asked as they all looked up with interest.

"Dude."

"About there being Sam girls and Dean girls? I attract strong women who want to mother me and you're the Alpha male?"

"That was ages ago."

"So I want to mother Sam?" Brooke asked Dean.

"That's what girls live for I mean between the hair and the eyes you're a sucker for it."

"Are you saying he's not an Alpha male?"

"I can stick up for myself hon." Sam said.

"There ya go…" Dean raised his hands. "You proved my point right there, just sayin'."

"I don't fight his battles."

"Course you don't." Bonnie assured her unconvincingly.

"And you don't always take Dad's side right Mom?" Hope said again not looking up. "And people call me screwed in the head."

"Yeah and if you were Paris Hilton Luc would be a Chihuahua." Dean said to her.

"Bullshit!"

"Hope!" Bonnie said.

"Luc's an Alpha male."

"But you're a Praying Mantis and that's a lethal combination." Sam said laughing.

"Woah!" Bonnie shouted as she slammed a six pack on the table. "Who are we arguing with? Why do we need to analyze this stuff anyway? Let's just be thankful we found someone to share our madness with."

"Well said." Brooke winked taking a beer as they all got stuck in.

"Found the bastard." Hope said as she saw bubbles. "We should change the drive…he can't wheel over gravel."

"He's not gonna be in that thing much longer." Dean told her. "No need for drastic measures."

Hope started to patch up the wheel and cleared her throat. "I think now's a good time to talk to you all about something."

"You better not be pregnant." Dean growled.

"I'm not, but I have been thinking about certain things."

"Oh God."

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't wanna be a lab rat but I know I can help people so I want to find a way to do that. I think the Doc's who did the tests on me in Pennsylvania knew that I was special and if I can provide a vaccine for anything then I want to do it."

"Wow." Sam said after a minute. Just when you thought Hope was the most self-centered person on the Planet she shocked you completely.

"I was havin' such a good day 'til now." Dean went to her and kissed the top of her head. "Let's hold off a few days and see what happens."

"Ok Dad, it was just a thought."

Cole and Luc suddenly walked in covered in grime. "Tunnel's back." Cole said victoriously.

"Grab a seat." Dean said. "You earned it, and the beers."

Bonnie looked at the clock on the wall. "Crap, it's almost three."

"Oh, his plane's delayed, sorry." Cole said. "Just one hour but you have time."

Dean immediately took action. "Everyone who's covered in dirt go get cleaned up and we'll do the food. Where's Bobby?"

"I left him setting up the amps outside." Hope said.

"You did what?!" Cole paused.

"Dude he can take down demons and rebuild the Colt, chill out." She said.

"Did you bring the whiskey up?" Dean asked Luc.

"Four bottles enough?"

"We'll see how we go when Chris gets here. How are we doin' on the tire?"

"It'll hold." Hope said as she handed it to Sam to re-attach.

"You're amazing." Dean told her.

"You'll love me even more later."

"Why?"

"The Hooters girls are coming to my party." She said standing up.

"I hate you." Bonnie told her as Dean stared open mouthed.

"It's my birthday every day!" Hope smiled as she left the room.

"I don't know whether to kiss her or kill her sometimes." Dean said in frustration.

Sam laughed as he settled back into his chair. "Now you know how the rest of us feel 'cos she's you in a skirt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fire under the grill was going strong and the babies were wrapped up warm but the rest of them felt like summer had finally come as they basked in the afternoon sun enjoying one another's company as a car suddenly approached.

"Don't be scared." Dean said as Bonnie sat up from his lap. "It's just Johnny."

"How are we meant to explain this and in front of my Doctor?"

"Cole can keep her occupied, it'll be cool." He said standing up as the car drove in.

Johnny sat in the front with the woman he barely knew. "Something's off." He said straight away.

"What?" Steve asked.

"We left them looking like the Addams family and we come back to find the Walton's?"

"It's the kids' birthday."

"Nope it's something else. Oh my God." He exclaimed suddenly looking through the windscreen as the car pulled up.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Dean had sex." He stared. "No less than a couple of hours ago."

"How can you know that?" She asked.

"You don't have to be an OBGYN to know when a ladyflower's recently been in bloom." He growled and got out of the car before she put on the break.

"Hey!" Dean said walking towards him with a smile on his face.

Johnny punched him hard and Dean was shocked enough to hit the ground. "What the hell was that for?"

"You had sex!" Johnny pointed at him.

"Without you? All the time!" He said getting up rotating his jaw with one hand.

"Bonnie's barely cold and you're banging someone else?!" Johnny looked hurt. "I thought you loved her?!"

"I did! I mean I do…Jesus someone help me out here?"

Bonnie stepped forward nervously. "He was having sex with me."

Cole grabbed Chris and threw her over his shoulder taking her into the house away from the domestic scene evolving on the lawn.

"And who in the name of Dame Judy Dench are you?!" He was furious and looked like he was about to launch into her too so Dean stepped in front of her protectively.

"This doesn't get any easier. Hope?" Bonnie looked around for her daughter who seemed so good at this.

"Hope's inside." Sam wheeled forwards. "Johnny, there's no easy way of saying this but this _is_ Bonnie?

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me, Bonnie's back only she's English and a little younger." It sounded stupid even to him.

"It's true." Brooke tried to keep a straight face as the Chinese man started flapping his hands in front of his face.

"Steve." Johnny shouted. "Get the smelling salts!"

Steve didn't have a clue what to do and dropped Johnny's Louis Vuitton vanity case as he rummaged through it. "Will poppers do?" He asked frantically.

"He doesn't need to open his sphincter, just his mind!" Dean shouted. "Chill out man." He said squaring up to him. "That's Bonnie and I've managed to accept it and so have the kids so you're not gonna make her feel bad about bein' different 'cos even real English people can't help it apparently."

"I need proof."

"Not again." Bonnie moaned.

Dean turned to her. "You don't have to prove anythin'. We're all vouching for her, isn't that enough?"

Johnny raised his overly plucked brows. "No."

"Oh God." Bonnie sighed. "Ok, bring it on."

Johnny crossed his arms and stared at her. "Will or Grace?"

"Karen."

"Huh. Danny or Kinikie?"

"Please…Kinikie."

"Chaps or spurs?"

"Who's wearing them?"

"Dean."

She looked at her husband. "Spurs." Turning back to Johnny she shook her head and mouthed. _'Chaps'_.

A small smile crept onto his face. "Best movie line?"

Bonnie thought for a second knowing this was the clincher. "_Nobody puts Baby in the corner_?"

Dean held his breath and watched Johnny's face for a response. He suddenly squealed and picked her up spinning her around. "Bonita!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny and Steve had finally come to terms with everything and Chris had been fed a plausible line which would hold as long as they kept her away from Bonnie. The Hooters girls had turned up and thankfully so had Cole's bandmates so they wouldn't be too lonely.

Dean collapsed happily onto the grass next to his brother. "Dude, I'm Heff."

Sam smiled. "Only you could be proud that your daughter's Carmen Electra and your son's Tommy Lee."

"Tommy Lee? Wash your mouth out Sammy." He lay back on the grass resting on his elbows. "They're unreal."

"Yeah."

"You get enough to eat?"

"Yeah Dean."

"Thanks Sam." He said suddenly after a minute.

"What for?"

"For lookin' after Logan and just bein' there for me."

"I wasn't though Dean." He said seriously. "You never talked to me about how you felt or what you were thinking. How _could_ I be there for you?" He shrugged.

"Was I that bad?"

"I was worried about you and you just took off, and I can't accept that."

"Can't bygones be ya know…bygones?"

"No, we need to talk about what you went through."

"Why?"

Sam sighed and looked at him. "Because I spent my childhood dealing with Dad's crap and I thought we were past that."

"You want me to tell you what it feels like? You know already Dude, it sucks."

"It wasn't the same."

Dean rubbed a hand over his face and exhaled, it was a gesture Sam knew well. "Ok, I wanted out but I wouldn't have done it, not with the kids and stuff." He paused. "I ran away because I was jealous."

"Of me?"

"Yeah." Dean shrugged. "What you have with Brooke and the way Dylan looks up to you."

"You have that too."

"Only with her…" He watched Bonnie laughing with Bobby. "Without her I fall to pieces."

"And like a row of dominoes we just follow."

"Ya think?"

"Dean, look around you she's been back a couple of days and you can already see the difference…you put on weight, the kids are happy, Johnny's back and it's amazing."

"It's pretty cool."

"Dude, it's awesome; we're a family again."

Dean looked at him. "Now she's back though you're in trouble, I'm focusin' everything I have on getting you up and runnin'."

"I'll get there."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I think I'm good either way, I'm done with trying to be superhuman or like you; I have a wife who gets turned on by the weirdest crap you can imagine and Dylan doesn't seem to care so although I'll try I'm not stressing about it now."

Dean's eyes widened as he watched Brooke who was feeding Lily. "I always knew there was somethin' kinky about her."

"She's incredible." Sam told him. "I mean I don't think I would cope so well if she wasn't as cool with me. I don't think anything really bothers her."

"We lucked out." Dean conceded. "It's about freakin' time too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If Dean thought he was the luckiest man alive to have his wife back then getting to play football with her and a bunch of waitresses from Hooters was like all his fantasies had jumped out of his head and come to life. As Hope was natural choice of leader for the girls, Dean tried to captain his team on the opposite end of the lawn. With Sam on the bench Cole, Luc and the band were trying to help him compensate for Steve and Johnny. Dylan was referee whilst Brooke and Chris sat on the sidelines with Bobby and Sam laughing at the ensuing mayhem.

"Can't I be QB?" Johnny whined as they huddled.

"And let you stand behind us while we bend over? I don't think so." Dean glared making Cole laugh.

"Ok the wenches are kickin' our asses out there, stop goin' easy on 'em."

"I'm not the one who keeps _letting_ them tackle me." Johnny glared back at his captain.

"I tackle too."

"Yeah and soon we'll have the restraining orders to prove it."

"We'd stand a chance if it wasn't for your sister dude, she's like Xena or some crazy shit." Cole's drummer Wade told him as he wiped blood from his mouth. "_Man_ she's competitive."

"You should see her in bed. Sorry Dean." Luc added quickly.

"Our only chance is to take her out; son it's down to you." Dean slapped him on the back as Cole stood straight and his eyes met with his sisters who made a cutting motion across her throat.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" The skinny bassist Ben said gulping at the look in Dean's eye.

"Dude she could eat John Cena for breakfast and she'd use your scrawny ass as a toothpick after." He put his hand into the center and they joined in with theirs. "No mercy." He shouted.

"Are they always like this?" Chris asked worriedly as she held Lily on her lap.

"Psychotic and competitive? Only on days ending in a 'y'." Brooke laughed.

"Someone could get hurt."

"Only Dean's pride." Bobby smiled.

"You ready to go girls?" Hope asked her team with a scowl.

"Take it easy." Bonnie told her. "It's just a game."

"No it isn't, it's the battle of the sexes, I wanna hurt them!"

"Is that really your Dad?" A dozy blonde called Willow asked flinching as Nitro tried to hump her leg.

"Total DILF right?" Devon said making Bonnie frown and look over her shoulder at Dean. She may have a new body but she could still feel insecure when girls in their early twenties were macking on her man.

"Ewww, focus you guys." Hope slapped Nitro across the muzzle. "The guys are gunning for me so we're gonna play Devon."

"I can't score a goal."

"It's a touchdown and yes you freakin' can!"

"What if one of them tackles me?" She panicked.

"They won't." Hope shielded them with her body. "Take off your bra's girls."

"Hope…" Bonnie warned as they obliged without question.

"It's war mom and a good General works with her strengths…any of them see these babies bouncing towards them they won't be able to do anything."

"Except Johnny."

"He'll be so scared he'll run in the other direction."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." She said as they all joined hands. "Kick ass!"

"This is brutal." Chris commented as Dylan ran wildly down the sidelines blowing his whistle as Hope ground Luc into the dirt and Johnny squealed in shock when Willow ran towards him.

"You wanna get yourself some proper support girlfriend, they'll be like tennis balls in old socks by the time you're thirty." He advised seriously as she looked down her top.

They were halfway down the massive lawn and Bonnie had the ball with Dean's team playing defence. "You've had it now." Dean laughed as he crouched in front of her.

"Be gentle."

"You said I could be rough now."

Bonnie smiled as the whistle blew but managed to through the ball before Dean pinned her to the ground.

Sam laughed as Devon let the ball bounce before catching it clumsily and inspecting her nails. She screamed and started to run as the two guys from the band descended on her.

"Run!" Bobby stood up yelling even as he choked with laughter.

Devon wasn't as stupid as she looked and knew she couldn't outrun Cole when he joined in so she turned and lifted up her top running backwards as the guys all stopped dead and stared.

"Atta girl!" Bobby screamed as the whistle fell from Dylan's open mouth.

Devon laughed and ran over the line throwing the ball down to rapturous applause.

Hope jumped up with a triumphant yell and sprinted over to her kissing her on the mouth. "I couldn't have done better myself!"

Johnny looked like he was going to be sick. "Hey Katy Perry, there are children and people with eyes present." He said as he picked up Dylan who was still staring at Devon in awe.

"You alright?" Sam said ruffling his hair when Johnny put him down.

"Boobs." He muttered.

"You've seen boobs before Dyl."

"Only Mom's and they're…"

"Watch it." Brooke shrugged her shoulders defensively.

"They _were_ a fine set." Bobby sat back down and opened another beer contentedly. "Looks like your kid's just become a Winchester Sam."

Sam hated the thought and frowned at his little boy. He may be seven now but surely that was still too young to start thinking those thoughts.

Everyone started to walk off the grass except for Dean who was still lying on top of Bonnie.

"Hey, you ok? She's not hurt is she?" Sam shouted over making them all turn.

"I'm fine." Bonnie laughed as she kissed Dean before he pulled her to her feet. "We just got engaged!"

They all stared at one another and Christina's eyes widened as they joined them. "Isn't that a bit soon?"

"Long story." Cole shook his head at her. "Why don't we go get some more meat?" Pulling her off the steps he hustled her inside.

"What brought this on?" Sam asked.

"I figured we need to make this official, I mean Bonnie doesn't even have a social security number yet and in the eyes of the law I'm still a widower." Dean shrugged.

"Since when do you care about the law?" Bobby sipped at his beer.

"I don't, I just like bein' married."

"Oh a summer wedding." Johnny sighed.

"Don't go all gay on us Fronk, we'll keep it under the radar like last time." Dean warned. "No fuss."

Johnny grimaced. "That's so dull."

"Dude you_ know_ me; since when is anythin' I do dull?"

"I guess congratulations are in order then, like we need an excuse to get drunk." Bobby smiled.

"When are you gonna do it?"

"Soon." He smiled at them. "I figure we can kill two birds with one stone."

"I don't like the sound of this." Brooke muttered.

Dean was grinning. "We can break the news to Rita and get married at the same time."

"Oh God no…" Sam groaned.

"What?!" Dylan shouted.

"The Winchester's are goin' to Vegas baby!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure it's a good idea Dean?" Sam asked him.

"Sure, I can't believe we've never been especially with Rita livin' there."

"Yeah but we got the kids and…"

"They'll love it, it's not all for adults haven't you ever seen National Lampoon?" He smiled.

"Not the best example man."

"Just a coupla days Sammy."

"And you're gonna fly there?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Nah, get on a boat to San Fran and drive down."

"You're insane."

"It's been said. Look, there's no rush and we have to get you on your feet first."

"If there was ever an incentive to keep me in this thing, that's it right there."

"Can't you be a bit happier about this?"

Sam sighed. "I wanna be there for you but nothing in our lives is ever straightforward and taking everyone to Sin City is asking for trouble."

"C'mon we may be older but does that mean life has to be borin'? Live a little Sammy." Dean nudged him.

They might argue at times but Sam knew he couldn't deny his brother the chance to get married in the place he had most wanted to go to since he was a kid. "Ok but there have to be rules."

"Always." Dean bent his head and gestured at Sam to name them.

"We get to fly down." He said meaning him, Brooke and the kids.

"Ok."

"There's no way in hell I'm dressing as Elvis."

Dean laughed. "Dude…"

"And you're not using Dylan to count cards for you in the Casino's."

"Damn." Dean muttered. "You drive a hard bargain Sammy."

"Deal?"

"Only if you promise I get a female stripper for my bachelor party."

"You're not a bachelor Dean."

"She doesn't have to know that."

"Ok, deal." They clinked bottles and sipped their beers. "Hey guys?!" Dean shouted at Cole's friends. "Put the girls down and get some music goin'!"

Everyone was slightly drunk and full of food as Cole and his two friends went to the area that had been set up. The best thing about living in a haunted mansion was lack of neighbors and they loved that they could make as much noise as they wanted.

"Ain't got much of a drum kit there son." Bobby shouted over at Wade.

"I got enough to make it work."

Cole got his guitar adjusting the microphone as Ben took the bass and checked for sound.

"Er, we kind of have a new sound…not your usual rock anthems Dad." Dean raised his eyebrows and Chris suddenly looked nervous. "C'mon babe."

"Uh-uh." She shook her head.

"I've heard you play before."

"Not in front of people."

"We're not people." Dean said. "C'mon Chris, what d'ya play?"

"Violin." She said. "But I'm not that good."

"Dude?!" Dean said to his son with a horrified frown.

"Trust me Dad you wanna hear this." He walked over and took Chris's hand. "I got everything set up." She took a breath and he could see she was visibly shaking so he kissed her. "It's just my family, c'mon." She walked over to the instruments and saw her violin.

"They put amps on those things?" Dean asked Sam.

"I guess."

"I hope to God she doesn't suck or this'll be embarrassin'."

Cole checked she was ready and smiled. "In honor of our Hillbilly Grandfather, my mad Chinese Uncle and my Dad who is white trash enough to get married in Vegas, this is for you." Cole cleared his throat as Wade counted them in and Chris started to play the electric violin shocking them all with her dexterity.

_The devil went down to Georgia  
He was lookin' for a soul to steal  
He was in a bind  
'Cause he was way behind  
And he was willin' to make a deal_

When he came across this young man  
Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot  
And the devil jumped  
Up on a hickory stump  
And said boy let me tell you what

I guess you didn't know it  
but I'm a fiddle player too  
And if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you

Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy  
But give the devil his due  
I'll bet a fiddle of gold  
Against your soul  
'Cause I think I'm better than you

The boy said my name's Johnny  
And it might be a sin  
But I'll take your bet  
And you're gonna regret  
'Cause I'm the best there's ever been

Johnny rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard  
Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold  
But if you lose the devil gets your soul.

The Hooters girls all jumped to their feet and started line dancing making it look like a real hoe down in Hazzard County and Dean was loving it. "Oh my God!"

_  
The devil opened up his case  
And he said I'll start this show  
And fire flew from his fingertips  
As he rosined up his bow_

Then he pulled the bow across the strings  
And it made a evil hiss  
And a band of demons joined in  
And it sounded something like this

Ben came in with his bass and created some amazing sounds as Bobby got up and linked an arm through Dylan's as they began to square dance with Johnny and Steve making Sam laugh. Bobby looked twenty years younger and so happy it was amazing to see. Nitro ran in circles howling as they all danced.

When the devil finished  
Johnny said well you're pretty good old son  
Just sit right in that chair right there  
And let me show you how it's done

He played Fire on the Mountain  
Run boys, run  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in a bread pan picken' out dough  
Granny does your dog bite  
No child, no

Chris wasn't nervous any more and Cole would have given Johnny Cash a run for his money.

_  
The devil bowed his head  
Because he knew that he'd been beat  
And he laid that golden fiddle  
On the ground at Johnny's feet_

Johnny said, Devil just come on back  
If you ever wanna try again  
I done told you once you son of a gun  
I'm the best there's ever been

And he played Fire on the Mountain  
Run boys, run  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in a bread pan picken' out dough  
Granny will your dog bite  
No child, no

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sun went down Bobby and the kids turned in leaving the adults in peace to enjoy the stars and more of Cole's acoustic guitar.

Luc liked it when Hope had a few beers as she was languid and affectionate. "You think you will ever want to marry." He asked her as she leaned against him.

"No." At least she was always honest. "Do you expect me to?"

"I never know what to expect from you." He replied disappointed.

"I just don't see it for me…doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Yeah."

"Don't be mad, I'm too happy to have an argument."

"I know." He looked over at Dean who was laughing at something with Bonnie. Everyone had said they never expected him to marry and he was about to take the plunge a second time with the same woman so Luc decided not to give up on Hope just yet.

"As soon as they set a date, I'm gonna look for a hunt in Vegas, how cool would that be?" She looked up at him.

"Do you ever think of anything but that?"

"Does sex count?"

"I'm not joking."

"I've got my whole life ahead of me Luc; things to do, people to save. I'm not gonna be tied down but if you want to come along for the ride then you're welcome to."

"T'es incroyable."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Are you hormonal?"

"You know for once you could let me be the man."

Hope forced herself to count to ten. "You are the man."

"Sometimes I feel you castrate me, even Brooke gives Sam more respect."

Hope almost choked on her beer. "Why do you care about other people's relationships?" She sat up. "I'm not like them and any man who's with me would have to get used to that."

"Any man?"

"Not what I meant." She took his hand. "Cole feels like this all the time, he's the first one in the family to have to hunt with a woman and he can't deal with it sometimes but I'm not changing."

Luc sighed as he looked at her. "I don't want you to."

"I tell you where you can be the boss though." She smiled looking up at the house.

"You always use sex against me."

"And if you're complaining about that then you_ are_ a woman. C'mon Frenchy gimme some good loving."

xxxxxxxxx

"I think this has been our best barbeque _ever_." Dean said as he lay on his stomach with Bonnie leaning on his back.

"No arguments here." Bonnie said happily.

"I can't believe we're going to Vegas…Dean you'll love it." Johnny said. "You can come and see my old act."

"You don't sing 'It's Rainin' Men' do ya?"

"Have you seen it before?" Steve asked.

Sam laughed into his beer as Dean growled. "Lucky guess.

"I know you said you're keeping it simple but seeing as though I wasn't even _invited_ to your last wedding tell me I get to style this one."

"Style it?" Dean stared at him. "What's to style?"

"He'll be the death of me." Johnny whispered loudly to Steve. "Dresses?"

"I ain't wearin' a dress Dude."

"Bonnie and the bridesmaids you moron."

"What bridesmaids? Just 'cos she talks like the Queen doesn't mean we're gettin' married in the Church of England."

"Westminster Cathedral." Sam said.

"Huh?"

"The Church of England isn't a building, it's a religion Dean."

"Whatever, I only have one church and only five people will fit in it."

"Ex-squeeze me?" Johnny stared.

"We're gettin' married in the Impala."

Sam bit his lip with humor as Johnny jumped to his feet. "At a _drive_ through?!" He said the word like it left a dirty taste in his mouth

"Sure."

"Bonnie, no." He said.

"I don't care." She shrugged. "If it makes you happy I'll wear something nice though."

"Great, I'll call Vera Wang tomorrow and see if she does ra-ra skirts and rollerboots!" He responded sarcastically as they all laughed at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Gotta love Johnny. OOOh a hunt and a wedding in Vegas with Rita and Mobsters (no doubt) Dylan at the backjack table and Sam in full on worry mode. Love it!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yay! You love a good family barbeque! I know not much happens in those chaps but they're so much fun to write and it's happiness in a Hooters tee! If you thought that chap was long you ain't seen nothing yet and this is my gift to you guys; 10,500 words of LoA. **

**So it's on to Vegas baby and God only knows what Dean's gonna be like, pity Sam now! This is going to be one of the last chapters and will wind this part of the story up before the mega-epilogue. Don't be sad because there are some surprises in store: a mini hunt, the return of the monster-in-law, a wedding, some resolution for Sam and an unexpected guest (hint: it's **_**not**_** Elvis). **

**Considering where I live there was only one place the boys could lay their heads this time and it's a real treat for me to go there in my mind. Also, it's the hotel and casino currently home to a certain Criss Angel…and we all know he's a douchebag right? This was fun for me and a further showcase of Hope's powers, Johnny's humour, Dean's protectiveness and my drunken madness.**_**ever**_** have a real phantom pregnancy on the show (a womb with a BOO!)…you'll know who to blame!**

Also girlies, I have finally reached a pinnacle!!! The one woman who I love above all others has become my online "friend". Yes Ms Gamble and I are actually conversing!!! I sent her some ideas (yes, I was very drunk) and she said that my thoughts on ghosts who possess people's anuses "made her day" I am basking in those words…I love a woman who is willing to discuss the possibility of rectal hauntings and if they

**Have a very Merry Christmas, I hope that you enjoy this xxx**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean juggled Logan in his arms as he paced around the arrivals gate. At six months old he was almost the size of a two year old and was becoming a real handful. He was glad that Bonnie had the energy to care for this child because once he started walking he was going to be unstoppable.

"Quit squirming." Dean told him gruffly. "You can't be hungry already, c'mon."

Logan grabbed Dean's sleeve and shoved it in his slobbery mouth as a hot stewardess halted in front of them. "Aww he's gorgeous." She said as she let go of her small suitcase to tickle him.

"Ya know a lot of people say he looks just like me." Dean smirked as he turned the baby around.

She looked up at Dean and smiled. "I can see the resemblance."

There was a cough behind him and Dean turned to see Bonnie stood holding two coffees looking pretty unimpressed with him.

"Hey sweetheart." He stuttered.

Bonnie glared at the stewardess in her natty suit and she scurried away quickly.

"Maybe I should hold him."

"And deprive the female population of such a beautiful sight?" Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "C'mon you can trust me."

"It's not you I worry about Dean. Are your hormones_ ever_ going to get old?"

"Can I help it if women find me irresistible?"

"No, but we can minimize the effect." She said swapping Logan for one of the coffees as he grabbed a chunk of her hair and put it in his mouth.

"I think they're coming through." He changed the subject as the doors opened and the passengers started to emerge.

Nearly the entire flight had disembarked before Dean saw Sam in the corridor. He had one arm around Brooke and leaned heavily on a crutch.

"There they are." Dean shoved his arm into the air and whistled loudly getting a smile in return.

It had taken a long time and a lot of hard work for Sam to get this far and they knew it wasn't over yet. Further tests had shown that he had suffered a spinal aneurism at some point which had been a blow for the entire family. As always the Doctors were pessimistic but Hope and her father had other ideas and she had spent weeks of being poked and prodded by scientists to find some way to help her Uncle. Through it all Sam had become closer to her than he ever thought possible as she selflessly endured spinal taps and blood tests. Dean hated seeing his daughter go through it but she remained cheerful and modest about the entire thing.  
There was still no cure but Doctors all over the States were having orgasms over her inner workings in a way that was normally reserved for her outer body. Like the last time, all the fees were waived and she kept her anonymity. One hospital even set up a life insurance policy on her that ran into tens of millions of dollars which made Dean laugh considering Hope's main hobbies were playing with guns and fighting demons. At that moment she was possibly the most valuable person in the world and Dean couldn't bear it knowing that the government was probably watching their every move.  
As a short term solution though she had found that by giving Sam a massive transfusion of her blood it could keep him on his feet for up to two weeks at a time which was tiring for her but worth it for him to feel relatively normal half the time. Thankfully she recovered quickly and it gave Sam the impetus to keep up his workouts knowing a cure which would give millions of people their lives back was on its way.

Dylan ran forwards a small suitcase flying behind him. "We're here!" He announced needlessly.

"You have a good flight?" Dean said crouching to hug him.

"Yeah, I sat by the window and I saw the mountains and the desert and the strip!" He almost screamed with excitement. "Lily didn't like take off or landing though, she cried a lot."

Brooke was holding the baby and followed slowly behind with Sam who looked slightly ashen. "You ok?" Dean asked as he took Brooke's place. "You need to sit down?"

"God no, I've been sitting for hours. How about you?" He smiled.

"Really good, we're gonna head to the hotel and meet the others then go see Rita."

"Ouch, that's a conversation I don't envy you having."

Dean walked slowly with him as their wives walked ahead of them back to the Impala. "I really don't need it to be honest but what can I do?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

When they had left Alaska that morning it had been cold and raining but Vegas was hot and Sam felt the ache in his bones ease almost immediately. His mood was further lifted by Dean's obvious enthusiasm which was infectious, like a kid in a candy store. Driving the Impala down the strip Bonnie pointed out some of the sights and they all stared in awe at the tackiness.

"Where are we staying Uncle Dean?"

"Well, I figured your Dad likes history so we're stayin' at The Luxor, ya know…where the pyramids are."

"The pyramids aren't in Luxor though." Dylan informed him.

"They were this mornin'." He turned in his seat.

Sam laughed. "He means the real ones…where are they Dyl?"

"In Giza: just outside Cairo."

Dean pulled a face. "Well color me stupid. What about the sphinx thing?"

"Same place."

"So why call it The Luxor?"

"Sounds better than The Giza?" The little boy ventured a guess.

"Americans…" Bonnie muttered with a smile.

"Put a sock in it back there Princess Di." Dean shot her a look in the rear view mirror.

"Actually Luxor is what the Arabs call it, the original name is Thebes and it was the capitol of Egypt during the Phaoronic era which lasted two thousand years."

"Your kid's scary smart." Dean said to Sam whose pride was obvious.

"They don't have the laser there though."

"What laser?" Brooke asked her son.

"The Luxor hotel has a laser shooting out of the top of the pyramid that can be seen ten miles into space."

"Woah." Dean was finally impressed. "Where do you pick up this stuff?"

"It's called reading Dean." Sam answered.

"Here we are." Dean said pulling up in front of the massive hotel. "A bit more impressive than our usual haunts eh Sam?"

"About that…"

"Don't worry about cash dude, I'm gettin' married, we haven't had a holiday in…ever so we're goin' all out."

"You fenced the gold didn't you?"

"Pretty much." He said with no regret. "Only half a wall though, there's still loads there."

"That's so wrong."

"Yet I don't feel bad about it at all." Dean said as he parked and got out passing his keys and a twenty to the valet. "Don't scratch her or else…" He warned.

"Don't worry about it Sir."

"He called me Sir." He smiled at Bonnie as he opened her door. "I love this place."

"You look right at home." She said as Dylan bolted past her.

"Dylan!" Sam yelled. "Stay with us, this place is bigger than most of the towns we lived in."

"Dad!"

"Don't Dad me…"

"He's right." Dean told him. "We'll go up to the room and then Johnny can show you around later."

"Whoooo."

As they left their small bag with a bell captain Dean led them through the sphinx and Casino to a bank of elevators. "The kids are stayin' with some friends of Johnny's but they'll hang here most of the time, Bobby's at a motel in the seedy part of town and Johnny's here with Steve so they can watch the little ones."

"It's even tackier than I thought." Sam said to his wife. "Christ."

"Somehow I think you'd be more at home in a real pyramid." She laughed holding his free hand.

"God, I wish."

"Maybe when the kids are older we'll get there."

They seemed to have been walking forever before they got to a room. "These are Johnny's digs." Dean explained looking pleased with himself as he knocked. "_We_ have suites."

Johnny opened the door with a flourish. "Ahlan my friends, welcome to Egypt!" Johnny was wearing tight shorts and an even tighter tee shirt with flip flops, his hair was styled into a quiff and Dean laughed at him.

"Hey, the fifties called and they want their clothes back."

"Ha, ha." He stuck out his tongue as he ushered them all in. "May as well look the part…I'm going to dress Bonita up like Ann Margaret and really go for it."

Bonnie kissed him over Logan's head and the two of them broke into a rendition of 'Viva Las Vegas'.

"This isn't a suite?" Brooke looked around. "My God it's bigger than our house in Bethlehem.

"I know." Dean said happily as the others walked in from the balcony holding drinks.

xxxxxxxxx

The drinks were flowing and everyone was sat or stood on the balcony looking over the bright desert cityscape. It was a world away from Anchorage and Sam couldn't believe how happy Dean seemed.

"Well I guess it's time for a family meeting." Dean said sipping his beer. "Here's the plan: the wedding's tomorrow so we got a lot to get done."

"Like what?" Bobby asked.

"Go wake Rita up and bring her entire world crashing down around her ears? Me and Bonnie have that covered so the rest of you chill and enjoy the place, the girls have beauty stuff booked which I don't wanna hear about but Johnny sorted."

"As soon as you have Rita medicated then get back here because I have the most amazing thing planned for ma bitches." Johnny said sipping a margarita happily.

"Count me out." Hope said. "What? I'm sorry Mom but if I get any more gorgeous then no one could handle it and I already made plans."

"This is family time. No arguments." Dean scowled.

"Sorry Dad but I'm booked."

Dean knew there was only one thing that was more important to Hope than her family. "We didn't come here lookin' for trouble."

"Dad, we're in Vegas, trouble and sunburn come with the territory."

"We're gettin' married and you wanna hunt?"

"That's what I told her." Luc said tiredly.

"Whose side are you on?" Hope growled. "There's a case and someone has to deal."

"There are hunters in Vegas right Bobby?" Sam could see Dean getting tense at the thought of Hope on a mission.

He shrugged. "Could be."

"What's the case?" Sam asked.

"A couple of missing people."

"Well I hate to break it to ya sweetheart but they're probably lying in a shallow grave courtesy of the Cosa Nostra." Dean shot back.

Hope took out a piece of paper and unfolded it onto the table showing a hand drawn photo fit. "One of them was last seen with this."

They all leaned in to look and Dean raised his eyebrows. "That's Mickey Mouse."

"Nope that's a man that looks like a rat."

"How many Mimosa's have you had?"

"She's right Dad, witnesses described it." Cole said.

Dean looked at Bobby and Sam. "You're yankin' my chain."

"They thought it was a circus performer or something but I think it's a real time freak: a rat boy."

"Rat boy?" Dylan frowned.

"Don't worry, there's no such thing." Sam assured him.

"That's what you said about the Sasquatch." Dean came back.

"What about the other vics?" Bobby said.

"I'm going to find out." Hope smiled. "So am I excused?"

Everyone looked at Dean who was proud of her tenacity but wondered if she was ever going to stop traumatizing him. "Ok, you can go…what about you Cole?"

"I'll go with her."

"I guess Luc's goin' too then?"

He sighed. "Oui."

"Keep your phones switched on at all times and call if you need back up. You have weapons?"

"I have some on loan; we're just paying for the ammo." Cole told him.

"I don't even wanna know who you know in this town that makes that kinda deal but the Colt's in my safe." Dean threw his room key to his son. "You know the combination."

The three of them got up to leave and Bonnie threw her drink down her neck. "Ok hon', we should go see Mom."

"Can't I have a few more drinks first?"

"No!" They all shouted knowing if Dean was tanked up it would end in disaster.

"You want us to watch Logan?" Johnny asked.

"Nah, we're gonna take him too." Dean stood up. "If I'm holding him then she can't scratch my eyes out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stared at the old women drifting like ghosts through the reception area of the apartment complex. "My God this is like a living graveyard of showgirls."

Bonnie hit his shoulder. "Don't be mean."

"I tell ya, the Dude that cornered the local market in velour sweatsuits must be laughin' on a beach somewhere."

"Dean?"

He sighed and turned her around. "Wait here, let's stick to the plan. I'll come get you when she's ready." He settled Logan under his right arm.

"I feel sick."

Dean held her to him. "Whatever happens you still have me and the kids and that's never changing ok?"

"Yeah."

"Look at me." He lifted her chin with his free hand. "She's not my biggest fan but since when can any woman resist the brow?" He raised it knowing it would get a smile.

"Ok, I'll wait here."

"Good girl." He kissed her, gave her a smile and headed for the elevator with Logan. As the doors closed he looked at the little boy. "You haven't seen your Grandma in a while but I need you to be cool ok?" He said seriously. "I don't want you to worry 'cos you take after my side of the family but just try and soften her up a little bit, this is for your Mom."  
Logan smiled as usual and Dean waited for the doors to open humming Metallica quietly to himself as they did.

When Rita opened her door Dean was almost as shocked as she was. She looked nothing like the woman he knew; she looked old and he felt terrible about it.

"Mr Winchester." She said cheerlessly as she turned from the door in her robe sloshing her gin and tonic ignoring Logan entirely. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Dean walked in and closed the door behind him. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. "I need to talk to you." Dean took the bull by the horns as he walked through the condo into the den. Rita was sat on the couch in what he had to admit was a pretty tasteful room. The main ornaments were the photographs and Dean was mesmerized by them as he walked around the room looking at the candid shots of her with famous actors and politicians. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, I had it once."

"You still do." He said and meant it. "Is that Steve Tyler?!"

"What do you want Dean?"

"Right." He remembered himself and sat down opposite her on the edge of a love seat. "You wanna hold him?"

"I'm ok." She said sipping her drink but he could tell in her eyes she was just being proud and couldn't wait to cuddle Logan.

"Look, I know we haven't always gotten along and now that you know what we do it's probably worse but I don't think it's that different from what your mafia buddies get up to."

"They don't mess with the occult."

"You've seen a little of what we deal with but it's just the tip of the iceberg and the stuff that's out there only responds to our tactics."

"Why are you telling me this after all this time?"

Dean took a deep breath. "Because there aren't many perks to my job; I mean we don't get paid and we can't settle down but there are some advantages."

"I'm losing my buzz here Dean."

"Yeah, you wanna keep hold of that." He shifted Logan on his knee. "Look what I'm tryin' to get at is that we have access to certain powers; incredible powers."

Rita lowered her glass and stared at him. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"We brought Bonnie back to life." He felt instant relief on saying the words but it was short lived when he saw the reaction. Rita flung her crystal tumbler at the wall and he ducked when it smashed above his head. "Hey!"

"Hey?!" She said getting up. "Hey?"

"Er…"

"Is this some kind of sick joke Dean?"

"No, I swear…just hear me out." He said getting up as Logan began to scream. "She's back but she just doesn't look the same."

"Being worm food for six months will do that to a woman." She screamed wiping tears from her eyes. "I can't believe you!"

"Shit." Dean muttered as he lost control of the situation.

"It's true Mum." Bonnie said from the doorway.

"Who the fuck are you and how did you get in here?!" Rita looked like she needed a vodka I.V and was seriously losing it.

"Bonnie, maybe you should leave." He told her raising his hand.

"I'm not scared of her, don't worry." She said walking forwards as Dean soothed Logan. "I was there when she got dumped by Rossano Fettucci and we got evicted from the home he paid for. I was also there when the repo man came around and found her near death. I stayed with you while you had your stomach pumped Mum and got a job singing in a bar at nights so I could help pay the medical bills. You remember the time when Tony's wife came over with a knife and I fought her off? She was a crazy bitch but I would have done anything for you. I even missed my graduation because you flashed your tits to the PTA."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "She's so not babysittin' again."

"I was there for all the break ups and all the evictions right mum?"

"Who are you?" Rita sat down in shock.

"I'm your daughter, and I still love you despite everything I went through when I was a kid, I just need a little understanding right now."

"You're English and you don't even look like her!"

"That's because my body was wrecked and I had to get a new one."

Rita genuflected rapidly. "Stay away from me!" She yelled.

"Jesus." Dean muttered shielding Logan from the madwoman.

"You brought one of your demons in here!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Why don't you lay off the sauce for five minutes woman and open your ears. This is your daughter!" He yelled back.

"Demon!"

"That's it." Dean grabbed Bonnie and pushed her towards the door. "I'm not havin' you listen to that, take Logan and go back to the Impala, I'll meet you there." She went to object but he gave her a look. "It's about time someone woke that woman up to herself."

Once he closed the door Dean walked back into the lounge and grabbed Rita slapping her hard across the face. "Calm down!"

"Get your hands off me! Help!!" She yelled and the noise was like nails on a blackboard to him.

"You better freakin' calm down now or I swear I will bring a demon here and you can see the difference for yourself when it tears you to shreds!"

Rita gulped and stared at him as tears ran down her face. "God…"

"I seem to remember you cursin' him for takin' her away in the first place and now you're asking for his help?"

"What did you do?" She started to slump and he sat her back down.

"I did what I had to, she wasn't ready to go." He didn't want to bring the kids into this and cause even more problems. "I brought her soul back and put it into another body."

"Why?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Heaven was her reward after all that suffering and you wanted her to stay _here_?" She looked around her.

"I may not look like much to you but she thinks I'm worth stickin' around for which makes me feel pretty damn good."

"I need something."

"Vegetable, animal or narcotic?" Dean asked getting up. "Don't worry I'll take a wild guess." He went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and opened it. "Uppers or downers?" He shouted through.

"Surprise me."

Dean came back a second later passing by the kitchen and handed her a glass of water and some Valium. "I'm gonna keep hold of the rest of these." He put her numerous vials of tablets into his pocket. "I don't wanna have to bring _you_ back from the dead too."

"You really did it?"

Dean felt bad about lying but she already treated Cole like a freak, he didn't want Hope to have the same. "Yeah, I did. Look, you wouldn't come up to the house so we came here to tell you. Bonnie's real cut up about you and wants you to be a part of our life. Personally I couldn't give a shit 'cos you bust my balls every chance you get but I'll do anythin' to make her happy."

That actually got a smile and Dean suddenly realized the sickening truth about his monster-in-law; the worse you treated her the more she liked you.

"She always loved you Dean."

"You never did get that."

Rita sniggered. "You don't know anything. You're exactly the type I went for back in the day I never wanted that for her but…"

"What?" He asked.

"You're different. I still think you're a pagan and an asshole but you gave my girl everything she ever wanted and that's all any woman dreams of."

Dean realized a second thing about her all of a sudden. All this time he thought she hated him but she was just jealous because her daughter had what she had been searching years for. He immediately felt sorry for her. "Look, I know this is a huge shock but the whole family's in town 'cos me and Bonnie are gettin' married again tomorrow."

"This is a dream."

"If it was, I'd be Tom Jones and you'd be laying back against a pillow suckin' on a cancer stick right now. C'mon Rita, you know what we can do…this has happened so you have to be the Mom for once and put your kid first because she needs you."

"Leave me alone." She said quietly.

"If you don't wanna come tomorrow then that's fine by me but if you do decide to show your face then you're gonna be happy about it and you're gonna treat _all _my kids equally, got it?" Dean stood up with a sigh looking back at the crying woman before he left the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe we're in Vegas and instead of gambling and going to shows we're looking for a Rat Boy." Cole said.

Hope rolled her eyes. "If you wanna go check out a stage show then don't let me stop you but I'm going to try to save some lives ok? Besides, who doesn't want to see a Rat Boy?"

Luc raised his hand and Hope hit him. "He's right, Rat Boy. Seriously?"

"Two separate independent witnesses Luc."

"So this guy worked here?" Cole looked up at Caesar's Palace.

"Yup, he was a Gladiator."

"Putain d'Americains bastardizing other cultures into some plexiglass consumerist shit!"

"Oh my God, you want some evening primrose oil for your cramps there Lucy?"

"Bitch."

"Hey." Cole intervened.

"She is."

Cole hated hunting with Luc and Hope knowing the saying 'three's company' never applied better than to a situation like this. Although he knew Luc would defend her to the death Cole was the only one who Dean would trust with her for the time being. If he left them to it he couldn't be sure they wouldn't end up killing each other before anyone else got the chance.

"Ok," Hope didn't get offended easily when it came to Luc and that riled him even more. "So I checked and three other people got killed who worked here."

"Rat boy?" Cole asked.

"No, really freaky stuff though. One was a dancer who got flattened by a stage prop during the show, another was a pit boss who was killed by…get this…a_ pit_ bull."

"You seeing a connection?" Cole asked Luc.

"Non, she's crazy."

"The third was a croupier who played the roulette table."

"And how did he die?"

"Playing Russian Roulette what else? Only witnesses claim the gun levitated by itself." She raised her hands.

"What does this have to do with the Rat?"

"Nothing but they all worked in the same place and it's weird."

"Look at this place." Cole gestured at the building. "There must be two thousand people working there!"

"You don't like a challenge?" She smirked as she walked towards the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ok?" Brooke asked Bonnie yet again.

"Yeah." She sniffed. "I don't know what I expected but to be rejected by your own mother is kind of harsh."

"It was a shock for her darling, she'll come around. Dean said he talked to her."

"He slapped her and he never hits women."

"Well I'm sure he had his reasons." Which translated as 'I'm just shocked he didn't do it years ago'.

"It's all my fault." She cried.

"You haven't done anything wrong."

"What if she never talks to me again?"

Like the rest of them Brooke took Rita with a pinch of salt and a large dose of whiskey. She was a necessary evil in their lives but she was still Bonnie's mother and they respected that.

Johnny stormed in. "I've delayed Fabrizio as long as I can but you're gonna have to go down there or you'll miss your slot and believe me you don't want to miss Fabrizio's slot!" He flipped his phone shut and sat on the bed with the two girls. "I'm your wedding planner and I say you need to get prettied up. Forget about Rita, let me deal with her."

"You will?" Bonnie looked up hopefully.

"Of course, there isn't an aged showgirl in Vegas who's immune to my charms."

"Thank you."

"Ok, get your hot asses downstairs." He said as his phone rang again "You only have a couple of hours until you have to go get the dresses."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is the life eh Bobby?" Dean said as he drank his beer on the sunlounger watching Sam and Dylan splashing in the water with Logan. No one would ever have thought Sam had any issues at all and it was great to watch.

Bobby sat in the shade wearing garish Bermuda shorts and his trusty cap whilst Lily slept against his furry chest. "It's the dream but it ain't reality son."

"It's my reality for a coupla days at least."

"This place is weird." Steve said as he sat down with a drink containing more parasols than units of alcohol. "Some woman just grabbed my ass."

"Where is she?" Dean looked around. "Was she hot?"

"Do you normally sunbathe in jeans?"

Bobby laughed as Dean ignored the question. "Where's Johnny?"

"He's gone mental over this wedding…God knows where he is." He leaned forward. "He has a file."

"Huh?" Bobby tried.

"A wedding file, it's scary."

Dean shrugged. "Ah well, as long as he keeps Bonnie happy…I swear she looked less upset when she was dying."

"Uncle Dean!" Dylan bounded over shaking water off his hair like he was an over-enthusiastic golden retriever. "Are you coming to swim?"

"In a minute."

"C'mon Dean!" Sam shouted.

Dean got up and ignored Bobby's look as he removed his jeans revealing his trunks and white legs.

"So that's why." Steve said like he understood finally and felt happy that Dean wasn't as flawless as he made out.

"There's nothin' wrong with my legs Dude!"

"No but if you stood with your feet together you could still fit a full sized pig between your knees." Bobby laughed into his bottle.

"You're hilarious old man." Lily suddenly woke up and deposited a load into her diaper. "Have fun with that." Dean smiled as he jumped into the pool to join his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We may be onto something here." Cole said as he joined his sister and Luc in the bar. "I spoke to a waitress who said that everyone hated the pit boss."

"Same thing with mine." Luc said. "The croupier never split the tips…total bastard."

"The dancer that died was a whore." Hope said without further explanation.

"Was the Gladiator a shit too?" Luc asked.

"He was a grown man dressed as a Gladiator; he had out-of-work-model practically tattooed on his ass."

"What can I get you?" The barman asked cheerfully.

"Three beers." Hope said. "Don't give me that look." She said to her brother. "We need this."

"Can I see some I.D?"

All three of them looked up at him in shock and although it took a full minute Hope slowly removed her I.D from her purse. "There ya go."

"Just turned twenty one? How convenient."

"You want mine too?" Cole asked.

"I could always cut you in half and count the rings."

Cole showed him his I.D and flipped his wallet shut quickly.

"Twins?" The barman asked jovially. "That's nice." He put the beers down and walked away.

"That bastard's not getting a tip." Hope muttered into her beer.

"So what do we do?" Luc asked. "You wanna look into these people?"

"It seems a bit random to me." Cole was still not getting it. "I mean, they worked in the same place so what?"

Hope suddenly went red. "Are you ok?" Luc asked her.

"Yeah. Oh God…you guys…what else do they all have in common?"

"Apart from working together?" Cole shrugged.

Hope was frantic as she dug their Dad's journal out of her purse. "It's the Winchester Holy Grail."

"What?!"

"Ssh…" She whispered as she flipped the journal open to a page and pointed. "They're all dicks."

Both men leaned in and Cole's heart almost stopped. "No way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will you stop bein' such an old woman and come play Blackjack?" Dean asked his brother as he put another coin into the slot.

"Ya know statistically speaking slots have a better chance of paying out because…"

"My brain stopped workin' as soon as you said 'statistically' so get your ass off the stool and let another granny take a shot at the one armed bandit." Dean grabbed his arm and Sam grabbed his crutch. "I'm feelin' lucky today."

"So we're playing Blackjack then?"

"I dunno how're you feelin'?" Dean gestured at the Casino. "You gettin' any vibes?"

"You want me to get a nosebleed so you can win money Dean?"

"Sometimes you gotta take one for the team Sam."

"I should go check on the kids."

"They're with Johnny, they're fine…he's got Dylan watching a Harrison Ford marathon." He saw Sam's look. "They have salt, a bathful of holy water and a 'Do Not Disturb' sign. Chill."

"I guess."

"We're on holiday Sam. Embrace it."

"Ok, do you want your wedding present now then?" Sam asked.

"Totally."

"Let's hit the roulette wheel, you bring the tissues for my nose."

"I love you Sammy!" He said slapping his shoulder.

"We're going to hell for this."

"We're goin' to hell anyway, may as well go rich."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have to go to Dad with this." Cole said.

"Dad's on holiday." Hope replied. "This is our hunt."

Luc grabbed her shoulder. "Hope, ca suffit."

"What?"

"You have the power to heal the sick and make the crippled walk but you're still a child in a lot of ways and you're not ready for a demigod."

"Who says?"

"Your father?" He pointed at the journal. "He took on the Trickster twice and didn't kill him."

"I'm not my Dad."

"You won't live to be as great as him if you do this alone. We're going to talk to him."

"Ya know you should really listen to him if I were you kiddo." The barman suddenly said. "Your Daddy couldn't gank me and I doubt you could either."

They all almost fell off their stools in shock as he laughed. "Don't panic, I could kill you right now but I won't."

Cole looked around at the other people in the bar. "You're him? You're the Trickster?!"

He pointed at the journal laughing. "Dean wrote about me huh? I feel almost humble but not quite."

"Let's see what he wrote." Hope frowned reading from the journal. "_A stain on the butt of humanity._ That mean anything to you?"

The Trickster turned to Luc. "She's a real firecracker huh? How's that working out for you butch, I mean do you ever get to wear the trousers?"

"Fils de pute."

"Steady there Frenchie, I'll take that as a no." He put down the glass he was cleaning and leaned on the bar casually reminiscing. "I used to have so much fun with Sam and Dean, they were total whacko's. I miss them."

"What are you doing here?" Cole asked.

He laughed. "I came for the wedding of the century of course; it's not every day a hunter gets married to a dead woman, kudos on that Hope." He wagged a finger at her. "I always knew you had it in you but I can't quite believe he made you quit Hooters, it's worth killing him for that alone."

"What do you want?" Hope asked.

"What? No witty repartee? And I thought you were your father's daughter…the new Messiah." He laughed again as he praised the sky. "If only all those freaks living in the Bible belt had a clue that the second coming came clad in cheap polyester with a libido that would make Jenna Jameson blush…?"

Cole watched her carefully as she chose her words. "I live my life how I want to."

"How does it feel Cole?" He asked suddenly. "Sam never stood up to Dean but he was the older one and a guy, you have it _really_ tough having to answer to a girl."

Cole drank his beer. "I'm ok."

"Really? You've got a bit of a thing for older women don't you Ashton? Hey, who can blame you after losing your mother and living in your sister's shadow? You need a strong woman to make you her bitch."

Cole went to leap over the bar and Hope stopped him with one hand.

"Did I hit a nerve there?! Woah Hulkess!…I'm getting a little turned on right now. You're _awesome_." He smiled irritatingly as he clapped.

"Save it. Why did you kill those people?" Hope asked as Cole stood by his stool glowering.

"To get your attention and…" He pointed again at the journal. "'Cos they were dicks, no one'll miss them, why do you care?"

"We care."

The Trickster leaned across the bar towards her. "Hope." He said sincerely. "I know you've had a lot of tests done and stuff but are you _sure_ they didn't find a pair of undescended testicles?"

She glared at him and he laughed once more making her even angrier. "You're not messing with my head."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of; just ask your Daddy."

"We know you swapped their bodies but you've met your match this time."

"Hope." Cole grabbed her arm. "Drop it."

"Listen to your brother little girl."

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face." She promised.

"You want a wedding to remember? You got it sister." The Trickster snapped his fingers and promptly disappeared.

"What the hell did you just do?" Cole shouted at her.

"Merde, she just pissed off a God." Luc said angrily taking her hand before storming out of the bar dragging her behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trio drove in tense silence back to The Luxor and made their way straight to Johnny's room.

"Are Dad and Sam here?" Cole asked as soon as Steve opened the door.

"No, just the children, I think they're in the Casino with Bobby, your Mom and the others are doing something weddingy." He shrugged.

"Thanks!" He shouted as they ran back towards the elevators. Hope's phone rang suddenly and she grabbed it.

"It's Bobby." She paused and put it on speakerphone. "Hi Grandpa."

"Somethin' you kids wanna tell me?" He asked gruffly.

"No, why?" Hope grimaced.

"Get your asses to room 2430. NOW!" He promptly hung up and they got into the elevator.

"Shit, he better not have done anything to them." Cole prayed.

Luc stewed in angry silence casting scowls over at Hope occasionally as she attempted to keep her heart from beating right out of her chest.  
They finally got to the room which was marked as the Honeymoon Suite. Cole knocked even as he put a hand on his gun. "It's us."

Bobby opened the door and ushered them in looking more pissed off than panic stricken. "What's up?" Hope asked.

"Why don't you tell me?"

They all glanced at one another then heard a squeal.

"I thought the kids were with Steve?" Cole asked.

"They are; it's just me, your Daddy and your Uncle in here." Bobby said in a sing-song voice that was dripping with sarcasm.

Cole frowned as he moved into the suite and stopped dead. "Oh my God!"

Hope paused behind him and her mouth hung open in shock as a naked four year old Dean bounced up and down on the four poster bed as his baby brother crawled along the carpet happily.

"They're babies." She said

"Nothin' escapes you. Do you know anythin' about this?" He growled angrily.

"It's the Trickster." Luc said. "We just met him he said he was going to do something, mon Dieu."

"I hate that guy." Bobby removed his cap and scratched his head. "Well, you're gonna have to fix it. Dean, watch your brother!" Bobby shouted suddenly.

"How?" Cole watched as Dean jumped off the bed and stopped Sam from crawling out onto the balcony before closing the sliding door.

"No Sammy, stay in the room."

"Good boy." Bobby told him.

"This is too weird." Hope felt sick.

"Ya think? You better get it fixed before your Mom and Brooke get back here or there'll be hell to pay."

"We'll fix it, don't worry." She was thinking and pacing frantically.

"How?!" Cole tried again.

"We just have to summon him and reason with him."

"He's watchin' and havin' a real laugh about this dontcha worry none." Bobby said. "But if you think he's about to do Dean any favours before he's had his fun then you're gonna be disappointed."

Hope looked around and grabbed Dean's discarded jeans removing the keys from the pocket. "I'll go get the books out of the Impala, there's got to be some way to stop this guy for good."

"I'll save you the bother. The only way to kill him is a stake to the heart and he ain't exactly gonna stand still long enough for you to turn him into kebab."

"There must be something we can do to strip his powers at least." She tried.

"I don't think anyone's ever tried it." He scratched his head again. "Dean, get that outta your brother's nose!"

"Well, if we can't kill him we're gonna find a way to make the bastard mortal." Hope said leaving the room confidently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny turned up at the door a little later and Bobby checked the corridor. "The girls ain't with you are they?"

"No they're still in the spa, why?"

"As a weddin' co-ordinator have you ever come across this?" Bobby gestured into the room.

"You set up a day care facility Bobby? I didn't have you pegged as the type."

The old man watched as he tickled Dean under the chin making him kick his shin violently. "Ouch…who is this kid?" He rubbed at his leg with a frown.

"Take a wild guess."

Johnny looked at the green eyes and screamed suddenly making Sam follow suit so Cole had to pick him up to calm him down. "No?!"

"Yup."

"Dean?" He pointed as his face drained of color. "I thought I was going to faint when the florist screwed up the buttonholes! What the hell happened?!"

"The Trickster." Bobby said by way of explanation.

"Turn them back!"

"We're trying." Hope sat on the bed calmly surrounded by books. "Believe me."

"The girls are going to flip out!" He walked over to Cole looking at Baby Sam and took a moment. "Aww, he was always adorable then?"

"Get off him!" Dean kicked him again.

Johnny turned around slowly. "I always wanted to spank you Dean but this isn't _exactly_ what I had in mind."

"Bite me!" He shouted.

"That answers that question: now we know he was born with a bad attitude."

"Just keep Mom and Brooke distracted and we'll take care of this." Cole said.

"This is a freakin' disaster." He yelled dramatically.

"You could always move the wedding dinner to Chucky Cheese." Hope laughed.

"You think this is funny?!" Johnny turned on her. "Bonnie's gonna spend her wedding night playing hide and seek instead of hide the salami and Brooke's going to be breast feeding her husband!"

"I doubt it would be the first time." Hope smirked.

"Gross." Cole grimaced and held Sam away from him slightly.

"Less wise cracks and more readin' Missy." Bobby pointed at her threateningly. "Just keep the girls away, we'll be in touch."

Johnny sighed heavily. "Ok, so what's your ETA on this?" He looked at his watch.

"All we have to do is find a way to turn a God into a mortal and Dad should be back to normal."

"Couple of hours then?" He muttered sarcastically as he headed for the door. "Sometimes I curse the day I got involved with this family."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope rubbed her sore head as Luc came in with food and drink. "I need a break."

"Five minutes." Bobby said as he picked up another book.

Hope looked at Dean who was frantically pushing buttons on the remote whilst keeping a wary eye on everyone around him. "Is this the age they were when ya know…?"

"Yeah." Bobby looked up briefly.

"Do you think he knows who we are?" She whispered.

"I doubt he even knows who I am."

"He must be scared."

"Yeah, but he'll hide it."

Cole exhaled as Luc handed him a bottle for Sam. "I'm always left holding the baby."

"I'll do it." Dean said as he turned the TV off and went to take Sam away from Cole. They all watched as he sat calmly on a chair and fed his brother like it was no big deal.

"Wow." Hope muttered.

"What, you thought he was only protective later in life?" Bobby said. "He always looked out for Sam, we could go out now and leave 'em home alone and he'd muddle through."

She felt renewed admiration for her father and started reading again. "There has to be something here."

"I miss Talia, she knew everything about Gods." Cole said absent-mindedly as he headed for the sandwiches.

"What?" Hope looked up.

He took a bite and turned. "She knew all about the Gods and stuff."

"You're a genius." Hope said as she looked at them. "We need to find a God, or at least a demigod."

"What?" Cole asked.

"We have to find a God."

Luc laughed. "In Vegas?"

"She's not wrong." Bobby said. "Only another person of equal strength could take him on."

"What are you thinking?" Cole sat down with them.

"Talia said something about the family being descendents of Gods so we summon one to strip him of his powers."

"It's a bit far-fetched sis."

Hope stared at him. "Our mother just came back from the dead to marry our four year old father so that their baby who can time travel won't be a bastard."

"Yeah ok but why would any God do what we asked?"

"He's right, they don't tend to bow to our whims." Bobby pointed out.

"But…" Cole took a second. "If you think about it…what she said was that Dad was a descendent of Heracles and Sam of Apollo right?"

"OK…" Hope was remembering.

"I took more of my powers from the Shifter but you have the strength and Dylan has foresight…like Logan and Lily right? So who's to say you can't get the power to strip him of his?"

"How would I do that?"

"Get possessed by the power of a Goddess." Bobby smiled. "It can be done but only by someone strong enough."

"Woah!" Luc shouted making Dean look up. "She just went to purgatory and now you want her to get possessed by a Goddess? This is heresy."

"Nope just Wednesday." She smiled at him. "Well I'm up for it so what do I have to do?"

xxxxxxxx

Cole tapped away on the computer as Dean looked on in awe. "Well, we can't pick anyone too powerful as that's overdoing it slightly but we can pick a lesser known Goddess whose powers should be enough to take him out."

"Any takers?" Hope asked as Luc paced restlessly trying to burp Sam.

"This one's perfect. She's the goddess of strength, speed and victory."

"Sounds good, what's her name?"

Cole laughed. "What else? Nike."

"You're kidding? There's a Goddess called Nike?!"

"She was the daughter of Pallas and Styx and she drove Zeus's chariot." Bobby said from memory.

"Huh," She looked at Dean. "Hear that? Zeus let _her_ drive!"

"She was pretty brave; she was the first to sign up for the clash of the Titans." Cole added.

"Sounds like my kinda girl. So, what now?"

"We need to move fast 'cos the Trickster'll be onto us soon enough, he's not all seein' but he has enough powers." Bobby took a few notes. "Luc, can you head over to this shop and pick up some stuff?"

"Sure." He looked unhappy about it but seemed pleased that he was off babysitting duty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not knowing what they were getting into they had driven out into the desert and had set up the summoning ritual in the glare of the Impala's headlights. Sam was quite happy in his car seat but Dean was on the verge of getting a dose of Ritalin as he got more and more restless with the strangers.

When nothing happened they all looked at Hope who lay on the ground staring at the galaxy of stars above her head. "You think it worked?" She sat up.

"Don't you feel different?" Cole asked her.

"I always feel superior to mere mortals." She smiled as she stood up and dusted off her clothes.

Cole's phone rang and he answered it. "Yeah, we're on it. It's Johnny." He explained to the others. "Yes we have a plan." He raised his eyebrows and pulled the phone away from his ear. "Just tell them they went to a strip club, I'll call you when it's done." He hung up and pushed the phone into his pocket. "He's going ape."

"Get them out of the car." Hope said to Bobby who grabbed Sam knowing Dean would follow.

"Get off him." Dean yelled at Bobby.

"I'm not gonna hurt him, here you hold him and go stand over there ok?" Dean eyed the old man suspiciously as Hope stood in front of the Impala.

"I just wanna try something." She placed her right hand under the fender and with little effort managed to raise the front wheels out of the dirt.

"Oh my God." Cole said.

"Goddess." She corrected as she placed her other hand on the car and lifted the front clear of her head. She lowered it back down and looked at them. "I guess it did work."

"Try runnin'." Bobby said.

Hope disappeared in a gust of wind. "Where'd she go?" Cole spun in a circle.

"Right here." She tapped him on the shoulder and disappeared again leaving a trail of dust.

"I guess she has the speed too."

"Hope?!" Cole shouted waiting for her to come back.

"I think we're ready to go get him." She said returning in a flash. "Gimme a stake and we're good to go."

"How do we find him?" Luc asked.

"He'll be in plain sight, he's a cocky bastard." Bobby said.

"Caesar's Palace it is then, I'll race you there." Hope smiled and was gone.

Luc growled in frustration and kicked one of the tires on the car. "That woman drives me crazy!"

Dean ran over and kicked Luc in retaliation. "My Dad's gonna kill you for that!"

"This family…nom de Dieu!" He screamed as Cole restrained him and Bobby picked Dean up and got him out of the firing line.

"Calm down!" Cole shouted.

"I can't…I can't do it any more…it's over." Luc said.

"Get in the car son and let's talk this through." Bobby said as he put Sam back in the Impala and fastened him in.

xxxxxxxxxx

"She was bad enough before but now she's eighteen?" Luc raged as he sat next to a silent Cole. "I'm a trained killer! Men fear me…_"_

"Yeah, she's not like most men Dude."

"She's got bigger balls." Bobby stated. "Don't mean she doesn't need you."

"To do what; make her breakfast and babysit?" He calmed for a second. "I remember after the thing with the Chimera and after her mother died, she needed me but now…?"

Bobby spoke firmly and with no small amount of respect for the man who had put up with her for more than a year. "You can't wish hurt on a girl just so you can feel more of a man. If you can't handle it walk away now and no one will think less of you for it."

"Except Dean."

"What?" Came a little voice.

"Not you kid, he means another Dean." Bobby answered.

They drove in silence the rest of the way and could tell as soon as they got to Caesar's Palace that Hope was already there. As people ran out of the building the fire alarms went into overdrive instructing everyone to make their way outside.

"You boys get in there. I'll stay with Sam and Dean." Bobby shouted over the sirens as Cole pulled into the kerb making sure they were clear of hydrants.

Grabbing the Colt Cole ran past security but got stopped in the foyer. He dug a badge out of his pocket. "We're cops, we had a call about a terror alert."

"There's been an explosion in the main auditorium, we still got performers in there. Bomb Squad's on its' way."

"Where?!" Luc yelled over the noise as pit bosses got into full on brawls with people scrambling for chips on the floor heedless of any emergency.

The guy pointed over to the auditorium and Cole started to run with Luc behind him. When they got into the theatre it was mayhem as all hell broke loose.

Hope was on the stage in a stand off with the Trickster who was using the Cirque de Soleil acrobats as fodder for any amount of monsters that he could create.  
Hope was fighting him off s scenery fell all around them. Cole saw a man in a unitard being assaulted by Freddy Krueger and stepped in as Luc climbed up into the rafters to free a woman from a trapeze who was being attacked by vampire bats.

"I think I underestimated you, you little minx." The Trickster laughed.

"You're good but I'm better." She said as she got him in a choke hold. He vaporized quickly and reappeared behind her.

"Boo!"

She jumped. "You're not that good sister I can kill your entire family like that." He clicked the fingers of his right hand.

Hope closed her eyes and paused a second as she concentrated. Suddenly a forcefield appeared around the stage and she looked back at him. "It's just you and me now."

The Trickster clicked his fingers but nothing happened. He clicked again and frowned making her smile. "What did you do?"

"I think my testicles just dropped." Hope laughed as she walked towards him and grabbed his hand in one of hers. "You ever wonder why you're _just_ a demigod?" His fingers crunched beneath hers and he howled. "It's 'cos you're the biggest dick of all."

The Trickster yelled. "I'll do anything you want." He tried as he fell to his knees in front of her.

Releasing his right hand she watched him with satisfaction. "Turn my Dad and Sam back."

"I can't…not with the forcefield…"

"I'll just kill you then." She shrugged.

"Ok, ok!" He raised his shaking left hand and snapped his fingers. "It's done. Now please…"

"Please what?"

The Trickster raised his shoulders. "Don't kill me."

"Oh I'm going to do worse than kill you."

His eyes widened as she stood over him and placed a hand on his head closing her eyes. "By the power of Grayskull: I have the POWER!!!!"

There was a huge flash of light and everything suddenly went quiet. The Trickster opened one eye and squinted up at her and then looked around. The forcefield was gone and the room was filled with a bunch of people in lycra who would need counselling for the rest of their lives.

Cole stood up in the aisle. "You ok?" He shouted through the massive arena.

"I always wanted to say those words and it felt amazing!" She smiled as she helped her opponent up. "How are you _Bucko_?"

"You took my powers." He said in shock. "They're gone."

She shrugged. "You messed with the Winchester's one too many times, game over."

"What?" He asked helplessly.

"Now you're just a barman but look on the bright side at least the tips'll be good here."

"You can't leave me like this!" He shouted as she jumped off the stage.

"Oh I think I can."

"I'll be your slave…"

Hope laughed as she joined Cole and Luc. "No man's my slave."

"Yeah right." Luc snorted.

"I mean it." She said turning to him. "I don't wanna be a dick and if you think that's what I'm being then just slap me."

"How about if I just kiss you instead?"

"That'll work."

The Trickster was still screaming as the three of them walked out and returned to find a very pissed off and naked Sam and Dean waiting for them in the Impala.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat at the bar and knocked back his third shot.

"Nervous?" Sam asked.

"About gettin' married? I think I got over that already. Nah, I'm just scared about Hope."

"Don't be, she's strong but she's got a good support system."

"Can you believe she took out the Trickster?"

"Well, I can't believe she did it without killing him."

Dean paused as he thought about it. "I hear he makes a mean mojito though. Think we should stop by and see him at work later, rub it in just a little?"

Sam laughed out loud. "That's harsh but yeah, totally!"

Dean laughed with him as they considered the day before and what the others had told them. "You think it's time to hand over the reins?"

Sam threw back his own shot. "You feeling old?"

"No chance."

"Well then, no more crazy talk, you're still the best in the business."

"I know." Dean smiled as they got a refill. "But I can't do it without my wing man."

"Why am I always the sidekick?"

"'Cos I'm older. C'mon Sammy don't be sore, there are cool sidekicks."

"Name one."

"Chewbacca." Dean said confidently.

Sam laughed again. "I should just be thankful you didn't say Robin."

"Dude they were totally gay."

"And Chewie's all man?"

"He was all Sasquatch and that's you bro."

They were interrupted when Cole and Luc walked in and grabbed seats. It was early afternoon but that never mattered in Vegas as they knocked back the alcohol with the sun still high in the sky.

"Everyone ok?" Sam asked.

"Johnny's driving everyone crazy and Mom's wondering why she hasn't seen anyone is hours, I think she's stressed."

"She never wanted all the fuss, I think she's just goin' along with it to make up for Johnny missin' her all that time." Dean said.

"How about me?" An unmistakeable voice said from behind them.

They all turned on their stools.

"Rita." Cole was the first to speak.

She looked like she used to; all sequins, glitter and falseness. "You can call me Grandma."

Dean's eyebrows shot up knowing it took a lot of balls for her to be there. He stood up. "Here, have my seat."

"Thanks." She was glad he wasn't going to make a big deal of it and knew she could count on him to know when someone was making an effort.

"Barman?" Dean said. "Another round."

They all had a few more drinks before they had to meet the others in the lobby and soon it was time to leave.

"You alright?" Dean checked with Sam who was without his crutch for once knowing that if he had any problems everyone else would be there for him.

"I'm really good." He said slinging an arm around his brother as they walked through the Casino. "It's not so shabby being your sidekick you know?"

"Yeah? I'll remind you of that next time you bitch at me."

"I know I go mad sometimes but you're a pretty cool brother."

"Save the speech for dinner Dude."

"Aww I embarrassed you." Sam nudged him.

"You're such a lush, I can't take you anywhere."

"I'm just kiddin' this is a good day to be a Winchester."

As Dean stood in the lobby and watched the most stunning woman in the world walk towards him he had to agree. "Sam, we finally have it all and no one's ever takin' it away from us again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That's the end of Supremacy but I did promise an epilogue which you'll get some time soon...you have to meet Lily after all and see what happens to make the Winchesters reign Supreme! It's going to be an add on to this and possibly as long as one chapter but then that's your lot! I love you guys and can't wait to hear from you. **

**Well, I turn 32 in 2 hours and here I am with my wine and the world of porn. I don't have my family with me for my birthday but I have you lot and that's not too shabby!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you so much for the birthday wishes guys, it meant so much to me to get them as the day was a bit emotional with me being alone but in the end my friends came through and threw a party for me at the hotel and I ended up having a blast. **

**I think you liked how the story rounded off with everyone happy but I told you there was going to be an epilogue and here it is. It's ****EPIC**** as I try to fit in a whole sixteen years into one huge chapter as the story catches up with a few shocks. The main purpose is for you to get to know Lily (a lot more description than dialogue) but also so that you can see how the Winchesters achieve their legendary status as a clan. Dean got a lot of attention with Bonnie coming back etc but it's Sam's turn now so get ready for some 'Baby love' (couldn't resist listing to Diana and the Supremes then). Dylan is a total star and we knew that anyway but OMG! Just wait!!!  
There's a lot less of the gals etc because I wanted it to come back to the men and hunting, it was intentional. This all goes back to Christmas too and although it's late it'll be nice to keep the festive season going with my song (ultimate favourite) 'Fairytale of New York'. Download now!**

**It was great fun to write and there are some laughs in there and some really awful moments too. You'll get about halfway through this and be yelling NOOOOOOOOOOOO you'll be able to see what's happening….LOL I love it!!**

**Anyway, this TRULY is the end but it's not to say I won't write any FF again (I still want to blind Dean at some point LOL) and I certainly want to keep in touch. My email address is on my profile and if you're on Facebollox then look under Dallal and you'll find me. ENJOY!!!!!!! LoA Loves you to the tune of ****17,000**** words! OMG ENJOY!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**EPILOGUE**

The man kicked at the dirt with the toe of his cowboy boot making a hole and then knelt down to place the small metal box into it. Standing up straight he tried to gather his wits around him but it was useless.

He waited two or maybe three minutes before he spun around at the sound of the voice.

"Well, well, well." The Crossroads Demon said. "I never thought I would see the day a vampire tried to make a deal, I feel almost privileged."

"We need protection." The Vampire said nervously.

"Oh I know." The woman said walking towards him. "I know exactly what you want but what I don't know…" She said moving in a slow circle around him. "Is what you can offer me in return."

"They're going to take out my entire nest."

"Not my problem."

"It's my family! What do you need?"

She laughed. "Honey, last time I checked you don't have a soul to sell."

"I can get you souls."

"Not enough to make this deal work for me."

"How many will it take?" He was getting desperate now.

She turned to him and her nose was just an inch from his. "Sweetheart, you pissed off the Winchesters and as sure as eggs are eggs they_ are_ gonna kill you. It's out of my hands." She raised them showing her palms to emphasize her point.

"C'mon, if we team up there must be a way…?"

"You mean nothing to me, why the hell would I get involved?."

"Help us."

"Are you mistaking me for someone who has a heart? Don't beg it's pathetic." She smiled again. "I already have my ticket for the show."

"Huh?"

"Oh Yeah, this is huge; everyone wants to tune in when Sam and Dean tear you a new one."

"Please…"

"Oh God, I feel so bad_ but_ you disobeyed the rule." She shrugged.

"They didn't know!"

"You need to keep a tighter leash on your minions. Everyone knows the rule and if you break it then you unleash a Winchester Armageddon and we all wind up suffering." She said calmly. "And now _you_ have to deal with the consequences."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**48 HOURS EARLIER**_

Dean burst into the kitchen to find his brother drinking whiskey at the table. "Did I miss him?"

Sam sighed. "No he's not here yet."

Dean smiled happily and grabbed the bottle pouring himself a healthy measure as he slapped his brother on the back. "Cheer up Sammy, once he sees us lot he'll be so shit scared he won't even try to hold her hand."

"I can't believe she's going on her first date, it only feels like yesterday that I could fit her in the palm of my hand." Sam looked at his palm and then wrapped it around the tumbler.

"I wish I could give you some advice Dude but Hope kinda skipped datin' and just went straight for the hardcore sex." Dean laughed.

"I don't know how you stayed sane."

"Alcohol." Dean sat down and nursed his drink. "Where are they goin' anyway?"

"To see a foreign film."

Dean knew it was because of the subtitles but he felt sorry for Lily's date already. "Logan's gonna love that."

Sam looked at him with a question in his eyes.

"What? You think she's goin' without her bodyguard? Logan'll be there the whole time."

"That's harsh." Sam didn't want his daughter to be brought up like this but none of them could help it. "Thanks though."

"She won't even know he's there; he's good at tailin'." Dean said. "I think he's takin' a chick with him to keep cover." Dean shrugged.

That reassured Sam slightly as he sipped the bitter liquor. "I can't believe how scared I am."

Dean couldn't think of anything to say because Lily was different from the rest of them and they were all massively protective of her. No Winchester in the history of the family was as fragile as she was. Mentally she had Sam's best traits and was easily smarter than all of Dean's kids combined but at the same time she was vulnerable and in their world that meant she lived in constant danger.

Due to her deafness Lily's balance and co-ordination were poor and even something like walking down a flight of steps without a handrail was an issue. Lily also suffered from severe motion sickness meaning that they all travelled a lot less as a result. Unlike Hope she never felt like the men in the family were invading her space or suffocating her with their attitude and she displayed no wish to leave home or gain any independence from them.

They had all long since learned to sign as they talked and everyone in the family did it naturally whether she was in the room or not. Sam had taught Lily to read lips which had been painstaking but worth it when she could go to mainstream schools with her cousin. Logan adored Lily and had been her shadow since birth. They took the same classes so he could act as her interpreter when she needed one but generally even when she could deal he loved her company.

Even though she was beautiful Lily hadn't dated until now because even the seniors were intimidated by Logan. They had been in two separate High schools and the gossip about them was always the same incestuous crap. The other kids never seemed to be able to comprehend that Logan would dedicate himself so fully to his tiny cousin: sitting with her in all her classes, carrying her books and staying with her at lunch. Logan signed all the time and had few guy friends as a result as they found it off putting. All the girls in school adored him from afar and if half the boys knew that he spent his weekends hunting then they wouldn't think he was such a gentle giant.

Because he sat with Lily through classes Logan was infinitely more intelligent than his own brother and sister and had an amazing GPA. Although the coach stalked him consistently to take on wrestling, football or basketball Logan refused to be a jock and instead dedicated what free time he had to training with his father. All in all the two youngest Winchesters were total enigmas to their classmates and no one had ever seemed to get close to them until now.

Although Logan had had his fair share of older women thanks to the intervention of his older brother Cole and his cousin Dylan, Lily had remained chaste and seemed in no rush to hang out with boys. Having raised Hope, Dean was used to strong women and often envied Sam when he saw how much his daughter adored him and showed no inclination to leave her Dad in the near future.

Another major factor that set her apart from the rest was that although she showed skills with research she had no interest in hunting and was useless with guns and fighting. As such they all treated her like she was the most precious member of the team. Without exception each and every one of them watched out for her and protected her like their life depended on it because she was the sole Winchester who couldn't protect herself. Lily was their weak spot and they all knew it but over the years that they had hunted an unspoken agreement had arisen with their opponents that if they left Lily alone and never tried to hurt her then the Winchester's would show them some mercy.

Even the darkest powers knew that to hurt Lily Winchester was the equivalent of committing suicide and it just wasn't done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cold air rushed into the large house as the front door opened. "It's just me!" Cole shouted from the hall.

"In here!" Dean answered back.

"Did I miss anything?" Cole asked walking in a second later followed by another man.

"Nope, hey Doug how's things?"

"Same shit different day." The disillusioned divorce said taking a beer from Cole as he removed the gun from his holster putting it on the table before sitting down. Since Cole had joined his precincts' homicide squad Doug had been his partner and like any lonely person who had enough luck to meet the Winchesters he had quickly become a part of their every day lives.  
He was cynical, depressed and tired but they all loved him anyway. Over time he had come to find out about his partners' sideline and although it had been tough he had accepted it and they had both helped the family business in an invaluable way.

"You see your kids this weekend?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "They still freakin' hate me, all they can talk about is that prick my ex is with."

"Must be tough." Sam said feeling sorry for the man.

"It sucks but I still have my wonderful job." He responded with no enthusiasm.

"So how d'ya feel Sam?" Cole laughed into his beer.

"Like crap."

"She's a good girl and once her date catches a load of us…" He said putting his gun and badge down in plain sight. "He won't be expecting any over the sweater action 'til she's at least thirty."

"I appreciate the moral support." He answered as Lily's dog padded into the kitchen. After Nitro had passed away they had gotten their golden retriever Solo who was arguably the most intelligent animal in the world. He could understand sign and like Nitro he stuck to Lily like glue and would bark loudly if she even looked remotely distressed. Sam leaned down and kissed his muzzle as the dog wagged his tail and licked his face. "Is she ready?" He signed as he spoke and the dog barked back.

As if on cue the doorbell rang and all the lights flickered simultaneously to indicate they had a guest. Sam groaned as he got to his feet and slowly went to get the door.

"Give him hell Sammy." Dean shouted.

Sam took a deep breath as he walked down the long hallway. Although they still had the house in Anchorage they only really went there for the summer as it was too remote and cold. When the kids were in school they stayed in New York State remaining close enough to the city so that they could see Cole regularly and be near the hospital where Hope was still a regular fixture helping with vaccines.

The one thing that had not changed was the fact that Sam, Dean and their wives had stayed living together. It was something that worked for them and they loved it. Even Dylan had chosen to go to Columbia so that he could be nearby and even though he lived with friends he spent more time at home than ever and would show up most evenings for dinner.

Sam opened the door and took a deep breath almost laughing that he felt more threatened by this seventeen year old than anything else he had ever faced. The kid was stood on the doorstep holding a bunch of flowers and Sam smiled. "Right on time."

"Hi Mr Winchester I'm Evan, is Lily ready?" Sam already knew what his name was and Cole had done a full background check on his family over a week ago.

"Not quite, come in." Sam led the way down the hall to the kitchen and Evan paused in the doorway staring in shock at the guns on the table and the sight of Dean sharpening his hunting knife slowly and deliberately. Evan was no action man and they knew that he was friends with Lily from their science club, he was already scared shitless and they loved it.

"Evenin'." Dean nodded seriously making Cole smirk into his beer at the act. "You brought flowers?"

"Yes sir they're Lily's."

"Well I'm figurin' they're not for me."

"It's the name of the flower Dad." Cole smiled.

"I knew that."

"So you're going to the movies?" Sam asked as he leaned against the counter next to Cole.

"Yes sir. It's a French film; I don't know what it's called."

"'Amelie', it's a classic." Sam replied. "It gets out at nine fifty. I figure you'll want something to eat after so you can have her home by eleven."

Dean was loving this and admired Sam's moves.

"I'll have her back at eleven." He confirmed shakily.

"Not five past…" Dean warned.

"No sir."

"Any later than eleven and I'll put out a Statewide APB." Cole said making the young man gulp.

"Ok."

The front door opened again and they heard a shout. "Am I too late to terrify the geek?"

"Shit." Dean exhaled as Dylan bounded in. "Didn't you see the car in the drive?"

Evan jumped as Dylan stood next to him. In his polo shirt and jeans he looked preppy and less threatening than the others but he was still six four and had arms wider than the boys torso. Lily had told him she had a big family but he didn't think she meant literally; these guys all looked like they were on a steroid diet.

"Hey Dad." Dylan hugged Sam quickly. "So you're Evan huh?"

"Yes sir." He looked near tears and Dylan laughed.

"I'm only five years older than you man; don't call me sir."

"Ok."

"You scared yet?"

He nodded.

"Mission accomplished then. It's my little sister's first date you know that right?"

Dean watched Dylan with interest. Within the family he was known for his sense of humor and quick wit but he could turn on the menace with the best.

"I know, I can't believe she chose me."

"That's cute." He said flatly. "Do you sign?"

"Not yet, but I hope to learn."

"Just remember, it's a lot tougher if all your fingers are broken." Dylan slapped him on the back with a wink and opened the fridge to get a beer.

Sam thought Evan had probably had enough. "Solo? Go get Lily." The dog dutifully barked and headed up the stairs where Brooke and Bonnie were no doubt reminiscing and getting misty eyed about their first dates. All the men stood in silence for a moment and Evan stared at his shoes, the only sound was Dean's blade rubbing over rock as he continued to sharpen it menacingly.

A minute later Lily appeared in the kitchen doorway and they all stood to attention. She smiled at Evan as he handed the flowers over. "Wow, you look…" He glanced around him nervously his voice catching as Lily handed the flowers back to her mother who had appeared behind her.

_Thank you._ She mouthed to him still smiling when she turned to her father. _What did you do to him? He looks like he's about to pee his pants._.

Sam shrugged. "You look beautiful."

If they thought Hope was a stunner Lily was the real beauty of the family. She had long dark hair like her mothers and also the famous lips but the eyes were all Sam. Her lack of height combined with the fact she couldn't talk meant that there was a mystery and grace to her that no amount of clumsiness could ruin. Unlike her older cousin she didn't use clothes to draw attention to herself but rarely if ever wore jeans preferring something more feminine. The overall effect gave her a timeless beauty that hardly helped them with their nerves.

_Let's go._ She mouthed to her date who looked relieved as she took his hand and led him towards the door as all the men followed, even Doug and Solo. Lily didn't think it odd that they all proceeded to exit the house and stood in the drive with their beers watching her leave. She looked around. _Where's Logan?_

"He went out." Dean told her.

Lily smiled_. He's down the road waiting to follow us right?_

"Pretty much." Dean nodded with a chuckle bending to kiss her cheek. "Have a good time."

Lily rolled her eyes and stood up on tiptoes to kiss Sam. _Don't worry! _She signed, but it was meant with affection rather than impatience.

As she said goodbye to the others like she was leaving home for good Dean checked the tires and told Evan to pop the hood. Cole joined him as they checked the engine and he slammed the lid down. "Not bad." Dean conceded. "That rear right one needs some air."

Evan couldn't believe they were acting like he was a murderer seeking parole rather than a regular kid on a date. Now he knew why Lily didn't date but rather than pissing him off it actually made him feel overwhelmingly privileged like someone was handing him the key to a locked treasure chest. He tried to put the thought of chests out of his mind as he opened the passenger door and waited for her to climb in.

"Drive safely." Sam said as he put his arm around Brooke and watched Evan get in.

"I will Sir."

The five men stood in the drive watching him intently and Dylan sniggered as he stalled the engine. They could see him blushing bight red behind the wheel and had to feel sorry for the guy. He finally reversed out of the driveway and drove off at twenty miles an hour.

"Well I think that did the trick." Dylan laughed as a truck started up less than a block away and Logan beeped his horn saluting as he passed with a young blonde in the seat next to him. They waved back and turned to the house.

xxxxxxxxx

In the end Evan had Lily home fifteen minutes early and although he had walked her to the door Dean had laughed from around the curtains as he shook her hand instead of kissing her. Logan had seen her go in and then taken his own date home whose parents were obviously slightly more relaxed than Sam and Dean.

The two men were slightly the worse for wear after drinking whiskey all night and Lily laughed to herself when she saw them.

"Did you have a good time?" Sam asked her.

_It was nice._ She responded in a non-commital way before saying goodnight and retreating up the stairs with Solo to no doubt tell her Mom and Aunt all about it.

"Looks like you're outta the loop old man." Dean said pouring a last drink for each of them as they waited on Logan.

"Don't depress me Dude."

"I tell ya, daughters…" Dean sighed taking a sip of his drink. "I thought Hope could be Luc's problem now but it's never ending."

"Remind me never to let you try to cheer me up again, you suck at it."

Logan came in a few minutes later and sat on a two seater sofa filling it completely. At sixteen he was already six foot six and still hadn't had his growth spurt. Towering over Dean he could practically fit Lily in his pocket and they made an odd couple but everyone was glad that they had one another.

"Sit rep?" Dean used the military term for situation report making Logan smile.

"The covert operation went according to plan and the target was in sight at all times."

"Even in the John?"

Logan laughed. "I don't wanna make the guy feel even more inadequate by pissing next to him."

"Good thinkin'."

"I feel bad doing this to her." Sam said.

"Why?" Dean shrugged. "We're just lookin' out for her."

"She knew I was there Sam, it's no big deal." Logan reassured him. "She knows what could happen."

"You talk about it?" Sam asked feeling slightly sick at the thought.

"Sure, she knows why I look out for her and she's cool with it so don't worry that you're being over-protective."

Sam smiled at him. "What would we do without you?"

"Use a ladder to change lightbulbs?" Logan laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though it was a Saturday everyone was up early as they had lots to do. Weekends were a family affair and everyone who could get home would. Dylan often came back with friends from college, Johnny sometimes stayed over with Steve and Hope was generally there too.

Dean was enjoying the calm before the storm sitting in the kitchen reading the papers as Bonnie made coffee. The kids were out, Sam had gone to the store with Brooke and it was blissfully quiet until a car pulled up outside. "Here we go." Dean muttered.

"Be nice, you know what it's like."

"You were never like her."

Bonnie laughed. "No one's like her."

"I pity that man." He said standing up as the door opened and the loud voice travelled through.

"Well we would have been on time if you took the route I told you." Hope said over her shoulder to Luc. "Hi Dad." She kissed him happily then Bonnie.

"How ya doin'?" Dean said to Luc in a hushed tone.

"Like I want to kill myself."

"Have a beer instead." Dean pulled out a seat for his daughter as she took off her jacket making him stare. "What the hell are you almost wearin'?" He said as he saw the small tee shirt stretched over her pregnant belly exposing her pushed-out navel.

"Thank you!" Luc said now he had confirmation she looked ridiculous.

"I'm not wearing a freakin' smock!" She growled at them as she sat down.

"How are those hormones treatin' ya?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not so bad." She said cheerfully making him frown at her.

"Sure."

"They make some nice maternity clothes now." Bonnie tried as she passed her a juice.

"Can't I have a beer?"

"No!" Luc and Dean both almost shouted.

"I freakin' hate being pregnant." Hope sulked.

"Yet it's such a beautiful experience for the rest of us." Dean told her sarcastically making Bonnie hit him on the arm.

"I can't hunt, I can't drive, I can't drink…" She scowled. "I can't even have sex standing up any more! There's no joy in my life at all."

Dean had no response to that and looked at his wife for help but she simply shrugged.

Luc slapped his hands together. "We have a name!" He said trying to cheer her up.

"That's great!" Dean said a little too enthusiastically. They knew it was going to be a boy and the pair had been squabbling for months over a name with both finally conceding something. If Luc changed his last name to Winchester then Hope would allow him to give their son a French name.

"So what is it?" Bonnie asked.

"TinTin?" Dean tried. "No, Asterix!"

Luc laughed. "Non, _Chance_." He pronounced it the French way.

"Chance." Hope said like a true American.

He turned to her. "You know why? Because with a mother like you, he needs all the luck he can get!"

Hope practically snarled at him and Dean flinched. He hated to think what she would be like if she was having a baby with a "regular" man. Luc was used to combat in some of the world's worst war zones and even he sometimes looked scared when her hormone levels surged.

"Bastard!" She yelled as she got up and stormed out.

Dean looked up at his wife who sighed. "It's alright, I'll go."

"Good girl. Drink your beer." He told the man who was his son in name if not on paper.

"Only if you put some cyanide in it."

Dean laughed. "She's not that bad."

"Compared to what; a black widow spider?"

"You're the one who wanted a kid."

"And with all the psychics in this house no one told me to expect to have to sleep with my eyes open for nine months!"

"All women get a bit crazy."

"Bite me, I saw Bonnie pregnant and she adored you."

"Yeah but she was dyin'…I'd have taken her like this any day of the week."

"I know. I should be grateful they're both healthy." He said with no feeling.

"You look tired."

"I had to drive to China Town to get Sweet and Sour Pork at two fifteen. I get back and she's fast asleep."

Dean laughed again. "I'm sorry man…I can't help it."

"Thanks for the sympathy." He chuckled. "You know when I was a Legionnaire they taught us how to withstand torture? They would lock us in a room for three days listening to white noise and come in to beat us every hour."

"I can already hear the punchline Dude."

"I swear if he doesn't come soon I'm gonna light a fire under her and smoke him out myself."

"You should stay with us for a while and take some of the pressure off." Dean had hated the man at first but now he couldn't deny that no one else would have put up with Hope for this long.  
She had flatly refused to marry him so many times yet he had stuck around anyway. Eventually when he had persuaded her to try for a child after almost fourteen years together, they had all been shocked when she didn't get pregnant straight away.  
After almost a year of having Luc at her beck and call sexually he had found out that she had been on the pill all along and had been using him several times a day for her own gratification.  
The shit had hit the fan and Cole had to get on a flight to Paris to convince him to come back and give her another chance. They had conceived the same night and things hadn't gotten any easier since.

"What if she doesn't love the baby?" Luc asked suddenly.

"Dude, there's no risk of that happenin' I mean when Bonnie was having her I did it mainly for Sam and never even considered the consequences but it just came naturally. She was raised in a house that almost always had a baby in it so she's just a bit…"

"Blasé?"

"If you say so." Dean shrugged as he drank the last of his coffee. "Once she's back in her skinny jeans she'll be fine."

The front door opened yet again marking Sam's return. He came in with a bag under one arm with his crutch attached to the other. He had gotten used to it by now but Dean was sometimes still shocked by it. Although he was better he would never be as good as new and he had faced up to that a long time ago. Luc got up to help with the rest of the bags when there was a dash of running footsteps and a yell.

"Daddy Dean!"

Dean was taken aback when his grandson rushed in with his backpack. "Hey, what are you doin' here?"

"Cole called while we were at the store so we went to pick him up." Sam explained.

"Yeah?" Dean hugged the scrawny ten year old. "Where is he?"

"Dad got called out at like three for a body in a dumpster and Mom's delivering Siamese twins." The world held few mysteries for Cole's son and Dean thought it was great that he was used to so much already.

"You're kiddin'?"

"Ryan, what did I tell you in the car?" Sam said.

"Conjoined twins?" He rolled his eyes as Dean joined in with a laugh.

"This is a nice surprise ya know I read about those kids in the paper, she could be at work a long time."

"Right, so Dad gave me a weekend bag."

"Cool." Dean said like he was a kid again too. He adored his Grandson and loved having him around. "Go put your bag in your room but avoid your Aunt."

"Is she here?" He looked a bit wary making Sam laugh.

"Yeah, but don't worry she only eats her own babies." He tapped him on the ass and sent him on his way as the others trundled back in.

"How many people this weekend?" Luc asked.

"Just family." Dean answered. "Dyl's got some exams or somethin' so they're all busy but Johnny should be down tomorrow."

"Shame about Cole though." Brooke said.

"When was the last time he had a day off or Chris for that matter?" Dean snorted. "This is why it doesn't pay to have a _real_ job."

"They're providing a valuable public service." Brooke smiled knowing it wound Dean up.

"Don't get me started."

Thanks to Hope's superior DNA the house was being paid for by the University Hospital that was willing to do anything to keep using her as a guinea pig. Sam had refused to take any handouts and his own investments had paid for Dylan's education. He had made Sam proud by choosing something that was both educational and beneficial to hunting and was embarking on a masters' degree in Archaeology and Anthropology. His new nickname in the family was Indy and he loved it.

For his own part Dean had been shocked when Cole had joined the police force but feeling like a third wheel to Hope and Luc he needed to make his own way in the world whilst still wanting to be part of a family. When he hooked up with Chris and she got the job at Presbyterian it was perfect as Hope was getting treated there too. Cole moved through the ranks quickly and soon became one of the most famous cops in the NYPD; not just for his commendations for bravery but also because of his band and the fact that he graced their nude calendar each year and beat the Fire Department in football and baseball too.

Dean figured by now that there were few people who hadn't heard of one of the Winchesters but it seemed like the government were happy to leave them alone as long as Cole kept reeling in the murderers and Hope held the cure to Cancer.

Logan was the next to come in and Luc immediately asked him how the date had gone. "Really well, this lot managed to scare the kid so much I'm surprised he even sat in the same row as her."

"She had a good time and he seems like a nice boy." Brooke smiled.

Luc frowned. "That's the problem."

"What d'ya mean?" Sam asked him.

"Well, you want her to find a nice boy who will respect her?"

"Obviously." Sam huffed.

"But you also need a fighter." He shrugged. "She needs a man who will protect her non? Logan can't be there forever."

They all looked at one another. Luc had just stated the obvious: Lily had a thing for geeks which was becoming apparent. She was intelligent and quiet and it stood to reason. The irony was that their most ferocious clan member Hope had hooked up with a mercenary who was surplus to requirements.

"It's just her first date let's not jump ahead of the game." Sam told him even as he began to stress out about it.

"I'll always be there for her." Logan said.

Dean patted him on the back and handed him a beer. "We know you will. I mean look at me and Sam, we still live together and it works."

"But you're both men." Luc played devil's advocate for a second. "I don't live with Cole and Chris, the dynamic is off."

"Why?" Dean shook his head.

Brooke closed the fridge door. "What we have is different. I was an orphan who's an only child and Bonnie has a mother who's a lunatic. We fell in love with you two and created our own family. Not everyone can do that." She shrugged. "Bonnie and I are like sisters and have been since the beginning but you can't expect Luc to have that relationship with Chris or Logan's partner to have that with whoever Lily winds up with."

"My head hurts." Sam frowned. "Can we not talk about it?"

Brooke hugged him and chuckled. "She'll never leave us Sam, don't worry."

"So where is Lily-Win?" Luc used her nickname.

"She had a class at the Institute; I'm going to pick her up later." Logan said.  
Lily got extra credit for teaching classes at the deaf school and she was well loved there. Sam and Cole often did classes too and Dean had been known to do the odd show and tell although that seemed to have fallen by the wayside after he had brought in the sawed off shotgun. It was a place they all loved though and they raised a lot of money for them through the NYPD and Cole's gigs.

Hope eventually re-emerged with her mother and seemed a lot calmer if a little swollen faced. She sat down with them and Dean handed out the beers making sure hers was non-alcoholic.

"You feel better sweetheart?" Dean asked Hope.

"A little, Mom said that if we have sex when I'm lying on the end of the table then it's almost like standing up."

Dean stared at his wife for a long second. "Are my eyes and ears bleedin'? 'Cos I feel like they are."

"You'll get over it babe." She said in her Mid-Atlantic accent that he could never resist nowadays.

"God help us all." He said as he prepared for the toast which was always the same. As they all raised their bottles Dean took a breath. "To Bobby."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day passed normally enough with Logan, Dean and Sam taking Ryan through his paces. He was proficient in stripping and oiling guns and could draw quickly enough but they couldn't do target practice until they managed to get to the woods the following day. They finally settled on hand to hand combat which was difficult with Hope being pregnant and Logan being massive so it came down to Dean to teach him. Dean's skeleton was as strong as ever and he didn't look that different but he still found it tough keeping up with a ten year old.

"Ok, so you got a few areas that are gonna get you a confirmed kill on any amount of thing but if you have no idea then go for decapitation."

"Every time." Hope piped in as she sipped her drink in the garden despite the cold weather.

Dean nodded over at her and then focused back on his grandson. "Always have a knife on you and when in doubt…" Dean grabbed his shoulders and spun him running a finger over the little boys' throat. "People say ear to ear but that's bullshit. Dig the knife in here once and you get the jugular." He placed a finger on the point. "If you take them here just under the collar bone and make a long incision then you'll sever the arteries to the lungs."

"And they can't scream?"

"Good boy." Dean let him go. "You're really good."

"But what about Vampires?"

"Well decapitation too but you can try a stake although that'll just piss 'em off." Dean thought for a second. "Ya know your Grandma Rita knows someone who works in a slaughterhouse, I'll make a few calls and you can have a go on some cows."

"Dean!" Sam said.

"The cows are already dead Sammy! That's how we leaned and how I taught his father."

"I dunno."

"The other alternative is that he carries around a Samurai sword like Luc and how dangerous is that?!"

"Fair enough."

"It's not easy to decapitate someone when you're a kid, he might need to know this."

"I do!" Ryan said. He was adult enough to know that killing wasn't cool and Winchester enough to know what he was fighting for.

Ryan was the most well adjusted one of all of them and none of them could believe it. Whilst Cole spent his days chasing killers he spent his 'down time' killing supernatural stuff with the rest of the family. As this was going on Christina spent her time welcoming babies into the world and saving lives in other ways. Ryan saw both sides of the coin and although it had been tough at first Chris now had no problem with Dean teaching his grandson because he had done such a good job on her husband.  
It was a joint effort but for all the time that his parents spent working he could stay with his Daddy Dean who was a second father to him.

"Dad." Logan walked into the garden. "There's something wrong with my truck and I have to go pick up Lily."

"Take the Impala, keys are in the kitchen." Dean said. "I'll have a look at it."

"Thanks." He said. "I'm due in five minutes can you send her a message and tell her to wait, my battery's dead?"

"I will." Sam nodded knowing it would only take fifteen minutes for him to get there. "Wait." He pressed send on the phone. "Take my phone just in case."

"Thanks." Logan smiled and disappeared into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily waited outside the Institute with her friend Caroline and they chatted for a while in sign until her bus arrived and she said goodbye. Lily sat alone with Solo and looked at her watch. Logan was never late so she waited for a while before checking her phone which was dead. She looked up at the building behind her and saw them closing it up.

_You want to walk?_

Solo barked and she got up knowing that she would pass Logan on the way home. Trotting down the steps she felt really good.  
Lily had gone on her first date and she was suddenly feeling a bit more like a grown up. It scared her in a way but excited her too. She didn't think Evan was the right guy for her but it was the first step into adulthood. It had come a lot later for her than the rest of the family who were so promiscuous you could practically put their house on the Richter scale for moving the Earth. She didn't mind though because she knew that she was different and had always known. Thankfully in her family no one gave a shit about those things and accepted you at face value. At the same time they were stupidly over-protective but she loved it.

Over the years she had met a lot of people like her who had horrific backgrounds of abandonment or misunderstanding. Most of them weren't as bad as her physically but had been treated so badly she couldn't believe it. When she was around her family Lily felt no different to any of them, they had made sure of that since the day she was born. Why would she want to leave them?

She knew a lot of her friends who were deaf would feel smothered by a family like hers but they didn't know what she did and Lily knew they only did it to keep her safe.  
There was also a massive wave against "hearing" people and the feeling that you wanted to adapt to their world. Lily didn't see anything wrong with going to a regular school and in using sign all the time but some of her friends did. They thought it odd that she allowed Logan to help her rather than be in a world where she could communicate with everyone freely especially as she was mute. Out of those people almost all used their distorted voices as a weapon against the hearing world. She didn't want to get into anything political and because no one treated her like a freak in her house she didn't feel like one.

As Lily walked down the street holding onto Solo's leash she watched everything around her like it was a soundtrack in her head. She felt everything in rhythm like the footsteps against tarmac and everyday chatter; it moved through her body like her own heartbeat which was the only sound she had ever heard.

One of her earliest memories was of being a small child and her Dad sitting her on her cousin's amplifier as he played guitar. She had loved music from that moment on and although it had taken him a long time Cole had taught her how to play the drums so that she would be involved in the main family pastime. Even now she could feel the beat of everyday life like a classic rock tune that her Uncle loved so much. Everything had a vibration to it and if you concentrated hard enough it could pass through your feet and into your body.

She had thought at first that her visions were a part of this sixth sense but then she had found out the truth. Lily no longer minded the voices and once she could control them it had given her a taste of the hearing world. In her dreams she could hear a dog barking and imagine it was Solo or hear her mother saying her name. She had no idea if her dreams were realistic and maybe she would never know but she was happy anyway and it gave her a constant link to the family she adored.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sam had said in the message Logan was no more than ten minutes late but when he pulled up in front of the Institute Lily wasn't there. He got out of the truck and ran up to the doors which were locked. "Shit."

He looked at his watch again and then saw a janitor. "Hey!" Logan shouted as he mowed the lawn. He didn't know if the guy couldn't hear him because of the mower or if he just couldn't hear.

Logan tapped him on the shoulder and the man screamed. "Sorry." He said and signed at the same time. "I came to pick up a girl and I wondered if you could help me?"

"I'm not deaf." He said dully switching off the machine.

"Just insensitive then?" Logan said.

The man looked up at him. "You want me to help you pick up a disabled girl? Go fuck yourself!"

Logan almost laughed. "No. You misunderstood me…I came to pick up someone specific. Lily?"

"Sorry man…you have no idea the freaks we get comin' past here tryin' to pick up sensory deficient chicks."

Logan looked scared and he waved a hand. "You think it's bad here? You should hear about the freaks that hang about around the blind school."

"Oh God. Have you seen her?"

"Labrador?"

"Solo? Yeah."

"She headed north no more'n ten minutes ago."

"Thanks." Logan said as he ran back to the Impala.

xxxx

Logan scanned both sides of the street cursing himself along the way. He knew she couldn't have gone too far but there were still a couple of shops open. He drove as much as he could and then doubled back screeching to a stop in front of a mini-mart. Bursting through the doors he jumped the queue at the counter and spoke to the clerk. "I'm sorry but have you seen a young girl come in here with a Labrador?"

"We don't allow dogs in here." He said in a middle-eastern accent.

"Kinda not the point."Logan tried to keep his calm. "You woulda noticed her without the dog: she's five two, dark hair and gorgeous?"

"In my dreams."

"I saw her." A woman in the queue said.

"Where?"

"I passed her up the road as I was coming here."

Logan was back out of the door dialling her number hoping she would feel it vibrate in her pocket and cuss him out for being an idiot. Nothing happened but he carried on walking as the sky started to grow dark. He was only twenty minutes late by now but God knew what could have happened in that time. He paused a second and vowed he would give it five more minutes before calling his Dad.

As he walked down the road he heard a pitiful yelp and his whole world caved in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean?!" Bonnie shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"It's Logan." She looked relatively normal as she passed the phone through the kitchen window but Dean knew she was hiding something.

Dean took the cell and said 'hi' before listening for a minute. "OK, how long?" He paused again. "Don't worry, here's what you're gonna do: when we're done here hang up then call Cole and Dylan, tell them exactly what you told me ok?" He nodded as Sam got up looking scared. "I got Luc here and we're coming to you now. We'll be there in five." Dean hung up and looked at his wife. "Get Luc now and keep Brooke sane."

He turned to his brother.

"What happened?"

"I dunno but Logan just found Solo alone in an alley. Hurt."

"Oh God."

"It doesn't mean anything yet Sam, stay calm."

"What's happening?" Ryan asked.

"Nothin', it's ok." Dean took a deep breath. "Hope?"

"I know." She nodded knowing that she was being charged with protecting the house.

As they walked around the garden to the drive Luc came running out of the front door. "Take my car. I have weapons." He said as they all jumped in. "Where are they?"

Dean gave directions as he looked at Sam in the back. "Dude, we don't know what's happened yet."

Sam was breathing heavily through his nose and looked close to panic.

"Sammy?!" Dean said fiercely. "I've been there with Hope, a few times. You need to focus."

"She's not Hope."

"And she might be trying to get through to you _right _now so clear your freakin' mind." Dean knew it was a cheap shot but Sam needed a slap.

Luc got them there in minutes although it felt like hours and they found Logan on the sidewalk holding the injured dog in his arms screaming at passers by and hangers on to get lost.

They screeched to a halt and jumped out. "We're the police! Stand back." Dean yelled not caring if it was the truth as long as it preserved the scene.

"Dad?" Logan for all his size looked lost but Sam was the first to get to him.

"Where's he hurt?" Sam looked over the dog as Logan held him and Dean checked the alleyway. "Dean?!"

Dean came back finding little. "What is it?"

"He's been bitten. Dean, I think a vampire has Lily."

Dean stared at him in shock trying to get his rage under control. "Oh God."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took twenty five minutes for Dylan to make the forty minute drive to the scene and he arrived with sirens on his tail.

As soon as he screeched to a halt the cops jumped out of their cruiser and shielded themselves behind their doors. "Get out of the car with your hands raised!" One of them yelled.

"Dude!" Dean yelled back. "Don't shoot…we're here on Police business. Stay where you are Dyl!"

Dean walked towards them unafraid with his hands raised. "Look…my son's Cole Winchester with the Sixty Third Homicide Unit give him a call. He'll vouch for his cousin." Dean indicated the car.

They looked at him like he was mad.

"He's not goin' anywhere. Just tell him you got Dylan and he'll be cool seriously."

It seemed to take forever before they got through but finally Dean heard Cole's voice on the radio. "You fuckin' shoot him and I'll kill you Moretti!"

"A'iight! Jeez." He screamed. "The kid was speedin'!"

The voice crackled again. "This is my baby cousin that's gone, secure the scene and stay away from my Dad…let him do his shit!" He shouted. "I'll be there in fifteen."

"I can't let a civilian on the scene!" He shouted back.

"It's my badge and my ass! Just do it you fat asshole!"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You let him talk to you like that?"

The guy called Moretti glared at Dean. "I don't know how connected you are but whoever took that kid is walkin'. You contaminate a crime scene like this and you got no hope of a conviction!"

Dean turned away. "We got our own law for situations like this." He muttered.

Cole arrived soon after with Doug and once they had Dylan released they all stood in the alleyway looking for clues. The uniforms were going mad because the ME hadn't been informed and Cole was out of his jurisdiction. Cole didn't care because he knew a vampire had Lily and there was no way the NYPD could help them with that.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Dylan?" Sam asked. "Are you getting anything?"

Dylan was walking through the alley in the near dark trying to sense his little sister. He hated everything about it as he had to keep up a commentary. "She was taken on the street by one of them. Solo went to bite the other but he fought back. He didn't like the taste of dog so they both came up here." Dylan moved toward the dead end and knelt down. "Oh God."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Blood." Dylan took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together. Gently he dipped his finger in the blood and closed his eyes. "She's still alive, I can feel it."

They all breathed a sigh of relief. "Where?" Sam pushed.

"I don't know but she fought them here." Dylan tried to remain detached and knew how sick they all felt. "She was knocked out and they took her somewhere else."

"Do you know where?" Dean asked this time.

"No, if she's unconscious I'll need a spirit board to find her." He stood up and looked at them all. Sam was devastated and Logan was still holding the wounded dog in shock, the rest of them just seemed static. "She's alive, c'mon!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lily finally became aware of her surroundings all she felt was pain everywhere. Trying to open her eyes she struggled as the lids were swollen and shut. Her throat was dry with dust and her lips split open. Although she had seen the rest of the family sustain some pretty bad injuries they always laughed it off and she took it for granted the pain wasn't that bad. Lily realised now just how tough the rest of the family was because she had never even been slapped before and this hurt like a bitch.

She tried to move her hands which were stretched out at her sides and flinched as the left one was yanked suddenly and a mouth wrapped itself around her small wrist. Her own mouth opened in a silent scream as fangs went into the artery and the blood was sucked out rapidly. Lily thought it couldn't get much worse than this but she was wrong as her dress was pushed up roughly. Kicking wildly into the dark silence she had no idea how many of them there were but she could feel laughter and hunger all around her. Her thighs were parted savagely as fangs punctured the soft flesh on the inside of her thigh heading for the femoral artery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doug stayed behind to cover explanations and to wait for the vet to come get Solo as the rest of them retreated to a nearby patch of waste ground to work the spirit board. "Lily…talk to me…" Dylan asked. "Oh shit!"

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"OK I have her, it didn't take too long because she's screaming. Someone get a pen!"

They all waited and Cole had his notepad and pen poised.

"Shit." Dylan exclaimed again sighing and rubbing his temples. "C'mon…"

"What's wrong?" Sam cursed the fact he couldn't do this at will.

Dylan didn't mince his words. "I'm trying to see through Lily's eyes and I can't see anything!"

"Why not?" Cole asked. "Is she blindfolded?"

"No, her eyes are swollen, like she's been beaten. She can't see anything and neither can I." Dylan felt even sicker and more powerless at the thought.

"She can't hear or see anything." Sam said voicing all their thoughts. "She must be so terrified."

Dylan stood stock still for a long time and it was almost like he had fallen asleep on his feet, they all felt frustrated and wanted to push him.

"All I'm getting is smells and that's what we have to go on." He looked at them. "We can do this. I'm smelling blood but also something else…"

"What?" Logan was on the verge of hitting him.

He clicked his fingers as though trying to remember.

"Please tell me it's not sulphur." Dean said.

"No…it's something sweet. Popcorn?" Dylan said suddenly as he looked at them.

"An old movie theatre?" Dean asked.

"I dunno. Maybe."

"She went to the movies last night though." Dean responded.

Sam didn't want to put pressure on his son but he had to at this point. Going to him he took Dylan's face in his hands. "Lily's out there somewhere alone and scared, waiting for us to come get her. We have to find her."

"I know Dad."

Sam stared into his eyes. "I wish I could do it for you but you're the only one that can. Lily will reach out to you."

Dylan took another breath. "You're not gonna like this…she's in a nest and they're draining her blood."

"We need a location."

"I can't get it!" He screamed. "I'm trying…seriously."

Logan suddenly piped up. "If you can zero in on her then I can get you there."

Dean shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous."

"As opposed to the alternative?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The head vampire returned to his nest satisfied by the nights' hunting and was looking forward to some rest. There were still a couple of girls who hadn't given up just yet and he saw two of the family devouring the youngest. She was small and looked no more than fourteen although she was putting up a commendable fight.

"Havin' fun?" Raphael asked.

"She's a virgin." The one between her legs sighed in ecstasy as he drank the sweet blood.

"She's a child, of course she is." He shrugged.

"She looks younger'n she is."

"Why would you say that?"

"How many kids do you know with tattoos?"

Raphael frowned and squatted down on the dirty tenement floor by Lily's writhing body. "Show me."

The two vampires sighed in frustration and released her for a moment. The one next to her pulled her into a sitting position and she folded like a rag doll as he tore the back of her dress open and revealed the circular tattoo on her left shoulder blade. "See?"

Raphael grabbed her shoulders and looked closer. "No, no, no!"

The other two were shocked. "You know it?"

He pulled Lily back over his arm and looked at her mess of a face. "Fuck!"

"What?!"

"Has she said anything?"

"No, she hasn't even screamed."

He dropped her back to the floor and punched the nearest fang. "Didn't you think it strange she hasn't screamed?"

"Some chicks like the Vampire thing." He shrugged rubbing his jaw.

"It's Lily Winchester."

"Who?!"

"You just ate the daughter and niece of the two most famous Hunters in the States."

"Not Dean Winchester?" The other said.

"He's her Uncle and Sam's her Father. To top it all she's deaf and dumb!"

"Fuck!" They both muttered in unison.

"If you battered Sam like this then Dean would tear your head off with a smile but you just violated the only freakin' code evil ever made with a hunter."

"What?!"

"You don't mess with her!" He screamed. "We have to get out of here." He began to pace. "Round up the others and torch the place, we can't leave our scent."

"What about the girl?"

"Leave her, she's dead anyway and you're gonna wish you were too when the Winchesters catch up to us and believe me they won't know a moments sleep 'til they do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can't control the portals yet." Dean said quickly.

"Dylan can help me. I can do it."

"The last time you tried it you were God knows where for a whole week!" His father shouted.

Logan didn't want to think about it and had never told anyone about the things he had seen. "It's the only way!"

"She could be anywhere in New York by now." Cole said.

"He's right Dean." Sam said desperately. "I don't want to risk anyone else but she won't last long in a nest."

"I know."

Dylan grabbed Logan. "We have to move now; I can smell gasoline. They're gonna torch the place with her still in it."

Dean looked at his brother who was almost in tears. "Go!"

"We'll get her." Logan promised as Dean handed him the Colt and hugged him briefly.

"Stay safe kid."

Dylan was entirely focusing now on Lily as Logan slung an arm around him and opened up a wormhole. "You got her?" He asked.

"Let's go."

The two young men disappeared fearlessly into thin air leaving them alone. Cole raced to his car and turned the volume up on the scanner. "If there's a fire there'll be a call out, we just have to wait 'cos it might not be far."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the cousins emerged in front of the burning building Logan held Dylan upright as he stumbled. "We did it."

"Let's not start celebrating yet." Dylan said as he looked up at the huge tenement. "She's in there somewhere." He concentrated hard to get an exact location. "Fire exit around the side." He shouted as something exploded.

It didn't take Logan a lot of effort to reach up and grab the bottom of the ladder and the two of them climbed it rapidly.

"She's in there." Dylan pointed. "Wait! We can't go in this way, oxygen'll feed the flames. Go up a floor and we'll double back."

Logan hit the metal stairs again and felt his adrenaline levels soar as they both stood in front of an already broken window shielding their eyes as Logan smashed it with his elbow and they climbed with Dylan holding the Colt knowing that whilst his cousin was an excellent marksman he preferred to use his bare hands when it came to killing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily coughed as she rolled over feeling the heat envelope her as horror replaced her initial relief at being released from the blood suckers. She got to her hands and knees and smoke filled her chest making her cough harder, like sneezing it was one of the only sounds she made and usually made her feel better than this. She tried hard to concentrate on her surroundings as she cut her palms on glass feeling around her. The heat was at her back but she had no idea whether she was heading for the exit or a dead fall. She considered stopping and just waiting for death to claim her but that attitude didn't sit well with her, she was still a Winchester after all.

Lily could smell hair burning and her right arm flinched as she realised it was the fine down on her own flesh. She was too close to the flames and had to move away. Sitting back for a second she pulled at an eye which watered frantically as she caught a wall of orange to her right and behind her. _She was so screwed._

Suddenly she felt a vibration beneath her and scrambled as she felt the floorboards groan and give like they were about to collapse. She was trapped like a wounded animal and she did the only thing she could think of and curled into a small ball with her hands over her face.

The floor wasn't ready to give in just yet though and the movement was caused by Logan's heavy footfall. "She's here!" He screamed over the roar of flames.

Dylan joined him putting the Colt in his waistband knowing the Fangs were long gone. "Don't touch her!" He shouted.

"We have to get her out of here!"

"She doesn't know it's us, she could die of fright." Sure enough as Dylan laid a hand on her curved back she started to shake and almost rolled into the fire.

Logan knew they didn't have time for the soft approach and felt slightly stupid but thought it was worth a shot.

"What are you doing?"

"What I used to do when we were little." Logan said as he worked his hand towards her face and pushed a thumb into her mouth. Lily stopped cowering and grabbed the large hand in one of hers crying in relief. "She's knows it's me." He sighed as he took off his massive shirt and wrapped it over her half exposed skin before picking her up.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Which way?" Logan looked all around them as Lily hung onto him like a limpet.

They could hear sirens and knew the fire department and possibly their Dad's were on their way.

"Can you open another portal to the alleyway?"

"I think so, hang on."

Dylan grabbed hold of the tree trunk Logan called a bicep and they disappeared yet again re-emerging seconds later covered in soot. "You did it!" He said almost in shock.

"Watch out!" Logan grabbed him and shielded both him and Lily as the fire escape started to collapse. "You ok?" Logan still didn't let go of her as he shrugged off the large metal ladder like it was nothing.

"Yeah, let's get the fuck out of here!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was trying to restrain Sam who was attempting to get into the building. "No Sammy, we don't even know if it's the right one!"

"It is, look!" Cole pointed as Logan and Dylan walked from the alleyway.

Logan was breathing heavily and Lily now hung limp in his arms as Sam stared in shock. "Oh God."

"Is she…?" Dean couldn't say the words.

"She fainted." Dylan said as Sam exhaled and walked over to them.

Her long dark hair was dull and singed hanging over her face. Her father moved it to one side and almost recoiled in shock when he saw her bloody and swollen face. He couldn't believe that after everything they had tried to protect Lily from, his worst nightmare was being realized in Technicolor. She moved slightly and once awake began to kick out at them both like she had already forgotten what had happened.

Logan kept a tight hold of her and Sam didn't flinch as he laid his lips gently on her forehead. "It's Dad."

She reached up like a small child and he gathered her up into his arms. "Dylan?"

His son looked up.

"She's not?"

"They didn't turn her." He said. "They knew who she was and they know they're expecting a house call."

"Well let's not disappoint the freaks." Dean scowled.

"There'll be time for that later." Sam said kissing his daughter again. "We need to get to the hospital; Lily needs blood and it has to come from either you or Logan."

"Ok Sammy." He said swallowing down his urge for vengeance for the time being. He turned to Cole. "We'll go to the hospital so call Chris, the girls, Johnny and Han. You stay here with Luc and as soon as the fire's out collect any clues cos we're gettin' these bastards."

"Got it." Cole nodded seriously.

"As soon as you're done here, get to the hospital 'cos we're havin' a family meeting." Dean said firmly as he opened the front door for Sam who slid in still cradling his teenage daughter in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went to Presbyterian which may not be the best hospital in the world but they were well known and they had enough sway to get Lily the best treatment. They did a rudimentary examination in the ER but Lily was freaking out and Sam was struggling to communicate with her.

One of Hope's Doctors came to the exam room to find Lily still clinging to her father. "Can you tell us about it?"

"No."

"Well, she needs a massive amount of blood but the wounds have stopped bleeding and thankfully we have a few pints of Hope's haemoglobin in reserve."

"So we don't have to take it from the others?"

"No. We're going to transfuse as soon as it arrives, the I.V seems to be sustaining her for now and it looks like the morphine's kicking in finally. She's a lot stronger than she looks." He nodded.

"She's tough."

"We need to take her now though."

"No." Chris jumped in. "She's scared enough as it is; Sam needs to be with her."

None of them could imagine the isolation Lily must be feeling and they knew that the only link she had to her world was being held by her Father. "Ok. We still have to examine her." He looked awkward and Sam felt sick when he realized what he was implying.

"I'll take care of that when her mother arrives." Chris said. "We have a friend who's a plastic surgeon he's coming to have a look at her face too."

"We're going to move you to a private room upstairs." The Doctor told Sam.

Sam looked down at her still sat on his lap and pressed her head to his chest so that she could feel his heartbeat on her cheek, it was something he used to do when she was a baby. "I'll carry her."

"It's erm…a madhouse out there."

"Why?"

"Half the cops in New York are outside and some of the fire department too."

Sam smiled to himself. "When we have a family crisis it doesn't tend to go unnoticed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke as ever was calm in the crisis situation although Sam knew that once it was over she would fall to pieces in private. She stayed with Lily as Christina did the internal exam and took swabs. Han was waiting in the wings to examine her too and had even brought the city's top eye surgeon with him just in case.

They all sat bedraggled and angry in the Doctor's lounge. Doug walked in and they looked up.

"What's going on?" Cole asked him.

"The Captain's going crazy like you guys are a bunch of vigilante's or somethin'."

"He hates me but he'll get over it."

"Maybe if you dressed more like a detective and less like a rock star he'd be more inclined to take you seriously." The man sighed looking tired suddenly. "The upshot is the whole force is behind you so anything you need…"

"What about Solo?" Dylan asked.

"Also getting some major blood pumped into him but he's good."

"I can't believe this happened." Sam sighed.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Logan ducked his head as Dean rubbed it.

Sam went over and patted him on the shoulder. "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself."

"I was meant to look out for her."

"And you did but I'm her Father and the buck stops with me ok? There's no point dwelling on that, we need to find these fuckers and kill them before they can hurt anyone else."

They all looked up because Sam rarely swore but they had never seen him this angry before and it was almost scary even to them.

"Dylan's our best bet at findin' them." Dean said. "We looked over the nest but it's charcoal, they're runnin' scared and that works in our favour."

"How?" Sam asked.

Dean leaned forwards in his seat resting his elbows on his knees. "They just took the person who was most precious to us and defiled her…they know we'll stop at nothin'."

"So what move would you make if you were them?" Luc asked.

Cole shrugged. "Look for an ally. The Hunter network is huge so they'll try to find someone who can offer them protection."

Dean smirked. "Crossroads Demon."

"That bitch'll sell them out for sure." Sam raised his eyebrows as he stood in front of them and for the first time took the chair of the family meeting. "Here's what we're going to do…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lily needs surgery." Han didn't mince his words. "We'll do it all in one go so it's going to be pretty long but I promise you she's still going to be a beauty."

Sam sniffed and rubbed his face as he looked at the others in the room. Logan was sat with Lily and Hope and Bonnie had joined them along with Brooke who sat stoic at Sam's side. They had no secrets from one another and he felt comforted by having them all around. "What surgery?"

"I'll have to put a plate in her right cheek but it'll be plastic and totally unnoticeable. She has a few bad cuts but I can fix those so you wouldn't even know and there'll be no stitches."

"Ok." Sam looked at the other Doctor waiting for him to speak.

"Lily's right cornea was detached, possibly by the same blow that broke her cheekbone. We have some excellent laser techniques that we can use now but I have to let you know that it's possible she could lose the sight in that eye."

"And the other?" Dean asked because Sam wasn't capable.

"Should be ok."

"Should? What kinda word is that?"

"Dean." Bonnie said quietly.

"Thanks guys." Sam managed as he tried to digest this information and worry about how he could break the news to his baby at the same time. "I'll be through in a minute."

When Han and his friend left Sam stood up slowly and looked around the room tiredly even as his voice dripped with menace. "I'm staying here but as soon as you find them make sure you tell me 'cos I'm gonna make these bastards pay for what they've done to her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam went out into the corridor followed by Brooke. He leaned his back against the wall and slowly sank to the floor as she watched. They had been through it all together and unlike his ever youthful brother every experience was etched into his face. As she lowered herself to the ground beside him though she knew he would always be that long haired, shy kid she had met years before.

"Let it out now Sam." She said.

"Then I'll never stop."

"She can sense your fear and your rage and I don't want that in there so just humor me."

"What did Chris say?"

"She's still a virgin."

"What are we going to do?"

"The same as always." She responded coolly. "We're going to love her and look after her."

"I've killed so many creatures and done things that I'm ashamed of but I've never wanted to kill as badly as I do right now."

She took his shaking hand in hers. "You think you're the only one?"

"I know I'm not."

"She's alive Sam."

"Yeah."

"We can deal with the rest as a family."

Brooke hugged him as he tried to get his wits together to face his daughter.

When they got into the room Logan was half lying on the bed. He looked up at them. "They've knocked her out a bit but I've worked out a way to talk to her."

"Ok."

Logan took her right arm which was free of needles and placed her hand over his. "You can spell out letters on her palm and she gets it."

Sam smiled at him as he stood up and kissed Lily. "You're such a good kid." Sam hugged him. "Thank you for bringing her back."

"It's amazing what you can do when your life depends on it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole hung up his phone after a screaming match with his Captain. "Bastard."

"That's why it pays to be your own boss." Dean told him.

"And that's why one day I'll be Captain and he'll be riding a gold watch all the way to Florida."

Dean smiled at his son in spite of everything. "So what?"

"They're calling it compassionate leave 'cos the Union would tear him a new one if he suspended me."

"What do you want to do on your holiday bro?" Hope asked.

"Killin' Vamps seems pretty good to me right now."

"We'll see Lily off then we'll go tear the town apart." Dean told them. "Winchester style."

"What about Lily?" Logan said. He was the last to see her and was still trying to deal with it as he had resorted to painstakingly signing on her own arm in order to communicate. "When this is all over I mean?"

"I don't know." Hope said when all eyes turned to her. "Nerves, Cancer, Aids freakin' Ebola I know. Cornea's? Not so much."

"At least it's something that can be donated." Dylan said sadly. "Like hearts."

Luc spoke up. "There is another option."

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Logan." He looked at them all. "He can't control it now but one day he can go back and erase all this."

"Yeah, but who knows what else could happen if we changed things?" Dean said.

Hope chuckled. "I think we pretty much reached worst case scenario here, Lily's been taken and no matter how we change that in the future, for now we only have one option."

"Which is?" Dylan looked at her.

"Like Sam said; show the fuckers who's boss because if they think they can get away with_ this_ then we're all open for a gang bang and none of us will come out smiling."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken a lot of discussion but the man standing at the crossroads that night for the first time was Dylan. Dean had wanted to do it but he could piss off Jesus with little effort and Cole had a family to think of so it had come to Sam's son and he was proud to run this particular errand.

He may not have Dean's reputation for dishing out the hurt or Cole's for suckering in the chicks and even his little cousin Logan was more of a badass but no one could match Dylan when it came to a battle of wits and he was more than ready for this bitch.

"Wow." Came a voice making Dylan turn. "Third generation; you just can't help yourselves."

Dylan stared into her eyes. "Look at you; all dressed up with no one to blow."

"You offering?"

"Maybe later."

She laughed. "I don't bite you know?"

He rolled his eyes. "You just give a very nasty suck? That was funny in the eighties babe."

"You're smarter than Dean."

"So's loft insulation but he can still fuck you over." He shrugged.

She gripped an arm and he tensed. "You got your Dad's upper body though…the DNA in your family is amazing."

He searched his pockets. "I have a signed photo here somewhere…" He raised his hands. "Must've left it at home with my patience."

"Dyl." She inhaled. "I always thought it should be short for delicious."

"You can lick me later. I actually came here for a reason."

"Not just because you can't get a girlfriend?"

"Spare me the mind games."

"You know Winchesters always find their soul mate Dyl." She said his name slowly.

"And if you're mine I'll do myself a favour and kill myself now."

"She's a little young for you yet, but you'll find her."

He raised his eyebrows. "Whatever. Tell me about these Vampires."

"What Vampires?"

"I don't have time to waste."

She clicked her fingers. "Oh, you mean the ones that almost ate your dumb little sister and then tried to set her on fire?"

His jaw clenched. "Don't call her dumb."

She shrugged. "Political correctness sucks…what do we call them now; mutes, mimes, retards?

Dylan tried to control his temper and smiled. "You won't get a rise out of me." He grabbed his crotch for emphasis as she moved closer. "In either sense."

"Such a shame." She sucked the breath over her teeth. "I mean if you take after you Dad that is."

"Leave him out of this."

"Hit a nerve? I thought you worshipped Sam."

"I do."

"When it gets to the point where children have to look after their parents that's when you have to put them into a home."

Dylan laughed. "That's a good one. I'll remember that the next time I lose to him in poker."

"I really like you."

"Thanks but I'm not into necrophilia."

She smiled and stepped away from him. "I tell you what."

"Shock me."

"I'll tell you where the vampires are on two conditions."

He rolled his eyes. "And they are?"

"Number one, we want amnesty."

"What?!"

"For one month."

"Bullshit, no way!"

"That's the deal, I get to take as many souls as I want for one month without you guys bothering me and we can talk."

"How many times have we bothered you?!"

She laughed in his face. "All those hostages your cousin Cole saved last month? They were mine! Hope curing Cancer? At least a third of those bastard smokers were mine! Two months ago Logan stopped a bunch of Republicans from getting killed in a bus crash. Mine!"

"Yours?"

"Well ok, I'm speaking for my colleagues too but we're down on our monthly quota so that's the deal."

"So we stop saving people for a month and you'll tell me where the Fangs are?"

She sighed. "Relax, they're people that deserve it ok?"

Dylan thought about it. "Alright."

"Fantastic." She sighed happily.

"So are we meant to kiss or something?"

"Or something….you forgot the second condition Dylan."

"What is it?"

The Crossroads Demon walked over to the hood of the car and sat down. "We always kiss to seal the deal but…" She lifted the hem of her dress. "You Winchester's aren't just famous for your fighting you know."

"You're kidding?"

The Demon laid back slowly and ran her hands over her thighs. "Show me how you boys do it."

Dylan coughed. "Seriously?"

She sat up with an exasperated sigh. "God I wish they'd sent Cole now or even freakin' Logan."

"Lie your ass back down bitch! Never let it be said a Winchester doesn't put his money where his mouth is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raphael sat in his new nest surveying his hapless charges. Maybe he was stupid for having such a large family but he couldn't help it; he liked being surrounded by people. They had managed to stay under the radar for a long time but now they had royally fucked up and scattered like rats in a sewer. The word on the street was that Lily Winchester had been saved and was now being guarded like the Crown Jewels at the Presbyterian.

He had found a new nest and had been forced to keep a low profile feeding off cats and dogs as they waited for it to blow over although Raphael could feel in his gut that it wouldn't. The Winchesters were like Duracell bunnies on crack when it came to protecting their own and even with Hope out of action he knew that Logan was coming of age and could hold up his end. They were screwed and they knew it.

When the attack came it wasn't pre-meditated but they all had such a connection with one another that it didn't have to be. It was well organized chaos with Dean Winchester leading the way.

He burst the doors in like Wyatt Earp going into a gunfight at the O.K Corral. It was an awesome sight to see Dean flanked by all the Winchester men; Sam, Cole, Dylan, Luc and Logan. They showed no fear and even waited until they were inside before they revealed their weapons of choice.

Raphael stood on shaky feet as he saw the glint of the Colt in Dean's hand. "We didn't know it was her."

Dean laughed suddenly. "Shit, my mistake…I thought you targeted her. Well if you just fed off her and beat her up by mistake then that's ok." His face suddenly turned deadly as he cocked the weapon. "Round 'em up boys we're gonna have ourselves a party."

And that was it as they launched into the place like heat seeking missiles and immobilized all the Vampires until they had them rounded up in the main room. The older ones were bad enough with their swords and stakes but the youngest one worked only with his bare hands and he was scarier than any fang.

It was once the madness was over that Dean took a seat and relaxed letting his brother take over. "It's all you now Sammy."

Logan stood by his father and was privately scared of what he might see that night, he knew this was going to change him forever and it was a big deal. Cole and Luc stayed with Sam the whole time as Dylan moved around the perimeter trying to read the hostages.

"I want to know which one of you drank my daughters' blood." Sam said simply like he was asking for directions. "No? How about this then? We're gonna kill all of you but if you tell us who did it we'll make it quick for the rest."

"Does it matter?" Raphael asked.

"What?" Sam asked casually.

"Does it really matter who drank from her?"

Dean could literally feel his balls shrink as he saw the look on his brothers' face. He grabbed Raphael who was cuffed and looked into his eyes. "I'm saving you for last." He tossed him to Luc who punched him down and then gave him a mouthful of dead man's blood to keep him quiet.

"I know there were two of you…" Sam said.

"How? Bitch couldn't see a thing." One of them said and Dean groaned out loud.

"Get him!" Sam shouted as Cole grabbed the rope around his ankles and dragged him along the ground.

"He's the one that bit her thigh." Dylan said.

"You can't read our minds!" Another said.

"I don't need to asshole, you're so fucking stupid you did all the work for me!" Dylan stomped on the vampire's head and sighed. "All yours Dad."

"There's another one." Sam said. "The one that beat her and almost killed our dog? Stand up now and you'll go quickly."

There were ten of them tied in a huddle, all of them were men and three of them stood up.

Dean laughed down at Raphael. "They're about as loyal as they are intelligent, freakin' morons."

"Dyl?" Sam asked. "Who is it?"

Dylan hated doing it but the only way he could tell was by catching his little sister's scent on one of them. As it turned out it wasn't one of the ones who stood up. Dylan grabbed a disgusting looking youth and barely wanted to touch him with his boot as he kicked him out of rotation. "It's him."

Sam finally had the three ring leaders and looked up at Dean who nodded and hopped off his perch. Sam turned back. "We're going to have a quiet word with these guys and I expect the rest to be gone when I get back."

Luc unsheathed his sword and Logan cracked his knuckles as the vampires in front of them started to scream.

xxxxxxxxxx

Raphael and his two minions were tied up in front of Sam and Dean and whoever said Sam was the good cop was lying.

He walked with a distinct limp but no one could accuse him of lacking strength as he stared at them. Dean had a fire going in the back and they watched him nervously.

"We know enough about you guys to know that most of the Hollywood stuff like garlic and crosses is bullshit but you can feel pain right?"

"Not really." Raphael smirked suddenly.

"Yeah right, you don't have nerve endings." Sam nodded at Dean who moved to the first in the row with a hot poker. "I'm not stupid." He said seriously. "I know I can't cause you even a tenth of the pain you caused my little girl but I can give you a good idea."

Dean grabbed the vampire's head and shoved the hot poker into one ear, when he got bored he moved to the other. "Can you hear that?" Sam looked at the other two. "He can still scream for help and Lily didn't even have that release."

"I can fix that Sammy." Dean assured him.

He was so angry now he was shaking. "See how it feels."  
Dean dropped the poker and took the knife from his belt and removed the vampire's tongue in one swift movement. "So now he's deaf and he can't say anything." Sam stood in front of him and bent down. "How are you feeling?"

The Vampire was crying and Sam smiled. "Oh it gets better." He drew back a fist and punched him hard. In a regular man it would have broken his jaw but this guy wasn't normal so Sam once more turned to his brother.

"Imagine how it feels not to be able to hear or speak and then someone does this to you."

Dean calmly gouged out the Fangs eyes with a knife whilst he gargled on his own blood.

As soon as it was done Sam took his own knife and untied him before standing back. They all watched as the Vampire staggered around and then fell over. "Funny right?"

"How about this?" Dean asked as he took a can of gasoline and poured it over the struggling man.

"No!" Raphael screamed. "Don't do it."

"Spare me." Dean said as he grabbed a matchbook and set the Vampire alight.

The brothers watched coldly as he screamed and ran blindly through the room. Cole eventually emerged with an extinguisher and put him out before Luc sliced off his head. They both looked at Sam and Dean impassively as the youngest of the group walked in with Dylan.

Logan looked at the charred remains and tried not to gag. He had been in training for years and seen a lot but nothing like this. Luc and Cole seemed as hardened as Sam and Dean but Dylan hung back a little.

"You think that's rough?!" Sam screamed at the head Vamp. "God knows how old he was and how many people he's killed but you did that to a young girl who did nothing to deserve it!"

"She has you as a father and that's excuse enough." Raphael said to him.

"Don't come to us with that you pussy, we know you begged the demons for protection." Dylan laughed. "You didn't target Lily and as soon as you knew who she was you flaked."

"We didn't know."

Dean smirked. "I don't give a fuck whose daughter it is, what you did to her is inhuman."

Sam grabbed his face in one hand and fantasized about crushing it. "The stuff you did to my baby is unconscionable. You made her life hell on Earth and that's what we're gonna do to you. You're gonna pay worse than that poor bastard." Sam seemed to snap out of it a little as he thought of his daughter and Dean took the lead again.

"Logan?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Dad?"

"You wanna try it?"

"Torture?" He looked uncertain.

"It's as good a time as any, I mean c'mon dude how did you kill the ones through there?"

"Pulled their heads off."

"It's the same thing only you tear their limbs off first. Look, if you don't wanna do it then that's cool but once you get past the screaming it's ok." Dean shrugged.

"Gimme the poker."

"Atta boy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

The bar was crowded and people were piling in all the time even though it was a private party. Sam always hated big cities but Dean was in his element as he worked the room unable to escape the irony of the situation. All his life Dean had run from the law and openly mocked it but as soon as his son had become a cop he found that life was so much easier: he never got parking tickets any more, he could get a background check done at a moment's notice and the family barbeques never got busted for noise.

It was coming up to Christmas and the Winchesters had a big table at the front. Doug was teaching Ryan how to do an Irish Jig and even his two kids were joining in having decided he wasn't such an asshole after all. Brooke and Bonnie were already feeling the effects of happy hour when Johnny finally turned up carrying a bundle.

"Oh let me see!" Bonnie said.

"Get off my daughter you mad lush, where's the crèche?" Johnny had finally gotten the papers through on his adoption and was determined to prove to them as well as the Chinese authorities that he was a fit father to little Jade.

Bonnie pointed to the back room where some of the cops' teenage daughters were watching the kids. "Over there." She laughed at his over-protective nature.

Everyone had come along and they started to stream in so fast they could barely keep tabs.

"Logan's date is cute." Brooke said.

"Yeah, he seems keen." She shrugged. "He met her outside the Institute, she had car trouble."

"What's her name?"

"Heather." Bonnie said as Dean came over with more drinks. "My hero returns!"

"God I love you when you're drunk." He said.

"That's 'cos you get laid!"

"I've still got it."

"Where's Sam?" Brooke asked.

"Talkin' to the D.A about somethin' legal. No idea."

Dylan was also at the bar waiting along with everyone else.

"Will you buy me a drink?"

He turned and leaned against the bar. "Baby Ling as I live and breathe."

"Don't call me that."

"It's a cool name." He said to her. "But you're _way _underage."

"For you or alcohol?" She smiled up at him and he caved.

"Both, but don't tell your Dad who bought it. What d'ya want?"

"Beer."

He ordered for them and couldn't help but notice how grown up she looked. "You don't have braces any more?"

"It's been over a year Dylan."

"Huh." He was lost for words.

She laughed at him. "How's it going at school Indy?"

"I get my Fedora next semester but I have to wait another year for the whip."

She took the bottle from the bar and winked at him. "Be sure to gimme a call as soon as you get that delivered."

Dylan turned in shock and watched her walk away through the crowd. "Ok." He nodded to himself. "Wow."

Logan for his part had never had a date come to a family party and he felt awkward, he didn't know why but all his priorities seemed messed up and he felt he was being unfaithful somehow because he had always just thought of Lily.

Heather almost choked on her drink as she looked at him. "Heads up, twelve o'clock."

Logan spun around and saw Lily struggling through the crowd. "Thanks." He said to his date as he waded towards her. She was almost as good as new but still couldn't see too well and her co-ordination was screwed to hell as a result.

He could have taken the long way around but he liked using his size sometimes and he grabbed her before she could topple into a group of men. They would have loved it but Logan lifted her and balanced her on one arm like a small child knowing she didn't mind. He set her down by the table and passed her a drink.

_Thanks_

Cole suddenly appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You ok?"

She nodded.

"You ready?"

She gave him a thumbs up and he took her hand and led her to the stage.

As the piped music stopped everyone started to shush as they knew it meant Cole was going to start up.

He stood on the stage and put his guitar on leaning down to the microphone. "Hey NY!" Everyone screamed and he laughed. "Thanks for coming tonight…we've raised a lot of money so far for the Institute so thank you."

Dean whistled loudly. "He should be playin' Maddison Square Garden."

Cole still had a pint of beer in his hand and raised it. "This is a real family affair and I don't just mean my family but nevertheless I only ever raise my glass to one man."

"To Bobby." They all said at the front.

Cole put the drink down and checked Lily was ok with the drums. "This song's a bit of a cliché but it's fuckin' great anyway!" He laughed. "As soon as my sister's done breast feeding she'll be joining me on stage."

_It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me, wont see another one  
And then he sang a song  
The rare old mountain dew  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you_

Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This years for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true

Hope suddenly emerged from the back with her bra in her hand and started singing straight away to massive cheers. 

They've got cars big as bars  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
Its no place for the old  
When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me  
Broadway was waiting for me

You were handsome  
You were pretty  
Queen of New York city  
When the band finished playing  
They howled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging,  
All the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night

The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing Galway bay  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day

You're a bum  
You're a punk  
You're an old slut on junk  
Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed  
You scumbag, you maggot  
You cheap lousy faggot  
Happy Christmas your arse  
I pray God its our last

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing Galway bay  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day_

I could have been someone  
Well so could anyone  
You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you  
I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can't make it all alone  
I've built my dreams around you

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Don't ask me how I'm feeling right now 'cos I'm not happy but that's it. I really hope you liked it and that you'll stay in touch. I love hearing from all of you and I'll be mourning the loss of this story more than anyone. **

**Thanks for everything. LoA xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
